Si Hubiera un mañana
by gatopersa
Summary: Hermione es joven y hermosa. Ha sido condenada a quince años de prisión por un delito que no cometió. Una vez en libertad, busca vengarse de los responsables de su condenada. Sus armas son las inteligencia, la belleza y la valentía. Dramione
1. Capítulo Uno

Hola, antes que nada, deseo presentarme, mi nombre es Analía, hace poco comencé con esto de los fics y la verdad me he dado cuenta que adoro leer y sobre todo escribir, tengo una historia que está en proceso se llama Comenzando una nueva vida, en un Crosover, mezclando Vampires Diaries con Harry Potter! Yo soy una amante de los DRamiones, me he leido miles, por que la verdad adoro esta pareja.

Quiero decir que esta historia estpa basada en el primer libro que leí en mi vida, cuando apenas tenía doce años y quedé fascinada con él, cuando no tengo nada más para leer, siempre recurro a ese libro, me lo he leido miles de veces, y como me fascina la historia, se me ocurrio hacer una adaptación. Veremos como queda! jajajaja...

Para situarlos un poco en la historia, les cuento que Hermione abandonó Londres, y se alejó cuando ella rompió su relación con Ron, él por su parte se casó con Pansy Parkinson, dólida por la verdad que la rodea decide irse a otro país, haciendose pasar por muggle, ella realmente no desea que ninguno de sus amigos la encuentre. Por otro lado Hermione se verá envuelta en un sin fin de conflictos que la harán hacerse una mujer sin escrupulos, hasta el momento en el cual ella se encuentra con alguien del pasado, Draco Malfoy, él por su parte, luego de que la guerra con Voldemort terminara, tuvo su juicio, se libró de Azkaban de pura suerte, no así sus padres, pero a DRaco lo condenaron a pasar 20 años fuera del mundo mágico, recluyendolo en el mundo muggle, y sin poder usar mágia.

Bueno, eso es un pantallazo general de esta historia... va a tardar un par de capitulos a que DRaco y Hermione se encuentren, pero valdrá la pena esperar, eso lo aseguro!

Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia...

Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>|Prólogo<strong>

Londres, jueves, 20 de febrero, once de la noche

Jane Granger se desvistió lentamente y eligió un camisón de color rojo intenso para que luego no se notara la sangre. Con una última mirada verificó que la agradable habitación que había aprendido a querer durante tantos años, hubiera quedado limpia y en orden. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado extrajo el arma, que colocó junto al teléfono mientras marcaba el número de su hija, en Filadelfia. Se recostó en la cama.

—Hermione... Tenía ganas de oír tu voz, querida.

—Qué sorpresa, mamá.

—Espero no haberte despertado.

—No. Estaba leyendo en la cama. Salí con Charles a cenar, pero el tiempo está espantoso; nieva intensamente. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

Dios mío, estamos hablando del tiempo —pensó Jane—, son tantas las cosas que querría decirle, y no puedo…

—¿Mamá?

Jane miró por la ventana.

—Está lloviendo —dijo al fin.

Y pensó: El ambiente melodramático adecuado, como en una película de Alfred Hitchcock.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Hermione.

Truenos. Jane no los había oído, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos. Se abatía una tormenta sobre Londres. El informe meteorológico había pronosticado lluvias. Veinte grados de temperatura. Por la noche, precipitaciones y tormentas eléctricas. No se olvide de llevar su paraguas. Pero ella no iba a necesitarlo.

—Son truenos, Hermione. —Trató de poner un matiz de jovialidad en su voz—. Cuéntame cómo andan las cosas en Filadelfia.

—Me siento como la princesa de un cuento de hadas, mamá. Nunca creí que se pudiera ser tan feliz. Mañana por la noche conoceré a los padres de Charles. —Y agregó con voz un poco más ronca—: Los Stanhope, de Chesnut Hill. —Se rió—. Son toda una institución. Tengo unos nervios tremendos.

—No te preocupes, querida. Aprenderán a quererte.

—Charles dice que eso no importa, porque él me quiere. Y yo lo adoro. No veo la hora de que lo conozcas. Es fantástico.

—No lo dudo, querida. —Jamás conocería a Charles ni a su futuro nieto. Pero no debo pensar en eso—. ¿Se da cuenta él de lo afortunado que es?

—Se lo digo continuamente —afirmó Hermione entre risas—. Pero basta de hablar de mí. Cuéntame cómo estás.

Su salud es perfecta, Jane —le había dicho el doctor Rush—, le quedan por lo menos cien años de vida.

Una pequeña ironía.

—Me siento espléndida. —Charlando contigo.

—¿Todavía no te decides a buscar un novio? —bromeó Hermione.

Desde que había muerto su marido, cinco años antes, Jane no consideraba siquiera la posibilidad de salir con otro hombre, pese a que su hija la alentaba.

—Aún no, querida. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Aún te gusta?

—Me encanta. A Charles no le molesta que siga trabajando después de que nos casemos.

—Eso es estupendo, querida. Parece ser un hombre muy comprensivo.

—Lo es. Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Se oyó un poderoso trueno. Ya era la hora. No había nada más que decir, salvo la despedida.

—Adiós, querida.

Logró mantener firme la voz.

—Te llamaré apenas hayamos fijado la fecha de la boda, mamá.

—Sí. —Después de todo, quedaba algo por decir—. Te quiero mucho, mucho, Hermione.

Lentamente Jane Granger colgó el receptor.

Tomó el revólver. Había una sola forma de hacerlo: rápidamente. Apoyó el cañón contra su sien y apretó el gatillo.

**Capítulo Uno**

Filadelfia, viernes, 21 de febrero. Ocho de la mañana

Hermione salió de su departamento y se sumergió en la densa llovizna que caía sobre las lustrosas limusinas que recorrían la calle Market y sobre las casas abandonadas que se apretujaban en los barrios bajos de Filadelfia Norte.

La lluvia hacía brillar autos y edificios y ablandaba los montones de basura acumulados frente a las casas descuidadas. Hermione iba a su trabajo. Caminó con paso ágil por la calle Chesnut en dirección al Banco; sentía ganas de cantar. Su impermeable y botas amarillas eran visibles desde lejos y usaba un sombrero para lluvia que apenas si cubría su mata de brilloso pelo castaño. Tenía veinte años, un rostro vivaz, boca sensual, unos ojos chispeantes y de color miel y una figura delgada, atlética. Su piel iba del blanco translúcido al rosa intenso, según su estado de ánimo.

Una vez su madre le había dicho:

Sinceramente, querida, a veces no te reconozco. Tienes una notable capacidad de mimetismo cromático.

La gente se daba la vuelta para sonreírle, casi consciente de la felicidad que brillaba en su cara. Ella les devolvía la sonrisa.

Es casi una inmoralidad sentirse tan contenta —pensó —. Voy a casarme con el hombre que amo, tendré un hijo de él. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al Banco, miró la hora. Las ocho y veinte. Faltaban diez minutos para que se abrieran las puertas del «Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity» para los empleados, pero Clarence Desmond, vicepresidente a cargo del departamento internacional, ya estaba desconectando la alarma exterior y abriendo la puerta. A Hermione le gustaba presenciar el diario ritual. Se detuvo a esperar bajo la lluvia; vio a Desmond entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave. En todo el mundo los Bancos poseen sistemas secretos de seguridad y el «Philadelphia Trust» no era una excepción. La rutina nunca variaba, salvo la señal en clave que se modificaba semanalmente. Esa semana la señal era una persiana a medio bajar. Desde afuera, los empleados sabían, al verla, que se estaba realizando una inspección con el fin de comprobar que no hubiese intrusos en el edificio. Clarence Desmond revisó los lavabos, el tesoro, el sector de cajas de seguridad. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, hizo levantar la persiana para avisar que todo seguía bien.

El contador principal era siempre el primero al que se le permitía el acceso. Ocupaba su lugar junto a la alarma de emergencia hasta que hubiesen entrado los demás empleados, y luego cerraba la puerta con llave.

A las ocho y media, Hermione penetró en el bello salón con sus compañeros, se quitó impermeable, sombrero y botas, y se divirtió con los comentarios de los demás acerca del tiempo lluvioso.

—Este viento de mierda me ha estropeado el paraguas —se lamentó una joven—. Estoy empapada.

—Vi pasar dos patos nadando por la calle Market —bromeó el jefe de los cajeros.

—Según el pronóstico, esta lluvia puede seguir una semana más. Cómo me gustaría estar en Florida —dijo otro empleado desde su escritorio.

Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a trabajar. Estaba a cargo del departamento de transferencia por cable. Hasta poco tiempo atrás, la transferencia de dinero de un Banco a otro, o de un país a otro, había sido un proceso lento y engorroso, que exigía llenar infinidad de formularios y depender del servicio nacional e internacional de Correos. Con el advenimiento de las computadoras, la situación cambió drásticamente y enormes sumas de dinero pudieron ser remitidas en forma instantánea de un sitio a otro. La tarea de Hermione consistía en extraer del ordenador los datos de transferencias nocturnas y enviarlas a otros Bancos. Todas las operaciones se realizaban en un código que de vez en cuando se cambiaba para impedir la actuación de personas no autorizadas. Millones de dólares electrónicos pasaban por sus manos diariamente. Era un trabajo fascinante, la sangre que alimentaba las arterias de los negocios de todo el orbe y, hasta que apareció Charles Stanhope III en su vida la labor bancaria le había parecido lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Ella había abandonado Londres y el mundo mágico, cuando rompió su compromiso con Ron, él se casó al poco tiempo con la persona menos pensada, Pansy Parkinson. Luego tomó un avión y se alejó de todos, si bien aún mantenía contacto con sus amigos, ya no los veía con la misma frecuencia que antes, y de alguna forma, ella sabía que era lo mejor. Había comenzado una nueva vida y recién ahora la estaba comenzando a vivir a pleno.

Se había mudado a los Estados Unidos, y llevaba una vida absolutamente muggle, aunque eso no significara que amaba la magia y en cierta forma la extrañaba, por eso siempre tenía su varita con ella.

El «Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity» poseía una importante sección internacional. A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione y sus compañeros solían comentar las actividades de cada mañana.

Deborah, la jefa de contadores, anunciaba por ejemplo: Acabamos de concretar el préstamo conjunto de cien millones de dólares para Turquía.

Mae Trenton, secretaria del vicepresidente del Banco, también tenía novedades:

—En la reunión de directorio de hoy se decidió participar en el nuevo empréstito para el Perú. La comisión para el intermediario es de más de cinco millones de dólares.

Y John Creighton, el malhumorado del grupo, agregaba:

—Tengo entendido que vamos a aprobar el paquete de cincuenta millones de ayuda para México. Yo creo que no se merecen ni un centavo.

—Es interesante —observó Hermione—. Los países que más nos atacan por nuestra política monetaria, son los primeros en pedirnos créditos.

Justamente por ese tema, Charles y ella habían tenido su primera discusión.

Hermione había conocido a Charles Stanhope III en un simposio sobre temas de finanzas al que Charles había asistido como orador invitado. Charles dirigía una financiera, fundada por su bisabuelo, que realizaba frecuentemente operaciones con el Banco donde trabajaba Hermione. Luego de la disertación, Hermione manifestó su desacuerdo con el análisis que había realizado él sobre la capacidad de los países del Tercer Mundo para pagar las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que pedían prestadas a Bancos comerciales del mundo entero. Al principio, a Charles le hicieron gracia; luego quedó intrigado por los apasionados argumentos de la bella joven que tenía ante sus ojos. El intercambio de ideas prosiguió durante la cena que compartieron en un restaurante.

En un primer momento, Hermione no quedó muy impresionada por Charles Stanhope III, pese a estar al tanto de que se le consideraba el soltero más apetecible de Filadelfia. Charles tenía treinta y cinco años, y era el heredero de una de las familias más tradicionales de la ciudad. Con su metro ochenta de estatura, sus ojos castaños y sus modales algo distantes, le resultó uno de esos típicos ricachones aburridos.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, Charles se inclinó sobre la mesa y declaró:

—Mi padre está convencido de que en el sanatorio le dieron el bebé equivocado.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy la antítesis de él. Sucede que para mí, el dinero no es el fin supremo de la vida. Pero, por favor, nunca le cuentes lo que he dicho:

Lo manifestó con tal sencillez y encanto que Hermione sintió una súbita simpatía por él. Me pregunto cómo sería estar casada con una persona tan rica y poderosa...

Los Stanhope y la gente como yo jamás podrían alternar —pensó Hermione—; somos como el agua y el aceite. Pero, ¿por qué pienso estas idioteces? Un hombre me invita a cenar y ya estoy pensando si quiero casarme con él. Lo más probable es que nunca volvamos a vernos.

Charles le dijo en ese momento:

—Podemos salir a cenar mañana, si quieres…

La vida nocturna de Filadelfia era deslumbrante. Los sábados por la noche, Hermione y Charles iban al ballet o a los conciertos de la orquesta municipal. Durante la semana exploraban la selecta colección de tiendas de Society Hill, o iban a recorrer el Museo de Arte o el de Rodin.

A Charles no le interesaba mucho la gimnasia pero a Hermione sí, de modo que los sábados por la mañana ella iba a correr por el parque. Los sábados por la tarde iba a clase de tai chi ch'un, y luego de una hora de agotadora gimnasia, se dirigía feliz al departamento de su novio. Charles era todo un gourmet, que disfrutaba preparando platos exóticos para ambos.

También era la persona más puntillosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Una vez que llegó a cenar a casa de él con quince minutos de retraso, Charles se disgustó tanto que arruinó la velada.

Hermione tenía escasa experiencia sexual, pero le daba la impresión de que Charles hacía el amor de la misma forma en que conducía su vida: minuciosa, adecuadamente. En una ocasión ella decidió ser más audaz y menos convencional en la cama, y fue tal el espanto de él que Hermione se limitó a desempeñar su papel habitual.

El embarazo fue inesperado, y llenó a Hermione de incertidumbre. Sobre todo porque aún no le había dicho a Charles que ella era una bruja, además como Charles no había mencionado el tema del matrimonio, no quería que se sintiera obligado a casarse por el bebé. No estaba segura de poder afrontar un aborto, pero la alternativa era una opción igualmente dolorosa. ¿Sería capaz de criar a una criatura sin ayuda del padre, y no sería eso también injusto para el niño?

Decidió darle ambas noticias una noche, después de cenar. Hermione había preparado un guiso en su departamento, y era tal su nerviosismo que lo dejó quemar. Al colocar el plato frente a Charles dejó su discurso cuidadosamente ensayado y sólo atinó a decir:

—Lo siento, Charles, pero estoy embarazada y son una bruja.

Se produjo un silencio insoportablemente largo y, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de romperlo, Charles dijo:

—Nos casaremos, por supuesto. Y no creo que seas una bruja por eso – comentó sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

A Hermione la inundó una sensación de alivio.

—No quiero que pienses..., no tienes obligación de casarte conmigo, y sí, son una bruja literalmente hablando —musitó, luego sacó su varita e hizo levitar el plato delante de Charles.

El levantó una mano para hacerla callar, pero miraba asombrando el plato que flotaba frente a él, luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es increíble Hermione! – exclamó - Quiero hacerlo, Hermione. Serás una maravillosa esposa. —Y agregó lentamente—: Por supuesto, mis padres se sorprenderán un poco.

Con gesto tierno, la besó. Ella preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Por qué habrían de sorprenderse?

Charles lanzó un suspiro.

—Querida, me parece que no te das cuenta de todo lo que te espera. Los Stanhope siempre se casan con, entre comillas, gente como ellos: la aristocracia de Filadelfia.

—Y ya tienen elegida la mujer —aventuró.

Charles la tomó en sus brazos.

—Eso me importa un pito. Cenaremos con mis padres el viernes que viene. Ya es hora de que los conozcas.

Eran las nueve menos cinco. Hermione notó que se intensificaba el nivel del ruido del Banco. Los empleados comenzaban a hablar con mayor rapidez, a moverse con más presteza. Las puertas se abrirían al público en cinco minutos, y había que tener todo preparado. Por el ventanal, Hermione vio a los clientes que aguardaban en la acera, bajo la lluvia.

El guardia del Banco distribuyó impresos de ingreso y de extracción en las seis mesas alineadas en el pasillo central. Los clientes habituales recibían impresos de ingreso con un código magnético personal, de modo que cada vez que realizaban una operación automáticamente el ordenador lo acreditaba en la cuenta correspondiente.

Sin embargo, muchas veces venía gente sin sus propios impresos, y debía utilizar los comunes del Banco.

El guardia miró el reloj de la pared, y cuando la aguja llegó a las nueve, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con aire ceremonioso.

Durante las horas siguientes, Hermione estuvo demasiado ocupada con el ordenador como para pensar en otra cosa. Cada transferencia por cable debía ser controlada dos veces para comprobar que tuviese el código correcto. Cuando había que hacer un débito, daba entrada al número de cuenta, la cantidad y el Banco adonde había que transferir el dinero. Cada Banco poseía su propio código numérico. Había una guía confidencial en la que figuraban los códigos de todos los Bancos importantes del mundo.

La mañana se le pasó rápidamente. Pensaba aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para ir a la peluquería. Pidió turno en «Larry Stella Botte», y aunque era espantosamente caro, se dijo que valía la pena. Deseaba causar una buena impresión a los padres de Charles. No me importa qué novia le hayan elegido. Nadie puede hacer a Charles más feliz que yo.

A la una, cuando estaba poniéndose el impermeable, Clarence Desmond la llamó a su despacho. Desmond era la imagen estereotipada del ejecutivo. Vestía trajes de corte sobrio y tenía un aire de anticuada formalidad que le daba un aspecto que inspiraba confianza.

—Siéntese, Hermione. —Se enorgullecía de conocer el nombre de pila de todos sus empleados—. Qué tiempo horrible, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero, de todos modos, la gente tiene que hacer sus operaciones bancarias. —Ya se le habían acabado los comentarios triviales. Se apoyó, entonces, sobre su escritorio—. Tengo entendido que se ha comprometido con Charles Stanhope III.

Hermione quedó asombrada.

—Ni siquiera lo hemos anunciado. ¿Cómo...?

Desmond sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa que hagan los Stanhope es noticia. Me alegro mucho por usted. Supongo que seguirá trabajando con nosotros, después de la luna de miel, desde luego. No querríamos perderla. Es usted una de nuestras empleadas más valiosas.

—Charles y yo conversamos sobre el tema, y llegamos a la conclusión de que me haría más feliz seguir trabajando.

Desmond sonrió satisfecho. La financiera «Stanhope» era una de las más renombradas de la comunidad bursátil, y nada le habría gustado más que conseguir la cuenta exclusiva de ellos para su Banco. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Cuando vuelva de la luna de miel, Hermione, habrá un interesante ascenso para usted, y un considerable aumento de sueldo.

—¡Vaya! Eso es maravilloso...

Sabía que se lo merecía, y experimentó un gran orgullo. No veía la hora de contárselo a Charles. Tenía la impresión de que los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para abrumarla de felicidad.

Los Stanhope vivían en una impresionante mansión antigua de Rittenhouse Square. Se trataba de un hito en la ciudad: Hermione había pasado muchas veces por allí. Y ahora, va a ser parte de mi vida.

Estaba nerviosa. El hermoso peinado había sucumbido a causa de la humedad. Cuatro veces se había cambiado de atuendo. ¿Debería vestirse con sencillez o con algo más arreglado? Tenía un único traje de «Yves Saint Laurent» y había tenido que ahorrar para poder comprarlo. Si me lo pongo, pensarán que soy una snob. Pero por otra parte, si elijo otra cosa, dirán que su hijo se casa con alguien inferior a él. Diablos, pensarán eso de todos modos. Finalmente optó por una simple falda gris de lana y una blusa de seda blanca, y se puso al cuello la cadenita de oro que su madre le había regalado para Navidad.

Un mayordomo de librea abrió la puerta de la residencia.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger. —_Este hombre conoce mi nombre. ¿Será un buen o mal indicio?_—. ¿Me permite el abrigo?

Hermione avanzó por un pasillo de mármol que le pareció más grande que todo el Banco. De pronto sintió pánico. Dios mío, elegí mal la ropa. Debí haberme puesto el «Ives Saint Laurent». Al entrar en la biblioteca sintió que comenzaba a desfallecer. Se encontró cara a cara con los padres de Charles.

El señor Stanhope era un hombre de sesenta años, de mirada severa. Era una proyección de lo que sería su hijo al cabo de treinta años. Tenía ojos castaños, mentón firme y cabello blanco. A Hermione le resultó muy agradable. Sería un abuelo perfecto.

La madre de Charles tenía un aspecto imponente. Era bastante baja y corpulenta, pese a lo cual poseía un porte aristocrático.

La señora le tendió la mano.

—Gracias por haber venido, querida. Le hemos pedido a Charles que nos deje unos minutos a solas contigo. ¿No te importa?

—Claro que no —declaró el padre de Charles—. Siéntate... Te llamas Hermione, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un sofá, frente a ella. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a enfrentarme a una inquisición? Someterte a algo que no puedas superar. Simplemente ten confianza en ti misma.

El primer paso de Hermione fue dedicarles una tenue sonrisa que se le borró cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se le había corrido la media. Trató de disimularlo cruzando las piernas.

—Así que tú y Charles quieren casarse.

La voz del señor Stanhope era cordial. Esas palabras la perturbaron.

—Sí.

—No hace mucho que se conocen, ¿verdad? —preguntó la madre.

Hermione trató de mantener la calma.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que nos amamos, señora.

—¿Se aman? —murmuró el señor Stanhope.

—Para andar sin rodeos —dijo la mujer—, la noticia de Charles nos cayó como un balde de agua fría. —Sonrió con aire condescendiente—. Seguramente Charles te habrá hablado de Charlotte. —Una expresión de sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de Hermione—. Entiendo. Bueno. Charlotte y él se criaron juntos, siempre fueron muy amigos..., y francamente, todos esperábamos que anunciaran su compromiso este año.

No fue necesario que le describiesen a Charlotte. Hermione ya se había formado una imagen de ella. Sería rica y provendría del mismo círculo social que Charles. Habría ido a los mejores colegios. Le encantarían los caballos y las joyas.

—Háblanos de tu familia —le sugirió el señor Stanhope.

Dios mío, ésta es una escena de película. Yo soy Rita Hayworth, que va a conocer a los padres de Cary Grant. Ahora, el mayordomo debería salvar la situación entrando con una bandeja de bebidas.

—¿Dónde naciste, querida? —preguntó la señora.

—En Londres. Mis padres son dentistas.

No había necesidad de agregar eso, pero Hermione no pudo resistirse. Al diablo con ellos. Estaba muy orgullosa de sus padres.

—¿Dentistas?

—Sí. Tenía un pequeño consultorio en Londres, que convirtió en una empresa bastante grande en su especialidad. Cuando murió, hace cinco años, mi madre se hizo cargo del negocio.

—¿Qué produce esa... empresa?

—Ortodoncias.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada gélida, y ambos musitaron al unísono:

—Entiendo.

El tono de voz de los Stanhope puso tensa a Hermione. Contempló los rostros poco amables que tenía ante sus ojos y, para su consternación, comenzó a decir tonterías.

—Les encantará mi madre. Es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, encantadora. Nació en el Sur. Es también muy bajita, más o menos de su altura, señora...

Sus palabras fueron desvaneciéndose en el opresivo silencio. Hermione lanzó una risita boba.

El señor Stanhope afirmó, con tono inexpresivo:

—Charles nos informó de que estás embarazada.

La actitud del matrimonio era de total desaprobación, como si Charles no hubiese tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

—No entiendo cómo en esta época... —comenzó a decir la señora, pero no concluyó la frase porque en ese momento entró Charles en la habitación.

Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio al verlo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Charles con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Hermione se puso de pie y corrió a sus brazos.

—Muy bien, querido. —Lo estrechó fuertemente, pensando: Gracias a Dios que no es como sus padres.

Oyeron una tosecita discreta a sus espaldas. El mayordomo llegaba con la bandeja de las bebidas. No debo preocuparme —se dijo Hermione— Esta película tendrá final feliz.

La cena fue excelente, pero Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. Hablaron de temas bancarios, de política y del lamentable estado del mundo, en un tono muy cortés e impersonal. Para ser justos —pensó Hermione— tienen todo el derecho del mundo de preocuparse por la mujer que se casará con su hijo. Algún día la empresa será de Charles, y es importante que tenga la esposa adecuada.

Charles le tomó suavemente la mano con que ella había estado retorciendo la servilleta debajo de la mesa y le sonrió.

—Hermione y yo preferimos una boda sencilla, y después...

—Tonterías —interrumpió su madre—. En nuestra familia, no existen las bodas sencillas, Charles. Decenas de amigos querrán estar presentes. —Miró a Hermione, evaluando su aspecto—. Tal vez debamos enviar las invitaciones de inmediato... Si les parece conveniente —agregó.

—Sí. Por supuesto —replicó Hermione.

Al fin y al cabo, iba a haber fiesta. ¿Por qué siquiera lo dudé?

—Algunos de los invitados vendrán de fuera —prosiguió la señora—. Lo arreglaré todo para que se alojen aquí, en la casa.

—¿Ya han decidido adonde irán de luna de miel? —preguntó el padre.

Charles sonrió.

—Ésa es información reservada, papá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? —preguntó la madre.

—Unos cincuenta años, mamá —respondió Charles y Hermione sintió que lo adoraba.

Después de cenar fueron a la biblioteca a tomar el coñac. Hermione paseó la vista por la habitación, forrada de roble, con estanterías llenas de libros encuadernados en cuero, dos cuadros de Corot, un pequeño Copley y un Reynolds. No le hubiera importado que Charles no fuese rico, pero le regocijó pensar que tendrían una existencia muy placentera. Amó esa biblioteca.

Era casi medianoche cuando Charles la llevó de regreso a su departamento.

—Espero que no hayas sufrido demasiado esta noche, Hermione. Mis padres son muy rígidos a veces.

—Oh, no, son encantadores —mintió ella.

Estaba agotada por la tensión, pero al llegar a la puerta preguntó:

—¿Vas a entrar, Charles?

Necesitaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Creo que esta noche no. Tengo un día muy complicado mañana.

Hermione disimuló su desencanto.

—Claro. Comprendo, querido.

—Mañana hablaremos.

Le dio un beso breve, y ella lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

El insistente ulular de las alarmas de incendio quebró la quietud de la noche. Hermione se incorporó en la cama, atontada aún por el sueño. Lentamente comprendió que la había despertado el sonido del teléfono. El reloj de la mesilla de noche indicaba las dos y media de la madrugada. Asustada, lo primero en que pensó fue que algo le había ocurrido a Charles. Levantó el auricular.

—Diga...

Una distante voz masculina preguntó:

—¿Hermione Granger?

—¿Quién habla?

—El teniente Miller, del Departamento de Policía de Londres. ¿Es usted Hermione Granger?

—Sí.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Lamento tener malas noticias para usted.

La mano de Hermione aferró con firmeza el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se trata de su madre.

—¿Tuvo algún tipo de accidente?

—Murió, señorita.

—¡No es posible!

—Siento tener que informárselo de este modo —prosiguió la voz.

Era una pesadilla. No acababa de creerse que en realidad estuviera sucediendo semejante cosa. Hermione no pudo contestar. Se le había paralizado la mente.

La voz del teniente insistía:

—Diga..., ¡dígame, señorita Granger!

—Estaré allí cuanto antes.

Se sentó en la diminuta cocina de su departamento y pensó en su madre. Era imposible que hubiese muerto. La relación entre ambas era estrecha y cariñosa. Desde niña, Hermione siempre había podido hablar con su madre de sus problemas, del colegio, de muchachos, y posteriormente, de hombres. Al morir el padre de Hermione, había recibido muchas propuestas para que vendieran la empresa, suficiente dinero como para vivir holgadamente el resto de sus vidas, pero su madre se empeñó en no vender. «Tu padre construyó esta empresa. No puedo tirar por la borda tanto trabajo.»

Se sirvió un café que dejó enfriar mientras seguía sentada en la penumbra. Ansiaba con toda su alma llamar a Charles para contarle lo sucedido y tenerlo a su lado. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las tres y media. No quiso despertarlo. Le hablaría desde Londres. Se preguntó si la muerte de su madre afectaría sus planes de casamiento, y en el acto se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso en un momento así? El teniente Miller le había dicho: «Cuando llegue, tome un taxi y venga directamente a la comisaría.» ¿Por qué a la Policía? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

Tomó un translador a primera hora en la mañana, Hermione transpiraba, sofocada y nerviosa. No quería pensar en lo que la esperaba. Deseaba creer que todo era un error, pero las palabras seguían resonando en su mente: Lamento tener malas noticias para usted... Siento tener que informárselo de este modo...

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, tomó un taxi y repitió la dirección que le había dado el teniente.

—Calle South Broad 715, por favor.

El chófer le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿A la Policía?

Pero Hermione no deseaba conversar en aquellos momentos.

El automóvil enfiló hacia el Este, en dirección a la autopista, mientras el chófer proseguía su charla.

—¿Ha venido para el gran festejo, señorita?

No tenía la menor idea de qué le estaba hablando, pero pensó: No, vine por la muerte de mi madre. Era consciente de la voz del hombre, pero no escuchaba las palabras. Prosiguió sentada muy erguida en el asiento, sin prestar atención al paisaje familiar que iban dejando atrás. Sólo al aproximarse al barrio francés captó Hermione el ruido que iba en aumento. Era el sonido de una muchedumbre enloquecida, de gente que coreaba antiguas letanías.

—Hasta aquí llegamos —le informó el taxista.

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio el sorprendente espectáculo. Cientos de miles de personas gritaban, disfrazadas de dragones, de cocodrilos gigantes, de dioses paganos, llenando las calles en una enloquecida cacofonía de sonido. Una explosión demente de cuerpos, música, carrozas, bailes.

—Bájese antes de que vuelquen el coche. Maldito carnaval.

Claro. Estaban en febrero. Hermione se bajó del taxi y se quedó parada en la acera, maleta en mano y en un instante fue arrastrada por la multitud danzante. Un festival de brujas negras festejaba la muerte de su madre. La maleta desapareció de sus manos. Un gordo con máscara de diablo la aferró y la besó en la boca. Un ciervo le apretó los pechos, un gigantesco oso panda trató de levantarle la falda. Hermione forcejeó para liberarse y echar a correr. Estaba atrapada en medio de la fiesta, baile y los cánticos. Se abrió paso entre el gentío, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a una calle más tranquila, estaba al borde de la histeria. Largo rato permaneció inmóvil, apoyada contra un farol, respirando hondo, recuperando lentamente el dominio de sí misma. Luego se encaminó a la comisaría.

El teniente Miller era un hombre cansado, de rostro curtido por la intemperie. Parecía profundamente incómodo en su papel.

—Lamento no haber podido ir a recibirla, pero toda la ciudad se ha vuelto loca. Revisamos los efectos personales de su madre y usted fue la única persona que encontramos para avisarle.

—Por favor, teniente, dígame qué le sucedió a mi madre.

—Se suicidó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Es..., es imposible! ¿Por qué habría de matarse? Tenía todo lo que se puede desear en la vida...

—Dejó una nota para usted —replicó el teniente sin mirarla.

El depósito de cadáveres era frío, indiferente y aterrador. Hermione fue conducida por un largo pasillo blanco hasta una amplia habitación vacía.

Un empleado de guardapolvo blanco se acercó a una pared, tomó una manija y abrió un cajón de gran tamaño.

—¿Quiere verla?

Hermione deseaba salir de ese lugar, volver atrás unas cuantas horas, cuando oyó la alarma de incendios de su departamento. Que sea realmente una alarma de incendios, no el teléfono, no mi madre muerta. Se adelantó poco a poco, y se encontró mirando los inertes despojos del cuerpo que le había dado la vida, que la había alimentado, que se había reído con ella, que la había amado. Besó a su madre en la mejilla.

—Mamá —dijo en un suspiro—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Recuperará el cuerpo después de la autopsia —le decía el empleado—. Es norma legal en los casos de suicidio.

La nota que le dejó su madre no ofrecía respuesta alguna. «Mi querida Hermione: Perdóname, por favor. Fracasé y no podía soportar ser una carga para ti. Ésta es la mejor solución. Te quiero muchísimo. Mamá.»

El texto era tan frío y carente de significado como el cadáver del depósito.

Aquella tarde Hermione efectuó los preparativos para el sepelio y luego se dirigió en taxi a la casa de su familia. Oía a la distancia el alboroto del carnaval, como una celebración ajena, fantasmal.

La casa de los Granger era una residencia estilo Victoriano en un sector elegante de la ciudad. Como la mayoría de las casas de Londres, era de madera y carecía de sótano, puesto que la zona quedaba debajo del nivel del mar.

Hermione se había criado allí, y el lugar estaba lleno de cálidos recuerdos. Ese último año no había vuelto al hogar, y cuando el taxi se detuvo, la impresionó ver un enorme cartel en el jardín: EN VENTA. INMOBILIARIA FENIX. Era imposible. Jamás voy a vender esta casa —solía decir su madre—. Aquí hemos sido felices...

Hermione pasó junto a un gigantesco magnolio en dirección a la puerta principal, inundada por un extraño temor.

Abrió la puerta, entró y se quedó petrificada. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, sin un solo mueble. Las bonitas antigüedades habían desaparecido. La casa parecía abandonada. Pasó de un cuarto a otro con creciente incredulidad. Era como si hubiera ocurrido un repentino desastre. Corrió al primer piso y se detuvo en la entrada del dormitorio que había sido suyo la mayor parte de su vida. Oh, Dios, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? Oyó que sonaba el timbre y bajó, como en trance, a responder.

Otto Schmidt se hallaba en el umbral. El encargado de la «Clínica Odontológica Granger» era un hombre mayor, de rostro surcado por arrugas, abultado vientre, por su afición a la cerveza. Unos mechones de pelo canoso coronaban su cabeza.

—Hermione —dijo con fuerte acento alemán—, acabo de enterarme de la noticia. No te imaginas cuánto lo siento.

Hermione le dio la mano.

—Otto, me alegro tanto de verlo. Pase. —Lo hizo entrar en el vacío salón—. Lamento que no haya ni una silla —se disculpó—. ¿Le molestaría sentarse en el suelo?

—No, no.

Se situaron uno frente al otro, con ojos llenos de dolor. Otto Schmidt había sido empleado de la clínica desde que Hermione tenía uso de razón. Cuando su madre se hizo cargo, Schmidt permaneció a su lado para asesorarla.

—Otto, no entiendo lo que está pasando. La Policía dice que mamá se suicidó, pero usted sabe que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. —Una idea repentina la asustó—. No estaba enferma, ¿verdad? ¿No habrá tenido algún...?

—No, no fue eso.

El hombre desvió los ojos, incómodo.

—Entonces usted sabe por qué fue —articuló con lentitud Hermione.

Otto la contempló con sus ojos azules.

—Tu madre no te contó lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente. No quería preocuparte.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Preocuparme por qué? Continúe, por favor.

Sus manos curtidas se abrieron y cerraron.

—¿Has oído hablar de un tal Joe Romano?

—¿Joe Romano? No. ¿Por qué?

Otto Schmidt parpadeó.

—Seis meses atrás, Romano se puso en contacto con tu madre y le dijo que quería comprarle la clínica. Ella le contestó que no estaba interesada en vender, pero como Romano le ofreció diez veces el valor de la Compañía, no pudo negarse. Estaba emocionada. Iba a invertir todo el dinero en bonos que le darían intereses como para que tú y ella vivieran holgadamente para siempre. Era su sorpresa. Yo me alegré por ella. Desde hace tres años podía haberme jubilado, Hermione, pero no quería dejar sola a la señora Jane. Este Romano le dio un pequeño adelanto. El resto del dinero lo recibiría a fin de mes.

Hermione lo apremió impaciente.

—Siga, Otto. ¿Qué pasó?

—Cuando Romano se hizo cargo de la clínica, echó a todo el mundo y puso a su gente. Luego se dedicó a saquear el negocio. Vendió todo el activo, encargó muchos equipos que no pagó. Los proveedores no se preocuparon por la demora en el pago porque pensaban que seguían tratando con tu madre. Cuando, finalmente, comenzaron a presionarla para que les abonara la deuda, ella fue a ver a Romano y le preguntó qué ocurría. Él le contestó que había decidido rescindir la operación, que le devolvía la clínica. Para entonces, la clínica ya no valía nada, y tu madre estaba endeudada en medio millón de dólares que no podía pagar. Hermione, para mí fue terrible ver cómo luchó por salvar el negocio, pero no hubo forma. La obligaron a declararse en quiebra. Se lo quitaron todo, la Compañía, esta casa..., incluso el coche.

—¡Dios mío!

—Hay más. El fiscal le comunicó que la procesaría por estafa. Ése fue el día en que... murió.

Hermione hervía de furia.

—¡Pero lo único que tenía que hacer era decir la verdad, explicar lo que había hecho ese hombre!

El anciano capataz sacudió la cabeza.

—Joe Romano trabajaba para un hombre llamado Anthony Orsatti, que dirige todo el negocio desde Los Ángeles. Demasiado tarde me enteré de que Romano ya había hecho lo mismo con otras empresas. Aunque tu madre le hubiera puesto un pleito, habrían pasado años antes de que se averiguara la verdad, y además no tenía dinero para luchar contra él.

—¿Por qué no me contó nada?

—La señora Jane era una mujer orgullosa. ¿Qué podías hacer tú, además? Nadie podía hacer nada.

Está equivocado, pensó Hermione, y dijo en voz alta:

—Quiero ver a Joe Romano. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—No pienses más en él. No tienes idea de su poder.

—¿Dónde vive, Otto?

—Tiene una finca cerca al sur de Los Ángeles, pero de nada te servirá ir allí, pequeña, créeme.

Hermione no respondió. En su interior bullía una emoción desconocida: el odio._ Joe Romano, me las pagarás. Tú mataste a mi madre._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para planear el próximo paso. Se dirigió a un pequeño hotel, lejos del barrio francés, donde aún proseguían los enloquecidos festejos. Al ver que no llevaba equipaje, el suspicaz empleado le dijo:

—Tendrá que abonar la cuenta por adelantado. Son cuarenta dólares por día.

Desde su habitación, Hermione llamó por teléfono a Clarence Desmond para avisarle que durante unos días no iría a trabajar.

El hombre disimuló su fastidio.

—No se preocupe. Buscaré a alguien que la remplace hasta que vuelva.

Esperaba que Hermione no olvidase comentar al señor Stanhope lo comprensivo que había sido.

A continuación llamó a Charles.

—Hola...

—¿Dónde diablos estás, Hermione? Mi madre estuvo toda la mañana tratando de comunicarse contigo. Quería que almorzaran juntas hoy. Hay muchas cosas que organizar.

—Lo siento. Estoy en Londres.

—¿Que estás dónde? ¿Qué haces en Londres?

—Mamá... murió.

Las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta.

—Oh. —El tono de Charles cambió al instante—. Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Debe de haber sido algo repentino. Era bastante joven, ¿verdad?

Claro que era joven, pensó Hermione.

—Sí, sí, era joven —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Por alguna razón no pudo contarle que su madre se había suicidado. Ansiaba desesperadamente relatarle la terrible historia de todo lo que le había pasado, pero se contuvo. Es mi problema —se dijo—. No puedo pasarle la carga a Charles.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—No, me las arreglaré. Mañana enterraré a mamá, y el lunes estaré de regreso en Filadelfia.

Después de colgar, se echó en la cama del hotel, pensando en Joe Romano. No tenía plan alguno. Sólo sabía que no permitiría que la canallada de Romano quedase impune; encontraría la forma de darle su merecido.

Salió del hotel a media tarde y caminó por la calle lateral hasta que llegó a una armería. Un hombre de aspecto cansado, con una anticuada visera verde, estaba sentado detrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué desea?

—Quiero... comprar un arma.

—¿Qué clase de arma?

—Un revólver.

—¿Quiere un 32, un 45, un...?

Hermione jamás había tocado una pistola.

—Un... un treinta y dos será suficiente.

—Tengo un excelente «Smith y Wesson» por doscientos dólares, o un «Charter Arms» por ciento sesenta.

No pensaba gastar tanto dinero.

—¿No tiene algo más barato?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Más barato es una honda, señorita... ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Le dejo la 32 en ciento cincuenta dólares, y le doy además una caja de balas.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione lo vio dirigirse a un arsenal que había sobre una mesa, a sus espaldas, y elegir un revólver, que llevó luego al mostrador.

—¿Sabe usarlo?

—Se... aprieta el gatillo.

—¿Quiere que le muestre cómo se carga?

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, que no iba a usarlo, que sólo era para asustar a una persona, pero comprendió lo tonta que resultaría la explicación.

—Sí, por favor.

El hombre introdujo las balas.

—Gracias. —Hermione buscó el dinero en su bolso.

—Tendrá que dejarme su nombre y domicilio para el registro de la Policía.

No había pensado en eso. Amenazar a Joe Romano con un arma de fuego era un acto delictivo. Pero el delincuente es él, no yo.

La visera verde confería un intenso tono amarillo a los ojos del hombre.

—¿Nombre?

—Joan Smith.

Él lo anotó en una tarjeta.

—¿Dirección?

—Calle Dowman, 3020.

Sin levantar la mirada, el viejo dijo:

—No existe la numeración 3020 de esa calle. Tendría que ser en medio del río. Pongamos 5020.

Le acercó el recibo, que ella firmó como Joan Smith.

—¿Ya está?

—Ya está.

Con cuidado, le entregó el arma por encima del mostrador.

Hermione la miró, la tomó, la guardó en su cartera y salió apresurada del establecimiento. De pronto el viejo le había aferrado el brazo.

—¡Cuidado, señorita! —le susurró—. ¡No olvide que ese revólver está cargado!

La finca de Romano queda en el corazón del barrio más bacán de Los Ángeles. Hermione había desaparecido en Londres para aparecer en un barrio exclusivo de Los Ángeles. Las hermosas casas y fincas de la zona están resguardadas del sonido callejero por cercas altas y elegantes magnolios. Joe Romano vivía en una de esas residencias.

Hermione esperó que oscureciera para entrar. Contempló la casa en la penumbra, consciente del considerable peso del arma en su cartera. El plan era sencillo. Iba a negociar con Joe Romano, a pedirle que limpiara el nombre de su madre. Si se negaba, lo amenazaría con el arma, obligándolo a escribir una confesión. Sino, aunque no lo deseaba, era capaz de utilizar un Imperius con ese hombre. Luego llevaría la confesión al teniente Miller, quien arrestaría a Romano, y el buen nombre de su madre quedaría a salvo. Ansiaba desesperadamente que Charles estuviera a su lado, pero lo mejor era hacerlo sola. No tenía derecho a incluirlo. Ya se lo contaría todo cuando Romano estuviese entre rejas, como correspondía.

Hermione esperó hasta que la calle quedó desierta, se encaminó a la casa y tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta. Probablemente esté en una de esas fiestas del carnaval. Pero esperaré hasta que regrese. De pronto se encendió la luz del porche, se abrió la puerta delantera y apareció un hombre. Su aspecto constituyó una sorpresa para Hermione. Se había imaginado una especie de monstruo siniestro, con la maldad pintada en el rostro. En cambio, se encontró con un hombre atractivo, agradable, que podría haber sido confundido con un profesor universitario. Su voz era grave y amable.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

—¿Es usted Joseph Romano? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Sí. ¿Qué desea?

Tenía modales sencillos, simpáticos.

Con razón mi madre se dejó embaucar por este sujeto, pensó.

—Quisiera... hablar con usted, señor Romano.

Él examinó brevemente su figura.

—Claro que sí. Pase, por favor.

Hermione entró en una sala llena de hermosos muebles antiguos. Joseph Romano vivía bien. Con el dinero de mi madre, pensó.

—Estaba a punto de servirme una copa. ¿Qué desea beber?

—Nada.

La miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué asunto quería verme, señorita...?

—Hermione Granger. Soy hija de Jane Granger.

Romano la estudió un instante, luego dio muestras de haber comprendido.

—Ah, sí. Me enteré de lo de su madre. Fue una pena.

¡Una pena! Él había sido el causante de su muerte, y su único comentario era ése.

—Señor Romano, el fiscal cree que mi madre cometió una estafa y usted sabe que no es verdad. Quiero que me ayude a limpiar su nombre.

El hombre se rió.

—Jamás hablo de negocios durante el carnaval. Mi religión me lo prohíbe. —Se encaminó hasta el bar y comenzó a preparar dos copas—. Creo que se sentirá mejor luego de tomar un trago.

No le estaba dejando otra alternativa. Hermione abrió su cartera y sacó el revólver, con el que lo apuntó.

—Le diré lo que le hará sentirse mejor, señor Romano: que confiese exactamente lo que le hizo a mi madre.

Joseph Romano se dio la vuelta y vio el arma.

—Será mejor que guarde eso, señorita. Podría dispararse sola.

—Va a dispararse si no hace estrictamente lo que le indico. Escribirá usted una nota explicando cómo saqueó la empresa y cómo la llevó a la bancarrota induciendo a mi madre al suicidio.

Romano la estudiaba con ojos cautelosos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y si me niego?

—Lo mataré.

Sintió que le temblaba el arma en la mano.

—No tiene usted aspecto de asesina, señorita Granger. —Se adelantó hacia ella, con la copa en la mano. Su voz era suave—. Créame que nada tuve que ver con la muerte de su madre. Yo...

De repente, le arrojó la bebida a la cara.

Hermione sintió el escozor del alcohol en los ojos, y al instante ya le habían quitado el revólver.

—Su madre fue muy reservada conmigo. No me contó que tuviera una hija tan sensual.

Sujetó con fuerza a Hermione, que estaba aterrorizada. La muchacha trató de zafarse pero quedó arrinconada contra una pared. Quiso tomar su varita de la cartera, pero él se la arrebató y cayó debajo de un mueble, estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

—Tienes agallas, jovencita. Eso me gusta, me excita —dijo él con voz ronca. Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Romano contra el suyo e intentó zafarse vanamente—. Y ya que viniste a buscar un poco de diversión, el viejo Joe te la dará.

Ella quiso gritar, pero sólo pudo emitir una exclamación sofocada.

—¡Suélteme!

Romano la apretó con más fuerza, hasta dejarse caer con ella en el suelo.

—Apuesto a que nunca te la metió un hombre de verdad.

Estaba a horcajadas, recorriendo los muslos femeninos con sus manos.

Cegada, Hermione manoteó en busca del revólver. Lo aferró y de pronto resonó una repentina detonación en el cuarto.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Romano.

Había aflojado la presión sobre ella. Con la vista nublada por el pánico, Hermione vio la sangre que manaba de su costado.

—Me has disparado..., hija de puta... Me has disparado.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Sintió que se iba a desmayar y un dolor agudo en los ojos le hizo perder la visión. Consiguió ponerse de pie y corrió dando tumbos hasta una puerta, al fondo de la habitación. La abrió de golpe. Era un cuarto de baño. Tambaleante se acercó al lavabo, lo llenó de agua fría y se mojó los ojos hasta que se le aclaró la vista. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Dios mío, he matado a un hombre. Volvió presurosa a la sala.

Joe Romano estaba tendido en el piso; su sangre manchaba la alfombra blanca. Hermione se agazapó a su lado, con rostro demudado.

—Lo siento —dijo estúpidamente—. No fue mi intención...

—Una ambulancia... —dijo Romano respirando con dificultad.

Hermione se dirigió al teléfono que había sobre el escritorio y llamó a la telefonista.

—Señorita, envíe en seguida una ambulancia a Jackson Street, 421. Un hombre ha recibido un disparo.

Colgó y miró a Joe Romano. Dios mío —imploró—, no permitas que se muera. Tú sabes que no quería matarlo.

Se arrodilló para comprobar si aún seguía vivo. Romano tenía los ojos cerrados pero respiraba.

—Ya viene la ambulancia —dijo ella, y huyó, olvidando su cartera con su varita, del susto que tenía en ese momento.

Procuró no correr para no llamar la atención. Con el abrigo bien apretado disimuló la desgarrada blusa. A cuatro manzanas de la casa de Romano, intentó tomar un taxi. Media docena de coches pasaron raudos a su lado, llenos de pasajeros felices y sonrientes. A la distancia oyó una sirena que se acercaba, y segundos más tarde una ambulancia se desplazaba velozmente en dirección a Jackson Street. Tengo que salir de aquí. Unos metros más adelante, un taxi dejó a sus pasajeros. Hermione corrió, temerosa de perderlo.

—¿Está libre?

—Depende. ¿Adónde va?

—Al aeropuerto —replicó sin aliento.

Ya en camino, Hermione pensó en la ambulancia. ¿Y si llegaban demasiado tarde y Romano había muerto? Ella sería una homicida. Había dejado el arma en la casa con sus huellas dactilares. Podía decirle a la Policía que Romano había intentado violarla y que el revólver se había disparado accidentalmente, pero jamás la creerían. Ella había adquirido el arma que yacía en el suelo, junto a Romano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Tenía que irse cuanto antes de Los Ángeles. Y no podía desaparecerse, ya que su varita estaba en su cartera, y la cartera en la casa de Romano.

—¿Se divirtió en el carnaval? —le preguntó el taxista.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Sí...

Sacó su espejito de mano e hizo lo que pudo para mejorar su aspecto. Había sido una estúpida al pretender que Joe Romano confesara. Todo había salido mal. ¿Cómo le cuento a Charles lo sucedido? Sabía la impresión que habría de causarle, pero cuando se lo explicara, lo entendería. Charles seguramente sabría qué convenía hacer.

Cuando el taxi llegó al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, Hermione se preguntó: ¿Fue esta misma mañana cuando llegué aquí? ¿Todo en sólo un día? El suicidio de su madre, el horror de sentirse arrastrada al carnaval, el hombre que gritaba: «Me has disparado..., hija de puta...»

Al entrar en la terminal aérea le dio la impresión de que todo el mundo la miraba con ojos acusadores. Deseó que hubiese alguna manera de enterarse del estado de Joe Romano, pero no tenía idea de a qué hospital lo llevarían ni a quién podría preguntárselo. Se curará. Charles y yo regresaremos para el sepelio de mi madre y Joe Romano estará bien. Trató de alejar de su mente la imagen del hombre que sangraba en la alfombra blanca. Tenía que regresar lo antes posible junto a Charles.

Se acercó al mostrador de la «Delta Airlines».

—Quiero un pasaje de ida a Filadelfia, en el próximo vuelo. Clase turista.

El empleado consultó su ordenador.

—Vuelo 304. Tiene suerte. Queda un solo asiento.

—¿A qué hora sale?

—Dentro de veinte minutos. Ha llegado justo a tiempo para subir a bordo.

Cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo pudo ver a dos policías uniformados que se le aproximaban por ambos lados. Uno de ellos le preguntó:

—¿Es usted la señorita Hermione Granger?

El corazón dejó de latirle por un momento.

—Sí...

—Queda detenida.

Y Hermione sintió el acero de las esposas que le sujetaban las muñecas.

Todo le sucedía a cámara lenta. Vio que la sacaban del aeropuerto, unida por las esposas a uno de los policías, mientras los pasajeros se daban la vuelta para mirar. La metieron en el asiento de atrás de un coche patrullero blanco y negro, con una red metálica que lo separaba del asiento delantero. El vehículo partió velozmente haciendo centellear sus luces rojas, en medio de estridentes sirenas. Se acurrucó en el asiento, tratando de hacerse invisible. Era una asesina. Joseph Romano había muerto. Pero había sido un accidente. Explicaría lo sucedido y la creerían. Tendrían que creerla.

La comisaría de Policía adonde la condujeron constituía un siniestro y oscuro edificio. La mesa de recepción se hallaba en un salón lleno de sórdidos personajes: prostitutas, rufianes, asaltantes y sus víctimas. Hermione fue llevada al escritorio del sargento de guardia.

Uno de sus acompañantes anunció:

—La Granger, sargento. La agarramos en el aeropuerto, intentando huir.

—Yo no... —musitó Hermione.

—Quítele las esposas.

Así lo hicieron. Hermione recuperó la voz.

—Fue un accidente. No era mi intención matarlo. Él trató de violarme y...

No pudo dominar la nota de histeria en su voz.

El sargento le preguntó con firmeza:

—¿Es usted Hermione Granger?

—Sí. Yo...

—Enciérrenla.

—¡No! ¡Espere un minuto! —suplicó—. Quiero llamar a alguien. Tengo derecho a efectuar una llamada telefónica.

El policía soltó un gruñido.

—Se ve que conoces la rutina, ¿eh? ¿Cuántas veces estuviste entre rejas, querida?

—Nunca. Ésta es...

—Tiene tres minutos para hablar. ¿Con qué número?

Estaba tan nerviosa que no recordaba el teléfono de Charles. No podía siquiera acordarse del código de sector de Filadelfia. ¿Era 251? No. Temblaba.

—Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

215. ¡Claro! 215-928-9301.

El sargento marcó el número y le pasó el auricular. Ella oyó sonar el teléfono pero nadie contestó. Charles tiene que estar en su casa.

—Se le acabó el tiempo.

El sargento amagó el quitarle el aparato.

—¡Espere, por favor!

De pronto recordó que Charles desconectaba el teléfono de noche para que no lo molestaran. Comprendió entonces que no había forma de ponerse en comunicación con él.

—¿Ya terminó? —le preguntó el sargento.

Hermione lo miró y respondió con voz neutra:

—Sí, en efecto.

Un policía en manga corta le llevó a una habitación donde le tomaron las impresiones dactilares; luego la condujo por un pasillo hasta un calabozo.

—Tendrá una audiencia por la mañana.

Se alejó, dejándola sola.

Nada de esto está sucediendo realmente. Todo es una pesadilla terrible. Dios mío, por favor, que no sea real.

Sin embargo, el maloliente catre de la celda era real, el retrete sin asiento en un rincón era real; las rejas también lo eran.

Las horas de la noche transcurrieron lentamente. ¡Si hubiera podido comunicarme con Charles...! Lo necesitaba más que nunca a nadie en la vida. Debí haber confiado en él en primer lugar. De haberlo hecho, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

A las seis de la mañana, un aburrido guardia le llevó el desayuno: un tazón de café tibio y otro de cereal frío. No pudo probarlo. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. A las nueve una celadora fue a buscarla.

—Hora de partir, querida.

Abrió la puerta de la celda.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Es muy...

—Más tarde. No querrás hacer esperar al juez. Entre nosotras, te diré que es un hijo de puta.

Acompañó a Hermione por un corredor que conducía a la sala del Juzgado. El juez, un señor mayor, estaba sentado en el estrado, sacudiendo la cabeza y las manos con pequeños movimientos. Frente a él se hallaba el fiscal del distrito, Ed Tooper, un hombre delgado, de unos cuarenta años y fríos ojos negros.

Hermione fue llevada a un asiento, y un segundo más tarde el agente judicial anunció:

—El pueblo contra Hermione Granger.

Hermione se acercó al estrado. El juez echaba un vistazo a un papel, levantando y bajando la cabeza.

Ahora era el momento de explicar a algún funcionario la verdad sobre lo ocurrido. Hermione entrelazó sus manos para que no le temblaran.

—Su Señoría, no fue un homicidio. Yo le disparé, pero fue un accidente. Sólo quería asustarlo. Había tratado de violarme y...

El fiscal la interrumpió:

—Su Señoría, creo que no tiene sentido que este tribunal pierda su tiempo. Esta mujer irrumpió en casa del señor Romano armada con un revólver calibre 32, robó un Renoir evaluado en medio millón de dólares, y cuando el señor Romano la sorprendió in fraganti, le disparó a sangre fría y lo dejó por muerto.

Hermione sintió que el color abandonaba sus mejillas.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Todo era una insensatez. El fiscal prosiguió.

—Tenemos el arma con la que hirió al señor Romano. Conserva sus impresiones digitales.

¡Entonces Joe Romano estaba vivo! No había matado a nadie.

—Esta mujer, Su Señoría, escapó con el cuadro que probablemente ahora estará oculto en algún sitio. Por este motivo, el Estado solicita que Hermione Granger sea arrestada por intento de homicidio y robo a mano armada y se fije su fianza en medio millón de dólares.

El juez se volvió hacia Hermione, que estaba paralizada por la impresión.

—¿Tiene usted representación legal?

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

El magistrado levantó la voz.

—¿Tiene usted un abogado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo... lo que este hombre dice no es verdad. Yo nunca...

—¿Cuenta con dinero para pagar un abogado.

Podía recurrir al fondo de asistencia para los empleados del Banco, podía recurrir a Charles.

—No, no, Su Señoría, pero no entiendo.

—El Juzgado le nombrará uno de oficio. Deberá usted permanecer en prisión, o depositar una fianza de quinientos mil dólares. El próximo caso.

—¡Espere! ¡Esto es un error! Yo no soy...

No recordaba cómo la habían sacado de la sala.

El nombre del letrado de oficio designado por el juez era Perry Pope, un hombre de casi cuarenta años, rostro inteligente y ojos azules de expresión comprensiva.

Entró en la celda, se sentó en el catre y dijo:

—¡Bueno! Ha causado usted una gran conmoción en su breve permanencia en la ciudad. —Sonrió—. Pero es una suerte que tenga pésima puntería. La herida fue superficial. Mala hierba nunca muere. —Sacó una pipa—. ¿Le molesta?

—No.

Llenó la pipa de tabaco, la encendió y escrutó a Hermione con la mirada.

—No parece ser la típica criminal desesperada, señorita.

—No lo soy. Le juro que no.

—Convénzame. Cuénteme lo sucedido, desde el comienzo. Tómese su tiempo.

Hermione lo relató todo. Perry Pope la escuchó, mudo, hasta que hubo terminado. Luego se apoyó contra la pared del calabozo, con expresión seria.

—Ese hijo de puta —musitó.

—No sé de qué hablaban. —Había confusión en los ojos de ella—. Ni tampoco sé nada respecto del cuadro.

—Realmente es muy sencillo. Joe Romano la usó como víctima, del mismo modo que lo hizo con su madre. Usted se metió directamente en la trampa.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Permítame explicárselo. Romano reclamará a una compañía de seguros medio millón de dólares por el Renoir que tiene escondido en alguna parte. La compañía de seguros la perseguirá a usted, no a él. Cuando el asunto se enfríe, Romano venderá la tela a algún particular y obtendrá otro medio millón, gracias a la colaboración que usted le prestó. ¿No sabía que una confesión obtenida a punta de pistola carece de validez?

—Supongo... que sí. Yo sólo pensé que, si le sacaba la verdad, alguien podría iniciar una investigación.

La pipa del abogado se había apagado y tuvo que volver a encenderla.

—¿Cómo entró en su casa?

—Toqué el timbre de la puerta y Romano me hizo pasar.

—Eso no es lo que declaró él. Hay una ventana rota en el fondo de la casa, por donde, según sus palabras, entró usted. Le dijo a la Policía que la pescó fugándose con el Renoir y que, cuando intentó detenerla, usted disparó contra él y huyó.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Pero tiene sentido. Especialmente lo del arma. ¿Tiene usted idea de con quién se ha metido?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, muda.

—Entonces permítame informarle, señorita Granger, que esta ciudad está totalmente dominada por la familia Orsatti. Aquí no pasa nada sin el consentimiento de Anthony Orsatti. Si desea obtener un permiso para construir un edificio, pavimentar una calle, poner un prostíbulo o comerciar con estupefacientes, tiene que ver a Orsatti. Y Joe Romano es el brazo derecho en la organización de Orsatti. —La miró asombrado—. ¡Y usted se atrevió a entrar en su casa y amenazarlo con un arma!

Hermione estaba como atontada, exhausta. Finalmente preguntó:

—¿Cree usted en mi historia?

El letrado le sonrió.

—Es tan estúpida que tiene que ser cierta.

—¿Puede ayudarme?

—Lo intentaré —afirmó lentamente—. Daría cualquier cosa por ponerlos a todos entre rejas. Son los dueños de esta ciudad y tienen sobornados a la mayoría de los jueces. Si usted va a juicio, la enterrarán tan hondo que jamás volverá a ver la luz del día.

Hermione lo miró intrigada.

—¿Acaso no es seguro que vaya a juicio?

Pope se puso de pie y caminó por la diminuta celda.

—No quiero llevarla ante un jurado, porque, créame, será toda gente de ellos. Hay solamente un juez a quien Orsatti nunca pudo comprar: Henry Lawrence. Si logro que él se ocupe de este caso, estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. No es estrictamente ético, pero hablaré con él en privado. Él odia a Orsatti y a Romano tanto como yo. Por ahora lo único que se puede hacer es llegar hasta el juez Lawrence.

Perry Pope le consiguió a Hermione una llamada con Charles. Ésta oyó la conocida voz de su secretaria.

—Oficina del señor Stanhope.

—Harriet, habla Hermione Granger.

—¡Ah! Ha estado tratando de comunicarse con usted, señorita, pero no teníamos teléfono donde llamarla. La señora Stanhope está ansiosa de hablar con usted acerca de los detalles de la boda. ¿Por qué no se pone en contacto con ella cuanto antes?

—Harriet, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Stanhope, por favor?

—Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero ha salido de viaje a Houston para una reunión. Si me deja su número, seguramente le telefoneará en cuanto regrese.

Imposible que la llamara a la cárcel, sobre todo si no tenía oportunidad de explicárselo todo primero.

—Yo... volveré a llamar.

Mañana —pensó con gran cansancio—. Mañana se lo explicaré todo.

Aquella tarde la trasladaron a una celda más amplia. Le sirvieron una cena caliente, y poco después le llegó un ramo de flores con una notita. Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta: «Alégrese. Vamos a vencer a esos hijos de puta. Perry Pope.»

Pope fue a visitarla a la mañana siguiente. Apenas Hermione vio la sonrisa en su rostro, supo que le traía buenas noticias.

—Tuvimos suerte —le dijo—. Acabo de ver a Lawrence y Topper, el fiscal. Topper gritó como un loco, pero llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo?

—Le conté al juez toda su historia, y aceptó que se declarara usted culpable.

—¿Culpable?

—Escúcheme. Declarándose culpable, le ahorra usted al Estado los gastos de un juicio. Convencí al magistrado de que usted no robó el cuadro. Como él conoce a Romano, me creyó.

—Pero si me declaro culpable, ¿qué me harán?

—El juez la condenará a tres meses de prisión con...

—¡Prisión!

—Espere un minuto. Dejará la condena en suspenso, y usted podrá cumplir la libertad condicional fuera de este Estado.

—Pero entonces..., tendré antecedentes penales.

Perry Pope suspiró.

—Si le inician juicio por robo a mano armada e intento de homicidio la sentenciarían a diez años.

¡Diez años en la cárcel!

Perry Pope la observó pacientemente.

—La decisión es suya —dijo—. Yo sólo puedo aconsejarla. Es un milagro que salga tan beneficiada. Esperan su respuesta. No es obligación que acepte el acuerdo. Puede pedir otro abogado y...

—No.

Sabía que aquel hombre era honesto. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y su comportamiento demente, el hombre había hecho todo lo más posible para beneficiarla. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con Charles... Pero necesitaban la respuesta en el acto. Probablemente sería afortunada y sólo recibiría una condena de tres meses.

—Acepto... el trato...

Le costó articular las palabras.

El abogado hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Muy inteligente por su parte.

No se le permitió hacer otra llamada antes de ser llevada nuevamente al Juzgado. Ed Topper se paró a un lado de ella, y Perry Pope al otro. El juez Lawrence era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de aspecto distinguido y espesa cabellera.

El juez se dirigió a ella:

—Se me ha informado que la acusada desea cambiar de declaración, de inocente a culpable. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—¿Están de acuerdo todas las partes?

Perry Pope asintió.

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—El Estado accede, Su Señoría —afirmó el fiscal.

Henry Lawrence permaneció un largo instante en silencio. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Uno de los motivos por los que este gran país nuestro se halla en tan deplorables condiciones —dijo— es que sus calles están llenas de alimañas que suponen que pueden cometer impunemente cualquier delito, de gente que se ríe de la ley. Algunos sistemas judiciales de este país amparan a los criminales. Bueno, en Los Ángeles no creemos en eso. Cuando, durante la comisión de un delito, alguien intenta matar a sangre fría, creemos que esa persona debe ser adecuadamente sancionada.

Hermione comenzó a sentir pánico. Se volvió hacia Perry Pope, pero los ojos de su representante legal estaban fijos en el juez.

—La acusada ha reconocido haber tratado de asesinar a uno de los más notables ciudadanos de esta comunidad, un hombre destacado por su filantropía y sus obras benéficas. La acusada le disparó en el momento de robarle una obra de arte evaluada en medio millón de dólares. —Su voz se volvió más severa—. Bueno, este Juzgado se encargará de que no disfrute usted de ese dinero durante los próximos quince años ya que, durante ese lapso, será usted recluida en la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur.

Hermione sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo aquello era una horrible broma. Ese maldito juez está leyendo un texto equivocado. Se suponía que no debía decir aquellas cosas. Se volvió para que Perry Pope le explicara qué sucedía, pero éste rehuyó su mirada. En cambio, se dedicó a guardar papeles en su maletín, y por primera vez Hermione notó que tenía las uñas comidas hasta la cutícula. El juez Lawrence se había puesto de pie, recogiendo también sus cosas. Hermione permaneció inmóvil, aturdida, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Un agente se le acercó y la tomó del brazo.

—Venga —dijo.

—No —gritó ella—. ¡No, por favor! —Miró al juez—. Ha habido un tremendo error, Su Señoría.

El agente la sujetó con más fuerza, y Hermione comprendió que no había error alguno. Le habían tendido una trampa, e iban a destruirla.

Tal como habían hecho con su madre.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo Tres

La noticia de los delitos y la sentencia de Hermione Granger apareció en la primera plana del New Orleans Courier, acompañada por una foto suya tomada por la Policía. Las principales agencias informativas recogieron la crónica y la difundieron en los periódicos de todo el país. Cuando Hermione salió del Juzgado para ser llevada a la penitenciaría estatal, debió enfrentarse con gran cantidad de periodistas y fotógrafos. Escondió la cara, humillada, pero no hubo forma de escapar de las cámaras. Joe Romano siempre era noticia, y el hecho de que una bella ladrona intentara quitarle la vida, mayor noticia aún. A Hermione le daba la impresión de estar rodeada de enemigos. Charles me salvará —se repetía—. Dios mío, por favor, que Charles me saque de aquí. Nuestro bebé no puede nacer en la cárcel.

Sólo al día siguiente, por la tarde, el agente de guardia le permitió utilizar el teléfono.

—Oficina del señor Stanhope —dijo Harriet, la secretaria de Charles.

—Harriet, habla Hermione. Quisiera hablar con el señor Stanhope.

—Un momento, señorita. —Notó cierta vacilación en el tono de la secretaria—. Voy a ver... si está el señor.

Luego de una larga y desgarradora espera, oyó finalmente la voz de Charles. Tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría.

—Charles...

—¿Eres tú, Hermione?

—Sí, querido. ¡Oh, Charles, estuve todo este tiempo tratando de comunicarme contigo...!

—¡Me he vuelto loco, Hermione! Los diarios están llenos de terribles historias sobre ti. No puedo creer lo que dicen.

—Todo es mentira, querido. Todo.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Lo intenté, pero no te encontré.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Estoy..., estoy en la prisión de Nueva Orleáns. Charles, van a encarcelarme por algo que no cometí.

Para su gran consternación, se echó a llorar.

—Escúchame un segundo. Los diarios dicen que efectuaste un disparo a un hombre. Eso no es verdad, ¿no?

—Sí, le disparé, pero...

—Entonces es cierto.

—No es lo que parece ser, querido, en absoluto. Puedo explicarte todo. Yo...

—Hermione, ¿te declaraste culpable de intento de homicidio y de haber robado un cuadro?

—Sí, Charles, pero sólo porque...

—Dios mío, si tanta falta te hacía el dinero, podrías haber conversado conmigo. No puedo creerlo, como tampoco mis padres. Saliste en los titulares del Philadelphia Daily News de esta mañana. Es la primera vez que el más mínimo escándalo roza a mi familia.

La frialdad de Charles le dio a entender a Hermione la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Ella había contado ansiosamente con él, pero Charles estaba del lado de ellos. Procuró no gritar.

—Querido, te necesito. Por favor, ven a verme. Tú podrás arreglarlo todo.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Al parecer, no hay mucho que arreglar, especialmente si te has confesado culpable de todas esas cosas. Mi familia no puede verse involucrada en un asunto como éste, y supongo que lo comprenderás. Esto ha sido terrible para nosotros. Obviamente, nunca llegué a conocerte bien.

Cada palabra fue como un mazazo. El mundo se desplomaba sobre ella. Se sintió más sola que nunca. No tenía nadie a quien acudir.

—¿Y qué me dices del bebé?

—Tendrás que hacer lo que consideres mejor para tu hijo. Lo siento, Hermione.

La comunicación se cortó.

Ella se quedó con el auricular en la mano.

A sus espaldas, una prisionera dijo:

—Si terminaste con el teléfono, quisiera llamar a mi abogado.

Cuando la llevaron de vuelta a su celda, la guardiana le indicó las instrucciones.

—Esté lista para partir por la mañana. La recogerán a las seis.

Pasó la noche desvelada, tendida en la angosta litera de la prisión, mirando al techo. Mentalmente evocó una y mil veces la conversación mantenida con Charles.

Debía pensar en su bebé. «Tendrás que hacer lo que consideres mejor para tu hijo», había dicho Charles. Ella quería tener el bebé. Pero no me permitirán conservarlo. Me lo quitarán porque estaré presa quince años. Será mejor que él nunca llegue a enterarse de nada acerca de su madre.

Y se echó a llorar amargamente. Nadie iba a poder ayudarle, si tan sólo pudiese comunicarse con Harry o con Ron, pero era imposible, no tenía los medios para hacerlo.

A las seis de la mañana, un guardia, acompañado por una celadora, entró en su celda.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Le sorprendió lo extraña que sonó su propia voz.

—Sí.

—Por orden del Juzgado Criminal del Estado de Los Ángeles, se la transfiere a usted a la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur. Andando, nena.

La condujeron por un largo pasillo. A ambos lados había celdas llenas de internas. Oyó un sinfín de abucheos.

—Buen viaje, querida...

—Dime dónde escondiste el cuadro, Hermione, querida, y nos repartiremos la pasta...

Afuera, en el patio, aguardaba un autobús amarillo de la prisión, con rejas en las ventanillas y el motor en marcha. Una media docena de mujeres ya estaba en el vehículo, custodiadas por dos guardias armados. Hermione contempló los rostros de las otras pasajeras. Eran unas parias que iban rumbo a las jaulas donde las encerrarían como a animales. Hermione se preguntó qué delitos habrían cometido, y si alguna sería inocente como ella. Trató también de imaginarse qué verían las demás en su cara.

El viaje fue interminable. El vehículo olía muy mal, pero Hermione no era consciente de ello. Se había replegado en sí misma, sin prestar atención a las demás mujeres ni al paisaje de un verde lujuriante que iban dejando atrás. Se hallaba en otra época, en otro lugar.

Era pequeña y estaba en la playa con sus padres. Su padre la llevaba al mar alzada sobre sus hombros, y cuando ella dio un grito, el padre le dijo: «No tengas miedo, Hermione» y la arrojó al agua fría. Cuando las olas le cubrieron la cabeza, se sintió dominada por el pánico y comenzó a asfixiarse. El padre la levantó nuevamente y volvió a lanzarla al agua. A partir de entonces le tuvo terror al mar.

El salón del colegio estaba lleno de alumnos, padres y familiares. A Hermione le había tocado pronunciar el discurso de despedida. Habló durante quince minutos, haciendo simpáticas referencias al pasado y expresando deseos de un futuro brillante. Le obsequiaron la medalla de una sociedad de alumnos destacados por su nivel académico. «Quiero que la guardes tú», le dijo a Hermione, y ésta se hinchó de orgullo...

«Me voy a Filadelfia, mamá. Conseguí trabajo en un Banco de allí.» Su madre le dijo, te encantará Filadelfia, Hermione. Hay muchísimas actividades culturales. El paisaje es precioso y hay escasez de mujeres. ¡Los hombres están realmente a la pesca!

Estaba haciendo el amor con Charles. Hermione observó las sombras en el techo y pensó: ¿Cuántas chicas querrían estar en mi lugar? Charles era un excelente partido. Al instante se sintió avergonzada de tal pensamiento. Lo amaba. Sentía el miembro de él en su interior, penetrándola con fuerza, cada vez más rápido. «¿Estás lista?» Y ella le mintió que sí. «¿Fue maravilloso para ti?» Y Hermione pensó: «¿Esto era todo?» Y nuevamente la culpa.

Harry, Ron, Ginny… todos sus amigos, sus seres queridos, jamás volvería a verlos, y por nada del mundo debían enterarse de lo que le pasó, se llevarían una enorme desilusión.

—¡A ti te hablo! ¿Estás sorda?

Hermione levantó los ojos y descubrió que se hallaba en el autobús amarillo de la prisión, que se había detenido en un sitio rodeado por siniestros muros. Una serie de nueve cercas de alambre espinoso, circundaban las doscientas hectáreas de campos y bosques de la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur.

—Bájate —dijo la celadora—. Hemos llegado.

Una robusta celadora de rostro imperturbable y pelo teñido castaño les habló a las recién llegadas.

—Algunas de ustedes estarán aquí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Hay una sola forma de subsistir, y es olvidándose del mundo exterior. Deben decidir si lo quieren pasar bien o mal. Aquí tenemos normas, y hay que cumplirlas. Se les dirá cuándo levantarse, trabajar, comer o ir al lavabo. Si cometen la menor infracción, más les valdría estar muertas. Nos gusta que haya tranquilidad, y sabemos cómo dominar a las revoltosas. —Sus ojos miraron brevemente a Hermione—. Ahora las llevarán a la revisión física; después irán a las duchas y luego se les asignarán las celdas. Por la mañana se les impartirán las órdenes para el trabajo. Eso es todo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Una jovencita pálida, que estaba junto a Hermione, dijo:

—Perdone, por favor, ¿podría...?

La guardiana giró sobre sus talones con expresión de furia.

—¡Cierra ese pico de mierda! Solamente puedes hablar cuando te dirigen la palabra, ¿entendido? Y eso va para todas ustedes, idiotas.

Tanto el tono como las palabras empleadas impresionaron a Hermione. La celadora les hizo señas a otras dos que estaban al fondo del salón.

—Saquen a esta mierda de aquí.

Hermione y las demás fueron azuzadas por un largo corredor hasta una amplia habitación con azulejos blancos en las paredes, donde un hombre gordo, de mediana edad, con un sucio guardapolvo, aguardaba de pie junto a una camilla.

Una de las guardianas gritó:

—Pónganse en fila.

El hombre del guardapolvo anunció:

—Soy el doctor Glasco. ¡Desnúdense!

Las mujeres se miraron unas a otras, inseguras. Una de ellas preguntó:

—¿Hasta dónde...?

—¿No saben qué carajo significa desnudarse? Quítense toda la ropa.

Lentamente las reclusas comenzaron a desnudarse. Algunas estaban avergonzadas, otras indignadas, las más indiferentes. Hermione tenía a su izquierda una mujer que temblaba sin poder dominarse, y a su derecha, una chica patéticamente delgada, que no parecía tener más de diecisiete años. La joven tenía la piel cubierta de acné.

El doctor le hizo una seña a la primera de la fila.

—Acuéstate en la camilla y coloca los pies en los estribos.

La mujer vaciló.

—¡No tengo todo el día!

El médico le insertó un espéculo en la vagina. A medida que la revisaba, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes alguna enfermedad venérea?

—No.

—En seguida lo sabremos.

Le tocó el turno a la siguiente. Cuando el doctor estaba a punto de introducirle el mismo espéculo a la segunda chica, Hermione gritó:

—¡Espere un minuto!

El hombre levantó la vista, sorprendido.

Todos miraban a Hermione.

—Usted... no esterilizó ese instrumento.

El doctor Glasco le dirigió una helada sonrisa.

—Así que tenemos una ginecóloga en casa. Bueno, vete al fondo de la hilera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no entiendes el idioma? ¡Vete al fondo, carajo!

Sin comprender el porqué, Hermione obedeció.

—Y ahora, si me lo permiten, proseguiremos.

Glasco colocó el espéculo en la siguiente mujer, y Hermione supo entonces por qué la había dejado para el final. Iba a examinar a todas con el mismo espéculo sin esterilizar, y ella sería la última. Sintió que hervía de furia. Se les quitaba deliberadamente todo resto de dignidad. Y ellas lo permitían. Si todas protestaran... Le llegó el turno.

—A la camilla, doctora.

Hermione titubeó, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Se subió a la camilla y cerró los ojos. Sintió que él le separaba las piernas, que la hurgaba, que le hacía dolor a propósito. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Tienes sífilis o gonorrea?

—No.

No le iba a mencionar el embarazo a aquel monstruo. Lo hablaría luego con la celadora.

Le sacaron bruscamente el espéculo. El doctor Glasco se puso luego unos guantes de goma.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Ahora pónganse en fila y agáchense, que voy a revisarles sus hermosos culitos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Para qué?

El doctor Glasco sonrió torvamente.

—Te diré por qué, doctora: porque los culos son sitios perfectos para esconder droga o dinero. Ahora agáchense.

Fue recorriendo toda la hilera, palpando ano tras ano. Hermione sintió náuseas y comenzó a tener arcadas.

—Si vomitas aquí, te frotaré la cara en la mugre —le dijo Glasco. Se volvió hacia las guardianas—. Llévenlas a las duchas. Están que apestan.

Con la ropa en la mano, las prisioneras desnudas fueron conducidas por el otro pasillo hasta una espaciosa habitación con una docena de cubículos abiertos para ducharse.

—Dejen la ropa en el rincón y pónganse bajo el agua. Usen el jabón desinfectante. Lávense bien todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

Hermione pasó del áspero piso de cemento a la ducha. El agua era fría. Se frotó enérgicamente, pensando: Jamás volveré a estar limpia. ¿Qué clase de gente es ésta? ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a otros seres humanos? No podré soportar quince años aquí.

Una celadora le gritó:

—¡Eh, tú, se acabó el tiempo!

Hermione salió del cubículo y otra mujer ocupó su lugar. Le entregaron una toalla húmeda con la que se secó como pudo.

Cuando la última hubo terminado de ducharse, las llevaron al depósito de ropa. La encargada era una presa, que medía a ojo el talle de cada mujer y le entregaba dos vestidos de uniforme, dos bragas, dos sostenes, dos pares de zapatos, dos camisones, un cinturón para apósitos, y una bolsa para la ropa sucia. Las guardianas vigilaban mientras las reclusas se vestían. Cuando terminaron, las arrastraron a una habitación, donde una prisionera de confianza manejaba una cámara fotográfica emplazada sobre un trípode.

—Ponte contra aquella pared.

Hermione se encaminó al muro.

—De frente.

Miró a la cámara.

—Tuerce la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Obedeció.

—A la izquierda. Listo. Ahora avanza hacia la mesa.

Allí había un equipo para tomar impresiones digitales. Hermione pasó los dedos por una almohadilla entintada, y luego los apretó sobre una tarjeta blanca, guiada por otra prisionera.

—Mano izquierda. Mano derecha. Límpiate con aquel trapo. Ya he acabado contigo.

En efecto —pensó Hermione como atontada—, estoy acabada. Soy un número. No tengo ya identidad.

Una celadora la señaló.

—¿Granger? El director desea verte. Ven conmigo.

A Hermione se le levantó el ánimo. ¡Después de todo, Charles había hecho algo! No la había abandonado a fin de cuentas, como tampoco ella lo habría hecho con él. Su reacción telefónica había sido tan intempestiva y fría como fugaz. Luego había tenido tiempo de pensarlo de nuevo y comprendía que aún la amaba. Había hablado con el director, explicándole el tremendo error cometido con ella. Y ahora la liberarían.

La llevaron por otro pasillo, atravesando dos puertas de gruesos barrotes, custodiadas por guardas de uno y otro sexos. Al pasar por la segunda puerta, una reclusa la embistió. Se trataba de una mujer gigantesca, la más corpulenta que jamás hubiese visto, de casi un metro noventa de estatura y un peso aproximado de ciento veinte kilos. Tenía el rostro picado de viruelas y los ojos de un color amarillo claro. Sujetó a Hermione para que recuperara el equilibrio y le sobó los pechos brevemente.

—¡Eh! —le dijo a la celadora—. Tenemos una nueva. ¿Por qué no la ponen conmigo?

Tenía un marcado acento sueco.

—Lo siento. Ya la asignaron a otra celda, Bertha.

La mujer acarició el rostro de Hermione y cuando ésta se echó atrás, se rió.

—Está bien, pequeña. Mamá Bertha te verá después. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. No creo que tengas pensado ir a ninguna parte.

Llegaron al despacho del interior. Hermione se sentía débil por la emoción. ¿Estaría Charles ahí? ¿O habría enviado a su abogado?

La secretaria del director le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la guardiana.

—Ya la está esperando. Aguarde usted aquí.

George Brannigan, el director, se hallaba sentado ante un gastado escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Era un hombre de cincuenta años, con cara cansada y modales delicados.

Hacía cinco años que estaba al frente de la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur. Había accedido al puesto por sus antecedentes como penalista e ideólogo, se mostró decidido a realizar grandes reformas en la institución. Pero había sido derrotado, tal como sucedió con sus antecesores.

Originariamente, la prisión se construyó para albergar a dos reclusas por celda, pero ahora había cuatro y hasta seis penadas en cada una. Sabía que la situación era la misma en todas partes. Las cárceles del país estaban atiborradas de presos, y con muy escaso personal. Miles de delincuentes permanecían encerrados, sin otra cosa que hacer salvo alimentar su odio o planear su venganza contra la sociedad. Se trataba de un sistema estúpido y brutal, pero era el único que había.

La celadora abrió la puerta y Hermione entró en el despacho.

Brannigan contempló a la mujer que tenía ante sí. Aun vestida con el uniforme reglamentario y con el rostro demacrado por el agotamiento, Hermione Granger era bellísima. Tenía un rostro inocente, y el director se preguntó cuánto tiempo continuaría así. Se había interesado por esa reclusa en particular luego de enterarse de su caso por los diarios, aparte de leer su expediente. Por ser su primer delito, y no haber dado muerte a nadie, la condena de quince años era inusualmente severa. El hecho de que el acusador particular fuese Joseph Romano lo hacía sospechar más aún de la sentencia. Pero el director de una institución penal sólo estaba para custodiar a los presos. No podía enfrentarse al sistema. Él era el sistema.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Hermione se alegró de poder sentarse porque sentía flojas las rodillas. Ahora el director le hablaría de Charles y le anunciaría cuándo habrían de dejarla en libertad.

—He estado revisando su expediente. Veo que estará con nosotros un largo período. Su sentencia de quince años...

Hermione tardó un instante en asimilar aquellas palabras. Estaba terriblemente equivocado.

—¿No habló... no habló usted con Charles?

Tartamudeaba a causa de los nervios.

El hombre la miró sin entender.

—¿Charles?

—Por favor, por favor, escúcheme. Soy inocente. No tengo por qué estar aquí.

¿Cuántas veces había oído eso el director? ¿Cien? ¿Mil veces? Soy inocente.

—El juez la declaró culpable. El mejor consejo que puedo darle es que trate de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Una vez acepte las condiciones de su reclusión, todo le resultará más fácil. No hay relojes en la cárcel; sólo calendarios.

No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada quince años. Prefiero morir. Dios mío, permite que me muera. Pero no puedo morir, porque mataría a mi bebé. También es tu bebé, Charles. ¿Por qué no has venido a ayudarme? Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a odiarlo.

—Si tiene algún problema especial..., es decir, si de alguna manera puedo serle útil, quiero que venga a verme...

Incluso a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta de cuán huecas eran sus palabras. Esa muchacha era joven, bonita y fresca. Las demás reclusas se le tirarían encima como animales en celo. No había siquiera una celda segura adonde asignarla. Casi todos los calabozos estaban controlados por una prostituta. Brannigan había oído rumores de violaciones en las duchas, en los baños, en los pasillos por la noche. Pero eran sólo rumores, porque posteriormente, las víctimas siempre guardaban silencio.

Con voz amable, dijo:

—Si tiene buena conducta, quizá la liberen al cabo de doce o...

—¡No!

Fue un clamor de total desesperación. Hermione sintió que las paredes del despacho la ahogaban. Se puso de pie ante los gritos. Rápidamente la celadora la sujetó por los brazos.

—Con suavidad —le ordenó el director, que permaneció sentado, impotente, mientras se llevaban a Hermione.

La condujeron por una serie de corredores flanqueados por celdas llenas de internas de todo tipo. Había reclusas negras, blancas, orientales y latinas. Al ver pasar a Hermione le gritaron infinidad de obscenidades con diferentes acentos. Hermione no comprendió sus palabras.

Cuando llegó a su sector la celadora le aclaró con una sonrisa lo que gritaban las mujeres: Carne fresca.

En el Pabellón C había sesenta mujeres, cuatro en cada celda. La visita al despacho del director había sido el último rayito de esperanza de Hermione. Ahora no le quedaba nada, salvo la terrible perspectiva de quedar enjaulada durante quince años.

La celadora abrió la puerta de una celda.

—¡Adentro!

Hermione parpadeó y vio que había tres mujeres que la observaban en silencio desde la celda.

—Muévete —le ordenó la guardiana.

Hermione vaciló; luego entró y oyó que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

En la diminuta celda apenas si cabían cuatro literas, una mesita con un espejo rajado, cuatro pequeños armarios y un retrete sin tapa en un rincón.

Las reclusas tenían la vista fija en ella. Una puertorriqueña rompió el silencio.

—Parece que tenemos una nueva inquilina.

Su voz era gruesa y melodiosa. Hubiera sido bonita de no haber tenido una cicatriz de un tajo que le bajaba desde la sien hasta el cuello. No daba la impresión de tener más de catorce años hasta que se la miraba a los ojos.

Una mexicana, robusta y baja, dijo:

—¡Qué alegría de verte! ¿Por qué te metieron aquí, querida?

Hermione estaba demasiado atemorizada para responder.

La tercera mujer era una negra corpulenta, de ojos chicos y cautelosos y rostro frío. Tenía la cabeza afeitada, y su cráneo brillaba con un tinte azulado bajo la tenue luz.

—Tu litera es la del rincón.

Hacía allí se dirigió Hermione. El colchón estaba inmundo, manchado con las excreciones de las ocupantes anteriores. No se atrevió a tocarlo siquiera. Involuntariamente, manifestó su asco.

—No..., no puedo dormir en ese colchón.

—No estás obligada a hacerlo, querida —le dijo la mexicana, sonriendo—. Si prefieres, puedes dormir en el mío.

Hermione comenzó a captar una corriente de lascivia de parte de las demás. Las tres mujeres la estudiaban con atención. Carne fresca, pensó con un escalofrío.

—¿A... quién debo ver para pedir un colchón limpio?

—A Dios —le respondió la negra—. Pero últimamente no viene muy a menudo por aquí.

Hermione volvió a mirar el colchón. No puedo permanecer en este sitio. Me volveré loca.

Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, la negra le aconsejó:

—No te busques problemas, nena.

Hermione recordó las palabras del director: El mejor consejo que puedo darle es que trate de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad...

La negra prosiguió:

—Soy Ernestina Littlechap. —Señaló a la mujer de la cicatriz—. Es Lola, de Puerto Rico, y la gorda es Paulita, de México. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Soy... soy Hermione Granger.

—¿De dónde eres, querida? —le preguntó la gorda.

—Lo siento..., no tengo ánimos para conversar.

Casi sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el borde de la litera y se secó las frías gotas de sudor de su rostro con la falda.

Mi bebé —pensó—. Debí haberle dicho al director que estoy embarazada. Me habría trasladado a una celda limpia. A lo mejor incluso una para mí sola.

Oyó pasos por el corredor. Una guardiana se acercaba.

Hermione se acercó en seguida a la puerta.

—Perdóneme —dijo—. Quisiera ver al director. Estoy...

—En seguida te lo mando —le respondió la celadora por encima del hombro.

—Usted no comprende. Yo...

La mujer ya se había ido.

Hermione se apretó los nudillos en la boca para no gritar.

—¿Estás enferma o algo así, querida? —preguntó la puertorriqueña.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Regresó a la litera, la miró un instante; luego lentamente se sentó. Fue un acto de desesperanza, de rendición. Cerró los ojos.

El día que cumplió once años fue el más emocionante de su vida. «"Eres una bruja"», anunció el Director Dumbledore. Esa noche salieron a festejar con sus padres a un hermoso restaurante.

¡«Antoine's»! Ese nombre suscitaba fantasías de otro mundo, un mundo de belleza, de elegancia, de opulencia. Hermione sabía que su padre no tenía mucho dinero. El año que viene podremos salir de vacaciones, era la cantinela constante de la casa. ¡Y ahora irían a «Antoine's»! La madre se puso su vestido verde nuevo.

«Miren a estas dos bellezas —se jactó el padre—. Estoy con las dos mujeres más hermosas de Londres. Todos me envidiarán.»

«Antoine's» resultó ser tal como lo había soñado Hermione, y más aún, mucho más. Era un lugar de maravilla, decorado con distinción, con mantelería blanca y vajilla con monogramas dorados. Es un palacio —pensó Hermione— Apuesto que los reyes y las reinas comen aquí. Estaba demasiado excitada como para comer, demasiado ocupada mirando a los hombres y mujeres de espléndidos atuendos. Cuando sea mayor voy a venir a «Antoine's» todas las noches, y traeré a mis padres conmigo.

«No comes nada, Hermione», le dijo su madre.

Para complacerla, tragó algunos bocados. Trajeron un pastel para ella, con once velitas; los camareros entonaron el feliz cumpleaños, los demás comensales se dieron la vuelta y aplaudieron y Hermione se sintió como una princesa. Afuera oyó el sonido de un tranvía que pasaba...

El sonido de la campana era intenso e insistente.

—A comer —anunció Ernestina Littlechap.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Las puertas de los calabozos iban abriéndose ruidosamente. Hermione permaneció en su litera, tratando por todos los medios de aferrarse al pasado.

—¡Eh! Es la hora de comer —dijo la joven puertorriqueña.

El mero hecho de pensar en la comida la descomponía.

—No tengo hambre.

Paulita, la mexicana, le dijo:

—Es sencillo. A nadie le importa si tienes hambre o no. Todas tenemos que pasar al comedor.

Las internas se alineaban en el pasillo.

—Vamos, andando; de lo contrario, te romperán el culo a patadas —le advirtió Ernestina.

No puedo moverme. Me quedaré aquí.

Sus compañeras salieron de la celda y se incorporaron a la doble fila. Una robusta guardiana, de pelo rubio teñido, vio a Hermione tendida en su cama.

—¡Tú! ¿No oíste el timbre? Sal de ahí.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

La celadora la miró atónita. Luego entró como una tromba y zarandeó a Hermione mientras le decía:

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¿Estás esperando que te sirvan en la cama? Ahora mismo te pones en la cola. Podría sancionarte por esto. Si vuelve a ocurrir, te mando a la jaula. ¿Entendido?.

Hermione no comprendió. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente se puso de pie y se sumó a la fila. Estaba parada junto a la negra.

—¿Por qué no me...?

—¡Cállate! —le susurró Ernestina Littlechap—. No se puede hablar en la fila.

Las mujeres avanzaron por un angosto, tétrico corredor, pasaron por las dos puertas de seguridad y llegaron a un enorme comedor lleno de largas mesas de madera. Las presas pasaban en hilera frente a un mostrador. El menú del día consistía en un guiso aguachirle de atún, un descolorido flan y café ligero o un refresco sintético de frutas, a elección. A medida que iban pasando, se les servía un cucharón de comida en los platos de hojalata. Las reclusas encargadas de servir, no cesaban de gritar: «¡Que pase la siguiente!»

Cuando le hubieron servido, Hermione no supo qué hacer ni adónde ir. Buscó con la mirada a Ernestina Littlechap, pero la negra había desaparecido. Se encaminó entonces hasta una mesa donde estaba sentada Paulita, la mexicana. Había allí veinte mujeres sentadas, engullendo desaforadamente la comida. Hermione miró lo que tenía en el plato y lo retiró con asco.

Paulita se apoderó del plato rechazado.

—Si no lo quieres, me lo como yo. Tienes que comer; si no, te auguro poca vida.

No quiero vivir —pensó Hermione, desesperada—. Quiero morirme. ¿Cómo lo soportan estas mujeres?¿Cuánto hace que están aquí?¿Meses? ¿Años? Pensó en la celda fétida, en el colchón, y sintió deseos de gritar. Apretó las mandíbulas para no emitir sonido alguno.

La mexicana le dijo:

—Si se dan cuenta de que no comes, te mandarán a la jaula. —Vio que Hermione no le entendía—. La jaula o el agujero es un sitio solitario que no te gustaría. —Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ésta es la primera vez que estás presa, ¿no? Bueno, te pasaré un dato: Ernestina Littlechap es quien dirige este lugar. Pórtate bien con ella y no tendrás problemas.

Treinta minutos después de haber penetrado las mujeres en el comedor, sonó un timbre estridente y todas se pusieron de pie. Hermione fue con Paulita a la fila, que se ponía en movimiento para regresar a las celdas. La cena había terminado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde..., faltaban cinco largas horas para que apagaran las luces.

Ernestina Littlechap ya estaba en el calabozo. Hermione se preguntó con escasa curiosidad adonde se habría ido a la hora de comer. Miró luego el retrete del rincón. Necesitaba desesperadamente usarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo delante de las demás.

Esperaría hasta que apagaran las luces. Se sentó en el borde de la litera.

—Me han contado que no comiste nada —dijo Ernestina—. Eso es una estupidez.

¿Cómo ha podido saberlo? Y además, ¿qué le importa?

—Quiero ver al director. ¿Cómo...?

—Presentas una petición por escrito, que las celadoras usarán luego para limpiarse el culo. Para ellas, cualquiera que desee ver al director es una revoltosa. —Se acercó a Hermione—. Aquí hay muchas cosas que pueden causarte problemas. Lo que necesitas es una amiga que te los evite. —Al sonreír se le vio un diente de oro—. Alguien que sepa cómo conducirse en este zoo.

Hermione miró desde abajo el sonriente rostro de la negra, y le pareció verlo flotando cerca del techo.

Era la cosa más alta que había visto en su vida.

«Ésa es la jirafa», le dijo el padre.

Estaban en el zoológico, un sitio que Hermione adoraba. Los domingos iban al concierto en el parque y luego sus padres la llevaban al acuario o al zoológico. Caminaban despacio, mirando a los animales en sus jaulas.

«¿No les resulta horrible estar encerrados, papá?»

El padre rió. «No, Hermione. Llevan una vida maravillosa. Los cuidan, los alimentan, sus enemigos no pueden atacarlos.»

Pero Hermione les vio una expresión infeliz. Tuvo deseos de abrirles las jaulas y dejarlos escapar. Jamás me gustaría estar encerrada como ellos, pensó.

A las nueve menos cuarto de la noche sonó el timbre en la prisión. Sus compañeras de celda comenzaron a desvertirse, pero ella no se movió.

—Tienes quince minutos para prepararte para la cama —le informó Lola.

Todas se habían puesto el camisón. La celadora de pelo teñido pasó frente a la celda y se detuvo al ver a Hermione tendida en su litera.

—¡Desvístete! —le ordenó. Luego se dirigió a Ernestina—: ¿No le avisaron?

—Sí, se lo dijimos.

La guardiana volvió a dirigirse a Hermione.

—Aquí sabemos cómo tratar a las revoltosas. O haces lo que se te dice, o te rompo el culo.

Se alejó por el corredor.

Paulita le advirtió: —Te conviene hacerle caso, querida. La Vieja es una reverenda hija de puta.

Lentamente Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a desvertirse, dándoles la espalda. Se quitó toda la ropa, salvo las bragas, y se puso el áspero camisón de dormir. Sentía los ojos de las demás posados en ella.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo —comentó Paulita.

—Sí, muy bonito —convino Lola.

Hermione se estremeció de espanto.

Ernestina se le acercó y la miró detenidamente.

—Somos tus amigas y te cuidaremos muy bien.

Tenía la voz ronca de la excitación.

Hermione se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¡Dejadme en paz, todas! Yo..., yo no soy así.

La negra soltó una risita.

—Serás como nosotras queramos que seas, nena.

Las luces se apagaron.

La oscuridad era su enemiga. Se sentó en el borde de su litera, con el cuerpo tenso. Presentía que las otras estaban esperando que se durmiera para abalanzarse sobre ella. ¿O era sólo su imaginación? Estaba tan angustiada que todo le parecía amenazador. Probablemente sólo habrían tratado de ser amables, y ella vio en aquella actitud siniestras implicaciones. Había leído cosas acerca de las relaciones homosexuales en las cárceles, pero se dijo que seguramente no se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento en una prisión.

No obstante, la carcomía la duda. Decidió quedarse toda la noche en vela. Si alguna se le acercaba, gritaría pidiendo ayuda. Era responsabilidad de las guardianas encargarse de que nada les sucediera a las reclusas. Quiso convencerse de que no tenía por qué preocuparse; sólo debía estar alerta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama en medio de la oscuridad, prestando atención a todos los sonidos. Oyó que, una a una, sus compañeras usaban el retrete y regresaban a sus literas. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, fue también ella. Intentó hacer correr el agua, pero el sistema no funcionaba. Pronto mejorará todo —pensó— Por la mañana pediré ver al director y le hablaré de mi embarazo. Él me trasladará a otra celda.

Sentía el cuerpo tenso, entumecido. Se tendió en la cama y a los pocos instantes sintió un insecto que le caminaba por el cuello. Ahogó un grito. Tengo que soportar unas horas más. Por la mañana, todo se arreglará.

A las tres ya no pudo mantener por más tiempo los ojos abiertos y se durmió.

La despertó una mano que le tapaba la boca, y otras dos que le pellizcaban los pechos. Trató de incorporarse y gritar mientras sentía que le arrancaban el camisón y las bragas. Unas manos le aferraron los muslos, obligándola a separar las piernas. Trató denodadamente de zafarse.

—Tranquila —le susurró una voz en la penumbra—. No te haremos daño.

Hermione lanzó los pies en dirección a la voz, y embistió algo sólido.

—¡Carajo! Denle su merecido a esta puta de mierda —farfulló la voz—. ¡Tírenla al suelo!

Un puño duro golpeó la cara de Hermione, y otro su estómago. Alguien estaba encima de ella sujetándola, asfixiándola, mientras manos obscenas le frotaban la vagina.

Logró liberarse un instante, pero una de las mujeres le golpeó la cabeza contra las rejas. Sintió que le salía sangre de la nariz. La arrojaron al piso de cemento y le sujetaron manos y piernas. Luchó como enloquecida, pero no podía ella sola contra las tres. Le separaron las piernas y le introdujeron en la vagina un objeto duro y áspero. Se retorció, impotente, tratando por todos los medios de gritar. Cuando le colocaron un brazo sobre la boca aprovechó para morderlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se oyó una exclamación ahogada:

—¡Hija de puta!

Recibió infinidad de puñetazos en el rostro. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció.

La despertó el sonido del timbre. Estaba tendida en el frío piso de cemento de la celda, desnuda. Sus compañeras se hallaban en sus literas.

Por el pasillo, una celadora iba anunciando:

—¡A levantarse, todas! —Al pasar por la celda, vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo junto a un pequeño charco de sangre, con el rostro amoratado y un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón.

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

Abrió con la llave la puerta y entró.

—Debe de haberse caído de la cama —sugirió Ernestina Littlechap.

La celadora se acercó a Hermione y le dio un leve golpe con el pie.

—¡Levántate!

Hermione oyó la voz desde una gran distancia. Sí —pensó—, tengo que levantarme y salir de aquí. Pero no podía moverse, sentía tremendos dolores en todo el cuerpo.

La guardiana la tomó de los codos y la sentó en el suelo. Hermione casi se desmayó.

Vio las borrosas siluetas de sus compañeras de celda, que aguardaban su respuesta en silencio.

—Me... me... —Intentó hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Volvió a probar y un arraigado instinto atávico la hizo murmurar—: Me caí de la litera...

La celadora le espetó:

—Odio a las que quieren pasarse de listas. Irás al agujero hasta que aprendas algo de respeto.

Era una forma de olvido, un regreso al vientre materno. Estaba sola en la oscuridad. No había mueble alguno en la diminuta celda del sótano, salvo un delgado colchón sobre el frío suelo de hormigón. Un simple orificio en el piso hacía las veces de inodoro. Hermione yacía en la negrura total, tarareando canciones que su padre le había enseñado cuando niña. No tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba del límite de la locura.

Pero eso no importaba. Sólo importaba el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado. Tal vez me caí y me lastimé, pero mamá me curará.

—Mamá —articuló con un hilo de voz, y al no obtener respuesta, volvió a dormirse.

Durmió cuarenta y ocho horas, y el sufrimiento atroz se convirtió en un dolor más soportable. Abrió los ojos, pero era tal la tiniebla que no podía siquiera distinguir el contorno de la celda. Lentamente fue recordando. La habían llevado al médico... «Una costilla rota y fractura de muñecas. La vendaremos... Los cortes y magullones son delicados, pero cicatrizarán. Perdió el bebé...»

—Oh, mi hijito —dijo en un susurro—. Asesinaron a mi hijito.

Lloró por la pérdida del bebé, por sí misma, por el mundo enfermo.

Tendida sobre el colchón, en la fría penumbra, la invadió un odio abrumador que literalmente la hizo estremecer. Se sumergió en pensamientos inconexos, hasta que su mente quedó vacía de toda emoción salvo la venganza, pero no contra sus compañeras de celda, que eran tan víctimas como ella, sino contra los hombres que le habían destruido la vida.

Joe Romano: «Su madre fue muy reservada conmigo. No me contó que tuviera una hija tan sensual.»

Anthony Orsatti: «Joe Romano trabaja para un hombre llamado Anthony Orsatti, que dirige todo.»

Perry Pope: «Declarándose culpable, le ahorra usted al Estado los gastos de un juicio.»

El juez Henry Lawrence: «Durante los próximos quince años permanecerá usted en la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur.»

Ésos eran sus enemigos. Y no olvidaba a Charles: «Si tanta falta te bacía el dinero, podrías haber conversado conmigo... Obviamente, nunca llegué a conocerte bien... Tendrás que hacer lo que consideres mejor para tu hijo.»

Todos pagarían. No tenía idea de cómo, pero sabía que lo lograría. Mañana —se dijo—. Si es que hay un mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

El tiempo perdió todo significado. Como nunca entraba luz en el calabozo, no había diferencia entre el día y la noche, de modo que no supo cuánto tiempo la mantuvieron en confinamiento. De vez en cuando le pasaban comida fría por una rendija en la parte de abajo de la puerta. No tenía apetito, pero se propuso comer todo. Necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para lo que planeaba hacer. Se hallaba en una situación que cualquiera consideraría desesperada: estaría presa durante quince años, sin dinero, amigos, ni recurso alguno. Pero había en su interior un manantial de fortaleza._ Sobreviviré_, se dijo. Sobreviviría tal como lo habían hecho sus antepasados. Había en ella una mezcla de sangre inglesa, irlandesa y escocesa, y de ellos había heredado sus más notables cualidades: la inteligencia, la valentía y la voluntad. _Mis antepasados vencieron el hambre, las plagas y las inundaciones y yo sobreviviré a la prisión, me he enfrentado a cosas muchos peores. En esa celda infernal estaban con ella los fantasmas del pasado; cada uno de ellos era parte de su persona. No los defraudaré,_ se dijo en un susurro.

Y comenzó a planear su fuga.

Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar la energía física. La celda era demasiado pequeña para practicar gimnasia, no así para el_ tai chi ch'uan_. Los ejercicios requerían poco espacio, y le obligaban a utilizar todos los músculos del cuerpo. Cada movimiento tenía un nombre y un significado. Comenzó con _Golpear a los Demonios_ y siguió con_ En busca de la luz_. Cada gesto provenía del tan tien, el centro, y todos los movimientos eran circulares y lentos. Le parecía oír la voz de su profesor: _«Estimula tu energía vital, que comienza siendo algo tan pesado como una montaña, y se vuelve tan liviano como la pluma de un ave.»_ Con una gran concentración su cuerpo iba repitiendo los movimientos lentamente.

_«Sujeta la cola del pájaro, conviértete en cigüeña blanca, repele al mono, enfréntate al tigre. Que tus manos sean nubes, haz circular el agua de vida. Deja que la serpiente se arrastre y monte en el tigre. Recobra tu chi y vuelve al tan tien, al centro.»_

El ciclo completo duró una hora. Al finalizar, Hermione estaba exhausta. Efectuó el mismo ritual todas las mañanas y por las tardes, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse.

Cuando no ejercitaba el cuerpo, se encargaba de su mente. Acostada en la oscuridad, realizaba complicados cálculos matemáticos, recitaba poesía, repetía hechizos, rememoraba el papel que le había tocado interpretar en ciertas obras de teatro en la escuela muggle.

La voz de Charles resonó súbitamente en su cabeza:_ No puedo creerlo, como tampoco mis padres. Saliste en los titulares del Philadelphia Daily News, de esta mañana._

Hermione alejó ese recuerdo. Había en su mente ciertas puertas que, por el momento, debían permanecer cerradas.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo planeaba cómo destruiría a sus enemigos, uno a uno.

No tenía idea de cuántas personas habían enloquecido como consecuencia de estar confinadas en el agujero, aunque tampoco le importaba.

Al séptimo día, cuando se abrió la puerta del calabozo, la cegó una luz repentina.

—De pie. El mundo te espera —le anunció un celador, y se agachó para darle una mano.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie y salió caminando sin ayuda. Las otras reclusas que habían sacado del encierro solitario salían semiinconscientes o desesperadas, pero ésta no. Por el contrario, poseía un aire de seguridad, extraño en ese lugar. Hermione se detuvo en la sombra, para que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la claridad. Luego siguió al celador por un pasillo.

La celadora que la recibió arriba hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Dios mío, apestas! Ve a darte una ducha. Esta ropa irá a la basura.

La sensación que le produjo el agua fría fue maravillosa. Hermione se lavó el pelo y se frotó de pies a cabeza con jabón de lejía.

Cuando se hubo secado y puesto ropa nueva, la guardiana estaba ya esperándola.

—El director quiere verte.

La última vez que Hermione había oído esas palabras, creyó que significarían su liberación. Jamás volvería a ser tan ingenua.

Brannigan estaba parado junto a la ventana de su despacho cuando entró Hermione.

—Tome asiento, por favor. —Hermione así lo hizo—. Me fui de viaje a Washington, a una conferencia. Acabo de regresar y me encontré con el informe de lo sucedido. No debieron ponerla en reclusión solitaria.

Hermione lo miró con rostro impasible. El director echó un vistazo a un papel que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Según este informe, fue usted violada por sus compañeras de celda.

—No, señor.

Brannigan suspiró resignadamente.

—Comprendo su temor, pero no puedo permitir que las reclusas dominen esta prisión. Deseo castigar a quien le haya hecho esto, pero necesitaré su testimonio. Por supuesto, me ocuparé de protegerla. ¿Por qué no me cuenta exactamente lo que ocurrió, y quién fue la responsable?

Hermione lo miró largamente.

—Me caí de la litera, señor.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí, señor.

—¿No cambiará de parecer?

—No, señor.

Brannigan suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Si ésa es su decisión... La trasladaré a otro calabozo donde...

—No quiero que me cambien.

La miró sorprendido.

—¿Quiere regresar a la misma celda?

—Sí, señor.

Estaba intrigado. Tal vez se había equivocado, con esa joven; quizás ella misma hubiese provocado la situación. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pensaban o hacían esas malditas reclusas. Deseaba que lo asignaran a alguna agradable cárcel de hombres, pero a su mujer y a su hijita Amy les gustaba vivir allí. Ocupaban un hermoso chalé y había bellos jardines alrededor del edificio carcelario. Para ellas, era como vivir en el campo, pero él tenía que vérselas con esas locas las veinticuatro horas del día.

Miró a la joven que estaba sentada delante de él, y dijo, algo incómodo:

—Muy bien. En el futuro, no se meta en líos.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Regresar a su celda fue una prueba de fuego. Apenas entró la asaltó el horroroso recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Sus compañeras se habían ido a trabajar. Se tendió en la cama con la vista fija en el techo. Luego recorrió la celda palmo a palmo hasta que logró arrancar un trozo de metal de uno de los camastros y lo escondió debajo de su colchón. Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, fue la primera en alinearse en el pasillo.

En el comedor, Paulita y Lola estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca de la ventana. No vio a Ernestina Littlechap.

Hermione eligió una mesa alejada, se sentó y comió hasta el último bocado de la insulsa comida. Luego regresó a la fila y permaneció sola en su calabozo, mientras las demás trabajaban. Sus heridas la eximían del trabajo. A las tres regresaron sus compañeras.

Paulita sonrió asombrada al verla.

—Así que has vuelto con nosotras, gatita. ¿Te gustó lo que te hicimos?

—Tenemos más cosas para ti —agregó Lola.

Hermione no dio muestras de haber oído sus provocaciones. Sólo estaba atenta a la llegada de Ernestina Littlechap. Era el motivo que la había hecho regresar a ese calabozo. Hemrione no confiaba en ella ni por un instante, pero la necesitaba.

_Te voy a pasar un dato, querida. Ernestina Littlechap es quien manda en este lugar..._

Esa noche, cuando sonó el timbre de advertencia de quince minutos antes de apagarse las luces, Hermione se levantó de su litera y comenzó a desvertirse. Esta vez no había en ella pudor alguno. Cuando se desnudó, la mexicana dejó escapar un largo silbido. A pesar de los moretones, sus pechos firmes y sus largas piernas la hacían apetecible. Lola tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. Hermione se puso el camisón y volvió a tenderse en la cama. Se apagaron las luces, sumiendo la celda en la oscuridad.

Pasaron treinta minutos. Hermione podía oír la respiración agitada de las otras.

Desde el otro lado del calabozo, dijo Paulita en susurros:

—Mamá te va a dar mucho amor esta noche. Quítate el camisón, nena.

—Te enseñaremos, gatita, y practicarás hasta que seas nuestra reina —afirmó Lola, entre risitas.

Ernestina aún no había abierto la boca. Hermione sintió a Lola y a Paulita cuando se le aproximaron, pero estaba lista para recibirías. Levantó el trozo de metal que sostenía fuertemente en la mano, y de un veloz movimiento hirió a una de las mujeres en la cara. Se oyó un alarido de dolor. Hermione pateó a la otra figura hasta que la vio caer al suelo.

—Acérquense de nuevo y las mataré.

—¡Hija de puta!

Hermione advirtió que se disponían a un nuevo ataque, y se preparó para enfrentarse con ellas una vez más.

Bruscamente se oyó la voz de Ernestina entre la tiniebla:

—Basta ya. Déjenla en paz.

—Ernie, estoy sangrando.

—Haz lo que te ordeno.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Hermione oyó que las dos se retiraban a sus literas con respiración jadeante, pero permaneció a la expectativa, lista para un nuevo asalto.

—Tienes coraje, querida —comentó Ernestina.

Hermione no habló.

—No cantaste delante del director —prosiguió la negra con una risita—. Si hubieras hablado, ya estarías muerta. ¿Por qué no permitiste que el director te cambiara de calabozo?

Hasta eso sabía la maldita negra.

—Quería volver aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Para qué?

Había asombro en la voz de Ernestina Littlechap.

Ése era el momento que había estado esperando Hermione.

—Para que me ayudes a escapar.

* * *

><p><p>

Una guardiana se le acercó para anunciarle:

—Tienes visita, Granger.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¿Una visita?

¿Quién podría ser? De pronto cayó en la cuenta. _Charles_. Al fin y al cabo, había ido, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. No había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. _Bueno, jamás volveré a necesitar de él ni de nadie._

Siguió a la celadora por el corredor de la sala de visitas.

Entró.

Un extraño estaba sentado ante una mesita de madera. Era uno de los hombres menos atractivos que jamás hubiese visto. Bajo, esmirriado, nariz ganchuda y pequeña boca de desagradable rictus. Tenía una frente protuberante y ojos castaños de mirada intensa, agrandados por gruesos lentes.

No se puso de pie.

—Soy Daniel Cooper. El director me autorizó a hablar con usted.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Hermione, suspicaz.

—Soy investigador de la «AIPS», la Asociación Internacional para la Protección de Seguros. Un cliente nuestro aseguró el Renoir que le robaron al señor Joseph Romano.

Hermione respiró hondo.

—No puedo ayudarle. Yo no lo robé —contestó, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Las siguientes palabras de Cooper la hicieron detenerse.

—Ya lo sé.

Hermione se volvió y lo miró, cautelosa y alerta.

—Nadie lo robó. Le tendieron una trampa, señorita Granger.

Lentamente, Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón.

Daniel Cooper había sido asignado a ese caso tres semanas antes, cuando fue convocado al despacho de su superior, J. J. Reynolds, en las oficinas centrales de Manhattan.

—Tengo una tarea para usted, Dan —dijo Reynolds.

Cooper odiaba que le llamasen Dan.

—Trataré de ser breve —prosiguió Reynolds.

El verdadero motivo era que Cooper siempre lo ponía nervioso, no sólo a él, sino a todo el personal de la agencia. Se trataba de un hombre extraño. No se mezclaba con nadie. No se sabía dónde vivía, si era casado o tenía hijos. Con nadie tenía trato social, y jamás asistía a las fiestas ni a las reuniones de la oficina. Era un hombre solitario, y la única razón por la cual Reynolds lo toleraba, era porque lo consideraba un verdadero genio, un sabueso con mente de ordenador. Sin ayuda de nadie, Cooper había logrado recuperar más mercaderías robadas, y descubrir más estafas a Compañías de seguros que todos los demás investigadores de la empresa juntos. Reynolds hubiera querido entender mejor a Cooper. El mero hecho de tenerlo sentado ante sí y de enfrentarse a esos ojos penetrantes lo ponían nervioso.

—Uno de nuestros clientes aseguró un cuadro en medio millón de dólares y... —comenzó a decir Reynolds.

—El Renoir. Los Ángeles. Joe Romano. Una mujer de nombre Hermione Granger fue condenada a quince años de prisión. La tela no ha sido recuperada.

_¡El muy hijo de puta!_ —pensó Reynolds—. _Si fuera otra persona pensaría que lo hace para fanfarronear._

—En efecto —debió reconocer a regañadientes—. Esta mujer Granger ha escondido el cuadro en alguna parte, y queremos recobrarlo. Ésa es su misión.

Cooper dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin articular palabra.

Cooper atravesó la oficina donde cincuenta empleados trabajaban uno junto a otro programando ordenadores, copiando informes a máquina, contestando llamadas telefónicas. Era un infierno.

Cuando pasaba junto a un escritorio, un colega le hizo un comentario:

—Me enteré de que te asignaron el caso Romano. Tienes suerte.

Cooper prosiguió su camino sin responder. ¿Por qué no lo dejarían en paz? Era lo único que pretendía, pero siempre lo importunaban con comentarios curiosos.

El deseo generalizado de sonsacarle algo ya se había convertido en un juego habitual en la oficina.

—¿Tienes algún compromiso para cenar el viernes, Dan?

—Si no eres casado, Sarah y yo conocemos a una chica maravillosa, Dan...

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que no necesitaba favores de ninguno de ellos?

—Ven a tomar una copa…

Daniel Cooper sabía en qué terminaban esas cosas. Una copa inocente llevaba a una cena; en una cena se podían iniciar amistades, y las amistades conducían a las confidencias. Demasiado peligroso.

Daniel Cooper vivía con el temor de que algún día alguien pudiese saber algo sobre su pasado. Los muertos nunca permanecían sepultados. Cada dos o tres años, la Prensa sensacionalista desenterraba el viejo escándalo, y Daniel Cooper desaparecía durante varios días. Ésas eran las únicas veces en que se embriagaba.

De haber podido manifestar sus emociones, Cooper le hubiera dado suficiente trabajo a cualquier psiquiatra, pero era incapaz de comentar con nadie su pasado. La única prueba física que conservaba de aquel nefasto y lejano día era un amarillento recorte de diario, que guardaba bajo llave en su dormitorio, donde nadie lo encontraría jamás. De tanto en tanto volvía a leerlo como castigo, aunque hasta la última palabra del artículo estaba grabada a fuego en su mente.

Se bañaba por lo menos tres veces por día, pero nunca se sentía limpio. Creía firmemente en el infierno y el fuego eterno, y sabía que su única salvación en la tierra estaba en la expiación de su culpa. Intentó ingresar en la Policía de Nueva York, pero no pasó el examen físico, por faltarle diez centímetros de estatura. Se dedicó entonces a ser investigador privado. Se consideraba a sí mismo un cazador que perseguía a los infractores de la ley. Él era la venganza de Dios, el instrumento que aplicaba la ira divina sobre la cabeza de los pecadores. Ésa era la única forma que concebía de pagar su culpa del pasado y prepararse para la eternidad.

Se preguntó si tendría tiempo de darse una ducha antes de salir para tomar el avión a Nueva Orleáns.

Pasó allí cinco días, y antes de haber terminado ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba conocer sobre Joe Romano, Anthony Orsatti, Perry Pope y el juez Henry Lawrence. Leyó la transcripción de la audiencia judicial de Hermione Granger y de la sentencia. Entrevistó al teniente Miller y se enteró del suicidio de la madre de Hermione. Habló con Otto Schmidt, quien le narró el modo en que habían arruinado la Clínica «Granger». Durante todas esas reuniones, Cooper no tomó una sola nota; sin embargo, era capaz de recitar textualmente cada conversación mantenida. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que Hermione Granger era una víctima inocente, si bien no podía aceptar esos hechos como verdaderamente fehacientes. Luego voló a Filadelfia para hablar con Clarence Desmond, vicepresidente del Banco donde trabajara Hermione Granger. Charles Stannope III, por el contrario, no quiso recibirlo.

Mientras contemplaba a la mujer que estaba sentada delante de él, Cooper se convenció plenamente de que nada tenía que ver con el robo del cuadro. Ya podía confeccionar su informe.

—Romano le tendió una trampa, señorita Granger. Tarde o temprano iba a denunciar de cualquier manera el robo de esa tela. Usted sólo apareció en el momento justo y le facilitó las cosas.

Hermione sintió que se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Ese hombre sabía que era inocente. Probablemente tuviera pruebas contra Romano para deslindar la responsabilidad de ella. Hablaría con el director o con el gobernador, y la sacaría de esa pesadilla. De pronto le resultaba difícil respirar.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudará?

Daniel Cooper la miró intrigado.

—_¿Ayudarla?_

—Sí, a obtener un indulto.

—No.

La palabra fue como una bofetada.

—Pero, _¿por qué?_ Si usted sabe que no soy culpable...

—Mi misión ha terminado —replicó Daniel Cooper, con voz monocorde y sin matices.

Al regresar a su hotel, lo primero que hizo fue desnudarse y meterse en la ducha. Se frotó de pies a cabeza, dejando que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo durante casi media hora. Luego de secarse y vestirse, se sentó a redactar su informe.

De: Daniel Cooper

A: J. J. Reynolds.

Expediente N.° Y-72-830-412.

Asunto: Deux femnes Dans le Café Rouge, Renoir (tela al óleo).

_He llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger no está ni siquiera mínimamente relacionada con el robo del cuadro arriba mencionado. Creo que Joseph Romano firmó la póliza de seguros con la intención de maquinar un robo, cobrar la indemnización y volver a vender la tela a un particular. A estas alturas, el cuadro debe de haber salido ya del país. Dado que se trata de una obra conocida, estimo que podría aparecer en Suiza, que cuenta con una legislación de protección para las adquisiciones de buena fe. Si una persona afirma haber comprado una obra de arte de buena fe, el Gobierno suizo le permitirá conservarla aunque se demuestre que es robada._

_**Recomendación:** Como no existen pruebas concretas de la culpabilidad de Romano, nuestro cliente deberá abonarle lo adeudado. Más aún, estimo que sería inútil pretender que Hermione Granger devolviera el cuadro o se hiciera cargo de los gastos, ya que ella no conoce la obra ni posee material alguno que yo haya podido detectar. Además, permanecerá recluida en la Cárcel de Mujeres de Luisiana del Sur durante quince años._

Daniel Cooper se detuvo un momento para pensar en Hermione. Seguramente otros hombres la considerarían bonita. Se preguntó, sin demasiado interés, en qué la transformarían esos quince años de prisión. Pero eso no le importaba.

Daniel Cooper firmó el memorándum y debatió si tendría tiempo de darse otra ducha.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola chicas, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles de verdad por su apoyo con este experimento de historia, jajaja... la verdad que ahora actualizo rápido, sólo por que tengo tiempo y además por que es fin de semana, pero la semana que viene, seguramente voy a ir poniendo como máximo dos capitulos por semana, siempre y cuando llegue con el tiempo... así que pot favor paciencia.

Bueno chicas, para todas las que me pusieron que Hermione no puede quedarse en la cárcel, solo les pido que lean, ella es ingeniosa e inteligente, y de alguna manera se las va a ingeniar para salir de ese lugar infernal, sé que es un poco fuerte algunas cosas que le pasan, pero creo que es lo que a larga, la va a marcar de una manera diferente.

Con respecto a Draco, nuestro querido rubio hermoso, les cuento que no se impacienten, él va a aparecer, les adelanto que para Draco nanda fue sencillo, y él al igual que Hermione se verá envuelto en situaciones bastantes extrañas...

Bueno sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Un saludo.

Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

La Vieja destinó a Hermione al lavadero. De las treinta y cinco labores que podían realizar las reclusas, el lavadero era lo peor. Reinaba un calor intenso en la enorme sala llena de máquinas de lavar y tablas de plancha. Las pilas de ropa sucia que entraban eran interminables. Cargar y vaciar las máquinas, y transportar los pesados canastos hasta el sector de planchado era un trabajo agotador.

Se comenzaba a las seis de la mañana con apenas un descanso de diez minutos cada dos horas. Al concluir la jornada de nueve horas, la mayoría de las mujeres terminaban exhaustas. Hermione realizaba el trabajo mecánicamente, sin hablar con nadie, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Ernestina Littlechap se enteró a dónde la habían asignado, comentó a Hermione:

—La Vieja se ha propuesto perseguirte.

—No me molesta —dijo Hermione.

Ernestina estaba intrigada. Hermione ya no era la niña atemorizada que había entrado veinte días antes en la cárcel. Algo la había endurecido, y Ernestina quería saber qué.

Al octavo día de estar trabajando en el lavadero, un guardia se acercó a Hermione y le anunció.

—Te trasladan a la cocina. Es el lugar más codiciado de la prisión.

Había dos tipos de comida en la penitenciaría. Las internas comían potajes, salchichas, habas o espantosos guisos, mientras que los guardias y funcionarios del penal recibían atención de cocineros profesionales; costillas, pescado fresco, pollo, verduras, fruta y tentadores postres. Las reclusas destinadas a la cocina tenían acceso a esos alimentos, y los aprovechaban al máximo.

Al entrar en la cocina, Hermione no se sorprendió de ver allí a Ernestina Littlechap.

—Gracias —le dijo, tratando de que su voz fuese amable.

Ernestina refunfuñó algo pero no le contestó.

—¿Cómo pudiste pasar por encima de la _Vieja_?

—Ya no está con nosotros.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Tenemos nuestro propio sistema. Si una celadora se pone demasiado cargante, la eliminamos.

—No me digas que el director escucha...

—Mierda... ¿Qué tiene que ver el director con esto?

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Es fácil. Cuando la celadora que queremos eliminar está de guardia, comienza a haber líos, se presentan quejas. Una interna afirma que la mujer le tocó el culo. Al día siguiente otra la acusa de malos tratos. Después, alguien denuncia que le robó algo del calabozo, una radio por ejemplo, que aparece en el cuarto de la guardiana. _La Vieja_ se fue. No son las celadoras quienes manejan esta prisión, sino_ nosotras_.

—¿Por qué motivo estás aquí? —le preguntó Hermione, aunque no le interesaba mucho la respuesta.

Lo importante era establecer una relación amistosa con esa mujer.

—Tenía un grupo de chicas que trabajaban para mí.

Hermione la miró.

—¿De...?

Titubeó.

—¿De putas? —Ernestina se rió—. No, de empleadas domésticas en grandes residencias. Instalé una agencia de empleos con unas veinte chicas. La gente rica se desvive por eso. Publiqué anuncios en los mejores diarios, y cuando me llamaban, yo les asignaba personal. Las chicas estudiaban las casas, y cuando los patronos salían de viaje, aprovechaban para robarles las alhajas, cubiertos, pieles o cualquier otro bien de valor, y huían. —Suspiró—. Si te cuento con cuánto dinero nos estábamos alzando, no me creerías.

—¿Cómo te prendieron?

—Fue el destino, querida. Un día, una de mis muchachas estaba sirviendo un almuerzo en casa del alcalde. Una de las invitadas era una señora a quien había desplumado, y la reconoció. Cuando la Policía empezó a darle porrazos, mi chica comenzó a «cantar». Cantó la ópera entera, y así fue como terminó aquí la pobre Ernestina.

—No puedo quedarme en este sitio —afirmó Hermione en susurros—. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer fuera. ¿Me ayudarás a escapar?

—Por ahora ponte a picar cebollas. Esta noche hay guiso irlandés.

Y se alejó.

Los rumores que corrían en la prisión eran increíbles. Las internas sabían lo que sucedería mucho antes de que ocurriera.

Ciertas reclusas denominadas «ratas de basura» recogían informes escritos que habían sido desechados, escuchaban subrepticiamente llamadas telefónicas, leían la correspondencia del director, y transmitían luego todos los datos a las presas importantes. Ernestina Littlechap encabezaba esta lista. Hermione notaba la forma en que, tanto celadoras como reclusas, obedecían sus órdenes. Como las demás compañeras se dieron cuenta de que Ernestina se había convertido en su protectora, la dejaron en paz. Hermione esperaba que Ernestina le hiciera insinuaciones, pero la negra se mantenía a distancia.

La norma número 7 del folleto oficial que se entregaba a las nuevas presas consignaba: «Queda prohibida toda forma de relación sexual. No podrá haber más de cuatro internas por celda. No se permitirá la presencia de más de una interna por vez en una misma litera.»

Pero la realidad era diferente. A medida que transcurrían las semanas, Hermione veía entrar reclusas nuevas («pescados») en la prisión, y el esquema era siempre el mismo. Aquellas que habían delinquido por primera vez y eran normales sexualmente llevaban las de perder. El drama se desarrollaba en etapas planificadas. En aquel mundo aberrante y hostil, la leona se mostraba amable y simpática. Invitaba a su víctima a la sala de esparcimiento, donde miraban juntas la televisión y, cuando la más antigua le tomaba la mano, la nueva se lo permitía por temor a ofender a su única amiga. La nueva advertía rápidamente que las otras presas no la molestaban. A medida que aumentaba su dependencia hacia la amiga crecía también la intimidad, hasta que finalmente estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conservar la amistad que la protegía de males mayores.

Las que se mostraban esquivas eran violadas. Él noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres que entraban en la cárcel eran forzadas a la actividad homosexual (voluntaria o involuntariamente) dentro de los primeros treinta días. Eso horrorizaba a Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo permiten las autoridades? —le preguntó a Ernestina.

—Es el sistema, querida; lo mismo ocurre en otras cárceles. No hay manera de mantener a mil doscientas mujeres en un estado de abstinencia obligatoria y, a falta de hombres... Pero nosotras no violamos sólo por una necesidad sexual. Lo hacemos para obtener poder, para demostrar desde el principio quién manda aquí. Los «pescados» son nuestro bocado preferido. La única forma de que consigan protección es que se conviertan en la «esposa» de un «macho». Así, nadie se meterá con ellas.

Hermione tenía motivos para suponer que estaba hablando con una experta.

—Y no sólo ocurre entre las internas —prosiguió Ernestina—. A las guardianas también les gusta. Suponte que llega carne fresca, una pobre mujer adicta a la heroína, que necesitaba droga desesperadamente. La celadora puede conseguírsela, pero exige un pequeño favor a cambio, ¿entiendes? El «pescado» acude a la guardiana y recibe la heroína. En cuanto a los guardianes masculinos, son peores todavía. Ellos son los que guardan las llaves de los calabozos, y lo único que tienen que hacer es entrar una noche y servirse. Si necesitas algo o quieres recibir la visita de tu novio, te acuestas con el guardia. Eso se llama «trueque», y se hace en todo el sistema penitenciario del país.

—¡Es horrible!

—Así se sobrevive. —La luz del techo se reflejaba sobre la cabeza pelada de Ernestina—. ¿Sabes por qué no permiten mascar chicle aquí?

—No.

—Porque las chicas lo usan para trabar las cerraduras de las puertas, así impiden que cierren del todo, y de noche pueden visitarse unas a otras.

Las relaciones amorosas dentro del ámbito de la prisión estaban a la orden del día, y el protocolo entre los amantes se cumplía mucho más estrictamente que en el mundo exterior. Se interpretaban con particular celo los papeles de machos y esposas. Los machos se comportaban como hombres. Se cambiaban el nombre (a Ernestina le llamaban Ernie; a Bárbara, Bob). El macho llevaba el pelo bien corto o se afeitaba la cabeza, y no realizaba tareas domésticas. La esposa era la encargada de limpiar, coser y planchar para su macho. Lola y Paulita competían ferozmente por obtener la atención de Ernestina.

Los celos eran intensos y a menudo provocaban actos de violencia. Si se sorprendía a una esposa y a un macho de otra pareja mirándose o conversando, se encendían los ánimos. Las cartas de amor circulaban profusamente. Se doblaban en pequeños triangulitos llamados «barriletes» para poder esconderlos fácilmente en los sostenes o en el zapato y los intercambiaban al entrar en el comedor o al ir a trabajar.

Había reclusas que se enamoraban de las celadoras. Era un sentimiento nacido de la desesperación y el sometimiento. Las reclusas dependían de las guardianas para todo; incluso para mantenerse con vida.

Había actividad sexual casi permanente, en las duchas, en los baños, en los calabozos, e incluso, de noche, sexo oral a través de las rejas. A las «esposas» de las celadoras se las dejaba salir de sus celdas por la noche para dirigirse al sector de las guardianas.

Cuando se apagaban las luces, Hermione se tendía en su cama y se tapaba los oídos para no oír los gemidos y risitas de placer.

Una noche, Ernestina sacó de debajo de su litera una caja de arroz curruscante y comenzó a desparramarlo por el pasillo, fuera del calabozo. Hermione oyó que las mujeres de otras celdas hacían lo mismo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó.

Ernestina le respondió con sequedad:

—Nada que te interese. Tú te quedas en la cama.

Minutos más tarde se oyó un alarido de terror proveniente de otro calabozo.

—Dios mío, no. ¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltenme! —decía la desesperada voz.

Hermione sabía lo que estaba pasando, y sintió una repulsión incontrolable. Los gritos se fueron convirtiendo en convulsivos sollozos. Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos. ¿Cómo podía una mujer hacerle eso a otra? Pero estaba decidida a no demostrarle sus sentimientos a Ernestina.

—¿Para qué era ese arroz? —preguntó fingiendo escaso interés.

—Es nuestro sistema de alarma. Por si las guardianas resuelven espiar.

La cárcel era una extraña experiencia educativa, aunque lo que allí se aprendiera fuera poco ortodoxo.

La prisión estaba llena de expertas en todo tipo imaginable de delito. Se intercambiaban métodos para estafar, para hurtar en las tiendas o robarles a los borrachos. Se ponían al día unas a otras sobre nuevas formas de chantaje, informantes y policías de paisano.

Una mañana, en el patio, Hermione oyó a una de las reclusas viejas dictar cátedra ante una joven y fascinada audiencia acerca de la forma en que actuaban los carteristas.

—Los verdaderos profesionales son los de Colombia. En Bogotá, existe una escuela donde se aprende el arte del carterista. Cuelgan un muñeco del techo, vestido con un traje de diez bolsillos, llenos de monedas y alhajas. El truco es que, en cada bolsillo, hay una campanilla. Cuando eres capaz de vaciar hasta el último bolsillo sin hacer sonar la campanilla, ya puedes salir a robar.

Lola lanzó un suspiro.

—En una época andaba con un tipo que caminaba en medio de las multitudes vistiendo un sobretodo, con las manos al aire, mientras iba robando los bolsillos de todo el mundo como un condenado.

—¿Cómo diablos lo hacía?

—La mano derecha era falsa. Sacaba la mano verdadera por una abertura del abrigo, y así llegaba hasta cuanto bolsillo o billetero estuviera a su alcance.

—A mí me gusta el sistema de robo a los armarios —dijo una veterana—. Vas a una estación ferroviaria hasta que ves alguna viejecita tratando de meter una maleta o un paquete grande en una de las consignas. Te ofreces para ayudarla, guardas el bulto y le entregas la llave. Sólo que la llave que le das es de una taquilla vacía. Cuando ella se va, vacías el suyo y te marchas.

Otra tarde, en el patio, dos internas sentenciadas por prostitución y posesión de cocaína, conversaban con una recién llegada que no parecía tener más de diecisiete años.

—Con razón te agarraron, querida —la regañó una de las mayores—. Antes de fijar precio con un tipo, tienes que palparlo para comprobar que no lleva un arma, y nunca debes decirle lo que vas a hacer. Que él te diga lo que quiere. Si resulta ser un policía, lo acusas de incitación al delito.

—Y siempre mírale las manos —dijo la otra—. Si das con un obrero, debe tener las manos ásperas. Por ese detalle te darás cuenta. Muchos policías se disfrazan de trabajadores, pero se olvidan de sus manos suaves, que los delatan.

Las normas eran inflexibles. Todas las reclusas debían asistir al comedor y no se permitía conversar en las filas. En los pequeños armarios de las celdas, no se podía guardar más de cinco productos de higiene personal. Había que dejar hecha la cama antes del desayuno, y mantenerla impoluta durante el día.

Reinaba en la penitenciaría una música característica: timbres, pasos que se arrastraban sobre el piso de cemento, portazos, susurros de día y gritos de noche. El áspero zumbido de los transmisores de las celadoras, el ruido de bandejas metálicas a la hora de comer. Y siempre la soledad y el aislamiento, y el intenso clima de odio.

Hermione se convirtió en una reclusa modelo. Su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a los sonidos de la rutina carcelaria: el chirriar de las puertas metálicas de las celdas, el timbre para presentarse a trabajar, la campana que anunciaba el fin de la labor cotidiana.

El cuerpo de Hermione estaba prisionero en ese sitio, pero su mente se dedicaba a planificar la fuga.

Las reclusas no podían realizar llamadas telefónicas afuera y sólo se les permitía recibir dos llamadas de cinco minutos por mes. Hermione recibió una de Otto Schmidt.

—Pensé que querrías saber que fue un sepelio realmente hermoso. Yo me encargué de pagar las cuentas, Hermione.

—Gracias, Otto, muchas gracias.

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que agregar.

No hubo más llamadas telefónicas para ella.

—Nena, te conviene olvidarte del mundo exterior. Nadie te espera allí fuera —le advirtió Ernestina.

_Estás equivocada_, pensó Hermione.

Y se repitió:

_Joe Romano, Perry Pope, el juez Henry Lawrence, Anthony Orsatti, Charles Stanhope III._

Una mañana, en el patio de ejercicios, volvió a encontrarse con la Gran Bertha. El patio era un amplio rectángulo al aire libre rodeado, por un lado, por el alto muro exterior de la prisión, y por el otro, por las paredes del edificio de la cárcel. Todas las mañanas las reclusas podían ir allí treinta minutos. Era uno de los pocos sitios donde se permitía hablar, y las mujeres se juntaban en grupitos para intercambiar las últimas noticas y los chismes antes del almuerzo. La primera vez que Hermione fue, experimentó una repentina sensación de libertad, y comprendió que se debía al hecho de estar a cielo abierto. Pudo ver el sol en lo alto, las nubes, y en algún punto distante del firmamento azul, la silueta lejana de un avión.

—¡Oye! Te estuve buscando —dijo una voz.

Hermione se volvió y se topó con la imponente sueca que la había atropellado en su primer día de prisión.

—Me contaron que te conseguiste un macho negro —dijo Bertha.

Hermione intentó pasar de largo, pero Bertha la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

—Queridita...

—Aléjate de mí —musitó Hermione sin mirarla.

—Lo que te hace falta es una buena chupada, no sé si me entiendes. Y yo te la daré. Serás solamente mía, amorcito...

Una voz conocida habló a sus espaldas.

—Sácale esas manos sucias de encima, imbécil.

Allí estaba Ernestina Littlechap con los puños crispados, echando fuego por los ojos. El sol se reflejaba sobre su brillante cráneo rasurado.

—No eres suficientemente hombre para ella, Ernie.

—¡Lo soy para ti! —explotó la negra—. Si vuelves a molestarla, te cuelgo de las tetas.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad. Las dos mujeres se miraban con furibundo odio._ Están dispuestas a matarse por mí_, pensó Hermione. Luego comprendió que la cuestión poco tenía que ver con ella. Era una confrontación de poder.

Fue_ la Gran Bertha_ quien cedió, lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Ernestina.

—No tengo prisa —dijo, y miró codiciosamente a Hermione—. Vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, nena, y yo también. Ya nos veremos.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ernestina la miró partir.

—Es una puta vieja. ¿Recuerdas a esa enfermera de Chicago que asesinó a más de veinte pacientes? Les dio cianuro y se quedó a su lado para verlos morir. Bueno, ese ángel misericordioso es la que está caliente contigo, Granger. ¡Mierda! Necesitas alguien que te proteja. Ella no va a resignarse así como así.

—¿Me ayudarás a escapar?

Sonó un timbre.

—Es hora de comer —repuso Ernestina Littlechap.

Esa noche, tendida en su cama, Hermione pensó en Ernestina.

Por más que no hubiese intentado volver a tocarla, todavía no confiaba en ella. Jamás olvidaría lo que Ernestina y las demás compañeras de celda le habían hecho. Pero necesitaba su ayuda.

Todas las tardes, después de comer, las internas podían pasar una hora en la sala de esparcimiento, donde miraban la televisión, conversaban o leían revistas y diarios de actualidad. Hermione estaba hojeando una revista cuando una fotografía le llamó la atención. Era una instantánea de Charles Stanhope III saliendo de una capilla del brazo de su esposa el día de su boda. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Charles, se sintió inundada de dolor e indignación. En una época había pensado compartir la vida con ese hombre que le había vuelto la espalda, que había permitido que la destruyeran, a ella y al hijito de ambos. Pero eso había sido en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, en otro mundo.

Cerró de golpe la revista.

Durante los días de visita era fácil saber cuáles reclusas tenían parientes o amigos que las irían a ver. Aquellas que se bañaban, se ponían ropa limpia y se maquillaban. Ernestina solía regresar de la sala de visitas sonriendo animadamente.

—Mi querido Al viene siempre a verme —le confió a Hermione—. Está esperando que salga. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque le doy lo que ninguna otra mujer.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su confusión.

—¿Quieres decir sexualmente?

—Por supuesto. Lo que pasa detrás de estos barrotes no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de fuera. Aquí dentro, a veces necesitamos un cuerpo tibio, alguien que nos diga que nos ama. No interesa si la cosa no es real o si no dura; es lo único que tenemos. Pero cuando me dejen en libertad —esbozó una amplia sonrisa— volveré a ser la misma ninfómana de siempre, ¿entiendes?

Había algo que intrigaba a Hermione, y decidió hablar del tema francamente.

—Ernie, ¿por qué me proteges?

La negra se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me da la gana.

—Sinceramente quiero saberlo. —Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Todas tus demás amigas te pertenecen, hacen cualquier cosa que les pidas.

—Si no quieren lamentarlo...

—Pero yo no. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No. Simplemente siento curiosidad.

Ernestina lo pensó un instante.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Tú tienes algo que yo ambiciono. —Vio la expresión temerosa del rostro de Hermione—. No, no me refiero a eso. Tienes distinción, verdadera elegancia, como esas mujeres de las revistas, que toman el té en vajilla de plata. Ése es tu mundo, no éste. No sé cómo te metiste en la mierda, pero mi impresión es que alguien te tendió una trampa.

Miró a Hermione casi con timidez.

—No me he cruzado con muchas personas decentes en la vida. —Y agregó de espaldas a Hermione, de modo que sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas audibles—: Y lamento lo de tu bebé.

Esa noche, cuando se hubieron apagado las luces, Hermione le dijo en susurros:

—Ernie, tengo que escaparme. Ayúdame, por favor.

—¡Estoy tratando de dormir! ¿Quieres cerrar el pico?

Ernestina inició a Hermione en el antiguo idioma de los presidiarios. Le señaló a una reclusa que charlaba en un grupo en el patio.

—Esa leona es la argolla de una puta gris, y ahora se hace la fina...

Era una corta, pero la agarraron en una tormenta de nieve, y fue a parar al carnicero. Se quedó sin levante, y adiós verso.

Para Hermione fue como oír hablar a unos marcianos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó.

Ernestina prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Acaso eres atrasada, chiquita? «Ser la argolla» quiere decir lesbiana pasiva, «esposa». Una «puta gris» es una como tú. Era una «corta», es decir que le faltaba poco para terminar su condena, pero la pescaron tras una fuerte dosis de heroína y fue a parar al «carnicero», el médico de la cárcel.

—¿Qué es un «levante» y un «verso»?

—¿No has aprendido nada todavía? «Verso» es la libertad bajo palabra, y «levante» es el día en que te sueltan.

La explosión entre Ernestina Littlechap y la Gran Bertha ocurrió al día siguiente, en el patio. Las reclusas estaban jugando al softbol, custodiadas por las celadoras. Bertha bateó, y corrió a la primera base, que ocupaba Hermione a regañadientes, odiaba los deportes. Se arrojó sobre ella, la derribó y comenzó a toquetearla entre las piernas.

—Conmigo nadie se hace la estrecha —susurró—. Esta noche te chupo toda, ricura.

Hermione forcejeó como enloquecida para liberarse. De pronto sintió que la liberaban de Bertha. Ernestina había aferrado a la sueca por el cuello, y la estrangulaba.

—¡Hija de mil putas! —gritaba la negra y le clavaba las uñas en los ojos—. ¡Te lo advertí!

—¡Estoy ciega! —gritó la otra entre manotazos y puntapiés—. ¡Estoy ciega!

Cuatro guardianas se acercaron corriendo. Tardaron cinco minutos en separarlas. Hubo que llevarlas a ambas a la enfermería. Ya era muy tarde esa noche cuando Ernestina regresó a su calabozo. Lola y Paulita se aproximaron en seguida a su litera para consolarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione en un murmullo.

—Claro que sí. —Su voz sonaba apagada, y Hermione se preguntó si no estaría gravemente herida—. Vas a tener problemas, nena. Esa hija de puta no te va a dejar en paz. Y cuando te haya chupado bien, te matará.

Permanecieron todas en silencio. Finalmente, Ernestina volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Me parece que ya es hora de que empecemos a hablar sobre la forma de sacarte de aquí.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola chicas/os, ¿Cómo estan? bueno les cuento que hoy se viene un capítulo muy interesante, fue genial escribirlo, así que espero que disfruten del capítulo al igual que yo, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y prometo que ni bien tengo el otro terminado, lo subo!

A partir de este capítulo todo, absolutamente todo va a cambiar en la vida de Hermione, ya sabrán por que se los digo!

Les mando un beso.

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis.<strong>

—Mañana te quedarás sin niñera para Amy —le anunció Brannigan, el director de la prisión, a su esposa.

Sue Ellen Brannigan lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? Es muy buena...

—Lo sé, pero está a punto de cumplir su sentencia. Mañana sale en libertad.

Estaban desayunando en su cómodo chalé, una de las ventajas que obtenía Brannigan por su trabajo, además de cocinera, empleada doméstica, chófer y niñera para su hija Amy, de cuatro años de edad. Todas eran reclusas de confianza. Cuando llegaron a instalarse allí, cinco años antes, Sue Ellen se mostró aprensiva respecto de la idea de vivir en los terrenos de la penitenciaría y, especialmente, de tener la casa llena de sirvientas convictas.

—¿Cómo sabes que no intentarán algo durante la noche?

—No lo harán —había dicho su marido—; el riesgo es demasiado grande para ellas.

Pero los temores de la esposa resultaron infundados. Las internas estaban ansiosas por causar una buena impresión y que se les redujera la condena, de modo que se comportaban a las mil maravillas.

—Ya estaba acostumbrándome a dejar a Amy al cuidado de Judy —se quejó Sue Ellen.

Quién sabía qué clase de mujer sería la próxima niñera...

—¿Tienes pensado ya quién la remplazará?

El director lo había meditado largamente. Había decenas de presas de confianza adecuadas para la labor, pero él no podía quitarse de la mente a Hermione Granger. Ciertos detalles de su prontuario le resultaban profundamente inquietantes. Hacía quince años que era criminólogo de profesión, y se enorgullecía de su habilidad para evaluar a los reclusos. Algunas de las internas eran delincuentes empedernidas; otras estaban presas por crímenes pasionales o pequeños robos, pero tenía la impresión de que Hermione Granger no pertenecía a ninguna de esas categorías. No lo habían conmovido las protestas de inocencia de la muchacha; ése era el procedimiento habitual de todas las reclusas. Pero le intrigaban las personas que habían conspirado para enviarla a prisión. Brannigan había sido designado por un comité cívico presidido por el gobernador del Estado, y si bien se había negado rotundamente a meterse en política, conocía el submundo del poder. Joe Romano era un mafioso, discípulo de Anthony Orsatti. Perry Pope, el abogado que defendió a Hermione, estaba pagado por ellos, lo mismo que el juez Lawrence. La condena de Hermione Granger era decididamente sospechosa.

—Sí —le dijo finalmente a su mujer—. Ya he pensado en alguien.

Ernestina y Hermione estaban sentadas en un rincón de la cocina de la cárcel tomando un café durante el descanso de diez minutos.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes a qué se debe esa obsesión que tienes por fugarte.

Hermione titubeó. ¿Podría confiar en aquella mujer? No le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Ciertas personas nos hicieron... cosas a mi familia y a mí, y tengo que darles su merecido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Hermione articuló lentamente sus palabras, cada una con gran pena.

—Causaron la muerte de mi madre.

—¿Quiénes?

—No creo que los nombres signifiquen nada para ti. Joe Romano, Perry Pope, un juez apellidado Lawrence, Anthony Orsatti...

Ernestina se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, nena?

Hermione se sorprendió.

—¿Acaso has oído hablar de ellos?

—Todos los negocios sucios, están controlados por Orsatti y Romano. No podrás meterte con ellos. Te matarán como a una mosca.

—Ya lo han hecho —afirmó Hermione, con voz apagada.

Ernestina miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie las estuviera escuchando.

—Una de dos: o estás loca, o eres la persona más boba que conozco. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Más vale que los olvides.

—No, no lo haré. Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Hay alguna forma?

Ernestina permaneció largo rato en silencio. Cuando finalmente habló, dijo:

—Conversaremos después, en el patio.

Estaban solas, en una esquina del rectángulo de cemento.

—Ha habido doce intentos de fuga en este lugar —dijo Ernestina—. Dos murieron en la tentativa. A las diez restantes las encontraron y las trajeron de vuelta. —Hermione no hizo comentario alguno—. En cada torre hay guardias con ametralladoras las veinticuatro horas del día, y son unos auténticos hijos de puta. Si alguien se escapa, es culpa de ellos, de modo que prefieren matarte apenas te ven. La prisión está rodeada de alambre de espino, y si logras atravesarlo eludiendo las ametralladoras, tienen también sabuesos capaces de rastrearte hasta el infierno. Hay un destacamento de la guardia nacional a pocos kilómetros de aquí, y cuando una interna se fuga, envían helicópteros con rifles y reflectores. A nadie le importa una mierda si te traen muerta o viva, nena. A veces, prefieren traerte muerta porque sirve de escarmiento para las demás.

—Sin embargo, algunas lo lograron —dijo Hermione, obstinada. Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar su varita… sólo se desaparecería y listo… pero había quedado en la casa de Romano… si es que aún seguía allí.

—Porque contaban con ayuda de fuera, amigos que conseguirían hacerles llegar armas, dinero y ropa. Y las esperaba con un coche para huir a toda velocidad. —Hizo una pausa para acentuar el efecto—. Así y todo, capturaron a la mayoría.

Una guardiana se acercó, gritándole a Hermione:

—¡El director quiere verte inmediatamente!

—_Necesitamos a una persona para cuidar a nuestra hijita_ —dijo Brannigan—. Se trata de un trabajo voluntario, de modo que no es obligación que lo acepte si no quiere.

Una persona para cuidar a nuestra hijita. La mente de Hermione funcionaba a toda velocidad. Eso le facilitaría la huida. Si trabajaba en casa del director, probablemente podría conocer mejor la distribución del edificio penitenciario.

George Brannigan estaba satisfecho. Tenía la extraña sensación de que le debía algo a aquella mujer.

—Bien. Su sueldo será de sesenta centavos la hora, y se depositará todos los fines de mes en su cuenta personal.

Las reclusas tenían prohibido manejar dinero en efectivo; cualquier suma acumulada se les entregaba el día en que eran puestas en libertad.

_No voy a estar muchos fines de mes_, pensó Hermione, pero en voz alta dijo:

—Me parece bien.

—Eso es todo.

Cuando Hermione le dio la noticia a Ernestina, la negra comentó, pensativa:

—Eso significa que te convertirán en una de las presas de confianza, y por lo tanto podrás conocer bien el funcionamiento de la cárcel. Quizá te facilite la fuga.

—¿Cómo podré hacerlo?

—Tienes tres alternativas. La primera es desaparecer subrepticiamente. Una noche pones goma de mascar para trabar la cerradura de tu calabozo y las puertas de los corredores. Sales al patio, arrojas una manta sobre el alambre de espino y huyes a la carrera.

_Perseguida por perros y helicópteros_, pensó Hermione.

—¿Cuáles son los otros métodos?

—El segundo es huir violentamente, utilizando un arma y tomando algún rehén. Si te pescan, te agregarán cinco años de condena.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Simplemente irte caminando. Este sistema es para las presas de confianza, con una tarea de trabajo asignada. Una vez que estás al aire libre, nena, limítate a seguir andando.

Hermione lo pensó. Imposible hacerlo sin dinero y un sitio donde ocultarse.

—Se darán cuenta en cuestión de horas, y saldrán en mi busca.

Ernestina suspiró.

—No existe el plan perfecto de fuga, querida. Por eso nunca nadie logró escapar de aquí.

_Yo lo haré_ —se juró Hermione—. Lo haré.

El primer día que Hermione se presentó en casa de Brannigan marcó su quinto mes de estancia en la prisión. La idea de conocer a la esposa y la hija del director la ponía nerviosa. Ansiaba desesperadamente ese empleo, que habría de constituir la clave para su fuga.

Hermione entró en la amplia y agradable cocina, y se sentó. Sentía que le corrían gotas de sudor por las axilas. Una mujer con vestido sencillo de color rosa apareció en la puerta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

La señora iba a tomar asiento, pero cambió de idea. Sue Ellen Brannigan era una rubia bonita, de treinta y tantos años, de expresión ausente y modales distraídos. Nunca estaba muy segura de cómo debía dirigirse a las reclusas a su servicio. ¿Darles las gracias por cumplir con su labor o impartirles órdenes? ¿Era mejor ser simpática con ellas o tratarlas con mano dura?

—Soy la señora Brannigan. Amy tiene casi cinco años y tú sabes cómo son los niños a esa edad. Hay que vigilarlos constantemente. ¿Tienes hijos?

Hermione recordó el bebé que había perdido.

—No —respondió secamente.

—Comprendo. —Sue Ellen se sentía confundida delante de aquella joven, que en nada se parecía a las demás reclusas a su cargo—. Voy a traer a Amy.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Hermione paseó la mirada por el lugar. El chalé era relativamente amplio, con atractivo mobiliario. Tuvo la sensación de que hacía años que no pisaba una casa así.

Sue Ellen regresó con una niñita de la mano.

—Amy, te presento a...

¿A una presa se la llamaba por el nombre de pila o por el apellido? Optó por la solución intermedia.

—Te presento a Hermione Granger.

—Hola.

La niña había heredado los ojos castaños de la madre. No era una criatura hermosa, pero sí simpática.

—¿Vas a ser mi nueva niñera?

—Bueno, voy a ayudar a tu madre a ocuparse de ti.

—¿Sabías que Judy salió en libertad condicional? ¿Saldrás tú también bajo palabra?

No, pensó Hermione.

—No. Voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, Amy.

—Espléndido —acotó animadamente Sue Ellen, y de inmediato se ruborizó, mordiéndose el labio—. Quiero decir... —Dio vueltas por la cocina mientras le explicaba a Hermione sus obligaciones—. Comerás siempre con Amy. Le prepararás el desayuno y jugarás con ella por la mañana. Después de almorzar, hace una siestecita, y por la tarde le gusta salir a caminar por el jardín y la granja. Creo que para un niño es bueno observar cosas que crecen, ¿no te parece?

—Sí.

La granja quedaba al otro lado de la penitenciaría, y las ocho hectáreas donde se cultivaban verduras y árboles frutales eran atendidas por presas de confianza. Había un inmenso lago artificial que se usaba para irrigación, rodeado por un alto muro de piedra.

Los cinco días siguientes fueron como una nueva vida para Hermione. En circunstancias diferentes, habría disfrutado de la posibilidad de alejarse de los deprimentes muros de la prisión, de pasear por la granja y respirar aire puro, de campo, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en fugarse. Cuando terminaba sus tareas debía presentarse de nuevo en la prisión. Dormía en el mismo calabozo, pero durante el día tenía la ilusión de ser libre. Luego de desayunarse en la cocina carcelaria, se encaminaba al chalé del director y preparaba el desayuno para Amy. Hermione había aprendido a cocinar con Charles, y le tentaba la variedad de alimentos que veía en las alacenas del director, pero la niña prefería empezar el día con algún cereal y fruta. A continuación, Hermione la entretenía o le leía cuentos. Sin percatarse de ello, comenzó a poner en práctica todos los juegos que su madre le había enseñado.

Como a la niña le encantaban los títeres, Hermione trató de fabricar uno con medias viejas. El resultado fue un cruce entre pato y zorro.

—Es muy lindo —exclamó Amy, feliz.

Hermione hacía hablar al títere con diversos acentos: francés, italiano, alemán y mexicano; era el favorito de Amy. Pero siempre se mantenía distante.

Después de la siesta, ambas daban largas caminatas. Hermione siempre se dirigía a lugares diferentes y alejados. Estudiaba atentamente todas las entradas y salidas, los movimientos de los vigías de las torres y los turnos en que cambiaban los guardias. Pronto le resultó obvio que ninguno de los planes de evasión que le comentara Ernestina tenía posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Nunca intentó nadie escapar en los camiones que entregan cosas en la cárcel? He visto los que reparten leche y otros alimentos.

—Ni lo pienses —le respondió categóricamente Ernestina—. Registran cada uno de los vehículos que llega o se va de aquí.

Una mañana, a la hora del desayuno, Amy le dijo:

—Hermione, te quiero mucho. ¿No quieres ser mi mamá?

Las palabras la hicieron estremecer.

—Con una madre es suficiente; no necesitas dos.

—Claro que sí. El papá de mi amiga Sally Ann se volvió a casar, y ahora Sally tiene dos mamás.

—Tú no eres Sally Ann. Termina tu desayuno.

Amy la miraba con expresión dolida.

—Ya no tengo hambre.

—Está bien. Entonces, te leeré un cuento.

Cuando estaba comenzando a leer, Hermione sintió una manecita suave sobre la suya.

—¿Puedo sentarme en tu falda?

—No.

_Debo mantenerme firme_, pensó.

Odiaba regresar al calabozo, sentirse enjaulada como un animal. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a los gritos nocturnos provenientes de las otras celdas en la indiferente oscuridad. Apretaba los dientes hasta que le dolían las mandíbulas.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil eludir a la _Gran Bertha_. Estaba segura de que la sueca la hacía espiar. Si iba a la sala de esparcimiento, unos minutos más tarde aparecía Bertha. Cuando salía al patio, Bertha llegaba poco después.

Un día la sueca se le acercó.

—Hoy estás preciosa,_ littbarn_ —la elogió—. No veo la hora de que estemos juntas.

—Aléjate de mí o...

La mujer sonrió.

—¿O qué? Tu amigo negra está a punto de irse, y yo haré que te trasladen a mi celda.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

La sueca hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Puedo hacerlo, querida, créeme.

_Me queda poco tiempo_, se dijo. Tenía que fugarse antes de que pusieran en libertad a Ernestina.

El paseo preferido de Amy era caminar por la pradera, entre las flores silvestres, hasta el inmenso lago artificial.

—Vamos a nadar, Hermione, por favor —imploró un día la niña.

—No es para nadar. Esa agua se usa para el riego.

El mero hecho de mirar el siniestro lago la hizo estremecer. _Su padre la llevaba al mar sobre los hombros. Cuando ella gritó, le dijo: «No tengas miedo, Hermione», y la arrojó al agua fría. Al sentir que las olas le cubrían la cabeza, la dominó el pánico y comenzó a asfixiarse..._

Cuando a Ernestina le comunicaron la noticia, Hermione experimentó una tremenda impresión.

—Me voy de aquí dentro de diez días, querida.

No le había comentado la conversación que había tenido con Bertha. Ernestina no estaría allí para ayudarla. La sueca la haría trasladar a su propio calabozo y... La única manera de evitarlo sería hablando con el director, pero, en tal caso, más le valdría morir. Todas las reclusas se volverían contra ella. _Sólo me queda la fuga_.

Volvieron a repasar con Ernestina las posibilidades de evasión pero ninguna pareció satisfactoria.

—No tienes coche, nadie quien te eche una mano desde fuera. Te conviene tranquilizarte y terminar tu condena.

Pero Hermione sabía que no podría vivir acosada por la Gran Bertha. La mera imagen de la gigantesca lesbiana le producía náuseas insoportables.

El sábado por la mañana, siete días antes de la liberación de Ernestina, Sue Ellen Brannigan llevó a su hija a pasar el fin de semana a Nueva Orleáns, y Hermione permaneció en la cocina de la cárcel.

—¿Qué tal te va con la niña? —preguntó Ernestina.

—Bien.

—Parece muy dulce.

—Sí, bastante.

Su tono era indiferente.

—No veo el momento de irme de aquí. Y te diré una cosa: jamás volveré a este lugar. Si algo podemos hacer Al y yo por ti desde fuera...

—¡Permiso, putas viejas! —gritó una voz masculina.

Hermione se volvió. Un empleado del lavadero empujaba un inmenso carro lleno de ropa sucia. Intrigada, Hermione lo observó dirigirse a la salida.

—Te decía que si Al y yo podemos hacer algo por ti, mandarte cosas...

—Ernie, ¿qué hace aquí un camión de lavandería, si la prisión cuenta con lavadero propio?

—Ah, eso es para las guardianas. Antes hacían lavar los uniformes aquí mismo, pero volvían sin botones, con las mangas arrancadas, con notas obscenas cosidas dentro. Qué pena, ¿verdad? Ahora las celadoras tienen que enviar su ropa a un lavadero de fuera.

Hermione ya no la escuchaba.

* * *

><p>—George, no estoy segura de que debamos seguir teniendo a Hermione.<p>

Brannigan levantó la vista del diario.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé exactamente. Tengo la sensación de que no aprecia a Amy. A lo mejor no le gustan los niños...

—No se ha portado mal con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Le ha pegado o gritado?

—No...

—¿Entonces?

—Ayer Amy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, y Hermione la rechazó. Amy la quiere tanto... A decir verdad, creo que estoy un poquito celosa. ¿Acaso será eso? Brannigan rió.

—Seguramente, Sue. Creo que Hermione Granger es la persona apropiada para el trabajo, pero si te causa algún trastorno, dímelo, y tomaré medidas.

—De acuerdo, querido.

Sue Ellen no se quedó muy satisfecha. Tomó su bordado y continuó su tarea.

—¿_Por qué_ no puede dar resultado?

—Ya te lo dije, nena. Los guardias revisan todos los camiones que pasan por el portón.

—Pero si sale un camión lleno de ropa sucia..., no van a sacar cada prenda para registrarlo.

—No es necesario. Llevan el canasto al cuarto de servicio, donde un celador vigila mientras lo cargan.

Hermione insistió.

—Ernie, ¿no podría alguien distraer al guardia durante cinco minutos?

—¿Qué diablos...? —Se interrumpió, con una repentina sonrisa—. ¿Mientras alguien lo entretiene un poco tú te meterías en el fondo del canasto? ¿Sabes una cosa? Tal vez esta idea loca pueda salir bien.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Ernestina permaneció pensativa unos instantes.

—Sí, te ayudaré —aceptó finalmente—. Será mi última oportunidad de darle una patada en el culo a Gran Bertha.

La noticia de la próxima huida de Hermione Granger corrió como un reguero de pólvora. Una fuga era un acontecimiento que afectaba a todas las internas.

Con la colaboración de Ernestina, el plan de fuga se preparó sin problemas. Ernestina tomó las medidas a Hermione. Lola robó tela para un vestido en la sección de costura, y Paulita le pidió a una modista de otro pabellón que se lo confeccionara. Sustrajeron un par de zapatos de tacón alto del depósito, y los tiñeron del tono del vestido.

—Ahora tenemos que conseguirte algún tipo de identificación —dijo Ernestina—. Vas a necesitar un par de tarjetas de crédito y un permiso de conducir.

—¿Cómo es posible...?

Ernestina esbozó una sonrisa.

—Déjalo en mis manos.

Al día siguiente le entregó tres tarjetas de crédito de las más conocidas, a nombre de Jane Smith.

—Ahora te hace falta el permiso de conducir.

A medianoche, Hermione oyó que se abría la puerta de su calabozo y entraba alguien. Se incorporó en su litera, instantáneamente a la defensiva.

—¿Granger? —susurró una voz.

Hermione reconoció la voz de Lillian, una de las reclusas de confianza.

—¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Ernestina se elevó en la penumbra.

—Tu madre no pudo haberte hecho más idiota. Cállate la boca y no hagas preguntas.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —susurró Lillian—. Si nos pescan, me matan. Vamos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Hermione, y siguió a Lillian por el pasillo a oscuras, hasta la escalera.

Al llegar arriba, luego de cerciorarse de que no hubiera guardianas cerca, se dirigieron a la habitación donde habían tomado las impresiones dactilares y la fotografía de Hermione. Lillian abrió la puerta.

—Pasa.

Adentro las aguardaba otra reclusa.

—Colócate contra la pared.

Parecía nerviosa. Hermione obedeció, con un nudo en el estómago.

—Mira de frente a la cámara. Y relájate, carajo.

_Qué gracioso_, pensó Hermione. Jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida. Se oyó el _clic_ de la cámara.

—Por la mañana te entregaré la foto para el carné de conducir. Ahora sal en seguida de aquí.

Hermione y Lillian recorrieron el camino de vuelta.

—Me han contado que van a cambiarte de celda —comentó Lillian.

Hermione quedó petrificada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No lo sabías? Te trasladan con la Gran Bertha.

Ernestina, Lola y Paulita la esperaban despiertas.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien.

_¿No lo sabías? Te trasladan con la Gran Bertha._

—El sábado tendrás el vestido listo —anunció Paulita.

El día en que dejarían en libertad a Ernestina. _Será mi última oportunidad._

Ernestina habló en susurros.

—Todo está arreglado. El sábado a las dos de la tarde vienen del lavadero a recoger la ropa. Tendrás que estar en el cuarto de servicio a la una y media. No te preocupes por el guardia; Lola lo entretendrá en el cuarto de al lado. Paulita te estará esperando en la habitación de servicio con la ropa. Las tarjetas de identificación las encontrarás en la cartera. Saldrás de la cárcel a las dos y cuarto.

A Hermione le costaba respirar. El simple hecho de hablar sobre su fuga le hacía temblar. _A nadie le importa si te traen muerta o viva._

En unos días intentaría volver a la libertad, pero no se hacía ilusiones: las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

Todas las reclusas estaban enteradas de la pelea entre Ernestina y Bertha por Hermione. Cuando corrió el rumor de que trasladaban a Hermione al calabozo de la sueca, no por casualidad se cuidaron muy bien de no mencionarle a Bertha el plan de fuga de Hermione. Tenía cierta tendencia a confundir la noticia con su portadora, y tratar a ésta de conformidad con aquélla. La sueca no se enteró del plan hasta la misma mañana en que debía producirse la huida, y se lo reveló la mujer que le había sacado la foto a Hermione.

Bertha recibió la novedad en ominoso silencio. A medida que escuchaba, su cuerpo pareció volverse más voluminoso aún.

—¿A qué hora? —fue todo lo que preguntó.

—Esta tarde a las dos, Bert. Van a esconderla en el fondo del canasto de la ropa, en el cuarto de servicio.

La sueca meditó un largo instante. Luego se dirigió a una de las celadoras y le anunció:

—Tengo que ver inmediatamente al director Brannigan.

Hermione no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Estaba casi histérica. Los meses que llevaba en la cárcel le parecían una eternidad. Imágenes del pasado cruzaban por su mente mientras yacía tendida en su litera.

_Me siento como la princesa de un cuento de hadas, mamá. Nunca creí que se pudiera ser tan feliz._

_¡Así que tú y Charles quieren casarse!_

_¡Me has disparado..., hija de puta!_

_Su madre se suicidó._

_Obviamente, nunca llegué a conocerte bien._

El timbre de la mañana resonó por los corredores. Hermione se incorporó en su litera, totalmente despierta. Ernestina la estaba observando detenidamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, muchacha?

—Bien —mintió.

Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía enloquecido.

—Bueno, parece que hoy nos vamos. Por fin, ¿verdad?

Hermione no podía ni tragar.

—Ajá.

—¿Seguro que podrás irte de la casa del director a la una y media?

—Ningún problema. Amy siempre duerme la siesta después de almorzar.

—Si llegas tarde, el plan fracasará —intervino Paulita.

—Llegaré a tiempo.

Ernestina metió la mano debajo de su colchón y sacó un fajo de billetes.

—Vas a necesitar dinero para moverte. No son más que doscientos dólares, pero te servirán para empezar.

—Ernie, no sé cómo...

—Oh, cállate, nena, y acéptalo.

Se esforzó por comer algún bocado en el desayuno. Le dolía la cabeza y todos los músculos del cuerpo. _No sé si lo lograré, pero tengo que intentarlo._

Había un silencio generalizado en el comedor, y Hermione comprendió que ella era el motivo, el objeto de miraditas de complicidad, de nerviosos murmullos. Se estaba a punto de producir una fuga, y ella sería la heroína. En unas horas estaría en libertad. O muerta.

Dejó el desayuno sin terminar y se encaminó a la casa del director.

Mientras esperaba que un guardia le abriera la puerta del corredor, se encontró cara a cara con la Gran Bertha, que le sonreía torvamente.

_Se va a llevar una enorme sorpresa_, pensó Hermione.

_Ya serás mía_, pensó la sueca.

La mañana transcurrió con tanta lentitud que Hermione creyó que iba a enloquecer. Le leyó cuentos a Amy, pero no tenía idea de lo que leía. Notó, sí, que la señora de Brannigan la vigilaba desde la ventana.

—Hermione, juguemos al escondite —propuso la niña.

Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero no se atrevía a despertar las sospechas de la señora. Con esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no te escondes tú primero, Amy?

Estaban en el patio de delante del chalé. A la distancia se divisaba el edificio donde se hallaba el cuarto de servicio. Allí debería estar a la una y media. Se pondría la ropa de calle que le habían confeccionado, y a las dos menos cuarto estaría acostada en el fondo del inmenso canasto del lavadero, tapada por uniformes y ropa blanca. A las dos llegaría el hombre, que luego se marcharía empujando los portones, rumbo al pueblo cercano, donde se encontraba el lavadero.

_El conductor no puede ver la parte de atrás del camión desde su asiento. Cuando lleguen al pueblo y se detengan ante un semáforo rojo, simplemente abres la puerta, bajas y tomas cualquier autobús._

La echaré de menos —pensó Hermione—. Cuando me vaya de aquí, voy a echar de menos sólo a dos personas: a una lesbiana calva y a una niñita. Se preguntó qué pensaría Charles Stanhope III de eso.

—Me parece ver a una niñita detrás de ese árbol...

Sue Ellen observaba a Hermione desde el interior de la casa. Tenía la impresión de que Hermione se comportaba de manera extraña. Se había pasado toda la mañana mirando el reloj y era obvio que su mente estaba en otra parte.

_Cuando George venga a almorzar, se lo comentaré_ —decidió— _Le pediré para que la sustituya._

En el patio, Hermione y Amy jugaron un rato a la rayuela, luego Hermione leyó cuentos y finalmente se hicieron las doce y media, hora del almuerzo de Amy. Llevó a la niña de vuelta al chalé.

—Me voy, señora.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te avisaron, Hermione? Hoy viene de visita una delegación de personas muy importantes. Como van a almorzar en casa, Amy no dormirá la siesta. Tendrás que quedarte a cuidarla.

Hermione hizo esfuerzos para no demostrar consternación.

—No... no puedo, señora.

Sue Ellen se disgustó.

—¿Qué es eso de que no puedes?

Hermione notó el fastidio en su voz y pensó:_ No debo hacerla enojar, porque llamará a su marido y me mandarán de regreso al calabozo._

Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Quiero decir que... Amy no ha almorzado aún, y tendrá hambre.

—Le hice preparar a la cocinera unos bocadillos para las dos. Pueden dar un paseo por el prado y comer allí. A Amy le gustan los picnics, ¿no, querida?

—Me encantan. —La niña miró a Hermione con ojos implorantes—. ¿Podemos ir, Hermione?

_Cuidado. Todavía puede salir bien._

_Debes estar en el cuarto de servicio a la una y media. No te retrases._

Hermione miró a la señora.

—¿A qué hora quiere que la traiga de regreso?

—Oh, a eso de las tres. A esa hora ya se habrán ido las visitas.

_El camión también._ El mundo se desplomaba sobre ella.

—Yo...

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida.

_La excusa perfecta_. Diría que estaba enferma, que tenía que ir al hospital. Pero entonces la dejarían allí en observación. Jamás podría salir a tiempo. Tenía que haber otra forma.

La señora Brannigan la estudiaba con ojos inquisitivos.

—Sí, estoy bien.

_Algo le pasa_ —pensó Sue Ellen—. _Decididamente tendré que exigirle a George que me consiga a otra persona._

Los ojos de Amy resplandecían de placer.

—Te voy a dejar a ti los emparedados más grandes, Hermione. Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad?

Hermione no encontró una respuesta.

Fue una visita inesperada. El propio gobernador, William Haber, acompañaba a la comisión de reforma carcelaria. Se trataba de algo que Brannigan debía soportar una vez por año.

—No se preocupe, George —le había dicho el gobernador—. Haga limpiar la prisión, dígale a sus mujeres que sonrían, y volverán a aumentarnos el presupuesto. Aquella mañana la jefa de celadoras había avisado a las reclusas: —Guarden todas las drogas, cuchillos y consoladores. Haber y su comitiva debían llegar a las diez. Primero recorrerían el interior del penal; luego visitarían la granja y a continuación almorzarían en casa del director.

Bertha estaba impaciente. Cuando solicitó ver al señor Brannigan, le contestaron que el director estaba muy ocupado esa mañana, que al día siguiente sería mejor.

—¡A la mierda con el día siguiente! —explotó Bertha—. Quiero verlo ahora mismo. Es muy importante.

Había pocas reclusas que podían darse el lujo de reaccionar así, pero la sueca era una de ellas. Las autoridades del penal eran plenamente conscientes de su poder. La habían visto organizar motines y luego detenerlos. Ninguna cárcel del mundo podía gobernarse sin la colaboración de esa clase de prisioneros.

Hacía más de una hora que estaba sentada en la sala de espera del director._ Me da asco de tan sólo mirarla, pensó la secretaria._

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó la sueca, con malos modos.

—No lo sé. Hay unas personas de visita. Esta mañana el director está muy ocupado.

—Pues no sabe lo que le espera.

Bertha miró la hora: las doce y media. _Tiempo de sobra._

Era un día perfecto, la brisa transportaba una mezcla de aromas por los verdes prados. Hermione había colocado el mantel sobre el césped, cerca del lago, y Amy comía feliz un bocadillo de jamón y huevo duro. Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj. No podía creer que ya fuese la una. La mañana le había resultado interminable, y la tarde se le pasaba volando. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente; de lo contrario, el tiempo le arrebataría su única oportunidad de recuperar la libertad.

En la sala de espera del director, la secretaria de Brannigan colgó el teléfono y dijo:

—Lo siento. El director me ha informado de que hoy será imposible recibirla. La anotaré para... Bertha se puso de pie.

—¡Tiene que verme! Es...

—La atenderá mañana.

La sueca iba a decir: «Mañana será demasiado tarde», pero se contuvo a tiempo. Nadie más que el director debía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Las delatoras sufrían accidentes fatales, pero ella no tenía intenciones de darse por vencida. De ninguna manera permitiría que se le escapara Hermione Granger. Se dirigió a la biblioteca de la cárcel y se sentó en una de las largas mesas, al fondo del salón. Aprovechó un momento en que la guardiana abandonó su puesto y se alejó por el pasillo para arrojarle un papelito sobre el escritorio.

Al regresar, la guardiana encontró la esquela y la leyó dos veces.

«LE ACONSEJO QUE REVISE HOY EL CAMIÓN DEL LAVADERO.»

No llevaba firma. ¿Sería una broma? No había manera de saberlo. Tomó el teléfono:

—Póngame con el jefe de custodia...

Faltaban pocos minutos para la una y cuarto.

—No estás comiendo —dijo Amy—, ¿Quieres un poco de mi bocadillo?

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó Hermione nerviosamente.

Amy dejó de comer.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo, Hermione? Por favor, no te enfades. Te quiero tanto. Yo nunca me disgusto contigo.

Sus ojos tiernos estaban llenos de dolor.

—No estoy disgustada.

—Si tú no tienes hambre, yo tampoco. Juguemos a la pelota, Hermione.

Amy sacó una pelotita de goma del bolsillo.

Cinco minutos después se dijo que era hora de ponerse en camino. Tardaría por lo menos diez minutos en llegar al cuarto de servicio. Si se apresuraba, todavía estaba a tiempo. Pero no podía dejar sola a Amy. Miró alrededor, y a la distancia divisó a un grupo de reclusas de confianza en los sembrados. Instantáneamente supo lo que debía hacer.

—¿No quieres jugar a la pelota, Hermione? —preguntó la niña.

Hermione se puso de pie.

—Sí. Voy a enseñarte un juego nuevo. A ver quién arroja la pelota más lejos. Primero yo, y luego tú.

Hermione cogió la pelotita de goma dura y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, en dirección al grupo de mujeres.

—¡Qué buen tiro! —la elogió la niña.

—Voy a buscarla. Tú aguárdame aquí.

Echó a correr; correr para salvar su vida. Era la una y veinte. Si se retrasaba, ¿la esperarían? Sus pies volaban por los campos. A sus espaldas oyó los gritos de Amy, pero no le prestó atención. Las mujeres de la granja se alejaban. Hermione les gritó y éstas se detuvieron. Estaba jadeante cuando llegó hasta ellas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una.

—No, nada. —Luchaba por recobrar el aliento—. Hagan el favor de cuidar a la niñita que está allá atrás. Yo tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

Oyó que gritaban su nombre de lejos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Amy parada sobre el muro de cemento que rodeaba el lago. La niña saludaba con la mano.

—¡Mírame, Hermione!

—¡Bájate de ahí! —le gritó.

Horrorizada, vio que Amy perdía pie y caía al agua.

—¡Dios santo!

Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no le quedaban opciones.

_No puedo ayudarla. Es imposible. Alguien la salvará. Yo tengo que salvarme a mí misma. Tengo que huir de este sitio, o moriré._

Dio media vuelta y emprendió la carrera más veloz de su vida. Las demás le gritaban, pero ella no las escuchaba. Voló por los aires, sin darse cuenta de que se le habían salido los zapatos, sin preocuparse por las zarzas que herían sus pies. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía que los pulmones le estallaban. Llegó hasta el parapeto que bordeaba el lago y se subió. Vio a Amy debatirse en el agua, manoteando para mantenerse a flote. Sin dudarlo un instante, se arrojó a sacarla. Pero al caer en el agua, súbitamente recordó: _¡Santo cielo! No sé nadar..._


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todas chicas/os... Bueno mi internción era hacerlas esperar un poco más para el próximo capítulo, pero no he podido... jajajaja... tengo que estudiar por que el martes tengo un exámen, pero les cuento que no he podido, por que me daba vueltas y vueltas la historia en mi cabeza, y bueno.. no aguanté, dejé los apuntes y me puse 100% con la pc a continuar la historia... ya que me tengo ue poner con el estudio si o si... me voy a quedar la noche despierta poniendome al día, ya que este fin de semana no me he despagado de la pc ni un momento...

Prometo que voy a ir respondiendo sus mensajes de a poco, por que la verdad soy nueva en esta página y no entiendo muy bien algunas cosas, sobre todo, tardo mucho cuando subo un capítulo por que no me toma bien el formato, no sé si eso pasa generalmente, yo escribo en el word y cuando copio y pego acá, se borran los espacios, y el formato de las letras, por ejemplo si hay algo en negrita, tal vez estoy haciendo algo mal, que se yo... si alguien me puede dar una ayuda se los voy a agradecer enormemente!

Bueno, ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo siete.

Un saludo.

Ana

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Siete<em>**

**_La Venganza de Hermione.  
><em>**

_Los Ángeles, viernes, 25 de agosto_

Lester Torrance, empleado del «First Merchant's Bank», se enorgullecía de dos cosas: de su capacidad sexual con las mujeres y de su habilidad para catalogar a los clientes. Lester había superado largamente los cuarenta, y era un hombre larguirucho, de rostro pálido, bigote y gruesas patillas. Como no había sido ascendido en dos oportunidades, se desquitaba utilizando el Banco como un servicio de citas amorosas. Podía distinguir a las prostitutas a un kilómetro de distancia, y le gustaba convencerlas para aprovecharse gratis de sus servicios. Las viudas solitarias eran presas especialmente fáciles. Acudían allí mujeres de todo tipo, edad y estado de desesperación, y tarde o temprano se presentaban delante de la ventanilla de Lester. Si habían girado en descubierto, Lester las escuchaba amablemente y se retrasaba en rechazar los cheques. En compensación, las invitaba a cenar en algún lugar tranquilo. Muchas de sus clientas buscaban expresamente su ayuda y le confiaban deliciosas historias: necesitaban que les concediesen un préstamo sin que se enteraran sus maridos... Querían que se mantuvieran en secreto ciertos cheques que habían librado... Tenían decidido divorciarse y le pedían a Lester que cancelara en seguida la cuenta conjunta. Lester deseaba complacer... y ser complacido.

Ese viernes pensó que tenía mucha suerte. En cuanto vio a la mujer traspasar la puerta del Banco. Era una completa belleza. El pelo negro le caía hasta los hombros, llevaba una falda ceñida y un suéter que delineaba sensualmente sus pechos.

Había otros cuatro cajeros en el Banco, y los ojos de la joven fueron posándose en cada uno como buscando ayuda. Al mirar a Lester, éste le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. La muchacha se acercó a su ventanilla. Sin dudarlo.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirla? —preguntó Lester, con los ojos fijos en los pechos femeninos, mientras pensaba:_ Nena, las cosas que me gustaría hacerte._

—Tengo un problema —dijo ella con voz suave.

Tenía un más que delicioso acento sureño.

—Para eso estoy, para resolverlos.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarme. He hecho algo terrible.

Lester chasqueó los labios, obsequioso.

—Me resisto a creer que una joven encantadora como usted pueda hacer algo malo.

—Pues es verdad. —Había una expresión de pánico en sus bonitos ojos castaños—. Soy la secretaria de Joseph Romano. Hace una semana mi jefe me ordenó que pidiera un talonario nuevo para su cuenta, pero olvidé hacerlo, y ahora se nos están terminando los cheques. Cuando se entere, no sé lo que me hará.

Lester conocía perfectamente el nombre de Joe Romano. Era uno de los más apreciados clientes del Banco, pese a que mantenía cifras relativamente pequeñas en su cuenta. Todo el mundo sabía que acumulaba las grandes sumas en otra parte.

_Evidentemente tiene buen gusto para las secretarias_, pensó y volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, eso no es tan grave, señor...

—Señorita Hartford. Laureen Hartford.

Señorita. Era un día de suerte. Tuvo la sensación de que el asunto funcionaría a las mil maravillas.

—Voy a encargarle ahora mismo los talonarios. Los tendrá dentro de dos o tres semanas, y...

Ella lanzó un gemido ahogado.

—Será demasiado tarde, y el señor Romano ya la tiene tomada conmigo. No sé por qué me distraigo en el trabajo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, respirando agitadamente contra la ventanilla, y dijo casi sin aliento—. Si usted pudiera acelerar lo de los talonarios, no me importaría tener que pagar lo que fuese de más.

—Lo lamento, Laureen —dijo él, condolido—. Eso es algo imposible...

Ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Puede costarme el empleo. Por favor..., estoy dispuesta a hacer _cualquier cosa._

Las palabras sonaron como música en los oídos de Lester.

—¡Está bien, le diré qué vamos a hacer! Pediré un trámite especial de urgencia, y los tendré el lunes. ¿Qué le parece?

—¡Oh, es usted maravilloso!

—Se los enviaré a la oficina...

—Será mejor que venga yo misma a retirarlos. No quiero que el señor Romano se entere de lo tonta que he sido.

Lester le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.

—Tonta no, Laureen. Sólo olvidadiza, quizás.

—Aquí estaré.

La joven le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y se marchó lentamente del Banco. Su andar era todo un espectáculo. Lester sonreía mientras se dirigía al archivo, buscaba el número de cuentas de Romano y solicitaba por teléfono la impresión inmediata de los nuevos talonarios.

* * *

><p>El hotel de la calle Carmen era idéntico a otros cientos de hoteles de Los Ángeles. Hermione lo había elegido por ese motivo. Hacía una semana que se hallaba en la pequeña habitación de mobiliario barato. Pero, en comparación con su calabozo, le parecía un palacio.<p>

Cuando regresó de su encuentro con Lester, se quitó la peluca negra, se sacó las lentes de contacto de color y con una crema se desembarazó de aquel maquillaje oscuro. Se sentó luego en la única silla que había y respiró hondo. Todo iba saliendo bien. Había sido fácil enterarse de dónde tenía cuenta bancaria Romano; le bastó con mirar el cheque que le había entregado éste a su madre:_ ¿Joe Romano? ¡No puedes meterte con él!,_ había dicho Ernestina.

Estaba equivocada. Joe Romano sería sólo el primero. Después, vendrían los demás. Todos hasta el último.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró el milagro que la había llevado hasta allí...

Las aguas frías y oscuras la recibieron con un abrazo fatal. Estaba hundiéndose, comprobó Hermione, aterrorizada. Alcanzó a tocar la niña. La sujetó y trató de subirla a la superficie. Dominada por el pánico Amy forcejeó para soltarse, con lo que sólo consiguió que ambas se hundieran más. Hermione sentía los pulmones a punto de estallar. Pataleó desesperada aferrándose a la niñita. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. _No nos salvaremos,_ pensó. Oyó voces encima de su cabeza y sintió que le arrancaban el cuerpo de Amy de los brazos. Unas manos firmes la sostuvieron de la cintura, mientras le decían:

—Ya pasó todo. Tranquila, estás segura.

Desesperada miró alrededor buscando a Amy y comprobó que estaba a salvo, en los brazos de un guardia del lago. Entonces se desvaneció.

El incidente no habría merecido más que un par de líneas en las páginas interiores de los diarios, pero el hecho de que una reclusa que no supiera nadar hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvar a la hija del director del penal, cambiaba las cosas. De la noche a la mañana los comentarios de televisión convirtieron a Hermione en una heroína. El propio gobernador Haber propuso a George Brannigan que fuera a visitarla al hospital carcelario.

—Su gesto fue de una gran valentía —dijo el director—. Mi mujer y yo le estamos sumamente agradecidos.

Se le quebró la voz por la emoción.

Hermione se sentía débil y conmovida por lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo está Amy?

—Se repondrá.

Hermione cerró los ojos. _No podría haber soportado que le pasara algo a ella_, pensó. Recordó la frialdad con que la había tratado, cuando lo único que la niña pedía era un poco de afecto, y sintió un enorme cargo de conciencia. Había arruinado su única posibilidad de fuga, pero sabía que, si se viera nuevamente en idéntica situación, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Se practicó una breve investigación sobre el accidente.

—Fue culpa mía —le contó Amy a su padre—. Estábamos jugando a la pelota; Hermione corrió a buscarla y me dijo que la esperara, pero yo trepé al muro para verla mejor y me caí al agua, y Hermione me salvó, papá.

Esa noche Hermione quedó en observación en el hospital, y a la mañana siguiente la llevaron al despacho de Brannigan, donde la aguardaban los periodistas y las cámaras de televisión, siempre en busca de una nota de contenido emotivo.

La red nacional de televisión difundió el relato del salvamento. Cientos de periódicos de todo el país publicaron el suceso, al tiempo que llegaban al instituto penal infinidad de cartas y telegramas exigiendo el indulto de Hermione Granger.

El gobernador Haber lo habló con Brannigan.

—Hermione Granger cometió delitos muy serios —observó el director.

El gobernador estaba pensativo.

—Pero no tenía antecedentes, ¿verdad, George?

—En efecto, señor.

—Usted debe de saber que me están presionando muchísimo para que haga algo por ella.

—A mí también, señor.

—Desde luego, no podemos permitir que el público nos indique lo que debemos hacer en nuestras cárceles, ¿no le parece?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero, por otra parte —observó el gobernador con buen criterio—, esta chica Granger ha puesto de manifiesto una gran dosis de coraje: se ha convertido en toda una heroína.

—De eso no cabe duda.

El gobernador encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué opinión tiene usted, George? —preguntó.

George Brannigan eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Usted sabe muy bien, señor, que me es difícil dejar de lado el aspecto personal de la cuestión: la niña rescatada es hija mía. Pero dejando eso aparte, Hermione Granger no me parece una delincuente común, y no puedo creer que, si se le concede la libertad, constituya un peligro para la sociedad. Yo recomendaría firmemente que se la indulte.

Haber estaba a punto de anunciar su candidatura a la reelección por un nuevo período. Aprobó la sugerencia.

—Me parece una buena idea. Pero demorémoslo unos días. En política lo primordial es elegir el momento apropiado.

Luego de discutirlo con su esposo, Sue Ellen Brannigan le dijo a Hermione:

—A mi marido y a mí nos encantaría que te mudaras a nuestra casa; así podrías ocuparte de Amy todo el tiempo.

—Gracias. Será un placer.

El resultado fue estupendo. Hermione ya no tuvo que pasar las noches encerrada en un calabozo, y además su relación con Amy cambió notablemente. Amy la adoraba, y Hermione le retribuía el cariño, disfrutaba con la compañía de la criatura.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Hermione tenía que regresar al edificio penitenciario, inevitablemente se topaba con la Gran Bertha.

—Eres una putita con suerte, pero algún día volverás aquí, con nosotras. Ya me estoy ocupando de eso, littbarn.

Tres semanas después del rescate de Amy, Hermione estaba jugando con ella en el patio, cuando Sue Ellen salió de la casa.

—Hermione, acaba de llamar mi marido. Dice que quiere verte en seguida en su despacho.

Hermione se sintió inundada por un repentino temor. _¿Volverán a trasladarme a la cárcel?_

—Sí, señora.

El director miraba por la ventana de su oficina cuando Hermione llegó.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Hermione trató de adivinar el motivo de aquella llamada por el tono de voz de Brannigan.

—Tengo una noticia para usted. —Hizo una pausa, embargado por una emoción que Hermione no comprendía—. Acabo de recibir la orden del gobernador de Luisiana de concederle inmediatamente el indulto.

_Dios querido, ¿realmente dijo lo que creí oír?_ Hermione no se atrevía a hablar.

—Quiero que sepa —prosiguió el director— que no es porque fuera mi hija la niña que salvó. Usted obró por instinto, como cualquier ciudadano decente. Justamente por eso no puedo imaginarme siquiera que sea usted una amenaza para la sociedad. —Sonriendo, agregó—: Amy la echará de menos, y nosotros también.

Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro. Si ese hombre supiera la verdad..., si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente. Toda la guardia nacional estaría buscándola como una fugitiva.

—Quedará usted en libertad pasado mañana.

—No..., no sé qué decir.

—No tiene nada que decir. Estamos todos muy orgullosos de usted. Mi mujer y yo tenemos grandes esperanzas en su futuro.

De modo que era cierto: la liberaban. Se sintió tan débil que debió apoyarse contra el escritorio del director.

—También yo, señor.

El último día en prisión, una reclusa de su sector se le acercó.

—Me he enterado de que te vas.

—Así es.

—Si necesitas ayuda estando fuera, puedes recurrir a un hombre de Nueva York. Se llama Conrad Morgan y se dedica a la rehabilitación criminal. —Le entregó un papelito—. Le gusta echar una mano a los exconvictos.

—Gracias, pero no creo que...

—Nunca se sabe. No pierdas la dirección.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione cruzaba los portones del penal, abriéndose paso entre periodistas y cámaras de televisión. No quiso hacer declaraciones, pero cuando Amy se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia ella, todas las cámaras registraron el abrazo para los noticiarios de la noche.

La libertad ya no fue para Hermione una palabra abstracta, sino algo tangible, un estado físico para saborear y disfrutar: respirar aire puro, tener intimidad, no hacer fila para comer, no oír timbres, baños calientes y aromáticos jabones, ropa interior suave, vestidos bonitos y zapatos de tacón alto. Recuperó su nombre en lugar del número de la prisión. La libertad le permitió escapar de Bertha, del constante temor de ser violada y de la terrible monotonía de la rutina carcelaria. Le costó acostumbrarse a la recuperada libertad. Cuando caminaba por la calle seguía teniendo cuidado de no rozar a nadie. En la prisión, chocarse con otra reclusa podía ser la chispa que originara un violento altercado. Ahora nadie la amenazaba.

Era libre y podría llevar a cabo su plan. Sola, no quería involucrar a nadie en esto.

En Filadelfia, Charles Stanhope III vio por televisión cómo Hermione salía de la cárcel. _Todavía es hermosa_, pensó. Le parecía imposible que aquella joven hubiera cometido los delitos por los que la habían condenado. Miró a su mujer ejemplar, sentada a su lado tejiendo plácidamente. _Me pregunto si no habré cometido un error._

Cuando Joe Romano vio el noticiario de televisión, se rió solo. Esa chica Granger era afortunada. _Apuesto que la cárcel debe de haberla domesticado un poco. Seguramente habrá aprendido algunos trucos muy cachondos._

Romano había pasado a otras manos el Renoir, que luego fue adquirido por un coleccionista privado de Zurich. En total había obtenido quinientos mil dólares de la compañía de seguros y otros doscientos mil del intermediario. Naturalmente, el dinero lo había repartido con Orsatti. Romano era muy escrupuloso en sus negocios con él. Había sido testigo de lo que ocurría a quienes no lo eran.

* * *

><p>El lunes al mediodía, disfrazada de Laureen Hartford, Hermione regresó al «First Merchant's Bank». Había una gran concurrencia, y unas cinco o seis personas frente a la ventanilla de Lester Torrance. Se puso en la cola y, cuando Lester levantó los ojos, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.<p>

Cuando al fin llegó a la ventanilla, Lester se ufanó:

—Bueno, no fue nada fácil, pero lo logré, Laureen.

—Es usted muy amable...

—Aquí los tengo. —Abrió un cajón, buscó los talonarios que había guardado con esmero, y se los entregó—. Aquí tiene. Cuatrocientos cheques. ¿Cree que tendrá bastantes?

—Oh, sí, a menos que el señor Romano pierda la cabeza... —Miró a Lester a los ojos y suspiró—. Me salvó usted la vida.

Lester sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda.

—Todos deberíamos ser amables con los demás, ¿no cree?

—Tiene mucha razón, Lester.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Usted debería abrir su propia cuenta aquí. Yo me encargaría de cuidársela.

—No me cabe duda —dijo ella, en tono suave.

—¿Por qué no salimos a cenar a algún lugar tranquilo y seguimos conversando?

—Me encantaría.

—¿A dónde puedo llamarla, Laureen?

—No se preocupe, lo llamaré yo, Lester, mañana.

Y se marchó.

—¡Aguarde un min...!

La persona siguiente se acercó al mostrador y entregó al frustrado Lester una bolsita de monedas.

En el centro del Banco había cuatro mesas con impresos en blanco para ingresos y para reintegros, todas rodeadas de personas que llenaban formularios. Hermione se alejó del campo visual de Lester. Cuando una señora se retiró de una mesa, Hermione ocupó su lugar. La caja que Lester le había dado contenía ocho talonarios en blanco, pero a ella no le interesaban los cheques sino los impresos de depósito que venían incluidos en los talonarios.

Los separó con cuidado y en menos de tres minutos tenía ochenta de ellos en la mano. Cuando nadie la observaba, colocó veinte en el recipiente de metal de la mesa donde estaban los impresos en blanco.

Fue a la mesa siguiente y puso otros veinte. Al cabo de unos minutos, la totalidad de los impresos estaban en las diversas mesas. Los impresos de Romano estaban en blanco, pero cada uno tenía un código magnético al pie, que el ordenador usaba para acreditar las sumas en la cuenta correspondiente. No importaba quién acreditara cada depósito en la cuenta de Romano. Por su experiencia en el Banco de Filadelfia, Hermione sabía que dos días después se habrían acabado los impresos con banda magnética, y que pasarían por lo menos cinco días antes de que se advirtiera la confusión. Eso le daría tiempo más que suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer.

De regreso al hotel, arrojó los cheques en blanco en una papelera. El señor Romano no los iba a necesitar.

La siguiente visita fue a una agencia de viajes.

—¿En qué puedo servirla? —le preguntó una joven, sentada ante un escritorio.

—Soy la secretaria del señor Joseph Romano. Mi jefe quiere hacer una reserva para el vuelo de este viernes a Río de Janeiro.

—¿Un solo pasaje?

—Sí, primera clase. Asiento junto al pasillo, sector de fumadores.

—¿Ida y vuelta?

—Sólo ida.

La empleada accionó su ordenador. Al cabo de unos segundos dijo:

—Listo. Un billete de primera clase en el vuelo número 290 de «Pan American», que sale el viernes a las seis y media de la mañana, con una breve escala en Miami.

—Perfecto —aseguró Hermione.

—Son mil seiscientos cuarenta y tres dólares. ¿Paga en efectivo o con tarjeta?

—El señor Romano siempre abona en efectivo, contra entrega. ¿Podría enviar el billete a su oficina el jueves, por favor?

—Si quiere, se lo mando mañana mismo.

—No, es preferible que llegue el jueves a las once de la mañana. Orden expresa del señor Romano.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Domicilio?

—Calle Poydras 217, despacho 408.

La chica lo anotó.

—Muy bien. Lo tendrá allí el jueves.

—A las once en punto, por favor —agregó Hermione—. Gracias.

Unos metros más adelante entró en una tienda que vendía equipaje. Hermione estudió lo que se exhibía en el escaparate antes de que la atendieran.

Se le acercó un dependiente.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué anda buscando?

—Quiero comprar unas maletas para mi marido.

—Tiene suerte porque estamos de liquidación. Tenemos unas muy bonitas y baratas...

—No. —Hermione se acercó a una pared donde había maletas costosas—. Algo parecido a esto. Estamos a punto de emprender un viaje...

—Vienen en tres tamaños. ¿Cuál?

—Una de cada una.

—Bien, bien. ¿Paga en efectivo?

—En efectivo, contra entrega. A nombre de Joseph Romano. ¿Podría hacerlas enviar a su oficina el jueves por la mañana?

—Cómo no, señora.

—¿A las once?

A Hermione se le ocurrió algo más.

—¿No podría hacerles grabar sus iniciales en oro? J. R.

—Desde luego. Será un placer, señora.

Hermione sonrió y le dio la dirección de la oficina.

Desde una sucursal de Correos de las inmediaciones, envió un cable al «Othon Palace» de Copacabana, en Río de Janeiro. _Solicito una suite a partir próximo viernes durante dos meses. Sírvase confirmar por cable de cobro revertido. Joseph Romano, calle Poydras 217, despacho 408, Los Ángeles, EE. UU._

Tres días más tarde, Hermione llamó al Banco y pidió hablar con Lester Torrance. Al oír su voz, dijo con voz dulce:

—Probablemente no se acuerde de mí, Lester. Soy Laureen Hartford, la secretaria del señor Romano.

—¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo, Laureen!

—¿Sí? Vaya, qué memoria... Debe de conocer a muchas personas.

—Ninguna como usted. No se ha olvidado de la invitación a cenar, ¿no?

—Me muero de ganas. ¿Le parece bien el martes próximo, Lester?

—¡Perfecto!

—Entonces lo llamaré el martes por la mañana... Qué tonta soy. Me distraje hablando con usted, y casi olvido el motivo de mi llamada. El señor Romano me pidió que averiguara el saldo de su cuenta. ¿Podría decirme su cifra?

—Con mucho gusto.

Normalmente, Lester habría pedido alguna forma de identificación a la persona que llamaba, pero en ese caso, por cierto, no era necesario.

—Espere un instante, Laureen.

Se dirigió al archivo, sacó la hoja de Romano y la observó sorprendido. Se habían producido una extraordinaria cantidad de depósitos en su cuenta durante los últimos días. Romano nunca había tenido tanto dinero en esa cuenta. Lester se preguntó qué estaría sucediendo. Obviamente, algún asunto de importancia. Cuando saliera a cenar con Laureen, trataría de sonsacarle algo. Un poquito de información de primera mano nunca venía mal. Regresó al teléfono.

—Su jefe nos ha estado dando mucho trabajo. Tiene algo más de trescientos mil dólares en la cuenta.

—Bien, ésa es la cifra que suponíamos.

—¿No querría transferirla a una cuenta bursátil? Aquí no devenga interés y yo podría...

—No. Quiere mantenerla donde está.

—De acuerdo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Lester. Es usted un encanto.

—¡Espere un minuto! ¿La llamo a la oficina para arreglar lo del martes?

—No, no. Lo llamaré yo.

La comunicación se cortó.

El moderno edificio comercial propiedad de Anthony Orsatti, se levantaba en la calle Poydras, cerca del río. Las dependencias de la compañía de importación y exportación «Pacific» ocupaban todo el cuarto piso. En un extremo estaban las oficinas de Orsatti, y en el otro, las de Romano. En el espacio intermedio se encontraban cuatro jóvenes recepcionistas, que por las noches estaban disponibles para entretener a los amigos de Orsatti y a sus relaciones empresariales. Junto a la puerta del despacho se sentaban dos hombres muy fornidos, cuya tarea era proteger a su patrón. También cumplían funciones de chóferes, masajistas y enviados del capo.

Ese jueves por la mañana, Orsatti se encontraba en su oficina controlando los ingresos del día anterior en concepto de loterías clandestinas, apuestas, prostitución y una decena de lucrativas actividades que disimulaba la compañía de importación y exportación «Pacific».

Anthony Orsatti tenía sesenta años. Era un hombre de extraña contextura, de torso fornido y piernas cortas que parecían pertenecer a un cuerpo más menudo. De pie, se asemejaba a un sapo sentado. Tenía el rostro surcado de cicatrices, boca demasiado grande y bulbosos ojos negros. Era totalmente calvo, y usaba una peluca negra que no le sentaba bien, pero después de tantos años nadie se había atrevido a decírselo. Tenía una voz áspera que, cuando se enojaba, se convertía en un quebrado susurro que apenas se oía.

Anthony Orsatti era un rey que manejaba su feudo por medio del soborno, la intimidación y el chantaje. Los capos de otras familias de todo el país lo respetaban, y constantemente le pedían consejo.

En ese momento, Orsatti se encontraba de un humor benigno. Había desayunado con su madre, a la que mantenía en un departamento de su propiedad, en Lake Vista. Acudía a verla tres veces por semana, y el encuentro de esa mañana había sido particularmente gratificante. Su organización funcionaba a las mil maravillas. No había problemas, porque él sabía cómo resolver las dificultades antes de que se convirtieran en problemas. Una vez le había explicado su filosofía a Joe Romano.

—Nunca dejes que un pequeño trastorno se vuelva grande, Joe, porque crecerá como una bola de nieve. Si un comisario te plantea que quiere obtener una tajada más grande, lo borras, ¿me entiendes? Y se acabó la bola de nieve. Algún tipo de Chicago pide autorización para establecer su pequeño negocio en Los Ángeles... Tú sabes que muy pronto, ese «pequeño» negocio se volverá importante, y comenzarán a mermar tus propios ingresos. Entonces, le dices que sí, y cuando el tipo viene, simplemente lo eliminas a él también. ¿Comprendes?

Joe Romano comprendía.

Orsatti quería muchísimo a Romano, a quien consideraba como un hijo. Había recogido a Romano cuando éste era sólo un muchacho de la calle. Lo había formado, y ahora el chico podía manejarse bien. Era rápido, despierto y muy franco. En diez años ascendió hasta ser su mano derecha. Supervisaba todas las operaciones de la familia, y respondía sólo ante él.

Lucy, la secretaria privada de Orsatti, dio unos golpes en la puerta y entró en el despacho. Tenía veinticuatro años, un título universitario y un cuerpo exuberante. A Orsatti le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas.

Miró el reloj de su escritorio. Eran las doce menos cuarto. Le había advertido a Lucy que no quería ser interrumpido antes del mediodía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Perdone que lo moleste, señor. Una tal _señorita Gigi Dupres_ está en línea. Parece histérica, pero no me dice lo que quiere. Insiste en hablar personalmente con usted. Pensé que podía ser importante.

Orsatti trató de recordar ese nombre _¿Gigi Dupres?_ ¿Sería una de las putas que se llevó a la suite la última vez que estuvo en Las Vegas? _¿Gigi Dupres?_ No la recordaba, a pesar de que se enorgullecía de su memoria. Por pura curiosidad, levantó el receptor del teléfono y le hizo una seña a su secretaria para que lo dejara solo.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

—¿El señor Orsatti?

La voz femenina tenía acento francés.

—Sí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que di con usted, señor Orsatti.

Lucy tenía razón. La mujer estaba histérica, y a él no le interesaba. Iba ya a cortar, cuando la voz femenina prosiguió:

—¡Tiene que impedírselo, por favor!

—Señorita, no sé de qué me habla, y estoy muy ocupado...

—De mi Joe, Joe Romano. Prometió llevarme consigo_, comprenez vous?_

—Si tiene alguna queja contra él, dígasela personalmente. Yo no soy una niñera.

—¡Él me mintió! Me acabo de enterar de que se marcha al Brasil sin mí, y la mitad de esos trescientos mil dólares es mía.

Anthony Orsatti decidió que, después de todo, el tema le interesaba.

—¿A qué trescientos mil dólares se refiere?

—Ese dinero de la cuenta corriente de Joe. Por favor, dígale a Joe que me lleve al Brasil con él. Se lo pido encarecidamente. ¿Lo hará?

—Sí —prometió Orsatti—. Me encargaré de eso.

La oficina de Joe Romano era moderna, toda blanca y cromada, decorada por uno de los arquitectos más famosos de Nueva Orleáns. Los únicos toques de color eran tres costosos cuadros de impresionistas franceses en las paredes. Romano se vanagloriaba de su buen gusto. Provenía de los barrios bajos de Los Ángeles, pero mientras fue ascendiendo de categoría, también se había educado. Tenía buen gusto para la pintura y para la música. Cuando salía a cenar, mantenía largas conversaciones con los camareros acerca del vino elegido. Sí, Joe Romano tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse orgulloso. Muchos de sus iguales habían sobrevivido valiéndose de los puños, pero él había alcanzado el éxito utilizando su cerebro. Cierto era que Anthony Orsatti era el dueño de Los Ángeles, pero no menos cierto era que Joe Romano manejaba todos los asuntos en su nombre.

Su secretaria entró en el despacho.

—Señor Romano, un mensajero trae un pasaje de avión para Río de Janeiro. ¿Le pago con un cheque?

—¿Río de Janeiro? —Romano sacudió la cabeza—. Dígale que debe de tratarse de un error.

El mensajero uniformado estaba junto a la puerta.

—Me dijeron que se lo entregara al señor Joseph Romano, en este mismo domicilio.

—Pues le indicaron mal. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún nuevo truco publicitario de las compañías aéreas?

—No, señor.

—Déjeme ver. —Romano tomó el pasaje y lo miró—. Para el viernes. ¿Por qué habría de irme el viernes a Río?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta... —afirmó Anthony Orsatti, que estaba junto al mensajero—. ¿Por qué habrías de irte, Joe?

—Se trata de un error estúpido. —Devolvió el billete aéreo al muchacho—. Llévelo de vuelta y...

—No tan de prisa. —Orsatti tomó el pasaje y lo examinó—. Aquí dice un billete en primera clase, asiento del pasillo, sector de fumadores, para viajar el viernes a Río de Janeiro. Ida solamente.

Romano soltó la risa.

—Alguien se confundió. —Se volvió hacia su secretaria—. Magde, llame a la agencia de viajes y exíjales una explicación.

Joleen, la segunda secretaria, entró en la oficina.

—Con permiso, señor Romano. Llegó su equipaje. ¿Firmo yo?

Joe Romano la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Qué equipaje? Yo no he pedido ninguno.

—Hágalo entrar —ordenó Orsatti.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos?

Apareció un mensajero con las maletas.

—¿Qué es todo esto? Yo no he encargado nada.

El joven se fijó en la dirección.

—Aquí dice para el señor Joseph Romano, calle Poydras 217, despacho 408.

Romano ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No me importa qué mierda dice ahí: yo no lo compré. Ahora váyanse de aquí.

Orsatti estaba estudiando las maletas.

—Tienen tus iniciales, Joe.

—¿Qué? Ah, tal vez sea algún regalo...

—¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños?

—Tú sabes cómo son las mujeres, Tony. Siempre están haciendo obsequios.

—¿Tienes algún asunto en Brasil?

—¿En Brasil? —Se rió—. Esto debe de ser un chiste malo, Tony.

Orsatti sonrió amablemente; luego se dirigió a las secretarias y al botones.

—Salgan —les indicó.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes en tu cuenta bancaria, Joe?

Romano lo miró perplejo.

—No lo sé. Mil quinientos, quizá dos mil. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no llamas al Banco y lo confirmas?

—¿Para qué?

—Hazlo, Joe.

—Si eso te tranquiliza... —Llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador—. Comuníqueme con la jefa de cuentas del «First Merchant's».

Un minuto más tarde estaba en línea.

—Hola, querida. Habla Joseph Romano. ¿Me podría decir el saldo de mi cuenta? La fecha de mi cumpleaños es el 14 de octubre.

Orsatti cogió el teléfono supletorio.

—Perdone que lo haya hecho esperar, señor Romano. Hasta esta mañana, el saldo era de 310.905 dólares con 35 centavos.

Romano sintió un escalofrío.

—¡Estúpida! Es imposible que tenga tanto dinero en mi cuenta. Déjeme hablar con el...

Pero Orsatti ya le había quitado el teléfono de la mano.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa suma, Joe?

—Te juro por Dios, Tony, que no sé nada al respecto.

—¿No?

—¡Tienes que creerme! Alguien quiere hacerme caer en una trampa.

—Debe de ser alguien que te quiere mucho. Te hizo un regalo de despedida de trescientos mil dólares. —Orsatti se sentó pesadamente en un sillón y miró a su amigo largamente, antes de volver a hablar—. Todo estaba arreglado, ¿eh? Un billete de ida a Río de Janeiro, maletas nuevas... Como si estuvieses planificando una vida por completo nueva.

—¡No! —Había pánico en su voz—. Tú me conoces, Tony. Siempre he sido franco contigo. Eres como un padre para mí.

Romano comenzó a sudar. Llamaron a la puerta y Magde asomó la cabeza. Traía un sobre en la mano.

—Siento interrumpirlo, señor Romano. Llegó un cable para usted, y debe firmarlo personalmente.

Con el instinto de un animal atrapado, Romano se negó.

—Ahora no. Estoy ocupado.

—Lo recibiré yo —dijo Orsatti, y se puso de pie antes de que la joven cerrara la puerta.

Se tomó su tiempo para leer el cable; luego posó sus ojos gélidos en Romano.

Con voz tan baja que apenas se podía oír, dijo:

—Te lo leeré yo, Joe. _«Nos complace confirmar su reserva para suite imperial por dos meses a partir próximo viernes.»_ Está firmado por S. Montalband, gerente del «Othon Palace» de Copacabana, Río de Janeiro. La reserva está a tu nombre, ¿no es verdad, Joe? Pero seguramente sabrás que no vas a necesitarla.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola... he vuelto con el nuevo capítulo! espero que a todas les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews... se los agradezco por su apoyo y por sus palabras de aliento...

Bueno, ahora si... el capítulo ocho...

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Ocho.<em>

**_La Venganza de Hermione... Segunda Parte._**

* * *

><p>André Gillian estaba en la cocina preparando una tortita de peras cuando oyó un espantoso ruido. Un instante más tarde, el familiar zumbido del aire acondicionado central disminuía de intensidad hasta acallarse por completo.<p>

André dio un puntapié en el suelo y exclamó:

—_Merde!_ Justamente la noche de juego.

Corrió a revisar el interruptor, lo movió una y otra vez pero no pasó nada.

El señor Pope se pondría furioso. André sabía cuán importante era para su patrón la partida de póquer de los viernes por la noche. Era una tradición sagrada, siempre con el mismo grupo selecto de jugadores. Sin aire acondicionado, la casa se volvería insoportable. Incluso después de ponerse el sol, no había forma de tolerar el calor y la humedad de la ciudad.

Regresó a la cocina y miró la hora. Aún le quedaban cuatro horas. Los invitados llegarían a las ocho. Pensó en avisarle por teléfono al señor Pope, pero luego recordó que el abogado le había dicho que estaría todo el día ocupado en los tribunales.

Sacó una libretita negra de un cajón de la cocina, buscó un número y llamó.

—Está usted comunicando con el servicio «Eskimo» de reparación de equipos de refrigeración —le respondió una voz metálica—. Si quiere dejar su nombre, número telefónico y un breve mensaje, nuestros técnicos se pondrán en contacto con usted a la mayor brevedad posible. Por favor, puede empezar a hablar al oír la señal.

_Foutre!_ Sólo en los Estados Unidos lo obligaban a uno a entablar una conversación con una máquina.

Un sonido agudo resonó en sus oídos.

—Hablo desde la residencia del señor Perry Pope, calle Charles 42 —dijo—. Nuestro aire acondicionado ha dejado de funcionar. Deben enviarnos a alguien lo más rápido posible.

Colgó el receptor con fuerza._ Bueno, ojalá envíen pronto a alguien que lo arregle._ El señor Pope solía ponerse de muy mal genio ante las contrariedades.

Durante los tres años que llevaba trabajando como cocinero del abogado, terminó por saber cuán influyente era su patrón._ Resultaba en verdad sorprendente siendo tan joven._ Perry Pope conocía a todo el mundo. Con sólo chascar los dedos, la gente corría a obedecerle.

Mientras regresaba a la cocina, no pudo evitar la sospecha de que la noche estaba condenada a constituir un fracaso.

Cuando, treinta minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, André tenía la ropa empapada de sudor, y la cocina era un horno. Se dirigió en seguida a abrir.

Eran dos operarios con «mono», que portaban sendas cajas de herramientas. Uno de ellos era un negro alto. Su compañero era blanco, bastante más bajo, con una expresión de hastío en el rostro. En la calle, junto a la entrada, se divisaba su camión.

—¿Tiene problemas con el aire acondicionado? —preguntó el negro.

—_Oui!_ Gracias a Dios que han venido. Arréglenlo en seguida; están a punto de llegar los invitados.

El negro se acercó al horno, olisqueó la tortita que se estaba cocinando, y exclamó:

—Huele muy bien.

—Por favor —lo apremió Gillian—, haga algo.

—Primero echaremos un vistazo al aparato central. ¿Dónde está?

—Por aquí.

André los condujo por un pasillo hasta la habitación donde se hallaba el equipo de refrigeración.

—Es un aparato bueno, Ralph —le comentó el negro a su compañero.

—Sí, Al. Ya no los hacen así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no funciona? —preguntó Gillian.

Ambos se movieron para mirarlo.

—Acabamos de llegar —afirmó Ralph, disgustado.

Se arrodilló, abrió una puertecita en la parte inferior del equipo, sacó una linterna de su caja de herramientas y revisó el interior. Al cabo de un momento se puso de pie.

—El problema no está aquí.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Debe de haber un cortocircuito en alguna de las salidas, que inutilizó todo el sistema. ¿Cuántas aberturas hay en la casa?

—Una en cada habitación.

—Probablemente ése sea el problema, una sobrecarga de energía. Vamos a ver.

Los tres regresaron por el corredor. Al pasar por la sala, Al comentó:

—Qué hermosa mansión tiene el señor Pope.

El salón era una habitación lujosamente amueblada, con antigüedades valiosísimas. El suelo aparecía cubierto de alfombras persas de tonos suaves. A la izquierda de la sala se veía un amplio comedor, y a la derecha, un cuarto más pequeño, con una gran mesa de juego en el medio, y otra ya preparada para la cena a un lado. Los dos operarios entraron en el recinto, y Al iluminó con su linterna la salida del aire acondicionado, en la parte superior de la pared.

—Hmm —murmuró. Luego miró el techo, por encima de la mesa de juego—. ¿Qué hay arriba de este cuarto? —preguntó.

—El altillo.

—Vamos a revisarlo.

Los operarios subieron con André hasta el desván, una habitación larga, de techos bajos, sucia y llena de telarañas. Al se encaminó hacia una caja de electricidad empotrada en la pared, donde inspeccionó la maraña de cables.

—¡Ah!

—¿Encontró algo?

—Es un problema del condensador debido a la humedad. Esta semana tuvimos varios casos así. Tendremos que cambiar el repuesto.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y eso tardará mucho?

—No. Tenemos uno en el camión.

—Apresúrese, por favor —le suplicó André—. El señor Pope está a punto de regresar.

—Déjelo en nuestras manos.

De vuelta en la cocina, Gillian les confió:

—Tengo que terminar de preparar la comida. ¿Saben cómo regresar al altillo?

Al sonrió.

—No se preocupe, amigo. Siga con lo suyo; nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. —Los miró dirigirse al camión y regresar con dos grandes bolsas de lona—. Si necesitan algo, avísenme.

—Por supuesto...

Los técnicos subieron por la escalera, y André volvió a la cocina.

Cuando Ralph y Al llegaron al desván, abrieron las bolsas, sacaron un pequeño banquito plegable, un taladro de acero, una bandeja con bocadillos, dos latas de cerveza, un par de prismáticos «Zeiss» para percibir objetos distantes bajo una luz tenue, y dos hámsters vivos a los que se les había inyectado una sustancia química excitante.

—Ernestina estará orgullosa de mí —comentó Al, y se puso manos a la obra.

Al principio Al se había opuesto tenazmente a la idea. —Tienes que estar loca, mujer. No voy a meterme en líos con Perry Pope. Este tipo es de cuidado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él. Jamás volverá a molestar a nadie.

Estaban desnudos, en la cama de agua del departamento de Ernestina.

—¿En qué te beneficias con todo esto, querida?

—Ese hombre es un canalla.

—Nena, el mundo está lleno de canallas.

—De acuerdo. Lo hago por una amiga.

Hermione le caía bien a Al. Habían cenado los tres juntos el día en que salió de la prisión.

—Debo reconocer que es un encanto, pero ¿por qué tenemos que correr riesgos por ella?

—Porque si no la ayudamos nosotros, tendrá que buscarse a alguien que no será ni la mitad de bueno, y la van a triturar.

Al se incorporó en la cama y miró a su compañera con curiosidad.

—¿Es muy importante esto para ti?

—Sí, querido.

Ernestina jamás podría hacérselo comprender, pero la verdad era, simplemente, que no soportaba la idea de que Hermione volviera a la cárcel y quedara a merced de la Gran Bertha. Tenía sus planes para con la sueca.

—Sí, para mí significa mucho, querido. ¿Lo harás?

—No puedo hacerlo solo.

Ernestina supo que lo había convencido. Comenzó a recorrer con pequeños mordiscos aquel cuerpo masculino.

—¿Y Ralph? ¿No estaba a punto de salir en libertad en estos días? —murmuró.

A las seis y media los dos operarios aparecieron en la cocina de André, sucios de polvo y sudor.

—¿Ya está arreglado? —preguntó, ansioso, el cocinero.

—Fue más difícil de lo que pensábamos —le respondió Al—. Tienen aquí un condensador de corriente alterna, que...

—No se moleste en explicármelo —lo interrumpió André, con impaciencia—. ¿Lo arreglan o no?

—Sí, ya está listo. Dentro de cinco minutos comenzará a funcionar de nuevo.

—¡Formidable! Déjenme la factura sobre la mesa de la cocina...

Ralph meneó la cabeza.

—Por eso no se preocupe. La empresa se la enviará.

—Muchísimas gracias. _Au 'voir._

André los observó marcharse por la puerta de atrás. Cuando Ralph y Al estuvieron fuera del campo visual del cocinero dieron la vuelta por el jardín y abrieron la caja protectora del condensador exterior del equipo de refrigeración. Ralph sostenía la linterna mientras Al volvía a conectar los cables que había aflojado horas antes. En el acto, el aire acondicionado comenzó a funcionar en el interior de la casa.

Al se fijó en el nombre de la Compañía en una tarjetita atada al condensador. Cuando, unos minutos más tarde, marcó ese número y le atendió la voz grabada de la «Compañía Eskimo», dijo:

—Hablo desde la residencia del señor Perry Pope, calle Charles 42. Quería avisarles de que el aparato ha vuelto a funcionar normalmente. No se molesten en enviar a un técnico. Buenas tardes.

La partida semanal de póquer de los viernes por la noche en casa de Perry Pope era un acontecimiento que todos los jugadores esperaban con ansiedad. Concurría siempre el mismo grupo selecto: Anthony Orsatti, Joe Romano, el juez Henry Lawrence, un concejal, un senador del Estado y, desde luego, el anfitrión. Las apuestas eran altas, la comida estupenda, y los concurrentes, representantes máximos del poder.

Perry Pope se hallaba en su dormitorio, vistiéndose. Tarareaba feliz, anticipándose a la velada que pasaría. Últimamente disfrutaba de una racha de suerte en aquellas partidas. _De hecho, toda mi vida ha sido así,_ pensó.

Si alguien necesitaba algún favor legal, debía ir a ver a Pope. Su poder provenía de su conexión con la familia Orsatti. Era famoso por «arreglar» cualquier asunto, desde una multa por infracción de tráfico hasta una acusación por tráfico de drogas o una condena por violación. La vida le sonreía.

Anthony Orsatti trajo un invitado consigo.

—Joe Romano ya no jugará más con nosotros —anunció Orsatti—. Todos ustedes conocen al inspector Newhouse.

Los hombres se dieron la mano.

—Las bebidas están sobre el aparador, caballeros —dijo Pope—. Vamos a cenar más tarde. ¿Por qué no empezamos?

Se acomodaron en sus sillas habituales alrededor de la mesa con tapete verde. Orsatti señaló el lugar vacío de Romano y le dijo a Newhouse:

—De ahora en adelante, ése será su sitio, Mel.

Mientras uno de los hombres abría mazos nuevos de naipes, Pope comenzó a repartir las fichas, explicando su valor a Newhouse.

—Las negras valen cinco dólares; las rojas, diez; las azules, cincuenta, y las blancas, cien. Cada uno empieza comprando quinientos dólares.

—Me parece bien —convino el inspector.

Anthony Orsatti estaba de mal humor.

—Comencemos ya.

Su voz era un susurro gangoso, una mala señal.

Perry Pope habría dado cualquier cosa por averiguar qué le había pasado a Romano, pero sabía que no le convenía tocar el tema. Orsatti se lo comentaría cuando lo creyera oportuno.

Los pensamientos de Orsatti eran funestos. _He sido como un padre para Joe. Confié en él, lo convertí en mi mano derecha, y el hijo de puta me ha clavado el puñal por la espalda. Si esa francesa loca no me hubiera llamado, quizá se habría salido con la suya. Bueno, ya no podrá hacerse el listo de nuevo. Ojalá disfrute la compañía de los peces allá abajo._

—Tony, ¿juegas o no?

Anthony Orsatti volvió a concentrarse en la partida. Había enormes sumas de dinero en juego en la mesa. Siempre le disgustaba perder, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el dinero. No soportaba ser derrotado en nada. Hacía un mes y medio que Perry Pope llevaba una racha de mil demonios, pero esa noche él se proponía cortársela.

La persona a la que le tocaba repartir elegía la variante de juego que más le convenía.

Orsatti perdió una y otra vez. Comenzó a aumentar sus apuestas con intención de resarcirse, pero a eso de la medianoche, cuando suspendieron la partida para comer, ya había perdido quince mil dólares y Perry Pope continuaba con su racha ganadora.

La cena estaba exquisita. Por lo general, Orsatti disfrutaba con la comida de medianoche, pero hoy estaba impaciente por volver a la mesa de juego.

—No comes nada, Tony —le comentó Perry Pope.

—No tengo hambre.

Tomó una cafetera de plata, se sirvió café en una taza de porcelana china y se sentó ante la mesa de póker. Miraba comer a los otros con gesto impaciente. Sólo deseaba sobreponerse a su suerte. Cuando revolvió el café, una pequeña partícula blanca cayó del techo dentro de su taza. Disgustado, la sacó con la cucharita y la miró. Parecía ser un trozo de revoque. Miró entonces el techo y algo le golpeó la frente. De pronto oyó ruiditos arriba.

—¿Qué diablos pasa en el altillo? —preguntó.

Perry Pope estaba contándole una anécdota al inspector Newhouse.

—Perdón. ¿Qué has dicho, Tony?

Los ruiditos eran ahora más perceptibles, y unos pedazos de yeso comenzaron a caer sobre el terciopelo verde de la mesa de juego.

—Me da la impresión de que tienes ratones —explicó el senador.

—Oh, nada de eso.

Pope se indignó.

—¡Bueno, pues hay algo! —vociferó Orsatti.

—Le diré a André que lo compruebe. Si ya han terminado de comer, ¿por qué no reanudamos el juego?

Anthony Orsatti contemplaba el diminuto agujerito del techo, justo encima de su cabeza.

—Un momento. Echemos un vistazo ahí arriba.

—¿Para qué, Tony? André puede...

Orsatti ya se había puesto de pie, encaminándose hacia la escalera. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, y se apresuraron a seguirlo.

—Probablemente se habrá metido una ardilla en el desván —sugirió el dueño de la casa— En esta época del año andan por todas partes.

Al llegar a la puerta del altillo, Orsatti la abrió y Pope encendió la luz. Dos hámsters blancos corrían como endemoniados por la habitación.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Pope—. ¡Ratas!

Orsatti no lo escuchaba. En el centro del desván había una silla plegable, y sobre ella, un paquete de bocadillos y dos latas abiertas de cerveza. En el suelo, junto a la silla, un par de prismáticos.

Orsatti se acercó a los objetos, fue tomándolos uno a uno y examinándolos. Luego se arrodilló en el sucio suelo y corrió un diminuto cilindro de madera que disimulaba una mirilla recientemente perforada. Espió por allí y pudo ver nítidamente, abajo, la mesa de juego.

Pope se hallaba parado en medio del altillo, azorado.

—¿Quién diablos trajo todas estas porquerías aquí? André tendrá que darme explicaciones.

Lentamente Orsatti se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

Perry Pope miró el suelo.

—¡Han dejado un agujero en el techo! —exclamó—. Los mecánicos de hoy no valen una mierda.

Se agachó, espió por el orificio y se puso repentinamente pálido. Se levantó, miró como enloquecido a sus compañeros de juego y vio que todos tenían la mirada fija en él.

—¡Eh! ¿No pensaran que...? Vamos, muchachos, soy yo. No sé nada de esto, se los aseguro. Jamás les haría algo así. ¡Somos amigos!

Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a morderse enérgicamente las cutículas.

Orsatti le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, con voz casi inaudible.

Perry Pope siguió mordisqueando con fuerza la carne viva de su pulgar derecho.

* * *

><p>—Ya te has cargado a dos, Hermione —comentó animadamente Ernestina Littlechap—. Se rumorea en la calle que tu amigo, Perry Pope, ya no ejerce más la abogacía. Tuvo un accidente muy feo.<p>

Estaban tomando el té en un pequeño bar próximo a la calle Royal.

Ernestina soltó una risita.

—Tienes un gran cerebro, nena. ¿No querrías asociarte conmigo?

—Gracias, Ernestina, pero tengo otros planes.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó ansiosa la negra.

—El juez Lawrence.

Henry Lawrence había comenzado su carrera como abogado en un pueblo de Luisiana. Tenía muy pocas aptitudes para el Derecho, pero contaba con dos atributos muy importantes: su aspecto imponente y su flexible moral. Su filosofía se basaba en que la ley era una vara susceptible de ser doblada según las necesidades de sus clientes. Teniendo esto presente, no debía sorprender que poco después de trasladarse a Los Ángeles, su gabinete jurídico comenzara a prosperar con cierto grupo especial de clientes. De tratar transgresiones menores y accidentes de tráfico, pasó a ocuparse de delitos graves, convirtiéndose en un experto en sobornar jurados y desacreditar testigos. En suma, era el tipo especial para Anthony Orsatti, e inevitablemente sus senderos debían cruzarse.

Pronto Lawrence se transformó en portavoz de la familia Orsatti, y, cuando llegó el momento apropiado, Orsatti lo hizo nombrar juez.

—No sé cómo te las apañarás para echarle fango al juez —comentó Ernestina—. Es rico, poderoso e intocable.

—Rico y poderoso, sí —la corrigió Hermione—; pero no intocable.

Hermione había estudiado meticulosamente su plan, pero cuando telefoneó al magistrado, supo de inmediato que tendría que modificarlo.

—Quisiera hablar con el doctor Lawrence, por favor.

—Siento decirle que el juez no está —le respondió una secretaria.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

—Realmente no sabría decirle.

—Se trata de algo importante. ¿Vendrá mañana por la mañana?

—No. No se encuentra en la ciudad.

—Vaya. ¿No puedo llamarlo a algún otro sitio?

—Me temo que será imposible. Ha salido para el extranjero.

Hermione se cuidó muy bien de ocultar su desilusión.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntarle adonde?

—Su Señoría se halla en Europa, asistiendo a un simposio internacional sobre temas judiciales.

—Qué lástima.

—¿Quién habla?

—Habla Elizabeth Rowane Dastin, presidenta de la _Asociación Norteamericana de Abogados._ El 15 de este mes realizaremos nuestra cena anual en Nueva Orleáns, y hemos elegido al doctor Lawrence como el hombre del año. Íbamos a entregarle un premio y...

—Qué bien, pero, por desgracia, el doctor no estará de regreso para esa fecha.

—Es una pena. Estábamos muy interesados en escuchar una de sus famosas disertaciones. Nuestro comité lo ha seleccionado por voto unánime.

—Para él será un gran disgusto perdérselo.

—Sí. Seguramente usted sabrá el gran honor que representa. Los hombres que hemos elegido en años anteriores son de los más famosos del país. ¡Espere un minuto! Tengo una idea. ¿Le parece que el doctor aceptará grabar un breve discurso de agradecimiento?

—Bueno..., no lo sé. Tiene una agenda muy ocupada.

—Se le dará amplia cobertura en los diarios y canales de Televisión de todo el país.

Se produjo un breve silencio. La secretaria sabía cuánto le agradaba a su jefe aparecer en los medios de comunicación. En realidad, la gira que había emprendido parecía tener exclusivamente ese fin.

—A lo mejor tiene tiempo de grabar unas palabras. Se lo preguntaré.

—Sería maravilloso.

—¿Quiere usted que el doctor trate algún tema en particular?

—Sí, claro. Querríamos que hablara sobre... —Hermione vaciló—. Es un poquito complicado. Sería mejor que se lo explicara yo directamente.

La secretaria se enfrentaba con un dilema. Por un lado, tenía órdenes de no revelar el itinerario de su jefe, pero, por otro, sabía que le reprocharía haber perdido la oportunidad de recibir una condecoración tan importante como ésa.

—Sinceramente, no debería darle ninguna información, pero estoy segura de que se puede hacer una excepción por algo tan prestigioso. Puede usted comunicarse con él en el «Hotel Rossiya», Moscú, donde estará alojado durante cinco días. Después...

—Estupendo. En seguida me comunico con él. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted, señorita Dastin.

Hermione colgó el receptor y comenzó a estructurar un nuevo plan.

Los cables iban dirigidos al juez Henry Lawrence, «Hotel Rossiya», Moscú. El primero decía: **«PRÓXIMA REUNIÓN CONSEJO JUDICIAL HA SIDO ACORDADA. CONFIRME FECHA SEGÚN REQUERIMIENTO DE LUGARES. BORIS.»**

Al día siguiente, llegó un segundo cable: **«PROBLEMAS EN PLAN DE VIAJE DE SU HERMANO. EL AVIÓN LLEGÓ CON RETRASO. PERDIÓ PASAPORTE Y DINERO. SERÁ PUESTO EN HOTEL PRIMERA CLASE. ARREGLAREMOS CUENTAS DESPUÉS EN SUIZA. BORIS.»**

El último cable decía:** «SU HERMANO INTENTA OBTENER AHORA PASAPORTE PROVISIONAL EN EMBAJADA NORTEAMERICANA. AÚN NO HAY INFORMACIÓN SOBRE NUEVO PASAPORTE. QUIZÁ DEBA VIAJAR EN BARCO. LO ENVIAREMOS CUANTO ANTES. BORIS.»**

La KGB estudió atentamente los cables y permaneció a la espera de novedades. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no llegaría ninguno más, detuvieron al juez Lawrence. El interrogatorio se prolongó durante diez días y sus noches.

—¿A quién le envió la información?

—¿_Qué_ información? No sé de qué me hablan.

—Hablamos de los planos. ¿Quién se los dio?

—¿_Qué_ planos?

—Los planos del submarino atómico soviético.

—¡Están locos! ¿Qué sé yo de submarinos?

—Eso es lo que nos proponemos averiguar. ¿Con quién mantuvo reuniones secretas?

—¿_Qué_ reuniones?

—Díganos quién es Boris.

—¿_Boris_?

—El hombre al que depositó dinero en su cuenta de un Banco suizo.

—¿_En qué_ cuenta?

Los rusos estaban furiosos.

—Es usted un tonto obstinado. Nos servirá de ejemplo para que escarmienten todos los demás espías norteamericanos que intentan socavar nuestra grandiosa patria.

Cuando el embajador de los Estados Unidos obtuvo permiso para visitarlo, Henry Lawrence había perdido treinta kilos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que sus raptores le habían permitido dormir, y temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Qué me están haciendo estos malditos bolcheviques? Soy ciudadano norteamericano y juez. ¡Por Dios, sáqueme de aquí!

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible —le aseguró el diplomático, impresionado por su aspecto.

Dos semanas antes, había ido a dar la bienvenida al juez y demás miembros de su comitiva. El hombre que había conocido ese día en nada se asemejaba a la criatura aterrorizada que tenía ante sus ojos.

_¿Qué diablos pretenden los rusos esta vez?_ —se preguntó el embajador—. Lawrence no es más que un pobre diablo.

El embajador exigió ser recibido por el presidente del Politburó, y cuando le negaron la audiencia, pidió ver a uno de sus ministros.

—Deseo presentar una protesta formal —declaró, indignado—. El trato que ha proporcionado su país al juez Lawrence es inexcusable. Tildar de espía a un hombre de su talla es ridículo.

—Si ya ha terminado de hablar —expresó el ministro con frialdad—, tenga a bien echar un vistazo a esto.

Le entregó una serie de copias de los cables.

El embajador los leyó y levantó la vista azorado.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? Son mensajes perfectamente inocentes.

—¿Ah, sí? Tal vez debería volver a leerlos, pero descodificados.

Le pasó otra copia, donde se habían entrecomillado ciertas palabras.

PRÓXIMA** «REUNIÓN»** CONSEJO JUDICIAL HA SIDO **«ACORDADA»**. CONFIRME FECHA **«SEGÚN REQUERIMIENTO DE»** LUGARES. BORIS.

PROBLEMAS EN** «PLAN»** DE VIAJE DE SU HERMANO. EL AVIÓN **«LLEGÓ»** CON RETRASO. PERDIÓ PASAPORTE Y **«DINERO»**. SERÁ **«PUESTO EN»** HOTEL PRIMERA CLASE. ARREGLAREMOS** «CUENTAS»** DESPUÉS EN **«SUIZA»**. BORIS.

SU HERMANO INTENTA **«OBTENER AHORA»** PASAPORTE PROVISIONAL EN EMBAJADA NORTEAMERICANA. AÚN NO HAY **«INFORMACIÓN»** SOBRE **«NUEVO»** PASAPORTE. QUIZÁ DEBA VIAJAR EN** «BARCO»**. LO ENVIAREMOS **«CUANTO ANTES»**. BORIS.

_Qué hijo de puta,_ pensó el embajador.

Se impidió el acceso de la Prensa y público al juicio. El acusado permaneció firme hasta el final, y hasta el último momento negó que se hallara en la Unión Soviética en misión de espionaje. El fiscal le prometió clemencia si daba a conocer para quién trabajaba, y el juez Lawrence habría vendido su alma con tal de poder hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no podía.

Al día siguiente apareció un breve párrafo en el Pravda, donde se consignaba que el famoso agente norteamericano, el juez Henry Lawrence, había sido acusado de espionaje, condenándosele a catorce años de trabajos forzados en Siberia.

Los servicios de inteligencia norteamericanos estaban desconcertados con aquel caso. Corrían intensos rumores en la CIA, el FBI y el Departamento del Tesoro.

—No es uno de los nuestros —afirmaba la CIA—. Probablemente pertenezca al Tesoro.

El Departamento del Tesoro declaró desconocer el caso.

—No, Lawrence no es de los nuestros. Tal vez sea el maldito FBI, que una vez más se mete en nuestra jurisdicción.

—Jamás oímos hablar de él —se defendió el FBI—. Lo más probable es que lo haya enviado el Departamento de Estado a la CIA.

Este último organismo declaró prudentemente:

—Sin comentarios.

—Bueno, hay que admirar su temple —expresó el jefe del FBI—. Es un hombre íntegro. No confesó ni suministró nombre alguno. A decir verdad, me gustaría tener agentes como él.

Las cosas no marchaban demasiado bien para Anthony Orsatti, y no se explicaba por qué. Por primera vez en su vida la suerte le era adversa. Todo había empezado con la traición de Joe Romano; luego la de Perry Pope, y ahora también había desaparecido el juez, involucrado en un turbio asunto de espionaje. Cada uno de ellos había desempeñado un papel fundamental en la maquinaria de Orsatti.

Romano había sido el eje de la organización, y Orsatti no encontraba a nadie que lo remplazara. Se produjeron errores serios y llegaron quejas de personas que antes jamás se hubieran atrevido a protestar. Corría el rumor de que Tony Orsatti estaba haciéndose viejo, que no podía mantener su organización.

El golpe final fue una llamada telefónica desde Nueva Jersey.

—Nos enteramos de que tienes algunos problemas por ahí, Tony, y querríamos ayudarte —dijo una voz sin inflexiones.

—No tengo el menor problema. Es decir, se me presentaron uno o dos últimamente, pero ya están solucionados.

—No es eso lo que se comenta por acá, Tony. Hay rumores de que tu territorio se te está yendo de las manos, que nadie lo maneja.

—Lo manejo_ yo_.

—A lo mejor es demasiado para ti solo. Quizá deberías tomarte un descanso.

—Ésta es mi ciudad, y nadie me la va a quitar.

—Eh, ¿quién ha hablado de quitártela? Sólo queríamos colaborar contigo. Las familias de la zona Este se reunieron y decidieron enviar allí algunos de nuestros hombres para echarte una ayudita. Eso no tiene nada de malo entre amigos, ¿verdad?

Anthony Orsatti sintió un sudor frío en la nuca.

Ernestina estaba preparando una sopa de camarones mientras esperaba junto con Hermione que llegara Al. La ola de calor alteraba los nervios de todo el mundo. Cuando Al entró en el departamento, Ernestina le gritó:

—¿Dónde mierda estabas? Esta maldita comida se está quemando.

Sin embargo, Al venía demasiado eufórico como para preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

—Estuve ocupado comprobando los resultados de la trampa de Hermione, mujer. Tengo cosas que contaros. —Se volvió hacia Hermione— La mafia está cercando a Tony Orsatti. La familia de Nueva Jersey viene a ocupar su lugar. —En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Hiciste caer a ese hijo de puta! —Al ver la expresión de Hermione se le borró la sonrisa—. ¿No estás contenta, Hermione?

_Qué mundo extraño_, pensó ella. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser feliz, si llegaría a experimentar nuevamente alegría o ternura. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dedicando todos sus pensamientos a vengarse. Y ahora que estaba a un paso del final, sólo sentía un gran vacío en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente pasó por una floristería.

—Quiero enviar unas flores a Anthony Orsatti. Una corona fúnebre de claveles blancos, con una cinta ancha. La inscripción debería decir: descansa en paz. Y colóquenle una tarjeta que diga: _«De parte de la hija de Jane Granger.»_


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola... bueno acá les dejo el capitulo diez... sé que quieren que Draco aparezca... prometo... que en lo capítulos siguientes va a aparecer... estén atentas a cada detalle, por que aparecerá de una manera extraña... es todo lo que puedo decir! jajajaja...

Un beso y graicas por su apoyo!

Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve.<strong>

**_La nueva vida de Hermione..._  
><strong>

_Los Ángeles, viernes, 7 de octubre_

Era hora de vérselas con Charles Stanhope III. Los anteriores habían sido extraños. Charles, por el contrario, había sido su amante, el padre del bebé que perdió en la prisión. A ambos les había vuelto la espalda.

Ernestina y Al fueron al aeropuerto a despedirla.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo Ernestina—. Realmente dejaste esta ciudad patas arriba. Tendrían que proponerte para alcalde...

—¿Qué harás en Filadelfia? —preguntó Al.

Hermione le contestó con una verdad a medias.

—Volver a mi empleo en el Banco.

Ernestina y Al se intercambiaron una miradita.

—¿Ellos..., saben que regresas?

—No, pero todo saldrá bien. No habrá problemas. Hoy es difícil encontrar buenos operadores de ordenador.

—Pues entonces buena suerte. No te pierdas, ¿eh? Y tampoco te metas en líos, nena.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione volaba rumbo a Filadelfia.

Se alojó en el «Hotel Hilton» y mandó planchar su único vestido decente en la tintorería del hotel. A la mañana siguiente, a las once, entró en el Banco y se dirigió a la secretaria de Clarence Desmond.

—Hola, Mae.

La chica la miró como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

—¡Hermione! ¿Cómo..., cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. ¿Está el señor Desmond?

—No..., no sé. Voy a ver. Con permiso.

Se levantó y salió presurosamente en dirección al despacho del vicepresidente.

Regresó unos instantes más tarde.

—Puedes entrar —dijo, y se apartó a un lado.

¿Qué diablos le sucede?, se preguntó Hermione.

Clarence Desmond se hallaba de pie junto a su escritorio.

—¿Cómo le va, señor Desmond? Aquí me tiene de vuelta —dijo ella en tono jovial.

—¿Para qué?

Su expresión hostil tomó a Hermione por sorpresa.

—Usted dijo una vez que yo era la mejor operadora de ordenadores que jamás hubiese conocido, y pensé que...

—¿Que volvería a darle su antiguo empleo?

—Sí, claro, señor. No he olvidado nada de lo que sabía. Todavía puedo...

—Señorita Granger. Lo siento, pero lo que pretende está fuera de toda discusión. Seguramente comprenderá que nuestros clientes no querrán tener trato con una persona que ha cumplido condena por robo a mano armada e intento de homicidio. Dados sus antecedentes, no creo probable que ningún Banco la acepte. Por eso le sugiero que busque otro trabajo más acorde con sus circunstancias. Espero que entienda que no hay nada personal en esto.

Hermione escuchó sus palabras con espanto y una creciente indignación. Ese hombre la hacía sentirse como una leprosa. _No querríamos perderla. Es usted una de nuestras empleadas más valiosas._

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Granger? —preguntó Desmond a modo de despedida.

—No. Creo que ya lo ha dicho todo.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de la oficina con el rostro encendido. Tuvo la impresión de que todos sus antiguos compañeros la observaban. Mae había hecho correr el rumor de su regreso. Hermione se encaminó a la salida con la cabeza en alto, pero quebrantada por dentro.

Permaneció todo el día en el cuarto del hotel. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¿Suponía que la recibirían de vuelta con los brazos abiertos? _Bueno, al diablo con Filadelfia,_ pensó. Pero todavía le quedaba un asunto por terminar. Cuando hubiera concluido, se iría a Nueva York, a empezar de nuevo. En un momento pensó en regresar a Londres, volver junto con las personas que más quería, pero lo descartó, no quería enfrentarse ni a Harry ni a Ron, si ellos en algún momento se enteraban de lo que ella estuvo presa y que la habían condenado… No…No…No quería enfrentarse a eso, además, Hermione sabía que no era capaz de contarle nada a ninguno de los dos, estaba fuera de los planes regresar a Londres.

Esa noche se dio el lujo de ir a cenar al «Café Royal», uno de los restaurantes más distinguidos de la ciudad. Luego del sórdido encuentro de aquella mañana con Clarence Desmond, necesitaba el efecto tranquilizador de un ambiente elegante. Pidió un «Martini». Cuando el camarero se lo trajo, Hermione levantó los ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sentado en el otro extremo del salón estaba Charles con su mujer. Aún no la había visto. Su primer impulso fue levantarse e irse. Aún no estaba preparada para hacerle frente.

—¿Quiere encargar ya la cena? —le preguntó el camarero.

—Voy..., voy a esperar un poco; gracias.

Volvió a mirar a Charles, y experimentó un fenómeno asombroso: fue como estar observando a un extraño. Veía a un hombre de mediana edad, pálido, de hombros caídos y un inefable aire de aburrimiento en la cara. Era imposible creer que en una época hubiese estado enamorada de él, que hubiesen hecho el amor y planeado pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Reparó luego en la esposa de Charles, y le notó la misma expresión de hastío. Daban la impresión de ser dos muertos en vida, lujosamente conservados. Simplemente estaban ahí sentados, sin dirigirse la palabra. Hermione se imaginó los largos y tediosos años que le esperaban a Charles, sin amor, sin alegría. Ése será su castigo, pensó, experimentando una repentina sensación de alivio.

Le hizo una seña al camarero.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo.

Sólo cuando regresó al hotel esa noche recordó que el fondo de empleados del Banco le debía su dinero. Se sentó para estimar la cantidad; según sus cálculos ascendía a mil cuatrocientos dólares.

Le escribió una carta a Clarence Desmond, y dos días después recibió contestación de Mae.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_En respuesta a su solicitud, el señor Desmond me pide que le informe que, debido a la política del fondo para los empleados, la suma correspondiente a usted ha sido transferida al fondo general. Es deseo del señor Desmond asegurarle que no guarda la menor mala voluntad contra su persona._

_MAE TRENTON_

_Secretaria del vicepresidente_

Hermione no podía creer que le robaran su dinero y que lo hicieran con el pretexto de salvaguardar la moral del Banco. Estaba furiosa. _No permitiré que me estafen —juró—. Nadie volverá a jugar sucio conmigo._

Dos días después, Hermione estaba delante de la conocida entrada del «Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank». Llevaba una larga peluca negra, maquillaje oscuro y una notoria cicatriz roja en el mentón. Si algo no salía bien, se acordarían de la cicatriz. A pesar de su disfraz se sentía muy nerviosa. Había trabajado varios años en ese Banco, y muchos empleados de allí la conocían bien. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que no la descubrieran.

Sacó una cápsula de botella de la cartera, la metió dentro de uno de sus zapatos, y entró renqueando en el Banco. Estaba atestado: había elegido especialmente la hora punta. Se acercó a una de las ventanillas, donde un empleado acababa de hablar por teléfono y se apresuró a atenderla.

—¿Sí?

Era John Creighton, el empleado más malhumorado del personal, que odiaba a judíos, negros y puertorriqueños, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Durante los años que había trabajado allí, Hermione no había simpatizado en lo más mínimo con él. Afortunadamente, el hombre no daba muestras de reconocerla.

—Buenos días, señor. Quisiera abrir una cuenta corriente.

Hermione habló con acento mexicano, la misma entonación de Paulita, su compañera de celda en la prisión.

Había una expresión de desprecio en el rostro de Creighton.

—¿Nombre?

—Rita González.

—¿Cuánto quiere depositar?

—Diez dólares.

La voz del empleado se hizo aún más desdeñosa.

—¿En cheque o en efectivo?

—En efectivo, creo.

Hermione sacó un arrugado billete de diez de su cartera, y se lo entregó. El empleado no se dignó tomarlo.

—Tiene que llenar este formulario.

Hermione no tenía intención de escribir nada con su letra.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no sé escribir muy bien. ¿Le molestaría llenarlo usted por mí?

_¡Estas mexicanas analfabetas!_, pensó él.

—¿Rita González, dijo?

—Sí.

—¿Domicilio?

Le dio la dirección y el teléfono del hotel.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—Veinte de diciembre de mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho.

—¿Lugar de nacimiento?

—Ciudad de México.

—Firme aquí.

Hermione tomó el bolígrafo y garabateó una firma ilegible. John Creighton completó un impreso de ingresos.

—Le daré un talonario provisional. Dentro de tres o cuatro semanas le enviaremos por correo los cheques impresos.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Existen numerosas formas ilegales de entrar en un ordenador, y Hermione era una experta que incluso había ayudado a diseñar el sistema de seguridad del «Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity». Ahora, se proponía engañar al mismo sistema de seguridad que ayudó a crear.

Como primera medida buscó una empresa de ordenadores desde donde pudiese usar una terminal para conectarse clandestinamente con las máquinas del Banco. El local, situado a varias manzanas del Banco, estaba casi vacío.

Se le acercó un empleado ansioso.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, señorita?

—Sólo estoy mirando.

El empleado divisó en ese momento un adolescente que jugaba con un ordenador.

—Con permiso —dijo, y se alejó con rapidez.

Hermione se puso frente a un ordenador que estaba conectado con un teléfono. Entrar en el sistema sería fácil, pero sin el código de acceso adecuado, no podría hacer nada, y el código se modificaba a diario. Ella había estado presente en la reunión cuando se decidió qué código de acceso habría de utilizarse.

—Tenemos que ir cambiándolo diariamente —había opinado Desmond— para que nadie lo averigüe. Sin embargo, deberá resultar suficientemente rápido y sencillo a las personas que estén autorizadas a usarlo.

El código que finalmente resolvieron emplear se basaba en las cuatro estaciones del año, y en la fecha del día.

Hermione encendió la terminal y tecleó el código del «Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity». Oyó un zumbido y conectó el auricular a la terminal. Un letrero apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

_¿Código de autorización, por favor?_

_Código de autorización incorrecto._

La pantalla se puso blanca.

¿Lo habrían cambiado? Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el vendedor se acercaba de nuevo, razón por la cual se dirigió hasta otra máquina, le echó un breve vistazo y siguió caminando por el pasillo. El vendedor llegó a la conclusión de que esa persona sólo iba a mirar, y se dispuso a atender a una pareja con aspecto de adinerada que acababa de entrar en el local. Hemrione se acercó de nuevo al ordenador.

Trató de pensar cómo lo habría hecho Desmond Clarence. Era un hombre rutinario, por lo cual seguramente no habría modificado mucho el código. Lo más probable era que hubiese mantenido el concepto original de las fechas y estaciones, pero, ¿cómo lo habría cambiado? Volvió a probar alterando el orden de las estaciones.

_¿Código de autorización, por favor?_

_Invierno, 10._

_Código de autorización incorrecto_

La pantalla se apagó una vez más.

Por un momento pensó que no daría resultado, y se desesperó. Probó otra vez.

_¿Código de autorización, por favor?_

_Primavera, 10._

La pantalla se borró un instante; luego apareció una leyenda:

_Continúe, por favor._

Se apresuró a teclear:

_Transacción interna de dinero._

Al instante salió en la pantalla la lista de las operaciones posibles:

_¿Desea usted?_

_A) Depositar dinero._

_B) Transferir dinero._

_C) Retirar dinero de una cuenta de ahorro._

_D) Realizar una transferencia entre sucursales._

_E) Retirar dinero de una cuenta corriente._

_Por favor, indique su opción._

Hermione eligió B, y una nueva lista surgió en la pantalla.

_¿Cantidad a transferir?_

_¿A quién?_

_¿De quién?_

Escribió: Del fondo general de reserva a Rita González. Al llegar a la cifra, dudó un instante. Aquella máquina podía asignarle una cantidad sin límite. Tenía la posibilidad de alzarse con millones de dólares. Pero no era una ladrona. Lo único que quería era el dinero que se le debía.

Solicitó mil cuatrocientos dólares y consignó luego el número de cuenta de Rita González.

_Transacción efectuada. ¿Desea hacer alguna otra operación?_

_No._

_Fin de la comunicación. Muchas gracias._

El sistema Interbancario de Compensación, que llevaba la cuenta de los millones de dólares que circulaban a diario entre los Bancos, realizó la transferencia del dinero a la cuenta de Rita González.

Como se acercaba de nuevo el vendedor, Hermione se apresuró a apretar un botón, y la pantalla del aparato quedó en blanco una vez más.

—¿Tiene interés en adquirir esta máquina, señorita?

—No, gracias —se disculpó Hermione—. No entiendo nada de ordenadores.

Desde una farmacia de la esquina llamó al Banco y pidió hablar con el jefe de cuentas.

—Hola. Habla Rita González. Quisiera transferir mi cuenta corriente a la sucursal principal del «First Hanover Bank», de Nueva York, por favor.

—¿El número de su cuenta, señorita?

Hermione se lo dio.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione abandonaba el «Hilton» y emprendía viaje a Nueva York.

Al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, cuando el «First Hanover» abrió sus puertas, Rita González se presentó a retirar todo el dinero de su cuenta.

—¿Cuál es el saldo? —preguntó.

—Mil cuatrocientos dólares —le contestó el cajero.

—Sí, es correcto.

—¿Quiere que le dé un cheque certificado, señorita?

—No, gracias. No confío en los Bancos. Prefiero recibirlo en efectivo.

El día de su liberación, Hermione había recibido los habituales doscientos dólares para exconvictos más la pequeña suma que había ganado por cuidar a Amy. Ni siquiera con el dinero del fondo bancario podría arreglárselas sola. Era imperioso que consiguiera un empleo cuanto antes.

Se alojó en un hotel barato de la avenida Lexington y comenzó a enviar cartas a los Bancos de Nueva York, solicitando un empleo como experta en ordenadores. De pronto comprendió que el ordenador se había convertido en su enemigo. Los Bancos de datos almacenaban la historia de su vida, y con toda prontitud se la informaban a quienquiera que apretase las teclas correspondientes. No bien aparecía su sumario judicial rechazaban la solicitud.

_Dados sus antecedentes, no creo que ningún Banco la acepte._ Clarence Desmond tenía razón.

Siguió enviando solicitudes a Compañías de seguros y decenas de otras empresas de ordenadores. Las respuestas eran siempre negativas.

Muy bien —pensó—. Me dedicaré a otra cosa. Compró un ejemplar del New York Times y empezó a buscar en los anuncios clasificados.

Ofrecían un puesto de secretaria en una empresa de exportación.

Apenas traspuso la puerta, el gerente de personal exclamó:

—Eh, a usted la he visto por televisión. Fue la chica que salvó a una niña de ahogarse en la cárcel de Luisiana, ¿verdad?

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Al día siguiente la contrataron como vendedora en el departamento de niños de la tienda «Sack's», en la Quinta Avenida. El sueldo era muy inferior al que estaba habituada a percibir, pero al menos le alcanzaría para subsistir.

Al segundo día de estar allí, una cliente histérica la reconoció y fue a quejarse al gerente porque se negaba a ser atendida por una asesina que había ahogado a una criatura. Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de explicar la situación. Por el contrario, la despidieron en el acto.

Tenía la sensación de que los hombres de quienes se había vengado se saldrían con la suya. La habían convertido en una criminal pública. No sabía cómo iba a vivir, y por primera vez comenzó a desesperarse. Esa noche revisó su cartera para contar cuánto dinero le quedaba, y en un rinconcito de la billetera encontró un papel que le había entregado una reclusa en el penal. CONRAD MORGAN. QUINTA AVENIDA, 640. NUEVA YORK. _«Se dedica a la rehabilitación criminal. Le gusta echar una mano a los exconvictos.»_

«Conrad Morgan et Cie., Joyeros» era un elegante establecimiento, con portero de librea en la puerta y un guardia armado en el interior. Estaba decorado con gusto, y las alhajas eran bellísimas y muy costosas.

—Quisiera ver al señor Conrad Morgan, por favor —le dijo Hermione a la recepcionista.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No. Una... amiga mutua me sugirió que viniera a verlo.

—¿Su nombre?

—Hermione Granger.

—Un momento, por favor.

La empleada tomó un teléfono y murmuró algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír. Luego cortó.

—El señor Morgan está ocupado en este momento, pero le ruega que vuelva a las seis.

—Muchas gracias.

Salió del establecimiento y se quedó parada en la acera, sin saber qué hacer. Nueva York era demasiado hostil para ella. Conrad Morgan no tendría nada que ofrecerle. Además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo si era una extraña para él?_ Me echará una filípica y me entregará una limosna, y eso no es lo que yo necesito. Ni de él ni de nadie. He logrado sobrevivir. De alguna manera me las arreglaré para salir adelante. Al diablo con Conrad Morgan._

Vagó sin rumbo por las calles. Pasó ante los relucientes salones de la Quinta Avenida, los edificios de departamentos custodiados, las concurridas tiendas de las Avenidas Tercera y Lexington. Recorrió las calles de Nueva York sin ver nada, dominada por una amarga frustración.

A las seis se encontró de regreso en la Quinta Avenida, frente a la joyería de Conrad Morgan. El portero se había ido y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Golpeó con fastidio y dio media vuelta para irse pero, ante su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió de repente.

Apareció un hombre de pelo canoso y rostro jovial de chispeantes ojos azules. Parecía un alegre gnomo.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Granger.

—Sí...

—Soy Conrad Morgan. Pase, por favor.

Hermione entró en el desierto local.

—La estaba esperando. Vayamos a mi oficina.

Llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada, que él abrió con una llave. El despacho estaba amueblado con elegancia y se asemejaba más a un departamento que a una oficina comercial. Sólo había sofás, sillones y mesas ingeniosamente distribuidas. De las paredes colgaban telas de viejos maestros.

—¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Un whisky, un coñac, un jerez?

—No, nada; gracias.

Hermione se puso repentinamente nerviosa. Había descartado la idea de que ese hombre pudiera ayudarla y, al mismo tiempo, ansiaba con toda su alma que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Betty Franciscus me sugirió que viniese a verlo, señor Morgan. Me dijo que usted le echaba una mano a las... personas que habían tenido problemas.

No pudo pronunciar la palabra «convictas».

Conrad Morgan entrelazó las manos.

—Pobre Betty, tan encantadora. No tuvo suerte, como sabrá usted.

—¿Suerte?

—Sí, la atraparon.

—No..., no entiendo.

—Realmente es muy sencillo, señorita Granger. Betty trabajaba para mí. Estaba bien protegida. Después, la pobre infeliz se enamoró de un chófer de Nueva Orleáns y quiso establecerse por su cuenta. Y no le fue muy bien.

Hermione no entendía nada.

—¿Trabajaba de vendedora en su joyería?

Conrad Morgan prorrumpió en carcajadas hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No, querida mía —le explicó, enjugándose los ojos—. Es evidente que Betty no se lo ha explicado todo. Tengo un negocio paralelo muy rentable, y me da un enorme placer compartir las ganancias con mis colegas. Me ha ido muy bien empleando a personas como usted, si me perdona, que han cumplido condena en prisión.

Hermione escrutó su rostro, más intrigada que nunca.

—Verá usted, estoy en una posición privilegiada. Mi clientela es sumamente acaudalada. Los clientes se convierten en mis amigos. Yo sé cuándo se van de viaje. Hoy, son muy pocos los que se trasladan con sus alhajas; por lo general las dejan en sus casas. Yo mismo suelo recomendarles las medidas de seguridad que deben tomar para protegerlas, y sé exactamente qué joyas poseen, puesto que me las han comprado a mí. Ellos...

Hermione se puso de pie.

—Gracias por atenderme, señor Morgan.

—No me diga que se va tan pronto.

—Si está sugiriendo lo que creo entender...

—Desde luego.

Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—No soy una delincuente. Vine aquí a buscar un empleo decente.

—Y yo se lo estoy ofreciendo, querida. Le ocupará una o dos horas de su tiempo, y puedo prometerle una retribución de veinticinco mil dólares. —Sonrió con picardía—. Libres de impuestos, desde luego.

Hermione luchaba denodadamente por reprimir su indignación.

—¿Me permite retirarme, por favor?

—Si eso es lo que desea... —Se levantó y la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Debe usted comprender, señorita Granger, que si existiera el mínimo riesgo de que descubriesen a alguien, yo no me metería en esto. Tengo que proteger mi reputación.

—Le prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

El hombre sonrió.

—Tampoco puede usted decir nada. Tengo mi prestigio, modestia aparte. ¿Quién la creería?

Al llegar a la entrada de la joyería, Morgan añadió:

—Avíseme si cambia de opinión. La mejor hora para hablar por teléfono conmigo es después de las seis. Espero su llamada.

—No se moleste —le espetó Hermione, y se sumergió en la calle.

Al llegar a su cuarto, aún seguía temblando.

Envió al botones del hotel a comprarle un bocadillo y un café; no tenía ánimos para bajar de nuevo. La entrevista con Morgan la había humillado. Ese sujeto la consideraba igual que las sórdidas delincuentes que ella había conocido en la penitenciaría de Luisiana del Sur. Ella no era como las demás. Era Hermione Granger, una de las mejores brujas de su generación, experta en ordenadores, una ciudadana decente aunque desafortunada, respetuosa de la ley.

_A quien nadie quiere contratar_, agregó para sí.

Permaneció despierta toda la noche pensando en su incierto futuro. No tenía trabajo y le quedaba muy poco dinero. Tomó dos decisiones: por la mañana se mudaría a un sitio más barato, y encontraría un empleo. Cualquiera.

El lugar más económico resultó ser un departamento de una habitación, en un tercer piso sin ascensor de la zona menos bonita de la ciudad. A través de las delgadas paredes de su habitación oía gritos en idiomas extranjeros de sus vecinos. Los establecimientos de los alrededores tenían gruesas rejas en puertas y escaparates, y no costaba mucho imaginar por qué. Todo el barrio parecía habitado por borrachos y prostitutas.

Cuando fue a hacer compras al supermercado, Hermione fue abordada en tres oportunidades, dos veces por hombres y una vez por una mujer.

_No lo soporto. No me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo, _se dijo.

Se dirigió a una pequeña agencia de empleos próxima a su departamento, dirigida por una tal señora Murphy, mujer corpulenta con aspecto de matrona. Ésta terminó de leer los antecedentes de Hermione y la miró intrigada.

—No sé para qué me necesitas. Debe de haber miles de empresas ansiosas de tomar a alguien como tú.

Hermione respiró hondo.

—Tengo un problema —dijo, y le explicó el caso.

La señora Murphy la escuchó atentamente. Al terminar, le aconsejó:

—Olvídate de conseguir un puesto en ordenadores.

—Pero usted dijo...

—Las Compañías están atemorizadas por los delitos que se cometen con ordenadores, y no emplearán a nadie con antecedentes penales.

—Pero yo necesito un trabajo...

—Hay otras oportunidades. ¿No se te ha ocurrido proponerte como vendedora?

Hermione recordó su experiencia en la tienda «Sack's» y se dijo que no sería capaz de pasar de nuevo por eso.

—¿No hay otra cosa?

La mujer vaciló. Hermione Granger evidentemente estaba más que cualificada para el puesto que tenía en mente.

—Mira, sé que esto no es lo que te interesa, pero hay una vacante de camarera en «Jackson Hole», un lugar que vende hamburguesas en el Tost Side.

—¿De camarera?

—Sí. Si lo aceptas, no te cobraré comisión. Me enteré de esto por casualidad.

Hermione reflexionaba interiormente antes de responder.

—Probaré —afirmó.

«Jackson Hole» era un infierno, colmado de clientes ruidosos y cocineras exhaustas e irritables. Como la comida era buena y los precios razonables, el lugar estaba siempre repleto. Las camareras trabajaban a un ritmo enloquecedor, sin tiempo para descansar, y al terminar su primer día, Hermione se sentía agotada. Pero al menos empezaba a ganar dinero.

Al día siguiente, cuando se hallaba atendiendo una mesa, uno de los hombres le deslizó la mano por debajo de la falda, y Hermione dejó caer un bol de ensalada sobre su cabeza. Allí acabó su experiencia como camarera.

Fue a ver de nuevo a la señora Murphy y le contó lo sucedido. —Quizá tenga buenas noticias para ti. En el «Hotel Wellington Arms» necesitan una coordinadora de tareas de limpieza. Voy a mandarte allí.

El «Wellington Arms» era un hotel pequeño y elegante, donde se alojaba gente rica y famosa. El administrador entrevistó a Hermione, y la contrató. El trabajo no era difícil, el personal era agradable y el horario adecuado.

Una semana después de haber entrado, el administrador la llamó a su oficina, donde también se encontraba el gerente.

—¿Revisó usted hoy la suite 827? —le preguntó.

Aquella habitación la ocupaba Jennifer Marlowe, una actriz de Hollywood. Una de las obligaciones de Hermione consistía en comprobar que las empleadas de limpieza hubieran realizado adecuadamente su labor.

—Sí.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las dos. ¿Hay algún problema?

El gerente tomó la palabra.

—La señorita Marlowe regresó a las tres y comprobó que le faltaba un valioso anillo de brillantes.

Hermione se puso inmediatamente tensa.

—¿Entró usted en el dormitorio, Hermione?

—Sí. Lo miré todo.

—Cuando estaba allí dentro, ¿vio alguna alhaja?

—No, creo que no.

El gerente hizo hincapié en las palabras de Hermione.

—¿Cree o está segura?

—No estaba buscando alhajas sino fijándome en el estado de las camas y las toallas.

—La señorita Marlowe insiste en que el anillo se encontraba encima de la mesilla de noche al abandonar la habitación.

—No sé nada al respecto.

—Nadie más tiene acceso a ese cuarto. Las mujeres de la limpieza trabajan hace años con nosotros.

—Yo no lo robé.

El gerente lanzó un suspiro.

—Tendremos que llamar a la Policía para que investigue.

—Tuvo que haber sido otra persona —exclamó Hermione—. O a lo mejor, la señorita Marlowe lo dejó en otro sitio.

—Con sus antecedentes... —insinuó el gerente—. Tendré que pedirle que por favor aguarde en la oficina de seguridad hasta que llegue la Policía.

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Sí, señor.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad la acompañó hasta la oficina, y Hermione volvió a sentirse como cuando se hallaba en la prisión. Había leído historias de ex convictos a quienes se los perseguía por sus antecedentes, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera sucederle a ella.

Media hora más tarde, el gerente entró sonriendo en el despacho.

—Bueno, felizmente la señorita Marlowe encontró su anillo. Lo había puesto en otro lugar, después de todo. Sólo fue un pequeño error.

—Maravilloso —afirmó Hermione.

Salió de la oficina y se encaminó a la joyería de Conrad Morgan.

—Es ridículamente sencillo —decía Conrad Morgan—, Una clienta llamada Lois Bellamy ha salido de viaje a Europa. Su casa está situada en Seacliff, Long Island. Los fines de semana se marchan los sirvientes, de modo que no queda nadie ahí. Una patrulla privada de seguridad va a echar un vistazo cada cuatro horas, pero usted puede entrar y salir de la casa en unos minutos.

Estaban sentados en el despacho del joyero.

—Conozco el sistema de alarma y tengo la combinación de la caja fuerte. Lo único que tiene que hacer, querida, es entrar, tomar las alhajas y salir. Luego me las trae, yo las separo de su engarce, tallo nuevamente las piedras y las vuelvo a vender.

—Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo hace usted mismo?

Los ojos azules de Morgan brillaban.

—Porque me iré de viaje de negocios. Cada vez que ocurre uno de estos pequeños «incidentes», me ausento de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

—Entiendo.

—Si tiene algún escrúpulo por robarle a la señora Bellamy, le advierto que se trata de una mujer horrible. Posee propiedades en todo el mundo. Además, cuenta con seguros por el doble del valor de las joyas. Naturalmente, fui yo quien hizo las tasaciones.

Hermione no apartaba los ojos de Conrad Morgan, mientras pensaba:_ Debo de estar loca. Estoy conversando tranquilamente con este hombre acerca de cómo llevar a cabo un robo de joyas._

—No quiero volver a prisión, señor Morgan.

—No hay peligro de que eso suceda. Jamás aprehendieron a ninguno de mis colaboradores, por lo menos mientras trabajaban para mí. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me contesta?

—¿Dijo usted veinticinco mil dólares?

—En efectivo, contra entrega.

Era una fortuna, le alcanzaría para mantenerse mientras resolvía qué hacer con su vida. Pensó en la sórdida y minúscula habitación donde vivía, en sus chillones vecinos, en las palabras de aquella mujer en «Sack's»:_ No quiero que me atienda una asesina—,_ en el gerente del hotel: Tendremos que llamar a la Policía para que investigue.

—Yo sugeriría hacerlo este sábado por la noche —prosiguió Morgan—. El personal se retira al mediodía. Le conseguiré un permiso de conducir con nombre falso. Alquilará usted un coche aquí, en Manhattan, y partirá rumbo a Long Island, para llegar allí a las once de la noche. Retirará las alhajas, regresará a Nueva York y devolverá el coche. Sabe conducir, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Excelente. Hay un tren que sale hacia San Luis a las siete y media de la mañana. Le reservaré un compartimiento, y me encontraré con usted en la estación de San Luis. Allí me entregará las joyas y yo le daré sus veinticinco mil dólares.

En su boca todo sonaba terriblemente simple.

Ése era el momento de negarse a hacerlo, levantarse e irse. ¿Pero adónde?

—Necesitaré una peluca rubia —replicó Hermione lentamente.

Cuando Hermione se hubo marchado, Conrad Morgan permaneció sentado en su oficina pensando en ella. Era una hermosa mujer. Hermosísima. Qué pena. Tal vez hubiera debido advertirle que en realidad no conocía mucho ese sistema particular de alarma contra robos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Hola a todos... bueno antes que nada quier agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, presten atención casi al finalizar el capítulo, sé que se llevarán una sorpresa... es todo lo que puedo decir... Y prometo que el próximo capitulo está dedicado, pera y excluasivamente a Draco... ahora si... comienza el Dramione._**

**_Un Beso._**

**_Gracias_**

**_Ana_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez.<strong>

Con los mil dólares que Conrad Morgan le había dado de adelanto, se compró dos pelucas, una rubia y otra negra, llena de minúsculas trencitas. Compró también un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino, un mono negro y una maleta imitación «Gucci» que vendían por la calle. Todo iba saliendo bien. Tal como se lo prometió el joyero recibió un sobre con un carné de conducir a nombre de Ellen Branch, un diagrama del sistema de seguridad de la casa de los Bellamy, la combinación de la caja fuerte del dormitorio y un billete de tren para San Luis en compartimiento privado. Hermione guardó sus pocas pertenencias y se marchó. _Jamás volveré a vivir en un sitio como éste, se prometió._ Alquiló un coche y se dirigió hacia Long Island.

Lo que estaba haciendo poseía la irrealidad de un sueño, y esto la aterraba. ¿Y si la detenían? ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo?

—_Es ridículamente sencillo_, había dicho Conrad Morgan.

_Él no se metería en semejante asunto si no se sintiera seguro. Tiene que proteger su reputación._ _Yo también tengo la mía_ —pensó amargamente—, _y es mala_.

Hermione sabía lo que estaba haciendo: trataba de ofuscarse, de prepararse mentalmente para cometer un delito, pero no le dio resultado. Al llegar a Sea Cliff, era un manojo de nervios. En dos oportunidades estuvo a punto de chocar._ A lo mejor la Policía me detiene por conducir con imprudencia_ —pensó esperanzada—. _Así podré informarle al señor Morgan de que las cosas salieron mal._

Sin embargo, no había coche policial alguno a la vista. Nunca están cerca cuando uno los necesita, se dijo con disgusto.

Se dirigió hacia la bahía de Long Island, siguiendo las instrucciones de Morgan. La casa queda sobre la costa. Se llama «The Embers», y se trata de una mansión victoriana. Imposible dejar de localizarla.

_Ojalá que no la encuentre_, imploró mentalmente.

Pero ahí estaba, descollando en la penumbra como el castillo de algún ogro en un cuento de terror. Parecía desierta. _Cómo se atreven los sirvientes a tomarse libre el fin de semana... Habría que despedirlos a todos._

Estacionó detrás de unos gigantescos sauces que ocultaban el coche, apagó el motor y oyó el sonido nocturno de los insectos. Ningún otro ruido alteraba el silencio. La casa quedaba fuera del camino principal, y no había tránsito a esa hora de la noche.

La finca está rodeada de árboles, querida, y no hay vecinos, de modo que no se preocupe. La patrulla de seguridad pasa a las diez, y luego a las dos de la madrugada. A esa hora usted ya se habrá marchado.

Hermione miró su reloj. Las once. La primera patrulla se había ido. Le quedaban tres horas hasta que llegara la siguiente, o tres segundos para dar media vuelta, regresar a Nueva York y olvidarse de esa locura. Pero, ¿qué futuro le aguardaba? Las imágenes pasaban raudamente por su memoria.

_Ninguna empresa de ordenadores contratará a una persona con antecedentes criminales…_

_Veinticinco mil dólares, libres de impuestos, por una o dos horas. Y le advierto que se trata de una mujer horriblemente rica._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No soy una ladrona. Soy una estúpida aficionada que está al borde del colapso nervioso._

_Si fuese medianamente inteligente, huiría de aquí mientras todavía hay tiempo, antes de que me capturen, se produzca un tiroteo y transporten mi cuerpo acribillado al depósito de cadáveres. Ya me imagino los titulares:_ Peligrosa criminal muerta durante frustrado intento de robo.

¿Quién iría a su entierro? Ernestina y Amy, la hija de Brannigan. Miró la hora. Hacía veinte minutos que estaba ahí sentada, sumergida en sus fantasías. Si voy a hacerlo, me conviene ponerme en movimiento.

Pero estaba paralizada por el miedo._ No puedo quedarme aquí sentada eternamente_ —se dijo_—.¿Por qué no le echo un vistazo a la casa? Una rápida ojeada._

Respiró hondo y se bajó del coche. Iba vestida con el mono negro. Le temblaban las rodillas. Al acercarse a la vivienda advirtió que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

_No se olvide de usar guantes._

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un par de guantes y se los puso. _Oh, Dios, lo estoy haciendo_ —pensó— _Lo estoy llevando a cabo de veras._

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que ya no podía oír otros sonidos.

_La alarma está situada a la izquierda de la puerta principal. Tiene cinco botones. La luz roja encendida quiere decir que el sistema está funcionando. El código para desconectarlo es: 3-2-4-1-1. Cuando se apague la lucecita roja, quedará desactivada la alarma. Aquí tiene la llave de la puerta de delante. Una vez que haya entrado, no se olvide de volver a cerrar la puerta. Utilice esta linterna. No encienda ninguna luz, por si acaso acierta a pasar algún coche por allí. El dormitorio principal queda en la planta alta, a la izquierda, y da sobre la bahía. La caja fuerte se halla detrás de un retrato de Lois Bellamy. Es una caja muy sencilla. Lo único que debe hacer usted es seguir esta combinación._

Hermione permaneció completamente inmóvil, temblando, lista para huir al menor ruido. Silencio. Extendió un brazo y fue apretando la secuencia de los botones de la alarma, rogando que ésta no sonara. La luz roja se apagó. Sabía que el paso siguiente era el comprometedor. Recordó que los pilotos de aviones lo definían con una frase: _**El punto sin retorno.**_

Metió la llave en la cerradura, y la puerta cedió. Esperó un minuto entero antes de entrar. Avanzó por el vestíbulo, temerosa de moverse. Reinaba en la casa un silencio total. Sacó la linterna, la encendió y divisó la escalera. Comenzó a subir. Lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes, y salir corriendo.

El vestíbulo de la planta superior parecía fantasmal a la luz de la linterna. Fue espiando cada cuarto que pasaba: todos estaban vacíos.

El dormitorio principal quedaba al fondo del pasillo, y daba a la bahía, tal como le había contado Morgan. Era una habitación espléndida, decorada en tonos diferentes de rosa. Había una cama con dosel, y dos canapés, un hogar, y frente a éste, una mesa para cenar.

Se dirigió a la ventana y contempló los barcos distantes, anclados en la bahía. _Eso no volverá a ocurrir_. Dentro de unos minutos habré terminado.

Se apartó de la ventana, encaminándose hacia el retrato de Lois Bellamy. Es verdad: parece una mujer horrible. Detrás del cuadro había una pequeña caja fuerte. Hermione había memorizado la combinación. Tres giros a la derecha. Detenerse en el 42. Dos giros a la izquierda. Detenerse en el 10. Un giro a la derecha. Detenerse en el 30. Tanto le temblaban las manos que debió repetir la operación. Oyó un clic y la abrió.

Adentro había varios sobres gruesos y muchos papeles, pero no les prestó atención. Al fondo, sobre un diminuto estante, una bolsita de gamuza, que retiró con presteza. Pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar una alarma. El sonido parecía resonar en todos los rincones de la casa. Hermione quedó paralizada por el terror.

_¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Acaso Morgan no sabía que la alarma interior de la caja fuerte se activaba al sacar las alhajas?_

Tenía que huir con rapidez. Guardó la bolsita en el bolsillo y corrió hacia la escalera. En ese instante, por encima de la alarma percibió otro sonido: sirenas que se acercaban. Permaneció en la parte superior de la escalera, dominada por el pánico. El corazón le latía alocadamente, y sentía la boca seca. Fue hasta una ventana, apartó un poco la cortina y espió fuera. Un patrullero blanco y negro entraba por el camino rumbo a la casa. Y se detenía. Un policía uniformado se encaminaba velozmente a la parte del fondo, mientras que un segundo agente enfilaba hacia la puerta delantera. No había forma de escapar. El timbre de alarma seguía sonando con estridencia.

_¡No!_ —pensó— _No permitiré que vuelvan a enviarme a la cárcel._

Oyó entonces el timbre de la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Hacía diez años que el teniente Melvin Durkin integraba el cuerpo de Policía de Sea Cliff, un pueblo muy tranquilo. La principal actividad de la Policía local era ocuparse de los casos de vandalismo, unos pocos robos de coches y algunas ocasionales grescas de borrachos los sábados por la noche. La alarma de la residencia «Bellamy» pertenecía a otra categoría. Era el tipo de hecho delictivo por el cual Durkin había resuelto ser policía. El teniente conocía a Lois Bellamy y estaba al tanto de la valiosa colección de cuadros y alhajas de su propiedad. Cuando se enteró de que había salido de viaje, controlaba la casa de tanto en tanto, sabía que era un blanco tentador para los ladrones.<em> Y ahora<em> —pensó—, _creo que he pescado a uno._ Se hallaba de patrulla a sólo dos manzanas de distancia cuando la empresa se seguridad le envió el mensaje por radio.

Volvió a tocar el timbre de la puerta principal porque quería hacer constar en el informe que lo había hecho sonar tres veces antes de entrar por la fuerza. Su compañero cubría el fondo, de modo que no había posibilidad de que el intruso huyera. Probablemente el sujeto intentaría ocultarse en el edificio, pero se llevaría una sorpresa. Nadie podía esconderse de Melvin Durkin.

Cuando iba a apretar por tercera vez el timbre, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció una mujer con un camisón semitransparente que dejaba casi al descubierto su espléndido cuerpo. Tenía el rostro lleno de crema y una gorra con rulos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó ella, de mal tono.

El policía tragó saliva.

—Yo..., ¿quién es usted?

—Soy Ellen Branch, huésped de Lois Bellamy. Mi amiga se ha marchado a Europa.

—Lo sé. —El teniente estaba desconcertado—. No me dijo nada de que fuera a tener invitados.

La mujer hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿No es típico de ella? Perdóneme, pero no puedo soportar este ruido.

Observada por el teniente, la mujer apretó los botones correspondientes de la alarma, y el sonido se apagó.

—Así está mejor. No se imagina lo contenta que me pone verlo. —Se rió—. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando empezó a sonar la alarma.

Supuse que habían entrado ladrones en la casa, y yo estoy sola aquí. Los sirvientes se marcharon al mediodía.

—¿Le molestaría que echáramos un vistazo?

—¡No, al contrario!

Los policías tardaron sólo unos minutos en cerciorarse de que no había nadie oculto en la residencia.

—No hay nadie. Fue una falsa alarma. Algo la habrá accionado. No se puede depender siempre de estos aparatos electrónicos. En su lugar, yo llamaría a la empresa de seguridad para que vengan a revisarla —dijo el teniente.

—Desde luego que lo haré.

—Buenas noches, señora.

—Gracias por haber venido. Ahora me siento mucho más segura.

_Qué cuerpo estupendo_, se dijo el teniente, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría sin la crema en la cara y la gorra con los rulos.

—¿Se quedará mucho tiempo aquí, señorita Branch?

—Una o dos semanas más, hasta que regrese Lois.

—Si necesita algo, avíseme.

—Muchas gracias. Lo haré.

Hermione permaneció mirando el coche policial que se alejaba en la noche. Le temblaban las piernas. Cuando el auto desapareció de la vista, corrió a la planta alta, se quitó la crema facial que había encontrado en el baño, se sacó la gorra y el camisón de Lois Bellamy, volvió a ponerse su ropa y salió por la puerta principal, volviendo a conectar la alarma con sumo cuidado.

Sólo cuando estaba a mitad de camino rumbo a Manhattan tomó conciencia de su audacia. Soltó una risita que poco a poco se convirtió en una convulsiva carcajada, hasta que finalmente tuvo que detener el coche a un costado de la ruta. Se rió hasta que le corrieron lágrimas por las mejillas. Era la primera vez que se reía en un año, y la sensación le resultó maravillosa.

Hasta que el tren no salió de la estación de Pennsylvania, Hermione no logró serenarse. A cada instante esperaba sentir una pesada mano en su hombro, y una voz que le dijera: «Queda detenida.»

Había estudiado atentamente a los demás pasajeros a medida que iban subiendo al tren, pero no vio nada de alarmante en ellos. Así y todo, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Se decía mentalmente que era improbable que se hubiera descubierto el robo tan pronto y, aunque ya se supiese, no había nada que la relacionara a ella con el hecho. Conrad Morgan la esperaría en San Luis con veinticinco mil dólares. ¡Todo ese dinero para hacer lo que quisiera!_ Viajaré a Europa. A París. No, a París no. Charles y yo íbamos a ir allí de luna de miel. Mejor a Italia, donde no seré una delincuente._ En cierto sentido, la experiencia que acababa de vivir la hacía sentirse distinta; era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Cerró con llave la puerta del compartimiento, sacó la bolsita de gamuza y la abrió. Una cascada de resplandecientes colores cayó en su mano. Había tres grandes anillos de diamantes, un broche y un brazalete que hacían juego, tres pares de aros y dos collares, uno de éstos de rubíes, y el otro de perlas.

_Aquí debe de haber más de un millón de dólares_, se maravilló. Mientras el tren avanzaba por el campo, se recostó en el asiento y rememoró los sucesos de la noche. Hermione se permitió una sonrisita de satisfacción. Había algo sumamente estimulante en el hecho de estar al borde del peligro. Se sintió audaz e invencible.

Llamaron a la puerta de su compartimiento. Rápidamente guardó las joyas en su bolsita y ésta en la maleta. Sacó el billete de tren y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con el revisor.

Había dos hombres de traje gris en el pasillo. El más joven era atractivo y atlético. Tenía mentón firme, un bigote fino, unos lentes con montura de carey. El mayor de los dos tenía pelo negro y era corpulento. Sus ojos eran castaños.

—¿Qué desean?

El más viejo sacó una billetera y exhibió una tarjeta de identificación:

—FBI. Soy el agente especial Dennis Trevor, y mi compañero es el agente Thomas Bowers.

Hermione sintió la boca seca. Con gran esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa.

—No... No entiendo. ¿Pasa algo?

—Me temo que sí, señorita —replicó el más joven, con un suave acento sureño—. Hace unos minutos este tren entró en Nueva Jersey. Con objetos robados, constituye un delito federal cruzar la frontera.

Hermione se sintió desvanecer.

—¿Podría abrir su equipaje, por favor? —dijo el más viejo.

No fue una pregunta sino una orden.

Su única esperanza era intimidarlos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo se atreven a presentarse así en mi compartimiento! —Su voz sonaba más aguda por la indignación—. ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer que andar molestando a ciudadanos inocentes? Voy a llamar al revisor.

—Ya hemos hablado con él.

La estratagema no le daba resultado.

—¿Tienen... orden de allanamiento?

El más joven le contestó con amabilidad.

—No la necesitamos, señorita Ellen Branch. La estamos deteniendo en el acto de comisión de un delito.

Sabían incluso su nombre falso. No había forma de escapar.

Trevor abrió su maleta. Inútil intentar detenerlo. Hermione lo observó sacar la bolsita de gamuza. El hombre la abrió, miró a su compañero e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Hermione se desplomó sobre el asiento, incapaz de seguir en pie.

Mientras tanto había sacado una lista del bolsillo y cotejaba el contenido de la bolsita con su lista.

—Está todo, Tom.

—¿Cómo..., cómo lo averiguaron?

—No tenemos permitido revelar información alguna. Queda usted detenida. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, y a que un abogado esté presente antes de que haga su declaración. Cualquier cosa que diga ahora puede ser utilizada como prueba en su contra. ¿Comprende?

La respuesta de Hermione fue apenas un susurro.

—Sí.

—Lamento esta situación —le dijo Tom Bowers, Hermione lo miró, ese hombre tenía algo raro, era como si lo conociera de antes—. Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, lo siento muchísimo.

—Tom —le espetó el compañero—, esto no es una visita social.

—Lo sé, pero de todas maneras...

El más viejo sacó unas esposas.

—Ponga las manos hacia adelante, por favor.

Hermione recordó cuando la esposaron en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y comenzó a temblar.

—Por favor, ¿es necesario que lo hagan?

—Sí, señorita.

El más joven se adelantó:

—¿Puedo hablar un minuto a solas contigo, Dennis?

Trevor se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno.

Ambos salieron al pasillo. Hermione permaneció sentada, débil y aturdida. Alcanzaba a oír retazos de la conversación.

—Por Dios, Dennis, no es necesario esposarla. No se va a escapar...

—¿Cuándo dejarás de portarte como un boy scout? Cuando lleves tantos años como yo en el FBI...

—Vamos, no la atormentes. Demasiado avergonzada está ya...

—Eso no es nada en comparación con lo que le espera…

No pudo, ni quiso, escuchar el resto de la charla.

Al cabo de unos instantes los hombres regresaron al compartimiento. El más viejo parecía enojado.

—Está bien —dijo—. No le pondremos las esposas. La bajaremos en la próxima estación. Vamos a pedir por radio que envíen un coche policial. No deberá usted salir de este compartimiento de ninguna de las maneras, ¿entendido?

Hermione asintió, demasiado apesadumbrada para hablar.

Tom Bowers, el más joven, se encogió de hombros como diciéndole: _Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por usted._

Nadie podía hacer nada por ella. Ya era tarde. La habían sorprendido con las manos en la masa. De alguna manera la Policía le había seguido el rastro, informando luego al FBI.

Los agentes estaban en el pasillo, hablando con el revisor. Trevor señaló a Hermione y le dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a oír. El revisor asintió. Trevor cerró la puerta del compartimiento, y para Hermione, fue como si se hubiese cerrado la puerta de un calabozo.

Permaneció sentada, petrificada por el miedo. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos que nada tenía que ver con los ruidos del tren. No le darían una segunda oportunidad, le esperaba la condena máxima, y esta vez no habría hijas del director que rescatar, no habría nada salvo los interminables años de reclusión que la esperaban.

¿Cómo la habían pescado? La única persona que estaba al tanto del robo era Conrad Morgan, pero no tenía motivos para entregarla con las joyas al FBI. Probablemente algún empleado de la joyería se habría enterado del plan y avisado a la Policía. De todos modos, la forma en que había sucedido no importaba. La habían atrapado, y en la siguiente estación volverían a mandarla a la cárcel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a pensar más en el tema. Cálidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El tren comenzó a perder velocidad. Hermione se sentía sofocada. En cualquier momento volverían los agentes del FBI para llevársela. Segundos más tarde el convoy se detuvo. Hermione cerró su maleta, se puso el abrigo y tomó asiento. Clavó la mirada en la puerta del compartimiento, esperando que se abriera. Los minutos pasaban, pero los hombres no llegaban. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Oyó que el revisor gritaba:

—¡Un minuto para partir!

Sintió pánico. A lo mejor tenían intención de esperarla en el andén. Si se quedaba en el tren, la acusarían de intentar huir, lo cual empeoraría las cosas. Manoteó en la cerradura, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y salió presurosa al pasillo.

El revisor llegaba en aquel momento.

—¿Se baja aquí, señora? —le preguntó—. Apresúrese. Yo la ayudaré. Las mujeres en su estado no deben levantar cosas pesadas.

—¿En mi estado?

—No tiene por qué avergonzarse. Sus hermanos me dijeron que está embarazada, y me encomendaron que la ayudara.

—¿Mis hermanos...?

—Tipos simpáticos. Parecían muy preocupados por usted.

Hermione sintió que la estación le daba vueltas enloquecidas alrededor.

El guarda depositó la maleta en el andén y la ayudó a bajar, al tiempo que el tren se ponía en movimiento.

—¿No sabe adónde fueron mis hermanos? —le preguntó Hermione desde el andén.

—No, señora. Subieron a un taxi en cuanto paró el tren.

Con alhajas por valor de un millón de dólares.

Hermione se dirigió al aeropuerto apresuradamente. Fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió. Si los hombres habían tomado un taxi, quería decir que no contaban con transporte propio, y seguramente querrían abandonar cuanto antes la ciudad. Se reclinó en el asiento el coche, indignada por lo que le habían hecho y por lo fácil que les había resultado embaucarla. Esos sujetos eran hábiles y convincentes. Se sonrojó al pensar con qué ingenuidad había caído en la trampa.

_Por Dios, Dennis, no es necesario esposarla. No se va a escapar..._

_¿Cuándo dejarás deportarte como un boy scout? Cuando lleves tantos años como yo en el FBI..._

Estaba decidida a recuperar esas joyas. Le había costado demasiado obtenerlas como para que la despojaran esos farsantes. Tenía que llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le pidió al taxista que se apresurara.

Estaban parados en la cola que iba a subir al avión, frente a la puerta de embarque. No los reconoció de inmediato. Tom Bowers ya no usaba anteojos y se había desembarazado de su bigote, ahora podía ver, que detrás de esos anteojos tenía unos espectaculares ojos grises, _¿Dónde había visto esos ojos?, _ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento, se notaba a leguas que usaba peluca. Dennis Trevor ya no lucía su espeso pelo negro, sino que era totalmente calvo, pero así y todo no había manera de confundirlos. No habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse la ropa. Estaban casi en la puerta de embarque cuando Hermione los alcanzó.

—¡Olvidaron algo! —les gritó mientras se acercaba.

Los dos hombres la miraron azorados. El más joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? En la estación había un patrullero esperándola.

Ya no tenía acento sureño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no volvemos a buscarlo? —sugirió ella.

—Imposible. Ya estamos asignados a otro caso —explicó Trevor—. Debemos tomar este avión.

—Primero devuélvanme las alhajas —exigió Hermione en un susurro.

—No podemos hacerlo —le explicó Bowers—. Es la prueba del delito.

—Quiero las joyas ahora mismo.

—Lo siento —dijo Trevor—. Tenemos prohibido desprendernos de estos artículos.

Habían llegado a la puerta. Trevor entregó su tarjeta de embarque al empleado. Desesperada, Hermione miró alrededor y vio a un policía aeronáutico que estaba cerca.

—¡Policía! ¡Policía! —gritó.

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué diablos hace? —murmuró Trevor—. ¿Quiere que nos arresten a todos?

El agente se aproximaba.

—¿Algún problema, señorita?

—No, nada serio —afirmó Hemrione en tono jovial—. Estos dos corteses caballeros encontraron unas alhajas valiosas que yo había perdido, y me las querían devolver.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Hermione continuó:

—Pero me sugirieron que quizás usted podría acompañarme a tomar un taxi.

—Cómo no. Con mucho gusto.

Hermione se dirigió a los dos individuos.

—Ahora no correré ningún peligro si me devuelven las alhajas. Este simpático policía me protegerá.

—Sería mucho mejor que nosotros... —dijo Trevor.

—No, no. Insisto en que me las den. Sé lo importante que es para ustedes tomar este avión.

Los dos hombres se miraron, dubitativos. Nada podían hacer.

Lentamente, Tom Bowers sacó la bolsita de gamuza de su bolsillo.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Hermione. Le quitó la bolsita de la mano, la abrió y espió en su interior—. Gracias a Dios está todo.

Tom Bowers hizo un último intento.

—¿No quiere que se la cuidemos hasta...?

—No será necesario. —Hermione abrió su cartera, guardó las joyas, extrajo dos billetes de cinco dólares, y le entregó uno a cada uno.

—Un pequeño gesto de gratitud.

Los demás pasajeros habían traspuesto la puerta de embarque. El empleado anunció:

—Ésa fue la última llamada. Tendrán que subir ya, caballeros.

—Gracias una vez más —prosiguió Hermione, sonriente y feliz, mientras se alejaba acompañada por el agente de Policía—. Es tan raro encontrar personas honestas hoy en día...


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Hola... Muy buenos días... bueno les cuento que hoy vuelvo con el capítulo prometido... este capi está dedicado a Draco, cuenta un poco por todo lo que él tuvo que pasar una vez expulsado del mundo mágico. Fue duro para él, de eso no hay duda, pero... no tanto como lo fue para Hermione... **_

_**Estoy segura que les va a sorprender lo que lean... y ni se imaginan lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos, cuando ambos se encuentren frente a frente, sin pelucas ni disfraces que los camuflen! jajajaja... **_

_**Ahora, si, Gracias a todas por sus comentarios de apoyo. **_

_**Les dedico este capítulo a todas ustedes.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Ana**_

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Once.<strong>

Thomas Bowers, llamado en realidad Draco Malfoy, contemplaba por la ventanilla cómo despegaba el avión. Se cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo, mientras sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente.

Sentado a su lado, Dennis Trevor, cuyo verdadero nombre era Brandon Higgins, lo miró sorprendido.

—Es sólo una cuestión de dinero —le dijo—. No tienes por qué llorar.

Draco Malfoy se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y para gran sorpresa de Higgins, éste notó que su amigo tenía un ataque de risa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tampoco es para reírse.

Para Draco, sí lo era. La forma en que esa mujer se había burlado de ellos en el aeropuerto era la estratagema más ingeniosa que jamás hubiese visto. Conrad Morgan les había anticipado que la mujer era una aficionada._ Dios mío_ —pensó Draco—,_ menos mal que no se trataba de una profesional._ Era además, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Draco se enorgullecía de sus recursos como estafador, pero ella lo había superado.

Fue el tío Willie quien educó a Draco, él había sido recluido en el mundo muggle durante 20 años, sin poder usar magia, los del ministerio tenían en su poder su varita, sin un céntimo y sin conocer a nadie, Draco conoció a un hombre Willie, al que le decía tío Willie, el hombre lo acobijó y ayudó a que Draco no estuviera en la calle.

El tío Willie era dueño de una pequeña feria ambulante de atracciones y, cada vez que pasaba cerca de la hosteria de mala muerte donde Draco se alojaba, iba a visitarlo. Era un hombre alegre, optimista y totalmente astuto. Siempre le llevaba al Draco regalos originales, y le enseñó también a realizar maravillosos trucos de magia, eso realmente le causó gracia a Draco, él era un mago de sangre pura, pero le agradaba pasar el rato con ese muggle, era el único que le agradaba. El tío Willie había comenzado como mago de una feria, y de vez en cuando volvía a su antiguo empleo cuando la feria se dispersaba.

Su padre estaba cumpliendo su condena en Azkaban, mientras que su madre, también cumplía su condena, a Narcisa Malfoy, la habían condenado a una prisión domiciliaria, no se le permitía salir del radio de la Mansión Malfoy, echaba de menos a su madre, no así como a su padre. Cuando lo recluyeron en el mundo muggle, fue el principio del fin para él, sin dinero, sin conocidos y en un mundo que durante todos sus años odió, porque su padre le había inculcado esos sentimientos hacia seres inferiores.

Una noche, regresando a su habitación en una hostería de mala muerte, sin un centavo en el bolsillo, el dueño se le acercó y le dijo _"Muchacho hoy es el día de pago"_ Draco no tenía con que pagarle, así que tuvo que juntar las pocas cosas que tenía e irse de ese lugar, era sumamente extraño, él que había sido criado en cuna de oro, sin nunca faltarle nada, uno de los herederos de las fortunas más grandes del mundo mágico, ahora prácticamente vivía en la calle… de un mundo en el cual aborrecía cada vez más. Esa noche, recurrió al único hombre en el cual podía confiar. Willie.

Willie llamó por teléfono a su hermano y, luego de una larga conversación, se decidió que el joven se quedaría en la feria.

La feria era un mundo apasionante.

—No hacemos un espectáculo demasiado honesto —le explicó el tío Willie a Draco—. Somos artistas pero tramposos. Recuerda, hijo, que no se puede engañar a ninguna persona a menos que sea codiciosa. Es imposible estafar a un hombre honrado.

Los feriantes se convirtieron en amigos de Draco. Estaban los que tenían las concesiones, los que organizaban atracciones como la de la mujer gorda y la dama tatuada y los encargados de los juegos.

Varias señoritas se sintieron atraídas por Draco. Éste había heredado la sensibilidad de su madre y la agradable fisonomía de su padre, y las chicas competían por él, como siempre había sido. La primera experiencia sexual de Draco con una chica muggle, fue con una bella contorsionista.

El tío Willie enseñó a Draco diversos trucos de la feria.

—Algún día esto será tuyo, y la única forma de conservarlo será que lo conozcas más que ningún otro.

Draco los consideraba un poco tontos pero daban resultado. Comenzó con el truco de los seis gatos, donde el público pagaba para arrojar pelotas con la intención de derribar seis gatos de fieltro montados sobre una base de madera, que caían en una red. El encargado de ese puesto demostraba lo sencillo que era derribarlos, pero cuando el cliente lo intentaba, un ayudante escondido detrás del telón utilizaba una vara oculta para mantener firme la base de los animales. Ni el mejor de los tiradores podía derribar los gatos.

—Eh, no tan bajo —decía el operador—. Lo que tiene que hacer es apuntar al centro.

_«Apuntar al centro»_ era la frase clave. Cuando el encargado la pronunciaba, el ayudante oculto retiraba la vara, de modo que se pudiera derribar un gato. _«¿Ve lo que le digo?»_ era la siguiente señal para volver a colocar la vara. Siempre había algún tonto que quería fanfarronear ante su novia con su buena puntería.

Draco pasó luego a ocuparse de los puestos de los números; había una serie de ganchos con diferentes valores, puestos en hilera. El cliente pagaba para arrojar aros de goma y meterlos en los ganchos hasta sumar veintinueve puntos. Si acertaba, se ganaba un juguete caro. Pero los ingenuos no notaban que la combinación de números era tal que casi nunca podían sumar veintinueve.

Un día el tío Willie le dijo a Draco:

—Lo haces muy bien; estoy orgulloso de ti. Ya estás preparado para que te traslade al juego de destreza.

Los encargados de este entretenimiento eran los que ganaban más, y los demás feriantes los miraban con respeto por el riesgo que asumían y la destreza que mostraban.

El juego consistía en un disco plano de vidrio con una flecha nivelada en el centro. Cada sector del disco llevaba un número, y cuando el cliente hacía girar la rueda y se detenía en cierto número, éste era eliminado. El cliente pagaba luego para dar otra vuelta al disco y eliminar así otro espacio. El encargado explicaba que, cuando todos los espacios estuviesen descartados, la persona obtendría una fuerte suma de dinero. Cuando el cliente estaba ya por anular todos los espacios, el encargado lanzaba una miradita nerviosa en torno y susurraba: «Le propongo algo; si apuesta unos dólares más y ganamos, podría darme una pequeña comisión.» Le entregaba luego con disimulo unos cuantos dólares y el incauto apostador se sentía como si tuviera un aliado. A medida que se iban reduciendo los espacios y aumentaban las posibilidades de ganar, crecía la excitación. Pero nadie se detenía a pensar que la suma acumulada por cada giro del disco siempre sumaba más que la apuesta.

Uno de los juegos más rentables de la feria era el del ratón. Se colocaba un ratón vivo en medio de una mesa, debajo de una campana de vidrio. En el perímetro de la mesa había diez orificios adonde el animal podía correr a refugiarse cuando le levantaban la campana.

La persona que elegía el agujero donde se escondía el ratón, ganaba un premio.

—¿Cuál es la trampa de este juego? —le preguntó Draco al tío—. ¿Usas ratones amaestrados?

El tío Willie prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Quién diablos tiene tiempo para ponerse a adiestrar ratones? No, no. Es muy fácil. El operador ve qué número tiene la menor cantidad de apuestas, se coloca un poquito de vinagre en el dedo y toca el borde del agujero correspondiente. El bicho enfilará directamente hacia allí, atraído por el olor.

Karen, una bailarina de la danza del vientre, le explicó a Draco el juego de la llave.

—El sábado por la noche —le dijo—, después de que hayas terminado tu horario, te acercas a algunos de los clientes que llevan mi número, uno cada vez, y les vendes la llave de mi trailer.

Las llaves costaban veinte dólares. A eso de la medianoche, una decena o más de hombres se paseaban cerca de su remolque. A esa hora, Karen se encontraba en un hotel del pueblo pasando la noche con Draco. Cuando los ingenuos volvían al día siguiente a protestar, la feria ya se había marchado.

Durante los cuatro años siguientes, Draco aprendió mucho sobre la naturaleza humana, sobre lo fácil que es despertar la codicia en la gente incauta, capaz de creerse historias inverosímiles sólo por avidez. Y su encanto natural, dejaba a todas las mujeres locas por él. Hasta la mujer menos observadora, en seguida reparaba con admiración en sus ojos grises, su esbelto cuerpo y su lacio cabello rubio platinado. Los hombres y los niños adoraban su ingenio y buen humor. Las clientas flirteaban descaradamente con él, pero el tío Willie le advertía:

—Nunca te metas con una del pueblo, hijo. El padre de ella siempre resultará ser el comisario.

El tío Willie había contratado un nuevo espectáculo; un siciliano lanzador de cuchillos, el Gran Zorbini, y su bella esposa rubia. Mientras el Gran Zorbini se hallaba en la feria preparando su función, la mujer invitó a Draco al hotel del pueblo donde se alojaban.

—Zorbini va a estar ocupado todo el día, y pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco —le dijo—. Sube a mi cuarto dentro de una hora.  
>—¿Por qué esperar tanto? —preguntó Draco.<p>

Sonriendo, ella respondió:

—Porque eso es lo que tardaré en prepararlo todo.

Draco aguardó con curiosidad. Cuando finalmente llegó al hotel, la mujer lo recibió totalmente desnuda. Intentó tocarla, pero ella le retiró la mano.

—Ven aquí —le indicó.

Draco entró en el cuarto de baño y contempló la escena con incredulidad. La rubia había llenado la bañera con gelatina de seis sabores distintos, mezclada con agua tibia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Desvístete, querido.

Draco así lo hizo.

—Ahora métete dentro.

Draco se introdujo en la bañera y experimentó la sensación más increíble y desconocida. La resbalosa gelatina parecía llenar hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo. La rubia entró también.

—Y ahora, a disfrutar del banquete.

La mujer comenzó a lamerle el cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna.

—Mmmm, tu piel tiene unos sabores deliciosos. El que más me gusta es el de fresas...

El cosquilleo de aquella lasciva lengua y el roce de la viscosa gelatina, sumieron a Draco en un estado de profunda excitación. Pero de pronto se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró como una tromba el Gran Zorbini. El siciliano dirigió una mirada furibunda a su esposa y al sorprendido Draco, y gritó:

—_Tu sei una putana! Vi ammazo tutti e due! Dove sono i miei coltelli?_

Draco no entendió las palabras, pero sí el tono de voz. Cuando el Gran Zorbini corrió a buscar sus cuchillos, Draco salió en el acto de la bañera, con el cuerpo convertido en un arco iris multicolor de gelatina, y manoteó su ropa. Saltó desnudo por la ventana y se vistió apresuradamente. Luego se dirigió a la estación de autobús y tomó el primero que salía del pueblo.

Una semana después, recibió la noticia de la muerte del tío Willie. La feria ya no existía. Estaba solo en el mundo muggle, otra vez.  
>Los años siguientes fueron una sucesión de aventuras. Para Draco, todo el mundo era una feria, y sus habitantes, los clientes que debía embaucar. Ideaba sus propios métodos de estafa. Puso anuncios en los diarios ofreciendo un retrato en colores del presidente por un dólar. Al recibir el dinero, enviaba a su víctima un sello de correos de diez centavos en donde aparecía el retrato del mandatario.<p>

Sacó anuncios en las revistas advirtiendo al público que sólo quedaban sesenta días para remitir cinco dólares, que luego sería demasiado tarde. No especificaba a cambio de qué era esa suma, pero el dinero le llovió a raudales.

Durante tres meses trabajó en un sótano vendiendo falsas acciones petroleras por teléfono.

Como le encantaban los barcos, cuando un amigo le propuso darle un empleo en una goleta que partía hacia Tahití, se enroló como marinero.

La embarcación era una belleza, de cincuenta metros de eslora, reluciente bajo el sol. Tenía la cubierta de madera de teca, el casco de abeto de Oregón, un salón principal con capacidad para doce personas sentadas y cocina con horno eléctrico. Las dependencias de la tripulación quedaban en la proa. Aparte del capitán, el camarero y el cocinero, había cinco marineros de cubierta. El trabajo de Draco consistía en ayudar a desplegar las velas y lustrar los ojos de buey de bronce. La goleta llevaba un grupo de ocho pasajeros.

—El barco es propiedad de un tal Hollander —le informó su amigo.

El tal Hollander resultó ser Louise Hollander, una beldad rubia de veinticinco años, cuyo padre era dueño de medio Centroamérica.

Durante el primer día de travesía, Draco estaba trabajando al sol lustrando los bronces, cuando Louise Hollander se detuvo a su lado.

—Usted es nuevo, ¿no?

Draco levantó la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿No tiene nombre?

—Draco Malfoy.

—Bonito nombre. —Él no hizo comentario alguno—. ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

—No.

—Louise Hollander, la dueña del barco.

—Ah. Entonces trabajo para usted.

Ella le dirigió una insinuante sonrisa.

—En efecto.

—Si no quiere desperdiciar su dinero, permítame seguir con mi trabajo —dijo Draco, y continuó lustrando los bronces.

De noche, en sus dependencias los tripulantes se burlaban de los pasajeros, pero Draco permanecía en silencio. Más que subestimarlos los envidiaba, a ellos y al mediode donde provenían. Eran de familias adineradas y habían asistido a los mejores colegios. Su escuela en el mundo muggle, por el contrario, había sido el tío Willie y la feria circense.

Uno de los feriantes había sido profesor de Arqueología hasta que lo echaron de una Universidad por robar y vender valiosas reliquias. En el curso de largas charlas con Draco, el profesor le había contagiado su entusiasmo por la Arqueología. «Puedes leer todo el futuro de la Humanidad observando el pasado. Piénsalo, hijo.» Su mirada era ausente. _«Me encantaría realizar una excavación en el sitio donde se alzaba la vieja Cartago. Era una gran ciudad de la antigüedad. La gente tenía sus juegos, sus baños, sus carreras de carros. El circo máximo era más grande que cinco estadios de béisbol juntos.»_ El hombre advertía el interés en los ojos de Draco. _«Pero los romanos la odiaban. ¿Sabes cómo terminaba Catón sus discursos en el Senado Romano? Decía: Delenda est Carthago: «Cartago debe ser destruida.» Finalmente su deseo se hizo realidad. Los romanos la hicieron trizas, y veinticinco años más tarde regresaron para levantar una gran ciudad sobre sus cenizas.»_

Al año siguiente el profesor murió alcoholizado, pero Draco se prometió que algún día participaría en una excavación en Cartago, en recuerdo del profesor.

La última noche antes de que la goleta arribara a Tahití, Louise Hollander llamó a Draco a su camarote. Vestía sólo una bata de seda.

—¿Deseaba verme?

—¿Eres homosexual, Draco?

—No creo que sea asunto de su incumbencia, y la respuesta es no. Sólo que soy muy selectivo.

Louise apretó los labios.

—¿Qué clase de mujeres te gustan? Las putas baratas, supongo.

—A veces. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—Sí. Mañana por la noche organizamos una cena. ¿No querrías venir?

Draco la miró un largo rato antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué no?

Así fue como empezó todo.

Louise Hollander había tenido dos maridos antes de los veintiún años, y su abogado acababa de llegar a un acuerdo con el tercero cuando ella conoció a Draco.

Estaban anclados en el puerto de Papeete, y mientras los pasajeros y la tripulación bajaban a tierra, Draco fue llamado otra vez a los aposentos de Louise. Al llegar, ella le recibió ataviada con un colorido vestido típico de la isla, con un corte que le subía hasta el muslo.

—Estoy tratando de sacarme esto, pero tengo problemas con el cierre.

Draco se acercó a inspeccionar el vestido.

—No tiene cierre —afirmó.

Ella se volvió y le hizo frente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo sé. Casualmente ése es el problema.

Hicieron el amor allí mismo, furiosamente. Después, quedaron tendidos de costado, mirándose a los ojos. Louise quiso saber todo acerca de Draco y él accedió a hablarle del tío Willie, de la feria y de sus aventuras posteriores. Sólo eso, nada más… ni una mención a su verdadero pasado.

A partir de entonces estuvieron juntos todas las noches. Al principio los amigos de Louise reaccionaron divertidos. Es otro capricho de Louise, pensaban. Pero cuando ella les informó que tenía intenciones de casarse con Draco, no podían creerlo.

—Por Dios, Louise, ese hombre es un don nadie. ¿Para qué casarte con él? Reconozco que es atractivo, tiene un cuerpo fabuloso, pero aparte del sexo, no tenés nada en común, querida.

—Louise, Draco es un adorno de alcoba, no un marido.

—Querida, debes mantener tu posición social.

Pero ningún argumento de sus amigos logró disuadirla. Draco era el hombre más fascinante que había conocido. Sabía de otros tan apuestos como él, pero le parecían estúpidos o insoportablemente aburridos. Draco era inteligente y divertido, y esa combinación le resultaba irresistible.

Cuando le mencionó a Draco el tema del matrimonio, él se sorprendió tanto como sus amigos.

—¿Para qué?

—Es muy sencillo, Draco: porque te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

De pronto, la idea del matrimonio ya no le resultó absurda.

Debajo de la apariencia mundana de Louise, había una niñita vulnerable. Ella me necesita, pensó. La posibilidad de tener un hogar estable, le pareció sumamente tentadora. Desde que tenía uso de razón le parecía que siempre había estado deambulando de acá para allá. Había llegado el momento de asentarse.

Se casaron en Tahití tres días después. 

Al regresar a Nueva York, Draco fue llamado al estudio de Scott Fogarty, el abogado de Louise. Era un hombrecito frío y taciturno.

—Tengo aquí un papel para que lo firme —anunció el profesional.

—¿Qué clase de papel?

—Es una escritura de cesión donde, simplemente, consta que, en caso de disolución de su matrimonio con Louise Hollander...

—Louise Malfoy.

—Louise Malfoy..., no recibirá usted beneficios económicos de...

Draco sintió que se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

—¿No quiere que termine de leer?

—No. Me parece que usted no me entiende. Yo no me casé con ella por su maldita fortuna – Mintió…

—¡Señor Malfoy!

—¿Quiere que firme o no?

El abogado le colocó el documento ante los ojos. Draco firmó y salió precipitadamente de la oficina. La limusina de Louise, y su chófer, lo aguardaban en la calle. Cuando subía al auto se sonrió. ¿Por qué diablos me siento tan mal? Toda mi vida he sido un artista del fraude, y la primera vez que me comporto con rectitud y alguien desconfía de mí, reacciono como un idiota.

Louise lo llevó al mejor sastre de la ciudad.

—El nuevo vestuario te quedará estupendo.

Así fue. Antes de cumplir dos meses de casados, cinco de las mejores amigas de ella trataron de seducirlo, pero Draco no les prestó atención. Se había propuesto triunfar en su matrimonio.

Budge Hollander, el hermano de Louise, lo recomendó como socio del exclusivo «Pilgrim Club» de Nueva York, y fue aceptado. Budge era un hombre fornido, de mediana edad, dueño de una empresa naviera, una plantación platanera, infinidad de tierras y un frigorífico y no disimulaba el desprecio que sentía por su cuñado.

—Sinceramente no tienes clase, muchacho, pero en la medida en que le resultes divertido a Louise, no causaré problemas. Quiero mucho a mi hermana.

Draco debió hacer un esfuerzo para dominarse. No estoy casado con este imbécil sino con Louise. Y si tengo clase… soy el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y soy un mago de sangre pura.. maldito muggle… sin tan sólo tuviera mi varita, pensó.

Los demás miembros del club le resultaron igualmente insoportables. Almorzaban juntos diariamente, y le imploraban a Draco que les relatara historias sobre sus «épocas de feriante». Con toda perversidad, Draco les explicaba unos cuentos cada vez más descabellados.

Louise y Draco vivían en una casa de veinte habitaciones, llena de sirvientes, en el sector más elegante de Manhattan. Louise poseía propiedades en Long Island y las Bahamas, una finca en Cerdeña y un enorme departamento en la avenida Foch, de París. Aparte del yate, tenía también un «Maserati», un «Rolls Royce» y un «Lamborghini». Es fantástico —pensaba Draco—. Es maravilloso. Es aburrido, también —pensaba—. Y denigrante.

Una mañana, se levantó de su cama con dosel, del siglo xviii, se puso una bata y salió a buscar a Louise, que estaba desayunando.

—Tengo que conseguir un trabajo —le dijo.

—Por Dios, querido, ¿para qué? No te hace falta dinero, ¿verdad?

—No tiene nada que ver con el dinero. No esperarás que me pase la vida como un perrito pequinés a tu lado...

Louise lo pensó un instante.

—Está bien, ángel. Hablaré con Budge. Él es dueño de una agencia de Bolsa. ¿Te gustaría ser corredor?

—Lo que quiero es ponerme en actividad. 

Empezó a trabajar con Budge. Nunca había tenido un empleo con horario fijo, y pensó que le encantaría.

Por el contrario, le resultó horrible, pero no lo dejó porque quería llevarle un cheque de sueldo a su mujer.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa del «Pilgrim Club» reservada para su cuñado y otros jerarcas de la industria.

—Acabamos de publicar el informe anual del frigorífico, muchachos —anunció Budge—. Las ganancias subieron en un cuarenta por ciento.

—¿Qué tiene eso de raro? —replicó, riendo, otro de los hombres de la mesa—. ¡Si sobornaste a todos los inspectores! —Se volvió hacia sus amigos—. El viejo Budge compra carne de mala calidad, le pone sello de la mejor, la vende y se alza con una fortuna.

Draco estaba espantado.

—Pero, por Dios, la gente come esa carne, se la da a los niños. No lo dice en serio, ¿verdad, Budge?

—¡Miren quién se hace el moralista! —exclamó su cuñado.

Durante los tres meses siguientes, Draco llegó a conocer muy bien a sus compañeros de almuerzos. Ed Zeller había pagado un millón de dólares en sobornos para construir una fábrica en Libia. Mike Quincy, director de un consorcio de empresas, era un delincuente que compraba Compañías y les pasaba legalmente el dato a sus amigos respecto de cuándo convenía adquirir o vender acciones. Alan Thompson, el más rico de todos, se jactaba de la política adoptada por su empresa. _«Antes de que cambiaran esa ley maldita, solíamos despedir a los empleados más antiguos un año antes de que les correspondiera la jubilación. Así nos ahorrábamos una fortuna.»_

Todos defraudaban en los impuestos, se cubrían con seguros ilícitos, falsificaban cuentas de gastos e incluían a sus amantes en las desgravaciones, haciéndolas figurar como secretarias o colaboradoras.

No son más que feriantes bien vestidos, pensaba Draco.

Sus esposas no eran mejores. Se echaban encima de cuanto hombre se les pusiera al alcance, y poco les importaban sus maridos. El viejo juego de la llave, pensaba Draco.

Cuando intentó comentarle a Louise sus impresiones, ella se rió.

—No seas ingenuo, Draco. Supongo que disfrutas con tu nueva vida, ¿verdad?

En verdad, no lo hacía. Se había casado con Louise porque creyó que ella lo necesitaba.

Un funesto lunes, el mundo de Draco se desmoronó. A la hora de almorzar, estaba sentado en un sillón del «Pilgrim Club» esperando que llegara Budge, cuando acertó a escuchar la conversación de dos hombres a espaldas de él.

—Louise jura que el pito de su nuevo amiguito mide más de treinta centímetros.

Risitas sofocadas.

—Bueno, siempre le gustaron grandes.

Están hablando de otra Louise, pensó.

—Por eso se casaría en realidad con ese feriante. Pero eso sí, cuenta de él unas historias apasionantes. No creerás lo que el tipo hizo el otro día...

Draco se levantó y salió ciego del club.

Estaba contrariado. ¿Con cuántos hombres se habría estado acostando Louise ese año? Y todo el tiempo, los demás se habían reído de él. Budge, Ed Zeller, Mike Quincy, Alan Thompson y sus mujeres se habían divertido con el nuevo juguete de Louise. Su primera reacción fue hacer la maleta y marcharse, pero eso no sería suficiente. No tenía la menor intención de permitir que aquellos hijos de puta lo olvidaran tan rápidamente.

Aquella tarde, al llegar a su casa, no encontró a Louise.

—La señora salió esta mañana —le informó Pickens, el mayordomo—. Creo que tenía varios compromisos.

No me cabe duda. Un compromiso con un pito de treinta centímetros.

Cuando regresó Louise, ya se había serenado.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —le preguntó.

—Las mismas cosas aburridas de siempre. Fui al instituto de belleza, hice unas compras... Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue, ángel?

—Hoy me he enterado de algunas cosas muy interesantes.

—Budge me comentó que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Desde luego. Y muy pronto me irá mucho mejor todavía. Louise le acarició la mano.

—Qué marido más inteligente... ¿Por qué no nos vamos temprano a la cama?

—Esta noche, no. Me duele la cabeza. 

Pasó la semana siguiente trazando su plan, que comenzó a poner en práctica durante un almuerzo en el club.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre las formas de estafa con ordenadores? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ed Zeller—. ¿Estás pensando en dedicarte a eso?

Todos rieron al unísono.

—No, hablo en serio. Es un problema enorme. Hay gente que hace conexiones clandestinas con ordenadores y roban a los Bancos y Compañías de seguros por valor de miles de millones de dólares. Es cada vez peor.

—Será un negocio muy apropiado para ti —murmuró Budge.

—Conocí a una persona que inventó un ordenador. Según él, es imposible de vulnerar.

—¿Y quieres arruinarlo? —bromeó Mike Quincy.

—Por el contrario, tengo interés en invertir algo de dinero en su proyecto. Sólo quería comprobar si alguno de ustedes sabía algo de ordenadores.

—No —respondió Budge con una sonrisa—, pero sabemos respaldar a los inventores, ¿no es verdad, amigos míos?

Las carcajadas se oyeron en todo el comedor.

Dos días después, en el club, Draco pasó junto a la mesa de siempre y se disculpó con su cuñado.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no podré almorzar con ustedes. He invitado a un amigo.

Cuando fue a situarse en otra mesa, Alan Thompson sonrió.

—Probablemente almorzará con la mujer barbuda del circo.

Un caballero canoso entró en el salón y fue conducido hasta la mesa de Draco.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Mike Quincy—. ¿Ése no es el profesor Ackerman?

—¿Quién es el profesor Ackerman? —preguntó Budge.

—¿Nunca lees otra cosa que informes financieros? Vernon Ackerman salió el mes pasado en la cubierta del Time. Es el director de la Comisión Científica Nacional, que depende directamente del presidente. Se trata del hombre de ciencia más brillante del país.—¿Qué diablos hace aquí con mi querido cuñado?

Draco y el profesor conversaron animadamente durante toda la comida, mientras sus amigos se sentían cada vez más curiosos. Cuando el profesor se retiró, Budge le hizo señas a Draco para que se aproximase a su mesa.

—¿Quién era ese señor, Draco?

Draco puso cara de inocente.

—¿Te refieres a Vernon?

—Sí. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Verás... Tengo intenciones de escribir un libro acerca de él. Es un personaje muy interesante.

—No sabía que fueses escritor.

—Bueno, siempre dije que soy una caja de sorpresas.

Tres días más tarde Draco almorzó con otro invitado, y en esta ocasión fue Budge quien lo reconoció.

—¡Eh! Es Seymour Jarrett, el presidente de «Ordenadores Internacionales Jarrett». ¿Qué diablos hace aquí con Draco?

Nuevamente, Draco y su amigo mantuvieron una larga y animada charla. Al concluir el almuerzo, Budge se acercó a su cuñado.

—Draco, ¿qué hay entre tú y Seymour Jarrett?

—Nada. Conversábamos, nada más.

Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Budge lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido, muchacho. Seymour Jarrett es un tipo muy ocupado, que no pierde el tiempo en almuerzos tontos de esta clase.

—Está bien. La verdad es que Seymour colecciona sellos, y yo le ofrecí uno en especial que podría interesarle.

Mentiroso de mierda, pensó Budge. 

A la semana siguiente, Draco almorzó en el club con Charles Barlett, presidente de uno de los grupos privados de inversión más importantes del mundo. Budge, Ed Zeller, Alan Thompson y Mike Quincy observaban fascinados la entusiasta charla de ambos hombres.

—Es obvio que últimamente tu cuñado vuela más alto —comentó Zeller— ¿Qué se trae entre manos, Budge?

—No lo sé, pero como que hay Dios que lo averiguaré. Si Jarrett y Barlett están interesados, seguramente debe de tratarse de algo muy provechoso.

En aquel momento Barlett se ponía de pie, le daba afectuosamente la mano a Draco y se alejaba. Cuando Draco pasaba junto a su mesa, Budge lo tomó del brazo.

—Siéntate, Draco. Queremos conversar contigo.

—Tengo que volver a la oficina.

—No te olvides de que trabajas para mí. ¿Con quién almorzabas?

Draco titubeó.

—Con un viejo amigo.

—¿Charles Barlett es un viejo amigo?

—Más o menos.

—¿De qué hablaban, Draco?

—Pues verás; a Charlie le gustan los modelos antiguos, y como me enteré de que ofrecían un «Packard 37», descapotable, de cuatro puertas, pues...

—¡Basta ya de idioteces! —le espetó Budge—. ¿En qué diablos andas metido?

—Estás preparando un gran negocio, ¿verdad, Draco? —le preguntó Ed Zeller.

Budge colocó su grueso brazo sobre los hombros de Draco.

—Muchacho, soy tu cuñado. Somos parientes, ¿no? —Lo abrazó fuertemente—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese ordenador del que nos has hablado?

Por la expresión de Draco se dieron cuenta de que lo tenían atrapado.

—Bueno..., sí.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el profesor Ackerman estaba metido en esto?

—No pensé que les interesase.

—Estabas equivocado. Si necesitas capital, debes acudir a tus amigos.

—Ya no necesitamos capital. Jarrett y Barlett...

—¡Esos usureros de mierda! Te comerán vivo, Draco —exclamó Alan Thompson.

Ed Zeller se explayó sobre el tema.

—Draco, si haces tratos con amigos, nunca saldrás perjudicado.

—Ya todo está arreglado —dijo Draco—. Charlie Barlett...

—¿Has firmado algo?

—No, pero le di mi palabra...

—Entonces nada está arreglado. Draco, en los negocios, la gente cambia de parecer a cada momento.

—No tengo por qué estar discutiendo esto con ustedes —protestó Draco—, No se puede mencionar el nombre del profesor Ackerman porque está contratado por un organismo oficial.

—¿Piensa el profesor que este asunto tendrá éxito?

—Me ha asegurado que saldrá bien.

—Si es suficientemente bueno para Ackerman, también lo es para nosotros, ¿verdad, amigos? —dijo Budge.

Hubo un coro de asentimiento.

—¡Pero yo no soy científico! —adujo Draco—. No puedo garantizar nada. Por lo que sé, esto puede no tener ningún valor.

—Comprendemos. Pero suponiendo que lo tuviese, ¿a cuánto ascendería, Draco?

—El mercado posible podría abarcar el mundo entero.

—¿Qué financiación inicial estás buscando?

—Dos millones, pero Charlie prometió un anticipo de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

—¡Basta de hablar de Barlett! Esto es pan comido. Lo pondremos nosotros, y el asunto quedará en familia; ¿verdad, amigos?

—¡Por supuesto!

Budge hizo chascar los dedos, y un camarero se acercó presuroso a la presa.

—Tráigale papel y un bolígrafo al señor Draco Malfoy.

La orden se cumplió en el acto.

—Podemos suscribir el acuerdo aquí mismo —sugirió Budge—. Draco, tú nos cederás los derechos, nosotros lo firmaremos, y mañana recibirás un cheque certificado por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco se mordía el labio, con gesto preocupado.

—Budge, le prometí al señor Barlett...

—A la mierda con Barlett. ¿Estás casado con la hermana de él, o con la mía? Ahora escribe.

—Esto no lo hemos patentado, y...

—¡Escribe, maldita sea!

Budge le puso el bolígrafo en la mano.

Sin muchas ganas, Draco comenzó a escribir: _«Por este medio cedo todos mis derechos y títulos relativos a un ordenador matemático denominado "OCABA", a los compradores, Donald Hollander, Edward Zeller, Alan Thompson y Michael Quincy, recibiendo un anticipo de pago de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares a la firma de este documento. El ordenador "OCABA" ha sido puesto a prueba en numerosas oportunidades, es barato y su consumo de energía es menor que el de cualquier aparato similar que se encuentre en el mercado. "OCABA" no necesitará de un servicio de mantenimiento ni de repuesto alguno durante un período mínimo de diez años»._

Todos leían el papel por encima del hombro de Draco

—¡Diez años! ¡Fantástico! —exclamó Ed Zeller—. ¡Ningún ordenador de los conocidos puede ofrecer esa garantía!

Draco continuó:

—_«Los adquirentes comprenden que ni el profesor Vernon Ackerman, ni yo mismo, hemos patentado el "OCABA"...»_

—De eso nos ocuparemos nosotros —lo interrumpió, impaciente, Alan Thompson— Tengo un abogado excelente para el tema de patentes y marcas.

Draco siguió escribiendo:_ «He explicado a los compradores que "OCABA" puede no tener valor de tipo alguno, y que ni el profesor Ackerman ni yo podemos ofrecergarantía alguna por "OCABA", salvo lo que se ha consignado anteriormente.»_ Firmó y les tendió el papel.

—¿Les parece bien? —preguntó.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de los diez años? —quiso saber Budge.

—Desde luego. Haré una copia de esto.

Todos lo observaron cuando se dispuso a transcribir una copia del documento.

Budge le arrebató luego el papel de la mano, lo firmó, y lo mismo hicieron de inmediato sus amigos.

—Una copia para nosotros y otra para ti. El viejo Jarrett y Charlie Barlett se morderán los codos de envidia, ¿verdad, muchachos? No veo la hora de que se enteren.  
>A la mañana siguiente, Budge le entregó a Draco un cheque certificado por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.<p>

—¿Dónde está el ordenador?

—Se lo enviaré al mediodía aquí, al club. Me pareció mejor que estuviésemos todos juntos en el momento de recibirlo.

Budge le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Eres un tipo inteligente. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

A las doce en punto apareció en el comedor del «Pilgrim Club» un mensajero que portaba una caja. Lo condujeron hasta la mesa de Budge, donde éste se hallabasentado junto con Zeller, Thompson y Quincy.

—¡Aquí está! —anunció Budge.

—¿Esperamos a Draco? —preguntó Thompson.

—A la mierda con él. La máquina es nuestra.

Arrancó el envoltorio del paquete y el acolchado de paja. Con sumo cuidado, casi con reverencia, Budge retiró el objeto que descansaba dentro de la caja. Sus amigos lo observaban atentamente. Se trataba de un marco cuadrado, de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, con una serie de alambres de hierro con varias hileras de cuentas. Se produjo un largo silencio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó finalmente Quincy.

Fue Alan Thompson quien respondió:

—Es un ábaco, esas cosas que usan los orientales para contar. —De pronto le cambió la expresión del rostro—. ¡"OCABA" es ábaco al revés! —Se volvió hacia Budge—. ¿Será algún chiste?

—Bajo consumo de energía... ¡Llame al maldito banco, Budge! —gritó Zeller.

Corrieron todos al teléfono.

—¿Su cheque certificado? —dijo el jefe de contables—. No se preocupe. El señor Malfoy lo cobró esta mañana.

Pickens, el mayordomo, lo sentía mucho, pero lamentablemente el señor Malfoy había hecho la maleta y se había ido sin decir adonde.

—Mencionó algo acerca de un largo viaje.

Frenético, Budge logró finalmente dar con el profesor Ackerman aquella tarde.

—Sí, sí. Conozco a Draco Malfoy; es un hombre encantador. ¿Dice usted que es su cuñado?

—Profesor, ¿de qué hablaron Draco y usted?

—Supongo que no es ningún secreto. Draco está ansioso por escribir un libro acerca de mí. Me convenció de que el mundo quiere conocer al hombre que hay detrás del

científico... 

Seymour Jarrett se mostró reticente para dar información.

—¿Para qué quiere saber lo que conversé con el señor Malfoy? ¿Usted también es coleccionista?

—Yo...

—De nada le valdrá andar fisgoneando. Existe sólo un sello de ésos, y el señor Malfoy ha acordado vendérmelo apenas lo adquiera.

Luego colgó de mala manera el receptor.

Budge presentía ya lo que le iba a responder Charlie Barlett.

—¿ Draco Malfoy? Se enteró de que yo coleccionaba autos antiguos, y me pasó el dato de un «Packard» modelo 37, de cuatro puertas, descapotable, en óptimas condiciones...

Esta vez fue Budge el que colgó con rabia.

—No se preocupen —les dijo a sus socios—. Vamos a recuperar el dinero y a poner entre rejas a ese hijo de puta durante el resto de su vida. Existen leyes contra el fraude.

La siguiente visita que realizó el grupo fue al gabinete jurídico de Scott Fogarty.

—Nos estafó en doscientos cincuenta mil dólares —le informó Budge al abogado—. Quiero hacerlo meter preso de por vida, conseguir una orden de...

—¿Tiene usted el contrato, Budge?

—Sí, aquí lo tengo. —Le entregó a Fogarty el papel escrito por Draco.

El letrado le echó un vistazo rápido, y luego lo leyó con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Falsificó él sus nombres en este documento? —preguntó luego.

—No, no —respondió Quincy— Nosotros lo firmamos.

—¿Leyeron primero el texto?

—Por supuesto —repuso, enojado, Zeller—. ¿Acaso se cree que somos estúpidos?

—Eso queda a su criterio, caballeros. Firmaron un contrato donde consta que se les advirtió que se les vendía por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares una máquina que no

había sido patentada y que podía no tener valor alguno. Utilizando la terminología jurídica de un viejo profesor mío, les diré que la han cagado de lo lindo.

Draco obtuvo el divorcio en Reno. Cuando estaba fijando su residencia allí se topó con Conrad Morgan. En una época el tío Willie había trabajado para él.

—¿No querrías hacerme un pequeño favor, Draco? —le pidió Morgan— Hay una chica joven, que viaja en tren de Nueva York a San Luis con unas alhajas...

* * *

><p>Al regresar a Nueva York, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue dirigirse a la joyería de Conrad Morgan. El dueño de la joyería la hizo pasar a su despacho y cerró la puerta.<p>

Se restregó luego las manos y dijo:

—Ya me estaba preocupando, querida. La esperé en San Luis y...

—Usted no estaba en San Luis.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Los ojos azules de Morgan se volvieron opacos.

—Digo que no fue a esa ciudad, que nunca tuvo intenciones de reunirse allí conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Usted tenía las alhajas y...

—Envió a dos hombres para que me las quitaran.

Había una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Morgan.

—No comprendo.

—No tiene que disimular, Morgan... Descubrí la trampa. Usted se encargó de comprarme el billete de tren, de modo que era la única persona que conocía el número de mi compartimiento. Utilicé un nombre falso y un disfraz, pero sus secuaces sabían mi nombre falso y estaban al tanto de todos mis pasos.

Había una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro angelical del joyero.

—¿Está tratando de decirme que unos hombres le robaron las alhajas?

Hermione se permitió una sonrisa.

—Lo que trato de decirle es que no lo lograron.

Esta vez, la cara de sorpresa fue reveladora.

—¿Tiene usted las joyas?

—Por supuesto. El trato era entregárselas a usted.

Morgan la escrutó un instante.

—Con permiso —dijo.

Se marchó por una puerta privada y Hermione permaneció completamente serena.

Morgan estuvo ausente casi quince minutos.

—Me temo que ha habido un error —confesó al regresar—. Un gran error. Fue usted muy astuta, señorita Granger. Se ha ganado sus veinticinco mil dólares. —Sonrió

con admiración—. Deme las alhajas y...

—Cincuenta mil.

—¿Cómo?

—Tuve que robarlas dos veces, señor Morgan; ya se lo dije. Y el precio es cincuenta mil dólares, señor Morgan.

—No —masculló él rotundamente—. No puedo darle semejante suma.

Hermione se puso de pie.

—No hay ningún problema. Trataré de encontrar en Las Vegas alguien que piense de manera diferente.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Cincuenta mil, dijo?

—En efectivo.

—¿Dónde están las joyas?

—En una caja de seguridad, de la estación Penn. Podemos encontrarnos allí. En cuanto me entregue usted el dinero se las daré.

Conrad Morgan lanzó un suspiro de derrota.

—Trato hecho.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione en tono animado—. Ha sido un placer tratar con usted. 


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Hola nuevamente. Antes que nada deseo agradecerles una vez más por su apoyo y sus mensajes. **_

_**Hoy vengo con un capítulo que más de una estuvo esperando!**_

_**No digo nada, pero nada más... disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Besos Ana.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Doce.<strong>_

Daniel Cooper ya sabía de qué se trataría en la reunión de esa mañana en el despacho de J. J. Reynolds, puesto que a todos los investigadores de la empresa se les había enviado una comunicación referida al robo en casa de Lois Bellamy, ocurrido una semana antes. Daniel Cooper odiaba las reuniones, y era demasiado impaciente como para sentarse a escuchar una estúpida conferencia.

Llegó a la oficina de su jefe con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, en el momento en que éste se hallaba en la mitad de su disertación.

—Muy gentil de su parte haberse dignado venir.

El sarcástico comentario de Reynolds no obtuvo respuesta. _No vale la pena perder el tiempo; Cooper no se da por aludido jamás._ Lo único que sabía ese hombre era cazar delincuentes. En eso, tenía que admitir, era un genio.

Sentados en el despacho se hallaban los tres mejores detectives de la agencia: David Swift, Robert Schiffer y Jerry Davis.

—Todos habrán leído el informe respecto del asunto Bellamy, pero se ha agregado un nuevo detalle. Resulta que Lois Bellamy es prima del comisario de Policía, y éste ha armado un escándalo bárbaro.

—¿Qué hace la Policía? —preguntó Davis.

—Se esconde de la Prensa, y no los culpo. Los agentes se comportaron como unos novatos. Se presentaron en el lugar e incluso hablaron con la ladrona.

—Entonces han de tener una buena descripción de ella —sugirió Swift.

—Tienen una buena descripción de su camisón —repuso àcidamente Reynolds—. Quedaron tan impresionados por su figura que se les derritió el cerebro. Ni siquiera saben el color del pelo porque llevaba una especie de gorra con rulos y tenía el rostro lleno de crema. Al parecer se trataría de una mujer de veintitantos años, con un físico muy peculiar. No hay una sola pista, ningún indicio para proseguir la investigación.

Daniel Cooper habló por primera vez.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, con gesto de disgusto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —le preguntó Reynolds.

—Yo sé quién es.

El día anterior, cuando Cooper había leído la comunicación, decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la residencia de los Bellamy como primera medida. Siempre había que comenzar por el principio. Cooper fue a Long Island, echó un rápido vistazo a la mansión de los Bellamy sin bajarse del auto, dio media vuelta y regresó a Manhattan.

Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. La casa estaba aislada y no había ningún transporte público que pasara por las inmediaciones, lo cual quería decir que el ladrón sólo podía haber llegado en automóvil.

Explicó su razonamiento a los hombres que se hallaban en la oficina de Reynolds.

—Es comprensible que no quisiera usar su propio coche para que no le siguieran la pista, por lo que el vehículo tenía que ser robado o alquilado. Decidí probar primero con las agencias de alquiler. Supuse que lo habría contratado en Manhattan, donde le sería más fácil cubrir sus huellas.

Jerry Davis no estaba impresionado.

—Seguramente está bromeando, Cooper. Deben de alquilarse miles de autos cada día en Manhattan.

Cooper no tuvo en cuenta la interrupción.

—Todas las operaciones de alquiler de vehículos se registran por ordenador. En general, muy pocas mujeres alquilan autos. Comprobé todos los casos. Esta mujer fue a la agencia «Budget», de la calle 23 Oeste, alquiló un «Chevy Caprice» a las ocho de la noche del día del robo, y lo devolvió a las dos de la madrugada.

—¿Cómo sabe que es el mismo coche que se utilizó? —le preguntó Reynolds.

Cooper se estaba hartando de preguntas estúpidas.

—Controlé el kilometraje. La casa de los Bellamy queda a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros, más otros tantos de regreso, y la cifra coincidía con el cuentakilómetros. El auto fue alquilado a nombre de Ellen Branch.

—Que es falso, seguramente —conjeturó David Swift.

—Su nombre verdadero es Hermione Granger.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? —preguntó Schiffer.

—Si bien dio nombre y domicilio falsos, tuvo que firmar un contrato de alquiler. Llevé el original a la Jefatura de Policía para que cotejaran las impresiones dactilares, que concordaron con las de Hermione Granger. Esta mujer cumplió una condena en la cárcel de Luisiana del Sur. No sé si recuerdan que les hablé de ella hace un año, acerca de un Renoir que habían robado...

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Reynolds—. También afirmó usted que era inocente.

—Lo era... entonces, pero ya no. Es culpable de este robo.

_¡Otra vez el hijo de puta de Cooper! Y todo lo hace parecer tan sencillo,_ pensó J. J. Reynolds.

—Muy buen trabajo, Cooper; realmente bueno. Vamos a prenderla. La Policía la detendrá y...

—¿Acusándola, de qué? ¿De alquilar un auto? La Policía no puede identificarla, y no hay ni la más mínima prueba contra ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Schiffer—, ¿Dejaremos que se salga con la suya?

—Esta vez, sí —repuso Cooper—. Pero tarde o temprano intentará cometer otro delito, y en esa oportunidad la apresaré.

La reunión había concluido.

* * *

><p><em>Es hora de empezar mi nueva vida<em> —resolvió Hermione— _Pero, ¿qué clase de vida? De ser una víctima inocente, me he convertido en..., ¿qué? En una delincuente._ Recordó a Joe Romano, a Anthony Orsatti, a Perry Pope y al juez Lawrence. No. Me he transformado en una vengadora, y quizá también en una aventurera.

Había superado en ingenio a la Policía, a un par de estafadores profesionales y al jefe de una organización de robo de joyas. Pensó en Ernestina y en Amy y experimentó cierta congoja. Siguiendo un impulso, fue a una juguetería, compró un teatro de títeres completo, con media docena de personajes, y lo hizo enviar a la niña. En la tarjeta puso:_ Unos amiguitos nuevos para ti. Te añoro. Hermione._

A continuación se dirigió a una peletería de la avenida Madison, adquirió un boa de zorro azul para Ernestina, y se lo remitió, junto con un giro de doscientos dólares y una tarjeta que simplemente decía: _Gracias, Ernie. Hermione._

_Ya he saldado mis cuentas_, pensó, con una sensación de bienestar. Podía ir a cualquier parte, hacer lo que quisiera.  
>Festejó su independencia alojándose en una suite del «Hotel Helmsley Palace». Desde su habitación del piso cuarenta y siete, divisaba a la distancia la catedral de San Patricio y el puente de Washington.<p>

Descorchó la botella de champaña que le había enviado la gerencia y se sentó a beber y contemplar la caída del sol sobre los rascacielos de Manhattan. Cuando salió la Luna, ya había tomado una decisión. Viajaría a Londres. Estaba lista para disfrutar de todas las cosas maravillosas que la vida tenía para ofrecer._ He saldado mis deudas, y me merezco un poco de felicidad._

Se tendió en la cama y encendió el televisor para ver el último noticiario nocturno. Estaban entrevistando a dos hombres. Boris Melnikov era un ruso bajo, fornido, con un traje marrón que no le sentaba bien, y Piotr Negulesco era alto, delgado y de aspecto elegante. Hermione se preguntó qué podrían tener ambos en común, aparte de jugar al ajedrez.

—¿Dónde se realizará la confrontación? —preguntó el periodista.

—En Sokia, junto al hermoso mar Negro —respondió Melnikov.

—Ambos son grandes maestros internacionales, y esta partida ha causado un enorme revuelo, caballeros. En sus anteriores encuentros se han quitado la corona mutuamente, y la última partida terminó en tablas. Señor Negulesco, en la actualidad el título está en manos del señor Melnikov. ¿Cree usted que será capaz de volver a arrebatárselo?

—Por supuesto —replicó el rumano.

—No tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad —le contraatacó el campeón.

Hermione no entendía nada de ajedrez, salvo lo que ella aprendió de ver largas partidas jugadas por Ron, que siempre ganaba a todo contrincante que se le presentase, pero le desagradaba sobremanera la arrogancia de los dos. Apretó el botón de mando a distancia para apagar la televisión y se fue a dormir.

A primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, se dirigió a una agencia de viajes y reservó un camarote en el _Queen Elizabeth II_. Excitada como una criatura por su viaje, pasó los tres días siguientes comprando ropa y equipaje.

La mañana de la partida, alquiló una limusina que la llevaría al puerto. Cuando llegó a la dársena 3, en la calle 55 y la Duodécima Avenida, donde estaba amarrada la nave, vio que el sitio estaba lleno de fotógrafos y reporteros de televisión, y por un momento se sintió dominada por el pánico. Luego se dio cuenta de que se hallaban entrevistando a los grandes maestros del ajedrez, que posaban al pie de la escalerilla: Melnikov y Negulesco. Hermione mostró su pasaporte a un oficial del barco y subió. En la cubierta, otra persona le pidió los billetes y la condujo a su camarote. Se trataba de una hermosa suite con terraza privada. Pese a que le había salido espantosamente cara, pensó que valdría la pena.

Deshizo las maletas y salió a recorrer los pasillos. En casi todos los camarotes se oían risas y se descorchaban botellas de champaña. Experimentó entonces una repentina sensación de soledad.

Llegó a la cubierta de botes salvavidas sin percatarse de las miradas de admiración que le dirigían los hombres, y las de envidia provenientes de las mujeres.

Oyó el estridente sonido de la sirena del barco y las llamadas para subir a bordo, y se sintió dominada por la emoción. Navegaría rumbo a un nuevo futuro, deseaba poder encontrar un poco de paz, aunque tenía muy claro que no regresaría por el momento al mundo magico. El buque comenzó a moverse; los remolcadores iban arrastrándolo fuera del puerto. Permaneció con los demás pasajeros en la cubierta hasta que la Estatua de la Libertad desapareció entre la niebla.

_El Queen Elizabeth II_ era una ciudad flotante. Medía más de doscientos setenta metros de eslora, y tenía trece pisos de altura. Había cuatro restaurantes, seis bares, dos salones de baile, dos clubes nocturnos, infinidad de tiendas, cuatro piscinas, un gimnasio y un minigolf.

Había reservado una mesa en el «Salón Princesa», que era más pequeño y elegante que el comedor principal. Apenas había tomado asiento oyó una voz conocida que la saludaba.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Quién está aquí!

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Oh, no.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿Granger?. ¿Tienes inconveniente en que me siente a tu mesa?

—Sí. — respondió aún sorprendida por la presencia de tu némesis de toda la vida.

Se sentó frente a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa de simpatía…. ¿Simpatía?.

—¿Malfoy? — Hermione estaba tan sorprendida de verlo, que pestañeo varias veces. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte — dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras — ¿Dónde está tu marido? — preguntó Draco.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo marido Malfoy — exclamó Hermione.  
>¿No?... a esta altura pensé que ibas a estar casada con la comadreja y rodeada de mínimo 6 niños pelirrojos parlanchines. — dijo Draco, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado.<p>

—Estas equivocado Malfoy — siseó Hermione — ese honor lo tuvo tu querida amiga. —La cara de Draco cambió a una de total desconcierto.

—¿Qué amiga? — preguntó él.

—Pansy Parkinson — dijo simplemente Hermione, ahora era ella la que sonreía de lado, al ver la cara de confusión de Draco Malfoy, continuó — Ella fue la que se casó con Ron, no yo.

—¿Pansy se casó con la comadreja? — Draco no lo podía creer, algo demasiado extraño tuvo que haberle pasado a Pansy para que contrajera matrimonio con alguien como la comadreja.

—Se casaron hace seis años — le dijo Hermione — tienen dos niños de cuatro y dos años. ¿En que mundo vives Malfoy?

Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándoselo, y clavó sus ojos de acero en Hermione. Hermione lo miró, sus orbes se encontraron unos segundos, pero en ese momento Hermione sintió que una corriente eléctrica la sacudía de pies a cabeza. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que esos ojos los había visto antes, para ser más precisa, hacía muy poco, en el tren…_ el falso hombre del FBI._

—No sé nada del mundo mágico — dijo en un tono melancólico, que Hermione pudo captar —me condenaron a pasar veinte años en el mundo muggle y los del ministerio confiscaron mi varita hasta que se cumpliera la condena. ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione lo miró por primera vez, Draco Malfoy ya no portaba ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, era distinto, de eso estaba segura.

—La verdad no lo recordaba Malfoy — dijo Hermione — ¿Y como te trata el mundo muggle? Quien diría que el gran Draco Malfoy viviría entre muggles.

—No puedo quejarme, creo que no me quedó otra alternativa más que aceptarlo, fue difícil, pero creo que lo superé, y… ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada importante — dijo Hermione evadiendo el tema, no quería hablar de ella, que le iba a decir, que estuvo en la cárcel… ni muerta — ¿Trabajas?

—¿Es tu costumbre evadir preguntas?

—No, pero mi vida personal, es eso, personal, no me gusta hablar de mí.

—Entonces yo tampoco pienso responderte acerca de mi vida, también es personal — dijo bruscamente Draco, esa mujer siempre le alteró los nervios… y aún seguía haciéndolo por lo visto.

—Lo dudo — dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja.

—¿De que hablas? — preguntó Draco, esa mujer lo desconcertaba todo el tiempo.

—Te vi, te reconocí Malfoy — habló al fin y al cabo Hermione — ¿Por qué vienes a hablarme? ¿Acaso quieres embaucarme otra vez como lo hiciste en el tren?

—¿Qué tr….. — Draco se calló abruptamente, ¿Tren? …. Claro que si… ahora se daba cuenta, la mujer del tren era Hermione Granger. Sonrió de lado

—Nos conviene ser amigos. Al fin y al cabo, los dos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo robas joyas Hermione?

Hermione ya estaba ofuscándose bastante con su presencia…

Hizo amago de levantarse.

—Espera. Quiero explicarte lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

—No hay nada que explicar. Cualquier criatura idiota lo comprendería.

—Le debía un favor a Conrad Morgan —sostuvo él con una sonrisa de resignación—, pero me temo que no quedó muy contento conmigo.

Hermione reparó nuevamente en el encanto juvenil que tanto le había impresionado antes. Por Dios, Dennis, no es necesario esposarla. No va a escaparse...

—Pues comparto la opinión del señor Morgan —afirmó ella, en tono hostil—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta nave? Y quiero la verdad. — exigió Hermione

Draco se rió con ganas.

—Maximilian Pierpont está a bordo.

—¿Quién?

Draco la miró sorprendido.

—Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes.

—¿Que no sé qué?

—Max Pierpont es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y su violín de Ingres es liquidar empresas de la competencia. Le encantan los caballos lentos y las mujeres rápidas.

—Y la intención suya es aliviarlo de cierta parte de su excesiva fortuna.

—En realidad, de buena parte. —Draco la escrutó intensamente—. ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer tú y yo?

—Desde luego que sí, Malfoy. Decirnos adiós.

Draco permaneció sentado mientras ella se ponía de pie y abandonaba el comedor.

* * *

><p>Mientras cenaba en su camarote, Hermione pensó en la mala suerte de haber vuelto a toparse con Draco Malfoy. Le traía recuerdos de una parte de su vida que había resuelto sepultar. No permitiré que este sujeto me arruine el viaje. Sencillamente no le prestaré atención.<p>

Después de cenar subió a cubierta. Era una noche estupenda, con un cielo de terciopelo tachonado de estrellas. Estaba parada a la luz de la luna, observando la fosforescencia de las olas, cuando él se le acercó.

—No tienes idea de lo bonita que se te ve parada aquí. ¿No crees en los romances de viaje?

—Seguramente. En quien no creo es en ti Malfoy.

Hermione inició la retirada.

—Aguarda. Tengo que darte una noticia. Acabo de enterarme de que Max Pierpont no se encuentra entre el pasaje. Canceló el viaje en el último momento.

—Qué pena. Desperdició tu dinero.

—No necesariamente. —Le dirigió una mirada calculadora—. ¿No te gustaría alzarte con una pequeña fortuna durante el trayecto?

Este hombre es increíble.

—A menos que lleve un submarino o un helicóptero en el bolsillo, no creo que pueda darse el lujo de robarle a nadie en este barco.

—¿Quién habló de robar? ¿Has oído hablar de Boris Melnikov y Piotr Negulesco?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Son los dos maestros de ajedrez que van a disputar el campeonato. Si logro organizar una partida entre tú y ellos, podemos ganar mucho dinero.

Hermione lo miraba con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Que yo me enfrente con ellos?

—Ajá. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría. Pero hay un pequeño detalle.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé jugar al ajedrez.

Draco sonrió.

—No hay el menor problema. Yo te enseñaré.

—¿Quieres que té un consejo? Búscate un buen psicoanalista. Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se chocó literalmente con Boris Melnikov. El hombre estaba haciendo aerobismo en la cubierta.

—¡Mire por dónde camina! —le espetó él, y siguió corriendo.

Indignada, Hermione lo observó alejarse...

—Qué tipo tan grosero...

Se puso de pie.

Un camarero se le acercó.

—¿Se hizo daño, señorita?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Nadie le iba a estropear el viaje.

Al regresar a su camarote encontró un par de mensajes de Draco Malfoy, a los que decidió no prestar atención. Por la tarde nadó, leyó un rato, se hizo dar un masaje, y cuando llegó la hora de ir al bar a tomar un cóctel antes de la cena, se sentía espléndidamente bien. Pero la euforia le duró poco. Piotr Negulesco, el rumano, estaba sentado en la barra. Al verla entrar, se levantó y le dijo:

—¿Puedo invitarla a tomar algo, hermosa dama?

Hermione estaba indecisa, pero acabó aceptando.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Qué desea beber?

—Un vodka con agua tónica, por favor.

Negulesco transmitió el pedido al encargado del bar, y se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Soy Piotr Negulesco.

—Lo sé.

—Claro, todo el mundo me conoce porque soy el mejor jugador de ajedrez del mundo. En mi país me consideran un héroe nacional. —Se inclinó sobre ella y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla—. También soy fantástico en la cama.

Hermione pensó que no le había entendido bien.

—¿Qué?

—Que soy fantástico en la cama.

Su primera reacción fue arrojarle la bebida en la cara, pero se dominó. Se le había ocurrido una idea mejor.

—Discúlpeme —dijo—. Tengo que encontrarme con un amigo.

Fue en busca de Draco Malfoy al «Salón Princesa». Cuando iba rumbo a su mesa, advirtió que Draco estaba cenando con una preciosa rubia de figura imponente, que lucía un vestido de noche que parecía pintado sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que haberlo imaginado, se dijo. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Un segundo más tarde Draco la alcanzaba.

—Hermione..., ¿querías verme? —preguntó, agitado.

—No quise estropearte la cita.

—Esas mujeres saben esperar —dijo él, con tono intrascendente—. ¿Qué sucede? — no tenía idea de por que la había seguido, pero fue un impulso.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando me propusiste lo de Melnikov y Negulesco?

—Absolutamente. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que a esos dos sujetos les hace falta una lección de buenos modales.

—Lo mismo digo. Y de paso podremos ganar un poco de dinero.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Tú les ganarás a ambos una partida de ajedrez.

—Hablo en serio.

—También yo.

—Ya te dije que no sé jugar al ajedrez. No distingo un peón del rey.

—No te preocupes. Te daré un par de clases y los exterminarás a ambos.

—¿A ambos?

—Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? Vas a jugar con los dos al mismo tiempo. 

* * *

><p>Draco estaba sentado junto a Boris Melnikov en el bar.<p>

—Le digo que juega fantásticamente al ajedrez. Viaja de incógnito.

El ruso lanzó un gruñido.

—Las mujeres no entienden nada de ajedrez. No saben pensar.

—Ella dice que puede vencerlo a usted fácilmente.

Boris Melnikov soltó una carcajada.

—Nadie me gana a mí.

—Está dispuesta a apostar diez mil dólares en una partida simultánea. Contra usted y contra Negulesco, y terminar en tablas al menos con uno de los dos.

Melnikov casi se atraganta con su bebida.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Enfrentarnos en una simultánea? ¿Esa aficionada:?

—En efecto. Apostándole diez mil dólares a cada uno.

—Aceptaría sólo para darle una lección.

—Si usted gana, el dinero le será depositado en el país que prefiera. Una expresión de codicia cruzó por el rostro del ruso.

—Jamás oí mencionar siquiera a esa persona. ¡Y se atreve a medirse con los dos! Debe de estar loca.

—Tiene los veinte mil dólares en efectivo.

—¿De qué nacionalidad es?

—Norteamericana. — mintió Draco

—Eso lo explica todo.

Draco hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, ofendido.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrá que conformarse con Negulesco —dijo.

—¿Negulesco va a jugar con ella?

—Sí. ¿No se lo dije? Desea jugar con los dos. Pero si tiene miedo...

—¡Boris Melnikov jamás teme nada! —Su voz se volvió estentórea—. La destruiré. ¿Cuándo se realizará esta ridícula partida?

—Ella sugirió el viernes, la última noche a bordo.

Boris Melnikov le miró fijamente.

—¿Dos partidas de tres?

—No. Una partida, nada más.

—¿Por diez mil dólares?

—Correcto.

El ruso suspiró.

—No tengo aquí tanto dinero en efectivo.

—No se preocupe. Lo único que persigue la señorita Granger es el honor de haber vencido al gran Boris Melnikov. Si usted pierde, le entregará a ella una fotografía suya, autografiada. Si gana, recibirá los diez mil dólares.

—¿Quién guardará las apuestas?

Había un dejo de sospecha en su voz.

—El comisario de a bordo.

—De acuerdo. El viernes por la noche. Comenzaremos a las diez en punto.

—Excelente —dijo Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco conversó con Piotr Negulesco en el gimnasio.

—¿Norteamericana? —exclamó Negulesco—. Debí habérmelo imaginado.

—Es una gran ajedrecista.

Negulesco hizo un gesto de desdén.

—No basta con eso para enfrentarse a Negulesco.

—Ésa es la razón de que esté tan ansiosa por jugar contra usted. Si le gana, sólo pretende una foto suya autografiada. Pero si el que gana es usted, tendrá diez mil dólares en efectivo...

—Negulesco no se enfrenta con aficionados.

—... depositados en el país que usted designe.

—Totalmente fuera de discusión.

—Está bien... En ese caso, deberá medirse sólo con Melnikov.

—¿Qué? ¿Melnikov ha aceptado?

—Por supuesto, pero el deseo de ella era medirse con los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Jamás oí nada tan... —No encontró la palabra—. ¡Qué descaro! ¿Quién es ella para suponer que puede vencer a los dos más excelsos maestros del mundo?

—Es un poco excéntrica —confesó Draco—, pero cuenta con ese dinero en efectivo.

—¿Dijo usted diez mil dólares?

—Así es.

—¿Y Melnikov recibirá la misma suma?

—Si la derrota...

Negulesco esbozó una sonrisita.

—Claro que le ganará. Y yo también.

—Entre nosotros, a mí no me sorprendería en absoluto.

—¿Quién se hará cargo de las apuestas?

—El comisario de a bordo.

—Trato hecho, amigo. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

—El viernes a las diez de la noche, en el salón principal.

Negulesco sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Allí estaré.

* * *

><p>—¿Dices que accedieron? —preguntó Hermione.<p>

—Efectivamente.

—Creo que voy a desmayarme...

—Te traeré una toalla fría...

Draco corrió al baño del camarote de Hermione, mojó una toalla y se la tendió. Hermione se había tumbado en un sofá. Draco le colocó la toalla sobre la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy mal. Tengo una espantosa jaqueca.

—¿Te suele ocurrir?

—No.

—Entonces olvídala. Escúchame, Hermione, es natural que te sientas nerviosa antes de una cosa así.

Ella se incorporó bruscamente y arrojó la toalla al suelo. Se sorprendió tanto escuchar su nombre de los labios de él.

—¿Una cosa así! Jamás hice algo semejante! Voy a enfrentarme con dos grandes maestros internacionales de ajedrez, habiendo recibido tan sólo una clase tuya, y...

—Dos. Tienes talento natural para este juego.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo permití que me convencieras?

—Ganaremos mucho dinero.

—No quiero ganar dinero. Quiero que este barco se hunda. ¿Por qué no será el Titanic?

—Tranquilízate —la calmó Draco—. Resultará... te has enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que esta, no puede salir mal.

—¡Lo que va a resultar es un desastre! Todos los pasajeros me estarán observando.

—Esa es exactamente mi intención —dijo él, sonriendo. 

Draco hizo los necesarios arreglos con el comisario de a bordo. Le entregó los veinte mil dólares en cheques de viajero, y le pidió que colocara dos mesas de ajedrez en el salón más grande del barco el viernes por la noche. En seguida se corrió el rumor por toda la nave, y los pasajeros comenzaron a acercase a Draco para preguntarle si se habría de efectuar la partida.

—Desde luego —respondió él—. Es increíble. La pobre señorita Granger cree que ganará. Incluso he apostado a su favor.

—¿No puede uno hacer una pequeña apuesta también? —quiso saber un pasajero.

—Claro que sí. La suma que desee. La señorita Granger sólo pide una ventaja de diez a uno.

Un millón contra uno habría sido más sensato. Todos querían apostar, incluso los operarios de sala de máquinas y la oficialidad del barco. Las cifras iban desde los cinco a los cinco mil dólares, y la totalidad favorecía al ruso y al rumano.

Receloso, el comisario se presentó ante el capitán.

—Nunca he visto algo semejante, señor. No debe de haber un pasajero que no haya hecho una apuesta. Creo que ya he juntado más de doscientos mil dólares.

El capitán lo observó, pensativo.

—¿Dice usted que esta señorita se batirá con Melnikov y Negulesco al mismo tiempo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Se cercioró de que ambos sean realmente Negulesco y Melnikov? ¿No habrá posibilidades de que los dos se hayan puesto de acuerdo para perder?

—Imposible; tienen demasiado prestigio. Creo que antes preferirían morir. Y si pierden contra esta mujer, ésta será exactamente la suerte que corran cuando regresen a sus países.

El capitán se pasó la mano por el pelo, intrigado.

—¿Sabe usted algo sobre la señorita Granger o el señor Malfoy?

—Nada, señor. Al parecer, viajan de forma separada.

El capitán tomó una decisión.

—Me huele a gato encerrado. En circunstancias normales no permitiría esta partida. Sin embargo, sucede que me considero un experto en ajedrez, y si hay algo que estoy dispuesto a garantizar es que no existe forma alguna de hacer trampa en ese juego.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó una billetera de cuero negro.

—Anóteme con cincuenta libras a favor de los maestros.

* * *

><p>El viernes a las nueve de la noche, el salón principal estaba repleto. Lo ocupaban los pasajeros de primera clase, los de segunda y tercera que habían accedido subrepticiamente, y la oficialidad. Se habían habilitado dos salones contiguos para las partidas, cada uno con una mesa en el centro.<p>

—Es para que los jugadores no se distraigan mutuamente —explicó el capitán— Además querríamos que los espectadores permanecieran en el salón de su preferencia.

Draco presentó a Hermione a los grandes maestros poco antes de comenzar el encuentro. Hermione se asemejaba a una pintura griega con su vestido verde claro de chifón, con un hombro descubierto. Sus ojos parecían enormes en su rostro pálido.

Negulesco la escrutó con la mirada.

—¿Ha ganado usted todos los campeonatos internacionales en los que intervino? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Hermione sin faltar a la verdad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca la oí mencionar.

Boris Melnikov estuvo igualmente grosero.

—Ustedes, los norteamericanos, no saben qué hacer con el dinero. Quiero darle las gracias de antemano. Este premio hará muy feliz a mi familia.

Los ojos de Hermione eran de un color miel impactantes.

—Todavía no ha ganado, señor Melnikov.

La risita de Melnikov resonó por la habitación.

—Mi querida muchacha, no sé quién es usted, pero sí sé quién soy yo.

Eran las diez. Draco miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ambos salones estaban repletos.

—Es hora de que comience la partida —anunció.

Hermione se sentó frente a Melnikov y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué se habría metido en eso.

—No temas, será sencillo —le había asegurado Draco—. Sólo confía en mí.

Debo de estar loca, pensó. Iba a medirse con los dos mejores ajedrecistas del mundo, y lo único que sabía sobre el juego era lo que Draco había podido enseñarle en cuatro horas.

El gran momento había llegado. Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Melnikov se enfrentó con la multitud expectante y les sonrió. Chistó a un camarero.

—Tráigame un coñac «Napoleón» —ordenó.

—Para ser justos con todos —le había dicho Draco a Melnikov— sugiero que juegue con las blancas, así puede empezar usted. En la partida con el señor Negulesco, la señorita Granger llevará las blancas.

Los dos grandes maestros accedieron.

Mientras el público permanecía en silencio, Melnikov abrió la partida adelantando dos casilleros el peón de la reina. No sólo voy a vencer a esta mujer: la destrozaré.

Miró a Hermione. Ésta estudió el tablero, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se puso en pie, sin realizar movimiento alguno. Un camarero le abrió paso entre el gentío para entrar en el segundo salón, donde la aguardaba Negulesco.

—Ah, mi palomita. ¿Ya ha derrotado a Boris?

El hombre se rió estruendosamente de su propio chiste.

—Estoy concentrándome, caballero —repuso ella con voz suave. Luego adelantó el peón blanco de la dama dos casilleros. Negulesco la miró y sonrió. Movió el peón negro de la dama dos casilleros.

Hermione estudió un momento el tablero, y se levantó. El camarero la acompañó hacia la mesa de Melnikov.

Hermione se sentó e hizo avanzar dos casilleros el peón negro de la reina. Al fondo alcanzó a divisar el casi imperceptible gesto de aprobación de Draco.

Sin vacilar, Melnikov adelantó dos casilleros el alfil blanco.

Dos minutos más tarde, en la mesa de Negulesco, Hermione repetía el mismo movimiento.

Negulesco movió el peón del rey.

Hermione fue al salón de Melnikov y también movió el peón del rey.

¡Veo que no es tan tonta! —pensó, sorprendido, Melnikov—. A ver qué hace ahora. Llevó el caballo de la reina a alfil dama 3.

Hermione memorizó la jugada de su contrincante, volvió a Negulesco y realizó una idéntica.

Con creciente asombro, los dos maestros se dieron cuenta de que se estaban midiendo con una brillante oponente. Por astutas que fuesen sus jugadas, la chica se las ingeniaba para contrarrestarlas.

Como Melnikov y Negulesco estaban separados, no tenían idea de que, en realidad, estaban jugando uno contra el otro. Cada jugada de Melnikov era repetida por su partida con Negulesco. Y cuando éste respondía con otra, Hermione la usaba para enfrentarse a Melnikov.

Al llegar a la mitad de la partida, ambos maestros mostraban expresiones reconcentradas. Luchaban por su reputación. Se paseaban alrededor de la mesa mientras estudiaban las jugadas y daban furiosas chupadas a sus cigarrillos. Hermione parecía ser la única serena.

Con el fin de acabar pronto con la partida, Melnikov había probado sacrificar un caballo para presionar con el alfil blanco al rey negro.  
>Hermione reprodujo la jugada. Negulesco reaccionó cubriendo su sector en peligro, y cuando comió un alfil para que una torre avanzara a la séptima hilera blanca,<p>

Melnikov repelió el ataque antes de que la torre negra pudiera dañar la formación de sus peones.

Nada podía detener a Hermione. Hacía cuatro horas que se desarrollaba la partida, y ni un solo espectador de ambos salones se había movido.

Todo gran maestro tiene memorizadas centenares de partidas de otros colegas. Cuando el encuentro se acercaba al final, tanto Melnikov como Negulesco comenzaron a reconocer el estilo del otro.

_Maldita puta_ —pensó Melnikov—, _seguro que ha estudiado con Negulesco._

Por suerte, Negulesco se decía_: Sin duda es admiradora de Melnikov. El hijo de puta le ha transmitido su táctica._

A las cuatro de la mañana, las únicas piezas que quedaban en ambos tableros eran tres peones, una torre y el rey. Melnikov estudió largo rato el tablero, luego respiró hondo y propuso tablas.

—Acepto —dijo Hermione, y un murmullo creció entre la concurrencia.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y entró en el otro salón. Cuando iba a tomar asiento, Negulesco anunció con voz ronca:

—Ofrezco tablas.

Se repitió el murmullo del otro salón. El público no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Una mujer desconocida había logrado empatarles simultáneamente a los dos mejores ajedrecistas del mundo.

Draco se acercó a Hermione.

—Vamos —le dijo, sonriente—. Nos hace falta un trago.

Cuando partieron, Melnikov y Negulesco permanecían aún hundidos en sus sillones, contemplando incrédulos los tableros.

Se instalaron en una mesa alejada en el bar de la cubierta superior.

—Estuviste genial —la elogió Draco, riéndose—. ¿Te fijaste en la expresión de Melnikov? Pensé que le iba a dar un infarto.

—Nunca me sentí tan nerviosa en mi vida. ¿Cuánto ganamos?

—Unos doscientos mil dólares; el comisario nos los entregará mañana, cuando anclemos en Southampton. Nos encontraremos para desayunar en el comedor.

—De acuerdo.

—Vámonos a acostar. Te acompañaré a tu camarote.

—No tengo ganas de irme a la cama, Draco. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Vete tú. — Hermione estaba tan emocionada, por la carga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, que se le escapó el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila por primera vez. Pero no a Draco.

—Estuviste encantadora, Hermione. —Se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Lo miró partir. ¿Acostarse?¡Imposible! Había sido una de las noches más fantásticas de su vida.

Draco iba camino de su camarote cuando se encontró con uno de los oficiales del buque.

—Excelente espectáculo, señor Malfoy. La noticia de la partida ya se ha transmitido por radio. Me imagino que la Prensa querrá entrevistarlos a ambos en Southampton. ¿Es usted el representante de la señorita Granger?

—No. Nos conocimos en el barco —se apresuró a responder Draco.

Si se comentaba que tenían una relación, el asunto parecería preparado de antemano. Podría practicarse incluso una investigación. Decidió recoger el dinero antes de que se despertaran sospechas.

Le escribió una notita a Hermione: «Recibí el dinero. Me reuniré contigo en el "Savoy" para festejarlo con un desayuno. Estuviste magnífica. Draco.» Metió el papel en un sobre y se lo entregó a un camarero.

—Le pido por favor que se lo entregue a la señorita Granger a primera hora de la mañana.

—Cómo no, señor.

Draco se encaminó a la oficina del comisario de a bordo.

—Perdone que lo moleste —se disculpó—, pero dentro de unas horas vamos a atracar, y quisiera que me pagara ahora.

—No hay el menor problema. —El hombre sonrió—. Su amiga es excelente.

—Ya lo creo.

—Permítame que le pregunte, señor Malfoy, ¿dónde aprendió a jugar tan bien al ajedrez?

Draco se inclinó y le confesó:

—Dicen que estudió con Boby Fischer.

El comisario de a bordo sacó dos grandes sobres pardos de la caja fuerte.

—Es mucho dinero. ¿No prefiere un cheque?

—No, no se preocupe. Démelo en efectivo. También quisiera pedirle un favor. La lancha del correo llegará al barco antes de que amarremos, ¿no?

—Sí, a las seis de la mañana.

—Le agradecería que se me permitiera irme en esa lancha. Mi madre está muy enferma, y quiero verla antes de que sea... —le falló la voz— demasiado tarde.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento, señor Malfoy. Me encargaré personalmente de arreglar el asunto con la aduana.

A las seis y cuarto de la mañana, con los dos sobres bien guardados en su maleta, Draco bajó por la escalerilla del barco y abordó la lancha del correo. Se dio la vuelta para echar una última mirada a la inmensa nave. Los pasajeros dormían. Draco llegaría al muelle mucho antes de que atracara el Queen Elizabeth II.

—Fue un hermoso viaje —comentó en voz alta, para sí.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —convino una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione.

Estaba sentada sobre un rollo de cables. El viento le alborotaba el pelo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Draco advirtió su expresión.

—¡Un momento! No pensarás que quería escaparme de ti, ¿no?

—¿Por qué habría de suponerlo?

Su tono era seco y medianamente hostil.

—Hermione, te dejé una nota. Iba a reunirme contigo en el «Savoy» y...

—Claro, me lo imagino —lo interrumpió ella—. Nunca te das por vencido, ¿eh?

Draco la miró y prefirió callarse. 

Estaban en la suite de Hermione en el «Savoy». Ella vigilaba mientras Draco contaba el dinero.

—Nos tocan 101.000 dólares a cada uno.

—Gracias —dijo ella, impertérrita.

—Te equivocas con respecto a mí, Hermione. Ojalá me dieras una oportunidad. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche?

Ella titubeó, pero luego aceptó.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Cuando esa noche llegó Draco al hotel y preguntó por Hermione, un empleado le respondió:

—Lo siento, señor, pero la señorita Granger se ha marchado esta tarde, sin dejar ninguna dirección. 


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Hola, buenos días, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, hoy vengo con otro que estoy segura que tb les va a gustar, o así espero. Quiero agradecerles a todos nuevamente por apoyarme con esta historia. **_

_**Les mando un beso. **_

_**Ana**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Trece.<em>**

Hermione llegó más tarde a la conclusión de que aquella invitación había cambiado su vida.

Luego de que Draco le entregara el dinero, abandonó el «Savoy» y se mudó a un hotel semirresidencial de la avenida Park, con habitaciones amplias y agradables, y un excelente servicio.

En su segundo día en Londres, un botones le entregó la invitación, escrita con bella caligrafía: _«Un amigo común me sugirió que podía ser conveniente que nos conociéramos. ¿Quiere reunirse conmigo a tomar el té, esta tarde a las cuatro en el "Ritz"? Si me disculpa el socorrido detalle: llevaré puesto un clavel rojo.»_ Firmaba GUNTHER HARTOG.

Nunca había oído hablar de él. Su primer impulso fue no prestar atención a la nota, pero, dominada por la curiosidad, a las cuatro y cuarto hacía su entrada en el elegante comedor del «Hotel Ritz». Lo divisó en el acto. Era un hombre de más de sesenta años, de aspecto interesante y expresión pensativa. Vestía un elegante traje gris y llevaba un clavel rojo en la solapa.

Cuando Hermione se dirigió a su mesa, el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

Le arrimó la silla con una galantería que la conmovió. El caballero parecía pertenecer a otro mundo, y Hermione no se imaginaba qué podía querer de ella.

—Vine porque sentí curiosidad —confesó Hermione—. ¿Está seguro de que no me confunde con otra persona?

Gunther Hartog sonrió.

—Por lo que he oído, existe una sola Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué le han contado?

—¿Por qué no hablamos mientras tomamos el té?

Había emparedados de salmón y de pollo, panecillos calientes con jamón, pastelillos recién horneados y una gran tetera de plata entre las dos tazas de porcelana.  
>Charlaron mientras comían.<p>

—Mencionó usted un amigo común —dijo Hermione.

—Conrad Morgan. Hago negocios con él de tanto en tanto. Es un gran admirador suyo.

Hermione lo estudió con mayor detenimiento. El hombre tenía porte de aristócrata y apariencia de millonario. ¿Qué pretende de mí? Decidió dejar que siguiera hablando, pero no hubo ninguna otra alusión a Conrad Morgan ni al posible beneficio que podrían obtener Hartog y ella.

La reunión le resultó placentera. Gunther le contó detalles de su vida.

—Nací en Munich. Mi padre era un acaudalado banquero. Me malcriaron bastante, y crecí rodeado de bellos cuadros y antigüedades. Mi madre era judía y cuando Hitler accedió al poder, mi padre se negó a abandonarla, de modo que lo despojaron de todos sus bienes. Los dos murieron durante los bombardeos. Unos amigos consiguieron sacarme de Alemania para llevarme a Suiza y, al terminar la guerra, resolví no volver a mi país. Me trasladé a Londres y puse un pequeño negocio de antigüedades en la calle Mount, que espero algún día conozca usted.

_De eso se trata. Quiere venderme algo._

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

Cuando Hartog estaba pagando la cuenta, le dijo como de pasada:

—Tengo una casita de campo en Hampshire, y este fin de semana van unos amigos de visita. Me encantaría que pudiera venir usted también.

Hermione vaciló. Aquel hombre era un perfecto extraño, y aún no tenía idea de lo que pretendía. No obstante, pensó que no perdería nada si aceptaba.

El fin de semana resultó fascinante. La «casita» de Gunther Hartog era una bellísima mansión señorial del siglo XVII, situada en un predio de quince hectáreas. Gunther era viudo y vivía solo, a excepción de sus sirvientes. Llevó a Hermione a recorrer la propiedad. Había un establo con seis caballos, y un corral donde criaba pollos y cerdos.

—Para no morirnos de hambre. Ahora, si me permite, le mostraré mi verdadero hobby.

La llevó hasta un coto lleno de palomas.

—Son mensajeras —explicó Gunther con orgullo—. Mire estas bellezas. ¿Ve aquélla de color gris pizarra? Se llama Margot. —La tomó en sus manos—. Es una niña terrible mi Margot. Se pelea con las demás, pero es la más inteligente.

Acarició la cabecita del ave y volvió a depositarla.

Los colores de las palomas eran espectaculares: había varias de un negro azulado, distintos tonos de grises y plateados.

—Pero ninguna blanca —advirtió Hermione.

—Las palomas mensajeras nunca son de ese color. Las plumas blancas se caen con facilidad.

Hermione observó cómo les daba de comer un alimento especial con suplemento de vitaminas.

—Son una especie asombrosa. ¿Sabía que pueden encontrar el camino de regreso desde más de setecientos kilómetros de distancia?

—Fascinante.

Los invitados le resultaron igualmente fascinantes. Había un ministro del gabinete con su mujer, un conde, un general con su amiguita, y la esposa del maharajá de Morvi, una mujer joven y muy simpática.

—Llámame V. J. —le dijo con una voz casi sin acento oriental.

Vestía un sari rojo oscuro con hilitos de oro, y las alhajas más bonitas que Hermione hubiese visto jamás.

—La mayoría de las joyas están en el Banco —afirmó V. J.—. Hoy en día hay tantos robos...

El domingo por la tarde, poco antes de que Hermione regresara a Londres, Gunther la invitó a pasar a su despacho. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y él empezó a servir el té. Mientras Hermione tomaba una de las delicadas tacitas, dijo:

—No sé por qué me invitó aquí, Gunther, pero lo he pasado de maravilla.

—Me alegro. —Al cabo de un instante, prosiguió—: La he estado observando.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tiene algún plan para el futuro?

Hermione titubeó.

—No. Todavía no decidí lo que haré.

—Creo que podríamos trabajar muy bien juntos.

—¿Se refiere usted a la tienda de antigüedades?

Él se rió.

—No, querida. Sería una pena desperdiciar su talento. Me enteré de la forma en que burló a Conrad Morgan, y me pareció genial.

—Gunther... Esa parte de mi vida quedó atrás.

—Usted dijo que no había hecho planes. Sin embargo, debe pensar en su futuro. Por mucho dinero que tenga, algún día se le acabará. Le sugiero asociarnos. Suelo moverme dentro de círculos internacionales muy adinerados. Asisto a fiestas, partidas de caza y cruceros. Conozco las idas y venidas de los ricos.

—No veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo...

—Puedo introducirla en ese círculo de oro. Y realmente es de oro, Hermione. Puedo suministrarle información acerca de fabulosas joyas y cuadros, y sobre la forma de obtenerlos. Reduciría usted la fortuna de gente que se ha hecho rica a costa de los demás, y dividiríamos lo obtenido en partes iguales. ¿Qué me dice?

—No.

Gunther la estudió pensativo.

—Comprendo. ¿Me avisará si cambia de parecer?

—No cambiaré de parecer, Gunther.

Minutos después Hermione regresaba a Londres.

* * *

><p>Londres le encantaba, amaba esa ciudad. Fue a cenar a «Le Gavroche», «Bentley's» y «Coin du Feu». También asistió a la ópera y a remates en «Christie's» y «Sotheby's». Hizo compras en «Harrods» y en «Fortnum &amp; Mason's». Alquiló un coche con chófer y pasó un fin de semana memorable en el «Hotel Chewton Glen», de Hampshire, donde el paisaje era espectacular, y el servicio, impecable.<p>

Pero todas esas cosas eran caras._ Por mucho dinero que tenga, algún día se le acabará_. Gunther tenía razón. El dinero no le duraría para siempre, y forzosamente tendría que hacer planes para el futuro.

Gunther la invitó otros fines de semana a su finca de campo, y Hermione disfrutó plenamente de cada visita, y de la compañía de su anfitrión.

Un domingo por la noche, cuando estaban cenando, un miembro del Parlamento se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

—Jamás conocí a una verdadera texana. ¿Cómo son, señorita Granger?

Hermione realizó una divertida imitación de una nueva rica de Texas, y arrancó sonoras carcajadas a la concurrencia.

Más tarde, a solas con Gunther, éste le preguntó:

—¿No querría alzarse con una pequeña fortuna repitiendo esa imitación?

—No soy actriz, Gunther.

—Me parece que se subestima. En Londres hay una joyería llamada «Parker y Parker», que se especializa en desplumar nuevos ricos. Me ha dado usted una idea de cómo hacerles pagar por su deshonestidad.

Pasó a contarle su plan.

—No —respondió Hermione.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en el tema, más intrigada se sentía.

Recordó la emoción que había notado al burlarse de la Policía de Long Island, de Melnikov y Negulesco, de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso pertenecía al pasado.

—No, Gunther —volvió a decir, pero esta vez con menos firmeza en la voz.

* * *

><p>Hacía un calor inusitado en Londres para esa época del año, y tanto los ingleses como los turistas aprovechaban el sol. Al mediodía se producían embotellamientos de circulación en Trafalgar Square, Charing Cross y Piccadilly Circus. Un automóvil «Daimler» blanco dobló por la calle Oxford para entrar en Bond y dirigirse a una joyería. En la puerta principal, un discreto letrero de bronce, decía: <em>Parker &amp; Parker<em>. El chófer, de librea, se bajó de la limusina y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su pasajero. Una rubia joven, con demasiado maquillaje, un ceñido vestido italiano tejido y un abrigo de piel totalmente inapropiado para ese clima, descendió del coche.

—¿Dónde queda el negocio, muchacho? —preguntó.

Hablaba con estridencia y un desagradable acento de Texas.

El chófer le indicó la entrada.

—Por ahí, señora.

—Gracias. No te vayas lejos, porque no tardaré mucho.

—Quizá tenga que dar una vuelta a la manzana, señora, porque está prohibido estacionar aquí.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, chico.

_¡Chico!_, pensó el hombre con desagrado. Ése era el castigo por haberse rebajado a trabajar con coches de alquiler. Odiaba a los norteamericanos, y en particular a los de

Texas, que se creían los dueños del mundo. Mucho se habría sorprendido de saber que su pasajera jamás había pisado suelo texano en su vida.

Hermione atisbo su reflejo en el escaparate, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y enfiló hacia la puerta, que le abrió un hombre uniformado.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

—Buenas tardes, chico. ¿Aquí venden algo más que bisutería?

Se rió de su propio chiste.

El portero se puso pálido. Hermione entró en la tienda con paso vivaz, dejando un intenso olor a perfume.

Se le acercó un vendedor.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, señora?

—El viejo P. J. me dijo que me comprara un regalito de cumpleaños, de modo que aquí estoy. ¿Qué tiene para ofrecerme?

—¿Le interesa algo en particular?

Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro, y el empleado se esforzó por mantenerse impasible.

—Quizás algunas esmeraldas. Al viejo P. J. le encanta que me compre esmeraldas.

—Venga por aquí, por favor...

La condujo hacia una vitrina donde se exhibían varias bandejas con esas piedras.

La rubia teñida les dirigió una mirada despreciativa.

—Parecen de juguete. ¿Dónde están las de verdad, chico?

El vendedor le informó con seriedad:

—El precio de estas piedras asciende a treinta mil dólares.

—Caramba, eso le doy yo de propina a mi peluquero —se jactó la mujer—. El viejo P. J. se ofendería si volviera con uno de estos guijarros.

El hombre se imaginó al gordo, chabacano y desagradable amante o marido de esa mujer. Debían de ser tal para cual. ¿Por qué siempre tenían dinero quienes menos lo merecían?, se preguntó.

—¿Qué cantidad está dispuesta a gastar la señora?

—Digamos cien mil, para empezar.

—¿Cien mil?

—Mierda, creí que acá sabían hablar inglés.

El hombre tragó saliva.

—En tal caso, sugiero que hable con el gerente.

Gregory Halston, el gerente, insistía en ocuparse personalmente de los clientes importantes, y como los empleados de la casa no recibían comisión, tampoco ponían objeciones. El vendedor apretó un timbre que había debajo del mostrador, y un segundo después apareció un señor delgado. Éste echó una mirada a la rubia estridente, y rogó mentalmente que no llegara ninguno de sus clientes habituales hasta que ella no se hubiese marchado.

—Señor Halston, la señora...

Se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Benecke, chico. Mary Lou Benecke, esposa del viejo P. J. Benecke. Apuesto a que todos han oído mencionar al viejo P. J.

—Desde luego.

Gregory Halston le dirigió una sonrisa que apenas se insinuó en las comisuras de sus labios.

—La señora está interesada en adquirir una esmeralda, señor.

Halston le señaló las bandejas anteriores.

—Tenemos algunas...

—Quiere algo de aproximadamente cien mil dólares.

Esta vez la sonrisa del gerente fue genuina. Qué bonita manera de empezar el día.

—Es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabe? —dijo Hermione—, y el viejo P. J. quiere que me compre algo bonito.

—Claro. Sígame, por favor.

—Ah, pícaro —dijo la rubia, entre risitas—, ¿qué me va a mostrar?

Halston y el vendedor intercambiaron una mirada de desagrado. ¡Malditos norteamericanos!

El gerente la condujo hasta una puerta cerrada con llave. Entraron en un pequeño salón fuertemente iluminado, y Halston volvió a echar la llave después de pasar.

—Aquí es donde guardamos la mercadería para nuestros clientes más importantes —explicó.

En mitad de la habitación había una vitrina con una estupenda exposición de brillantes, rubíes y esmeraldas que emitían destellantes colores.

—Bueno, eso está mejor. El viejo P. J. se volvería loco aquí.

—¿Ve usted algo que le guste?

—A ver... —Se acercó a las esmeraldas—. Quiero ver ésas.

Halston extrajo otra llavecita de su bolsillo y sacó una bandeja de esmeraldas, que colocó luego sobre la mesa. Había diez de ellas. Halston vio que la mujer elegía la más grande, un exquisito broche engarzado en platino.

—El viejo P. J. diría que ésta lleva mi nombre estampado.

—La señora tiene un gusto excelente. Se trata de una gema colombiana de diez quilates. No tiene el menor defecto, y...

—Las esmeraldas jamás son perfectas.

Halston quedó desconcertado por un instante.

—La señora tiene razón, por supuesto. Lo que quiero decir es...

Por primera vez notó que la mujer tenía unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Tenemos una colección más amplia...

—No, querido. Me gusta ésta.

La venta había durado menos de tres minutos.

—Espléndido —dijo Halston. Luego agregó con delicadeza—: La suma total en dólares, en Londres.

—Le daré un cheque mío, y después P. J. me los devolverá.

—Excelente. Haré limpiar la piedra, que luego se le entregará en su hotel.

La piedra no necesitaba limpieza, pero Halston no tenía intenciones de entregarla hasta confirmar que el cheque tuviera fondos. Muchos joyeros habían sido estafados de esa manera por hábiles ladrones. Halston se enorgullecía de no haber sido engañado jamás por nadie.

—¿A dónde le envío la esmeralda?

—Estamos en la suite imperial del «Dorch».

Halston anotó: Hotel Dorchester.

—A alguna gente ya no le gusta el hotel porque está lleno de árabes, pero el viejo P. J. Benecke es un tipo inteligente.

—No me cabe duda —replicó Halston, servil.

La observó arrancar un cheque y comenzar a escribir. El cheque era del «Barclays». Halston tenía un amigo allí, podría comprobar el saldo de la cuenta.

Tomó el cheque.

—Recibirá la esmeralda mañana por la mañana.

—Al viejo P. J. le encantará.

—Seguramente.

Halston la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Ralston...

Estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero luego decidió que no valía la pena. Jamás volvería a ver a esa mujer, ¡gracias a Dios!

—¿Sí, señora?

—Tiene que venir alguna tarde a tomar el té con nosotros. P. J. le caerá muy bien.

—No me cabe duda. Lamentablemente, trabajo por la tarde.

—Qué lástima.

La clienta se encaminó a la acera. Un «Daimler» blanco se acercó, y su chófer se bajó para abrirle la puerta. La rubia se volvió para despedirse y partió.

Cuando el hombre regresó a su oficina, de inmediato tomó el teléfono y llamó a un amigo suyo, del «Banco Barclays».

—Peter, tengo aquí un cheque de la señora Mary Lou Benecke por cien mil dólares, y quiero averiguar si tiene fondos.

—Un momentito, muchacho.

Halston aguardó. Esperaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa ya que últimamente los negocios no andaban del todo bien. Esos miserables hermanos Parker, los propietarios de la joyería, vivían quejándose, como si la culpa de la recesión fuera de él. Por supuesto que las ganancias no habían disminuido tanto como podría suponerse, porque «Parker & Parker» tenía un departamento que se especializaba en la limpieza de joyas, y a menudo, la alhaja que se devolvía al cliente era de una calidad inferior a la que éste había entregado.

—Ningún problema, Gregory —le informó Peter—. Hay dinero más que suficiente en la cuenta para cubrir el cheque.

Halston experimentó una sensación de alivio.

—Gracias, Peter.

—De nada.

—Te has ganado un almuerzo la semana que viene. Pago yo.

A la mañana siguiente se cobró el cheque y se envió la esmeralda a la señora Benecke.

Esa tarde, poco antes de cerrar el negocio, la secretaria le anunció:

—Señor Halston, la señora Benecke quiere verlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Seguramente venía a devolver la esmeralda y no podría negarse a recibirla. Malditas sean las mujeres texanas.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Supongo que a su marido no le gustó la piedra.

—Supone usted mal, chico. El viejo P. J. quedó encantado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tanto, que quiere que me compre otro para hacerme un par de aros.

Gregory Halston frunció el entrecejo.

—Creo que eso supone un pequeño problema, señora.

—¿Cuál, querido?

—La esmeralda que usted se llevó es única. No existe una igual. Sin embargo, tenemos unos pendientes de un estilo distinto...

—No quiero un estilo distinto sino una esmeralda idéntica a la que compré.

—Para ser totalmente honesto con usted, le diré que no existen muchas esmeraldas colombianas de diez quilates y perfectas...

Vio la expresión de la mujer y se corrigió:

—Casi perfectas.

—Vamos, chico, en alguna parte deben de haber otras.

—Con toda sinceridad le digo que he visto pocas piedras de esa calidad, y tratar de conseguir otra de forma y color exactamente iguales sería imposible.

—En Texas solemos decir que para lo imposible sólo hace falta un poquito más. Mi cumpleaños es el sábado. P. J. quiere que tenga esos aros, y cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza...

—Realmente no creo que...

—¿Cuánto le pagué por la esmeralda? ¿Cien mil? Sé que el viejo P. J. pagaría hasta doscientos o trescientos mil por el otro.

Halston pensó con rapidez. Tenía que haber un duplicado de esa piedra en alguna parte, y si el viejo P. J. estaba dispuesto a pagar doscientos mil dólares de más por ella, la ganancia sería notable. Más aun, puedo ingeniármelas de modo que el beneficio sea para mí.

—Voy a averiguarlo, señora —dijo en voz alta—. Estoy seguro de que ningún joyero de Londres tiene una esmeralda idéntica, pero siempre salen a remate bienes de familia. Pondré anuncios y veré qué resultado obtengo.

—El plazo es hasta el fin de semana. Y, entre usted y yo, el viejo P. J. es capaz de pagar hasta trescientos mil dólares por la esmeralda.

La señora Benecke se marchó, envuelta en su abrigo de piel.

Gregory Halston estaba sentado en su oficina, soñando despierto.

El destino había puesto en sus manos a un hombre tan imbécil y millonario que estaba dispuesto a gastar trescientos mil dólares en una esmeralda que valía cien mil.

Halston no creía necesario molestar a los hermanos Parker con los detalles de la transacción. Más simple sería registrar la venta de la segunda piedra en cien mil dólares, y embolsarse el resto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar una esmeralda idéntica a la que le había vendido a la señora Benecke.

La tarea le resultó más ardua de lo que supuso. Ninguno de los joyeros con quienes se puso en contacto tenía una piedra ni siquiera parecida a la que buscaba. Publicó anuncios en el London Times y en Financial Times; llamó a «Christie's» y «Sotheby's», y a una decena de casas de antigüedades. En los días siguientes revisó esmeraldas de todo tipo, pero ninguna se parecía a la que necesitaba.

El miércoles lo llamó la señora Benecke.

—El viejo P. J. se está poniendo nervioso. ¿Ya tiene la piedra?

—Todavía no, señora, pero no se preocupe; la encontraré.

El viernes volvió a telefonearlo.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños —le recordó.

—Lo sé, señora. Si dispusiéramos de unos días más, seguramente...

—No importa, muchacho. Si no la consigue para mañana, le devolveré la otra. El viejo P. J. dice que, de lo contrario, comprará una mansión en el campo. ¿Oyó hablar de un sitio llamado Sussex?

Halston comenzó a sudar.

—Señora, no creo que le agrade vivir en Sussex, especialmente en una casa de campo. La mayoría de estas fincas se hallan en un estado deplorable. No tienen calefacción central y...

—Entre usted y yo —lo interrumpió ella—, prefiero los aros.

—Créame que estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—No depende de mí, querido, sino de P. J.

La comunicación se cortó.

Halston permaneció sentado, maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Dónde podría encontrar una esmeralda idéntica, de diez quilates? Tan sumido estaba en sus amargos pensamientos, que no oyó el intercomunicador hasta que sonó por tercera vez. Apretó un botón y dijo:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llama una tal contessa Marissa Rossi, señor Halston, por el anuncio de la esmeralda.

—¡Otra más! Esa mañana había recibido no menos de diez llamadas, y todas habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Tomó el teléfono y habló con malos modos.

—¿Sí?

Le respondió una dulce voz femenina, con acento italiano.

—_Buon giorno, signore_. Me he enterado de que desea adquirir una esmeralda...

—Si reúne las condiciones que busco, sí.

No podía ocultar su impaciencia.

—Tengo una que ha pertenecido durante años a mi familia. Es una pena, pero la situación en que me encuentro me obliga a desprenderme de ella.

Había escuchado esa historia muchas veces. Tengo que volver a intentar en «Christie's» o «Sotheby's». A lo mejor les llegó algo en el último momento...

—_Signore?_ ¿Busca usted una esmeralda de diez quilates?

—Sí.

—La mía es colombiana, de diez quilates.

Halston reprimió un gemido.

—¿Podría repetírmelo, por favor?

—Que tengo una esmeralda colombiana de diez quilates. ¿Le interesa?

—Tal vez —replicó con cautela—. ¿Por qué no se da una vuelta por aquí y me la muestra?

—No, ahora estoy muy ocupada preparando una fiesta para mi marido. Quizá la semana que viene...

_ ¡No! Ya sería demasiado tarde._

—¿Puedo ir a verla yo a usted? —Procuró disimular su ansiedad—. Iría ahora mismo.

—_Ma no_. Iba a salir de compras...

—¿Dónde se aloja, condesa?

—En el «Savoy».

—Podría llegar ahí en quince minutos.

—_Molto bene_. ¿Su nombre es...?

—Gregory Halston.

—Suite veintiséis.

El viaje en taxi fue interminable. Si de hecho la esmeralda era igual a la otra, se haría inmensamente rico. Si el texano pagaba cuatrocientos mil dólares, la ganancia sería extraordinaria. Se compraría una residencia en la Riviera. Incluso tal vez hiciese un crucero.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de la condesa y respiró hondo varias veces para serenarse. Llamó, pero no le respondieron.  
>Dios mío. La maldita mujer se ha ido. Salió de compras y...<p>

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una elegante dama de alrededor de cincuenta años, ojos oscuros, rostro arrugado y pelo negro entrecano.

—¿Sí? —dijo con melodioso acento italiano.

—Soy Gregory Halston. Usted me llamó por teléfono.

—Ah, sí. Soy la contessa Marissa Rossi. Pase, per favore.

—Gracias.

Entró en la suite con piernas temblorosas. Sabía que debía dominarse, no mostrarse demasiado ansioso. Si la piedra era satisfactoria, estaría en una posición ventajosa para regatear el precio. Después de todo, él era el experto, y ella la aficionada.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Halston se sentó.

—_Scusi_, hablo bastante mal su idioma.

—No, no, al contrario. Es encantador.

—Grazie. ¿Querría tomar un café, un té?

—No, gracias, condesa.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para sacar el tema de la piedra? No pudo aguardar un instante más.

—La esmeralda...

—Ah, sí. La heredé de mi abuela y quería regalársela a mi hija cuando cumpliera los veinticinco, pero mi marido está a punto de iniciar un negocio en Milán, y...

Halston tenía la mente en otra parte. No le interesaba en absoluto la historia familiar de la extraña que tenía ante sus ojos. Ardía en deseos de ver la esmeralda, y no podía soportar el suspenso.

—Es importante ayudar a mi marido a poner su negocio. Quizás esté cometiendo un error...

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Halston—. De ninguna manera, condesa. La obligación de toda mujer es apoyar a su marido. Bueno, ¿dónde está la esmeralda?

—La tengo aquí.

La mujer abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó un paquetito de papel de seda y se lo entregó a Halston. Al abrirlo, éste comenzó a temblar de emoción. Estaba contemplando la más exquisita esmeralda colombiana de diez quilates que hubiese visto jamás. Tan parecida era en tamaño y color a la que le había vendido a la texana, que la diferencia resultaba casi imposible de detectar.

_No es exactamente la misma_ —se dijo—, pero sólo un experto lo advertiría.

Hizo girar la piedra para que la luz cayera sobre las bellísimas facetas.

—Es una gema muy bonita.

—Splendente, sí. Me va a costar mucho separarme de ella.

—Usted está haciendo lo correcto. Una vez que rinda sus frutos el negocio de su marido, podrá comprarse todas las que desee.

—Eso es lo que pienso. Es usted molto simpatico.

—Le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a un amigo, señora condesa. En nuestra joyería tenemos esmeraldas mejores que ésta, pero mi amigo quiere una igual a la que le compró a la esposa. Calculo que estaría dispuesto a pagar hasta sesenta mil dólares por ésta.

La condesa lanzó un suspiro.

—Mi abuela se revolvería en su tumba si la vendiera en sólo sesenta mil dólares.

Halston frunció los labios y luego sonrió. Podía darse el lujo de ofrecer más.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a mi amigo para que llegue hasta cien mil dólares. Es mucho dinero, pero él está ansioso por obtener la piedra.

—Me parece razonable.

Gregory Halston sintió que el corazón le latía enloquecido.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó—. Traje el talonario, de modo que...

—_Ma no_. Me temo que eso no resolverá mi problema.

La voz de la condesa resultaba apesadumbrada.

—¿Su problema?

—Sí. Mi marido necesita trescientos cincuenta mil dólares para su negocio. Ha conseguido cien mil, pero hacen falta doscientos cincuenta mil más, que yo esperaba obtener por esta esmeralda.

Halston negó con la cabeza.

—Mi querida condesa, ninguna esmeralda del mundo vale tanto. Créame que cien mil dólares es un muy buen precio.

—No me cabe duda, señor Halston, pero no me alcanza para ayudar a mi esposo. —Se puso de pie—. Creo que la guardaré para regalársela a mi hija. —Le extendió una mano delicada—. Grazie, signore. Gracias por haber venido.

A Halston lo dominó el pánico.

—Espere un minuto —dijo. La codicia luchaba contra su sentido común. No podía perder aquella esmeralda—. Siéntese, por favor, condesa. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si yo logro persuadir a mi cliente para que pague ciento cincuenta mil...

—Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

—Digamos doscientos...

—Doscientos cincuenta mil, signore.

No había forma de convencerla. Halston tomó entonces la decisión. Ganar ciento cincuenta mil dólares era mejor que no ganar nada. Significaría una residencia y un barco más pequeños, pero seguía siendo una fortuna. Los hermanos Parker lo tendrían bien merecido por lo mal que lo trataban. Esperaría uno o dos días para anunciarles que se iba. A la semana siguiente podría estar ya en la Costa Azul.

—Trato hecho —aceptó.

—¡Maravilloso!

Italiana hija de puta, pensó Halston. Pero no podía quejarse. Tendría dinero toda su vida. Echó una última mirada a la esmeralda y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Le daré un cheque de la joyería.

—_Bene, signore._

Hizo el cheque y se lo entregó. A la señora Benecke le pediría uno por cuatrocientos mil dólares. Peter se lo cobraría, y cambiaría el cheque de la condesa por el de los hermanos Parker. De ese modo Halston se guardaría la diferencia. Hablaría con Peter para que el cheque de doscientos cincuenta mil no apareciera en el resumen mensual de los Parker.

Le parecía sentir el tibio sol de Francia sobre su rostro.

El trayecto de regreso hasta la joyería le pareció encantador. Se imaginaba la alegría de la espantosa señora Benecke cuando le transmitiera la noticia. No sólo había encontrado la piedra que ella quería, sino que la había librado de la atroz experiencia de vivir en una espantosa casa de campo.

Al entrar en la joyería, se le acercó uno de los vendedores.

—Señor, hay un cliente interesado en...

Halston le hizo señas de que se retirara.

—Más tarde.

No tenía tiempo para los clientes. En el futuro, la gente lo atendería a él. Compraría sus cosas en «Hermes» «Gucci» y «Lanvin».

Se encaminó a su despacho, cerró la puerta y marcó un número de teléfono.

—«Hotel Dorchester» —le respondió la voz de la recepcionista.

—Póngame con la suite de la señora Benecke.

—Un momento, por favor.

Halston silbaba por lo bajo mientras aguardaba.

—Lo siento, pero la señora Benecke ya no ocupa esa suite.

—Comuníqueme con su nueva suite.

—La señora se ha ido del hotel.

—Imposible. Ella...

—Lo comunicaré con recepción.

Una voz masculina le contestó.

—Recepción. ¿En qué puedo servirlo?

—Quiero averiguar en qué suite se aloja la señora Benecke.

—La señora Benecke se marchó del hotel esta mañana.

—Deme, por favor, el domicilio que dejó. Hablo de...

—Lo siento, pero no dejó ninguno.

—¡Por supuesto que debe de haber dejado uno!

—Yo mismo la atendí cuando se marchaba, y no me dio ninguna dirección.

Fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Lentamente colgó el receptor. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ponerse en contacto con ella, de comunicarle que había logrado encontrar la esmeralda. Entretanto, debía recuperar el cheque que había entregado a la condesa italiana.

Llamó al «Savoy».

—¿Con quién desea hablar?

—Con la condesa Marissa Rossi.

—Un momentito, por favor.

Incluso antes de que volviera a hablar la telefonista, una terrible premonición le anticipó la mala noticia.

—Lo siento, pero la condesa Rossi se ha marchado del hotel.

Cortó. Tanto le temblaban los dedos que apenas pudo marcar el número del Banco.

—Póngame con el jefe de cuentas, ¡rápido! Quiero detener el pago de un cheque.

Por supuesto, era demasiado tarde. Había vendido una esmeralda en cien mil dólares, y la había vuelto a comprar en doscientos cincuenta mil. Gregory Halston permaneció sentado, tratando de imaginar cómo podría explicárselo a los hermanos Parker.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola, buenos días. Hoy les trigo otro capítulo más... que espero sea de su agrado! Quiero que sepan que no me olvidé de DRaco ni nada por el estilo, les mando un beso enorme y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Ana**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce.<strong>

Para Hermione, fue el comienzo de una nueva vida. Adquirió una hermosa mansión antigua en Eaton Square, perfecta para recibir invitados. La casa tenía un jardín delantero y otro al fondo, y durante la temporada, las flores eran magníficas. Gunther le ayudó a amueblarla.

Gunther presentaba a Hermione como una viuda rica, cuyo marido había hecho su fortuna en el negocio de la importación y exportación. El éxito de Hermione fue inmediato. Bonita, inteligente y simpática, muy pronto comenzó a recibir un sinfín de invitaciones.

De vez en cuando hacía breves viajes a Francia, Suiza, Bélgica e Italia, y en cada oportunidad, Gunther y ella salían altamente beneficiados.

Bajo la tutela de su amigo, Hermione estudió el _Gotha y el Debrett's_, los dos libros más autorizados que consignaban una minuciosa información sobre la realeza y los títulos nobiliarios de Europa. Hermione se transformó en un camaleón, una experta en maquillajes, disfraces y acentos. Se procuró una docena de pasaportes. En algunos países era una duquesa británica; en otros, una azafata francesa de líneas aéreas o una rica heredera sudamericana. En un año había acumulado más dinero del que necesitaría jamás. Donaba en forma anónima grandes cantidades a instituciones que ayudaban a presidiarias, y dispuso que todos los meses se enviara a Otto Schmidt una generosa pensión. Ya ni siquiera se planteaba la idea de abandonar sus aventuras. Le encantaba superar en ingenio a personas astutas e importantes.

La emoción que le causaba cada estafa actuaba en ella como una droga; constantemente necesitaba desafíos mayores, pero se había impuesto un principio: jamás le haría daño a un inocente. Las víctimas de sus estafas eran personas codiciosas o inmorales, o ambas cosas._ Nadie se suicidará nunca por mi culpa,_ se prometió.

Los diarios comenzaron a comentar las audaces estafas que se perpetraban en toda Europa, y como Hermione usaba disfraces diversos, la Policía estaba convencida de que las ingeniosas inversiones eran realizadas por personas diferentes. Interpol se interesó también en el asunto.

En la oficina de una compañía de seguros neoyorquina, J. J. Reynolds mandó llamar a Daniel Cooper.

—Tenemos un problema. Se ha producido una serie de robos a gran número de nuestros clientes europeos, al parecer, realizados por mujeres. Están indignados y quieren capturar a los culpables. Su tarea, Dan, será ir mañana a París y hallar a los culpables.

Hermione estaba cenando con Gunther.

—¿Has oído hablar de Maximilian Pierpont, Hermione?

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente. Pensó en Draco Malfoy, _a bordo del Queen Elizabeth II, y en sus palabras: Estamos aquí por el mismo motivo. Maximilian Pierpont._

—Es un millonario seductor, ¿verdad?

—Un hombre despiadado. Se especializa en comprar empresas y despojarlas de sus bienes.

Cuando Joe Romano se hizo cargo de la clínica, echó a todo el mundo y se dedicó a saquear el negocio... Su madre lo perdió todo, la clínica, la casa, incluso el coche.

Gunther la estudiaba con mirada extraña.

—Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí. Cuéntame algo más de ese hombre.

—Acaba de divorciarse de su tercera mujer, de modo que por ahora está solo. Creo que sería muy conveniente que conocieras a ese caballero. Viajará el viernes en el

«Orient Express» desde Londres a Estambul.

Hermione sonrió.

—Nunca viajé en ese tren. Creo que me gustaría hacerlo.

Gunther le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien. Pierpont posee la única colección importante de Fabergé aparte de la del Museo Hermitage, de Leningrado, evaluada en alrededor de veinte millones de dólares.

—Si consigo sacarle algunos cuadros, ¿qué harías con ellos, Gunther? ¿No serían demasiado conocidos para venderlos?

—Irían a parar a coleccionistas privados, querida. Tú tráemelos, que yo me encargaré de colocarlos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Maximilian Pierpont no es una persona fácil de abordar. Sin embargo, en ese mismo tren viajan otras dos palomitas al festival de cine de Venecia. ¿Has oído hablar de Silvana Luadi?

—¿La actriz italiana? Por supuesto.

—Está casada con Alberto Fornati, el productor de esas espantosas películas épicas. Fornati tiene fama de contratar a actores y directores por muy poco dinero, y prometerles altos porcentajes en las ganancias, que después nunca les da. Gana lo suficiente como para comprarle toda clase de alhajas caras a su mujer. Cuanto más infiel le es, más joyas le regala. La pobre Silvana ya podría abrir su propia joyería gracias a las amantes de su marido. Estoy seguro de que te resultarán personas muy interesantes.

—No veo la hora de conocerlos.

* * *

><p>El «Orient Express» sale de la Estación Victoria todos los viernes a las doce menos cuarto de la mañana con destino a Estambul y paradas intermedias en Boulogne, París, Lausana, Milán y Venecia. Treinta minutos antes de la partida se instala un mostrador móvil a la entrada del andén, dos corpulentos señores de uniforme colocan una alfombra roja desde allí hasta el tren y alejan a un costado a los curiosos.<p>

Los nuevos dueños del «Orient Express» intentaron recrear la época de oro del viaje en ferrocarril de fines del siglo pasado. El tren remodelado resultó una copia idéntica del original, con vagones enteros de pullman, restaurantes, un coche bar y compartimientos.

Un empleado con uniforme azul marino, estilo 1920, llevó las dos maletas y el maletín de Hermione hasta el compartimiento, que la desilusionó por su pequeñez. Había en él un solo asiento tapizado en tela floreada y una escalera para subir a la litera.

Hermione leyó la tarjeta que traía la botella de champaña colocada en un cubo de plata: _Oliver Aubert, gerente._

_La reservaré para cuando tenga algo que festejar_. Draco Malfoy había fracasado con él. Hermione sonrió al pensar que una vez más superaría en astucia a Malfoy.

Abrió las maletas y colgó su ropa en el pequeño armario. Preferiría viajar en aviones en vez de en ferrocarril, pero este viaje prometía ser emocionante.

Exactamente a su hora, el convoy comenzó a salir de la estación. Hermione se acomodó en el asiento y se dedicó a mirar cómo pasaban los barrios del sur de Londres.

A la una y cuarto de la tarde arribaron al puerto de Folkestone. Los pasajeros abordaron el transbordador Sealink, en el que cruzarían el Canal de la Mancha hasta Boulogne y tomarían otro tren con rumbo al sur.

Hermione se acercó a uno de los camareros.

—Tengo entendido que el señor Maximilian Pierpont viaja con nosotros. ¿Podría señalármelo, por favor?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá pudiera, señora. Reservó un compartimiento y lo pagó, pero no lo he visto hasta el momento. Es una persona muy misteriosa, según tengo entendido.

En Boulogne, comenzó el viaje propiamente dicho. El compartimiento de Hermione era idéntico al anterior, y el traqueteo hacía más incómodo aún el viaje. Hermione comenzó a elaborar su plan. A las ocho de la noche se vistió y salió del compartimiento.

Como las normas del ferrocarril indicaban ropa de etiqueta, eligió un despampanante vestido de chifón gris, medias y zapatos a juego. Como único adorno, un collar de una vuelta de perlas. Permaneció largo rato mirándose en el espejo antes de salir. Todo su rostro parecía cándido y vulnerable.

En el pasillo se le cayó el bolso. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, lo aprovechó para fijarse en las cerraduras exteriores de las puertas. Había dos: una «Yale» y una «Universal». Ningún problema. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia los coches comedores.

Había tres comedores. Las sillas estaban tapizadas de pana, y las luces tenues provenían de unos apliques de bronce con tulipas «Lalique». Entró en el primero y vio varias mesas vacías. El maître la saludó con una reverencia.

—¿Mesa individual, señorita?

Hermione paseó la vista por el lugar.

—Voy a reunirme con unos amigos; gracias.

Pasó al coche siguiente que, pese a estar más repleto, tenía aún varias mesas sin ocupar.

—Buenas noches. ¿Va a comer sola? —le preguntó el maître.

—No. Tengo que encontrarme con una persona; gracias.

Se dirigió al tercero. Allí estaban ocupadas todas las mesas.

El maître la detuvo en la puerta.

—Tendrá que esperar para conseguir mesa, señora, pero hay lugar en los otros coches.

Hermione observó el ambiente y, en una apartada mesa de un rincón, vio al productor Fornati y a su mujer, la actriz Silvana Luadi.

—No importa. Ahí veo a unos amigos.

Se encaminó a la mesa del fondo.

—Perdóneme —se disculpó—, pero todas las mesas están ocupadas. ¿Les molestaría que me sentara con ustedes?

El hombre se puso rápidamente de pie, le lanzó una mirada apreciativa y exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto! Soy Alberto Fornati, y ésta es mi mujer, Silvana Luadi.

—Hermione Granger.

En esta ocasión utilizaba su propio pasaporte.

—¿Americana? – Hermione asintió - Yo hablo inglés.

Alberto Fornati era bajo, gordo y calvo. El motivo por el que Silvana Luadi se hubiera casado con él había sido el tema preferido de conversación en Roma durante los primeros tiempos del matrimonio. Silvana era una belleza clásica, con un tipo sensacional y un talento innato. Había ganado un Óscar y una Palma de Plata, y era una actriz muy cotizada. Hermione advirtió que su vestido era un «Valentino» que valía cinco mil dólares, y las alhajas que llevaba debían de valer casi un millón más.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Gunther: Cuanto más infiel le es, más joyas le regala. _La pobre Silvana ya podría abrir su propia joyería gracias a las amantes de su marido._

Fornati inició la conversación.

—¿Es la primera vez que viaja en el «Orient Express»?

—Sí.

—Ah, es un tren muy romántico, lleno de leyendas. —El hombre tenía los ojos húmedos—. Se cuentan historias muy amenas. Por ejemplo, que Sir Basil Zaharoff, el traficante en armas, solía viajar en el viejo expreso, siempre en el mismo compartimiento. Una noche oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Abrió, y una bellísima duquesa española se arrojó en sus brazos. —Fornati hizo una pausa para untar con mantequilla un bollo—. El marido estaba persiguiéndola por todo el tren. Los padres habían concertado su matrimonio, y la pobre chica se enteró luego de que el esposo era demente. Zaharoff se enfrentó con el marido, calmó a la histérica joven y así empezó un romance que duró cuarenta años.

—Qué emocionante —replicó Hermione, con voz meliflua.

—Sí. A partir de entonces, todos los años se reúnen en el expreso, él en su compartimiento habitual y ella en el contiguo. Al morir el marido de ella, Zaharoff y la mujer pudieron casarse. Como presente de bodas, le regaló el Casino de Montecarlo.

—Qué historia tan hermosa, señor Fornati.

Silvana Luadi permanecía en absoluto silencio.

El menú constaba de seis platos, y Hermione notó que Fornati los comía todos y además se encargaba de lo que dejaba su mujer. Entre un bocado y otro, seguía con su charla.

—¿Es usted actriz, por casualidad? —le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella se rió.

—No, no. Sólo una turista.

—Bellísima —la elogió él, sonriente—. Un rostro ideal para...

—Ya dijo que no era actriz —intervino, fastidiada, Silvana.

Alberto Fornati no le prestó atención.

—Soy productor de películas; quizás haya oído mencionar alguna: Salvajes impetuosos, Los titanes contra la Supermujer...

—No voy mucho al cine.

Hermione sintió que una rolliza pierna masculina rozaba la suya debajo de la mesa.

—Si quiere, puedo exhibirle algunas de las mías.

Silvana se puso pálida de la indignación, pero no despegó los labios.

—¿Nunca va usted a Roma, querida?

La pierna de Fornati se había posado contra la de Hermione.

—Casualmente pensaba ir allí después de Venecia.

—¡Espléndido! Entonces nos reuniremos en Roma a cenar, ¿verdad, cara? —Lanzó una breve miradita a su mujer antes de continuar—. Tenemos una hermosa villa cerca de la Via Appia. Cinco hectáreas de...

Hizo un amplio ademán con la mano y derribó sin querer un bol de salsa sobre la falda de su mujer. Hermione se preguntó si había sido adrede.

Silvana se puso de pie y contempló enfurecida la mancha de su vestido.

—_Sei un mascalzone! —gritó—. Tieni le tue putane lontano da me!_

Salió hecha una furia del comedor.

—Qué pena —murmuró Hermione—. Un vestido tan bonito.

—Le compraré otro —aseguró Fornati con un suspiro—. No le preste atención a sus modales. Es una mujer celosa.

—Seguramente tendrá sus buenos motivos.

Hermione disimuló la ironía con una sonrisita.

—Es verdad. Fornati gusta mucho a las mujeres.

Hermione apenas logró contener la risa ante el pomposo hombrecillo.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

El hombre le tomó una mano.

—Usted le cae muy bien a Fornati —dijo—. ¿En qué trabaja?

—Soy secretaria jurídica. Ahorré durante seis años para hacer este viaje, y espero conseguir un empleo interesante en Europa.

Los ojos de él se detuvieron en los pechos de Hermione.

—No tendrá problema alguno. Se lo promete Fornati, un hombre muy bueno con aquellos que son amables con él.

—Qué gentil de su parte.

—Quizá podríamos conversar sobre esto más tarde, en su compartimiento.

—Podría ser una indiscreción.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted es tan famoso...; probablemente lo conozcan en el tren.

—Naturalmente.

—Si lo ven venir a mi compartimiento..., bueno, ya sabe. Algunas personas podrían interpretarlo mal. Claro que si su compartimiento queda cerca del mío... ¿Qué número es?

—Setenta —susurró lascivamente el italiano.

Hermione suspiró.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Yo estoy en otro vagón. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en Venecia?

—Bene! Mi mujer no sale nunca del hotel. No soporta el sol. ¿Ha estado en Venecia antes?

—No.

—Entonces iremos a Torcello, una preciosa islita con un hotel y restaurante maravillosos. —Le brillaban los ojos—. Molto privato.

Hermione le dirigió una picara sonrisita.

—Sería muy interesante.

Fornati se inclinó hacia ella, le apretó la mano y le dijo en un susurro:

—Ni se imagina lo interesante que le resultará, cara.

Media hora después, Hermione se hallaba de regreso en su compartimiento.

* * *

><p>El «Orient Express» avanzaba raudamente en la noche solitaria. Dejó atrás París, Dijon y Vallarbe mientras sus pasajeros dormían. Habían entregado el día anterior sus pasaportes para que los guardas se ocuparan de los trámites fronterizos.<p>

A las tres y media de la madrugada, Hermione salió de su compartimiento. Era de suma importancia calcular el momento justo. El tren llegaría a Lausana y cruzaría la frontera suiza a las cinco y veinte, para arribar a Milán a las nueve de la mañana.

Vestía una bata sobre el camisón y sostenía una bolsa de maquillaje en la mano. Recorrió el pasillo con cautela. Los compartimientos no tenían lavabo, y éstos se hallaban situados en los extremos de cada vagón. Si se topaba con alguien, diría que buscaba el lavabo de mujeres.

Llegó al compartimiento de Fornati sin problemas. Intentó abrir la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave. Sacó un objeto metálico de la bolsa y una botella con una jeringuilla, y se dispuso a trabajar.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba de regreso en su compartimiento, y media hora después se dormía con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

A las siete de la mañana, dos horas antes de que el convoy llegara a Milán, se oyó una serie de alaridos provenientes del compartimiento 70, que despertaron a todo el vagón. Los pasajeros asomaron la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Un guardia recorrió presuroso el coche, rumbo al ruidoso compartimiento.

Silvana Luadi tenía un ataque de histeria.

—¡Socorro! ¡Han desaparecido mis alhajas! ¡Este maldito tren está lleno de ladrones!

—Cálmese, señora, por favor. Los demás pasajeros...

—¡Calmarme! —Su voz subió una octava—. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que me calme? Me han robado joyas por valor de un millón de dólares.

—No sé cómo pudo haber ocurrido —intervino Fornati—, La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y yo tengo el sueño ligero. Si hubiera entrado alguien, me habría despertado en el acto.

El guarda suspiró. Suponía cómo lo habían hecho, puesto que ya había sucedido antes. Durante la noche, alguien se había deslizado por el pasillo para luego vaciar una jeringuilla llena de éter a través del ojo de la cerradura. Esas cerraduras eran un juego de niños para cualquiera que conociese el oficio. El ladrón seguramente había saqueado la habitación y regresado subrepticiamente a su compartimiento, mientras sus víctimas permanecían inconscientes. Sin embargo, había un detalle que lo diferenciaba de los anteriores. En los otros, el robo se había descubierto después de llegar el tren a destino, de modo que los culpables tuvieron oportunidad de huir.

Esta situación era diferente. Como nadie había abandonado el tren, las alhajas debían de estar todavía a bordo.

—No se preocupe —le tranquilizó el guarda a Fornati—. Recuperará las joyas. El ladrón está aún en el tren.

Inmediatamente telefoneó a la Policía de Milán.

Cuando el «Orient Express» entró en la estación de Milán, veinte policías uniformados y de paisano se hallaban en el andén, con orden de no dejar bajar a los pasajeros ni el equipaje.

Luigi Ricci, inspector a cargo de la operación, se dirigió al compartimiento de Fornati.

La histeria de Silvana Luadi se había intensificado.

—En ese joyero estaba hasta la última de mis alhajas —gritó—. ¡Y ninguna se hallaba asegurada!

El inspector examinó el vacío joyero.

—¿Seguro que las guardó aquí, signora?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que hago todas las noches.

Sus ojos luminosos, que habían encandilado a millones de admiradores, se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se encaminó entonces a la puerta y revisó de cerca la cerradura. Aún tenía olor a éter.

Ricci se enderezó y dijo:

—No se aflija, signora. No hay modo de que puedan sacar las alhajas del tren. Prenderemos al ladrón y le devolveremos sus joyas.

El inspector tenía sobrados motivos para sentirse confiado.

Los detectives hicieron pasar individualmente a los pasajeros a la sala de espera de la estación, y allí los registraron. Algunos se indignaron.

—Lo siento —le explicaba Ricci a cada uno—, pero un robo de un millón de dólares es algo muy serio.

A medida que cada pasajero se bajaba del tren, los policías revisaban minuciosamente su compartimiento. Se trataba de una oportunidad espléndida para el inspector Ricci, y éste estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo. El hecho de recobrar las joyas robadas le significaría un ascenso y un aumento de salario. Impartió órdenes con renovado vigor.

Llamaron a la puerta del compartimiento de Hermione y entró un detective.

—Perdone, señorita, pero se ha producido un robo, y nos vemos en la necesidad de revisar a todos los pasajeros. Si tiene la bondad de acompañarme...

—¿Un robo? —exclamó ella con voz temerosa—. ¿En este tren?

—Sí, señorita.

Cuando hubo salido de su compartimiento, dos policías comenzaron a abrir sus maletas y a registrar con cuidado su contenido.

Al cabo de cuatro horas de búsqueda, la Policía había encontrado en el tren varios paquetes de marihuana, ciento cincuenta gramos de cocaína, un cuchillo y un revólver ilegales, pero ni rastro de las alhajas.

El inspector Ricci no podía creerlo.

—¿Registraron todo el tren?

—Inspector, lo revisamos de punta a punta. Examinamos la locomotora, los comedores, el bar, los lavabos, los compartimientos, hasta la última maleta. Le aseguro que las joyas no están aquí. A lo mejor la señora imaginó que se las robaron.

Sin embargo, Ricci sabía que eso no era cierto. Había hablado con los camareros, y éstos le confirmaron que Silvana Luadi había acudido a cenar con sus alhajas la noche anterior.

Los funcionarios del «Orient Express» estaban irritados.

—Este tren no puede permanecer más tiempo detenido. Demasiado nos hemos retrasado ya.

El inspector Ricci lo tomó como una derrota. No tenía excusa para seguir reteniendo el convoy. Nada más podía hacer. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que, durante la noche, el ladrón le hubiera arrojado las joyas a algún cómplice. No obstante, era sumamente difícil calcular con exactitud el momento preciso. El ladrón no podía saber de antemano cuándo estaría libre el pasillo ni a qué hora pasaría el tren por algún lugar desierto.

El misterio permanecía insoluble.

—Que el tren siga su marcha —ordenó. 

Durante el desayuno, el único tema de conversación fue el robo.

—Fue lo más emocionante que me haya ocurrido en muchos años —confesó una turista alemana. Se tocó una cadenita de oro con un diminuto brillante—. Tuve suerte de que no me robaran esto.

—Sí, claro —convino Hermione.

Cuando Alberto Fornati entró en el coche comedor, divisó a Hermione y rápidamente se le acercó.

—Supongo que se habrá enterado de lo sucedido. ¿Sabía que las joyas se las robaron a mi mujer?

—¡Oh, no!

—Mi vida corrió un peligro enorme. Una banda de ladrones entró en mi compartimiento y me anestesió con cloroformo. Podrían haberme asesinado dormido.

—Qué terrible...

—Desde luego. Ahora tendré que reponerle todas las alhajas a Silvana, y eso me costará una fortuna.

—¿La Policía no las encontró?

—No, pero Fornati sabe qué hicieron los ladrones para desprenderse de ellas.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

El hombre miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

—Un secuaz estaba esperando en una de las estaciones por donde pasamos durante la noche. Los ladrones arrojaron las joyas por la ventanilla, y ellos permanecieron en el tren, libres de toda sospecha.

—¡Qué inteligente es usted!

—Sí. —Fornati cambió su tono de voz—. No se olvidará de nuestra cita en Venecia, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —repuso Hermione con una sonrisa.

Él le apretó fuertemente el brazo.

—Fornati no ve la hora de que llegue el momento. Ahora debo ir a consolar a Silvana, que está histérica.

* * *

><p>Cuando el «Orient Express» llegó a la estación de Santa Lucía, en Venecia, Hermione fue una de las primeras en bajar. Se hizo llevar el equipaje al aeropuerto, y tomó el primer avión a Londres con las alhajas de Silvana Luadi.<p>

Gunther Hartog se pondría muy contento.

La sede central de Interpol se halla instalada en el número 26 de la calle Armengaud, a unos diez kilómetros de París, discretamente oculta detrás de un alto cercado de verde y blancos muros de piedra. El portón de la calle permanece cerrado las veinticuatro horas del día, y los visitantes sólo pueden entrar tras ser examinados por un sistema de circuito cerrado de televisión. Dentro del edificio, delante de la escalera de cada piso hay puertas de hierro que se cierran de noche, y cada planta está equipada con un sistema independiente de alarma y televisión.

Estas extraordinarias medidas de seguridad son imperiosas, puesto que allí se guardan los más complejos legajos sobre medio millón de delincuentes. Interpol recibe información de ciento veintiséis cuerpos policiales de setenta y ocho países, y coordina las actividades de la Policía del mundo entero en su lucha contra estafadores, narcotraficantes, terroristas y asesinos.

Una mañana de principios de mayo, se realizaba una reunión en el despacho del inspector André Trignant, jefe de Interpol. La oficina era pequeña y de mobiliario sencillo. El inspector era un hombre atractivo, de más de cuarenta años, pelo oscuro y mirada despierta detrás de sus gafas de carey. En su despacho se hallaban varios detectives de Inglaterra, Bélgica, Francia e Italia.

—Caballeros, he recibido urgentes peticiones de información, de cada uno de sus países, respecto de la ola de asaltos que se está produciendo en toda Europa. Seis países han sido víctimas de una epidemia de estafas y robos muy ingeniosos, en los que se advierten ciertos detalles similares. Los damnificados suelen ser personas de mala reputación, jamás se producen hechos de violencia, y el responsable es siempre una mujer. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos enfrentamos con una banda femenina internacional. Contamos con retratos-robot realizados según los datos que aportaron las víctimas y algunos testigos. Como verán, la autora de los robos nunca es la misma. Algunas son rubias, otras morenas, con pasaportes ingleses, franceses, españoles, italianos y estadounidenses.

El inspector Trignant pulsó un botón, y encendió un aparato de diapositivas.

—Aquí vemos el retrato-robot de una morena de pelo corto. —Volvió a apretar el botón—. Aquí tenemos una rubia joven de pelo rizado... Aquí otra rubia, con corte de paje... Aquí una mujer mayor... —Apagó el proyector—. No tenemos idea de quién dirige el grupo, ni dónde funciona su central. Jamás dejan huellas, y desaparecen como el humo. Tarde o temprano prenderemos a algunas, y en ese momento podremos detenerlas a todas. Entretanto, caballeros, mientras ustedes no puedan suministrarnos información más específica, debo confesar que nos hallamos en un callejón sin salida...

Uno de los colaboradores de Trignant fue a esperar a Daniel Cooper al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, y lo llevó a su hotel.

—El inspector Trignant lo recibirá mañana. Pasaré a recogerlo a las ocho y cuarto.

Daniel Cooper no tenía particular interés en ese viaje a Europa. Su intención era terminar cuanto antes su misión, y regresar. Había oído hablar de los prostíbulos de París, pero no pensaba visitarlos.

Llegó a su habitación y se fue directamente al cuarto de baño. Para su sorpresa, la bañera le resultó agradable. Más aún, debía reconocer que era mucho más grande que la de su casa. Abrió los grifos y se dedicó a deshacer el equipaje. Sacó una cajita cerrada, con llave, escondida entre un traje y la ropa interior. La contempló un instante. La llevó al baño. La abrió con la pequeña llave que tenía en su llavero y sacó un amarillento recorte de diario. 

_UN NIÑO PRESTA TESTIMONIO EN UN JUICIO POR HOMICIDIO_

_Daniel Cooper, de doce años de edad, prestó declaración hoy en el juicio que se le sigue a la joven madre del niño. De acuerdo con su testimonio, Daniel regresaba de la escuela cuando vio salir a Fred Zimmer, un vecino de los Cooper, con las manos y el rostro ensangrentados. Al entrar el niño en su casa, encontró el cadáver de su madre en la bañera, salvajemente asesinada a puñaladas. Zimmer confesó ser el amante de la víctima, pero negó haberle dado muerte. Daniel fue entregado en custodia a una tía suya._

Con manos temblorosas volvió a guardar el recorte en la cajita, y la cerró con llave. Vio las paredes y el techo del baño manchados de sangre, el cuerpo desnudo de su madre flotando en el agua roja. Sintió vértigo y tuvo que aferrarse al lavabo. La tensión de su interior se liberó en gemidos guturales. Frenético, se arrancó la ropa antes de introducirse en el agua tibia de la bañera.

—Debo informarle, señor Cooper —dijo Trignant—, que su participación en este caso es harto extraordinaria. No pertenece usted a ningún cuerpo de Policía, y su presencia aquí no es oficial. Sin embargo, la Policía de varios países de Europa nos ha pedido que le brindemos el máximo de colaboración.

Daniel Cooper permaneció en silencio.

—Tengo entendido que es usted investigador de la «Asociación Internacional para la Protección de Seguros», un consorcio de empresas. Varios clientes nuestros de

Europa han sufrido serias pérdidas últimamente, y afirman que no existen pistas.

El inspector Trignant lanzó un suspiro.

—Lamentablemente, es así. Sabemos que nos enfrentamos a una banda de mujeres astutas, pero aparte de eso...

—¿Ningún dato de informantes?

—No, nada.

—No entiendo su pregunta.

A Cooper le parecía tan evidente, que no se tomó el trabajo de disimular su impaciencia.

—Cuando se trabaja en grupo, siempre hay alguien que habla más de la cuenta, que bebe o gasta dinero en exceso. Un grupo numeroso no puede guardar un secreto.

¿Me permite ver los antecedentes que ha confeccionado?

Trignant estuvo a punto de negarse. Cooper era uno de los hombres más feos que hubiese visto jamás, y por cierto el más arrogante. Sin embargo, tenía órdenes de prestar el máximo de colaboración.

Con desgana, añadió:

—Mandaré que le hagan copias. —Dio las indicaciones por el intercomunicador. Luego agregó—: Acaba de llegar ahora mismo un informe muy interesante. Se trata de un robo de joyas valiosas en el «Orient Express»...

—Ya me enteré. El ladrón burló sin esfuerzo a los policías italianos.

—Nadie se imagina cómo pudo haberse perpetrado el robo.

—Es obvio —sostuvo Cooper, en tono grosero—. Una simple cuestión de lógica.

Mon Dieu, este hombre tiene peores modales que un cerdo.

—Sin embargo, la lógica no sirvió de nada —comentó el inspector—. Se revisó palmo a palmo el tren, y se registró hasta el último pasajero, con su correspondiente equipaje.

—No —le contradijo Cooper.

Este tipo está loco.

—¿Cómo?

—No examinaron todo el equipaje.

—Le puedo asegurar que sí —insistió el francés—. He visto el informe policial.

—Silvana Luadi, la dueña de las alhajas robadas, las había guardado en un cofrecito, de donde se las sacaron.

—Sí.

—¿Revisó la Policía el equipaje de esa señora?

—Sólo su maletín de mano. ¿Por qué habrían de registrar todo su equipaje, si la víctima era ella?

—Porque, por lógica, ése es el único sitio donde el ladrón pudo haber ocultado el botín. Probablemente el ladrón tuviera una maleta igual. Al llegar a la estación de

Venecia, lo único que habrá hecho es cambiar la maleta y desaparecer.

Cooper se puso de pie.

—Si ya están listas las copias, regresaré a mi hotel.

Media hora más tarde, el inspector Trignant hablaba por teléfono con Alberto Fornati.

—Lo llamo para preguntarle si por casualidad hubo algún problema con el equipaje de su mujer, al llegar a Venecia.

—Sí, sí. El estúpido del maletero se confundió, y cuando mi esposa abrió su maleta en el hotel, comprobó que sólo contenía revistas viejas. Efectué la denuncia en las oficinas del «Orient Express». ¿Localizaron la maleta de mi mujer? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—No, monsieur —respondió el inspector.

Después de cortar la comunicación, se quedó sentado cavilando.

_Este Daniel Cooper es realmente genial._

* * *

><p>La casa de Hermione, en Eaton Square, era un paraíso. Se hallaba situada en una de las zonas más bonitas de Londres, rodeada de antiguas mansiones georgianas y parques arbolados. Institutrices de almidonados uniformes empujaban los carritos de bebés por los senderos de grava, y los niños jugaban en la hierba. Añoro a Amy, pensaba Hermione.<p>

Hermione recorría las viejas calles, entraba en las tiendas, se maravillaba ante la variedad de flores multicolores que veía por doquier.

Gunther Hartog se preocupaba de que contribuyera a las obras de beneficencia adecuadas, y de que conociera a gente importante. Cenaba con duques y condes y recibía numerosas proposiciones matrimoniales. Era joven, hermosa y rica; conservaba además su aspecto vulnerable.

—Todos te consideran un buen partido —comentó Gunther, entre risas—. Realmente te desenvuelves a las mil maravillas, Hermione. Tienes todo cuanto te hace falta.

Era cierto. Poseía suficiente dinero en un par de cuentas numeradas en Suiza, la casa de Londres y un chalé en Saint Moritz._ Pero le faltaba alguien con quien compartirlo._ Pensó en la vida que le había sido vedada por la prisión, en un marido e hijos. Nunca podía confesarle a nadie quién era en realidad, como tampoco podía vivir ocultando su pasado. Tantos eran los papeles que había interpretado, que ya no estaba muy segura de saber quién era en realidad. Lo que sí sabía era que se libraría de su soledad._ No importa_ —pensó, desafiante—. _Mucha gente vive así. Gunther tiene razón. No me falta nada._

Al día siguiente daría un cóctel, el primero desde su regreso de Venecia.

—Tengo muchas ganas de acudir —afirmó Gunther—, Tus fiestas son excelentes.

—Sólo he seguido tus consejos —replicó ella, cariñosamente.

—¿Quiénes asistirán?

—Todo el mundo.

Había invitado a la baronesa Lithgow, una joven y bella heredera.

Cuando la vio llegar, salió a recibirla. La sonrisa de bienvenida desapareció de los labios de Hermione: junto con la baronesa se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione, creo que no conoces al señor Malfoy. Draco, te presento a la señora Hermione Granger, la dueña de la casa.

—Mucho gusto, señor —dijo Hermione, en tono frío.

Draco le tomó la mano y se la sostuvo una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario.

—¡Ah, sí, claro! Conocí a su marido. Estuvimos juntos en la India.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó la baronesa.

—Es raro que él nunca lo haya mencionado —apuntó Hermione.

—¿No? Me sorprende. El viejo era endiabladamente caprichoso. Es una pena que haya muerto así.

—Oh, ¿qué pasó? —quiso saber la baronesa.

Hermione lanzó dardos con la mirada a Draco, que lucia una sonrisa encantadora.

—Nada de importancia.

—¡Nada! — le reprochó Draco—. Si no recuerdo mal, lo ahorcaron en la India.

—En Pakistán —le corrigió Hermione—. Y ahora sí recuerdo que mi marido lo mencionó. ¿Cómo está su mujer?

La baronesa miró consternada a Draco.

—Nunca me dijiste que fueras casado, Draco. – ahora la que sonreía era Hermione.

—Cecilia y yo estamos divorciados.

Hermione esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Me refiero a Rosa.

La baronesa estaba estupefacta.

—¿Estuviste casado dos veces? —preguntó con voz estridente.

—Una. Con Rose conseguimos la anulación. Éramos muy jóvenes.

Hizo ademán de retirarse.

—Pero, ¿y los mellizos? —insistió Hermione. Se la estaba pasando de maravilla al ponerlo en esa situación.

—¿Mellizos? —exclamó la baronesa.

—Viven con la madre —explicó Draco, y mirando fijamente a Hermione agregó—: No sabe el placer que ha sido conversar con usted, señora, pero no queremos acapararla.

Dicho lo cual, tomó la mano de la baronesa y se alejaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se topó con Draco en el ascensor de «Harrods». La tienda estaba repleta de clientes. Ella se bajó en el segundo piso. Al salir del ascensor, se volvió hacia Draco y le preguntó con voz clara y fuerte:

—A propósito, ¿cómo logró terminar el juicio que le hicieron por aquella violación?

La puerta se cerró, y Draco quedó atrapado en el ascensor, sin saber cómo evitar las miradas sospechosas de los demás ocupantes.

Aquella noche, Hermione se acostó pensando en él, y no pudo dejar de reírse. Realmente Draco era un seductor. Un canalla, pero simpático. Se preguntó qué relación tendría con la baronesa, aunque se la imaginaba.

Luego pensó en su siguiente trabajo, que debía realizarse en el sur de Francia y constituiría un desafío. Gunther le había dicho que la Interpol estaba buscando a una banda de mujeres. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>En su habitación de París, Daniel Cooper se encontraba leyendo los informes que le había entregado el inspector Trignant. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y hacía horas que analizaba aquella serie de estafas y robos ingeniosos. Algunos de los métodos empleados le resultaban conocidos, pero otros no. Tal como lo había anticipado Trignant, todas las víctimas tenían mala fama. Las mujeres de esta banda deben de pensar que son Robin Hood, reflexionó Cooper.<p>

Ya casi había terminado. Sólo le quedaban tres reseñas por leer. La primera se titulaba Bruselas. Cooper abrió la tapa y echó un vistazo al contenido. Se habían sustraído joyas por valor de tres millones de dólares de la caja fuerte de un tal Van Ruysen, un belga corredor de Bolsa, aprovechando que los dueños se habían ido de vacaciones, y la casa estaba vacía... Hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Regresó a la primera frase y volvió a leer el relato del hecho, examinando cada palabra.

Este robo se diferenciaba de los demás por un dato significativo: el ladrón había hecho funcionar una alarma, y cuando llegó la Policía los recibió en la puerta una mujer en camisón. Llevaba rulos en el pelo y el rostro lleno de crema. La mujer adujo ser una invitada de los Van Ruysen. La Policía aceptó su historia, y cuando pretendieron corroborarla con los propietarios la mujer y las joyas ya habían desaparecido.

Cooper dejó los papeles. Miró su reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana en Nueva York. Llamó a J. J. Reynolds.

—Quiero que compruebe una cosa. Averigüe si los policías de Long Island que intervinieron en el atraco de Lois Bellamy están seguros de que la mujer fuera inglesa.

Una hora más tarde Reynolds le devolvió la llamada.

—Lo confirmaron —dijo—. ¿Por qué...?

Pero Cooper ya había cortado.

El inspector Trignant estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Le aseguro que es imposible que una sola mujer haya cometido esta serie de delitos.

—Hay una manera de comprobarlo —sugirió Daniel Cooper.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero ver los datos del ordenador acerca de la fecha y lugar donde se produjeron los últimos robos que entran dentro de esta categoría.

—Eso es muy sencillo, pero...

—Después, quiero un informe de inmigración de todas las turistas que se hallaban en esas mismas ciudades en el momento en que ocurrieron los hechos delictivos. Es posible que ella use algunas veces pasaportes falsos, pero también es probable que utilice asimismo su verdadera identidad.

El inspector Trignant estaba pensativo.

—Comprendo su razonamiento. —Escrutó con la mirada al hombrecito que tenía ante sí. Cooper se mostraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo—. De acuerdo.

El primer atraco de la serie se había cometido en Estocolmo. El informe de la sucursal sueca de Interpol consignaba los turistas inglesas que estaban esa semana en aquella capital, y los nombres de las mujeres se introdujeron en el ordenador. La ciudad que se comprobó luego fue Milán. Cuando se cotejaron los nombres de las inglesas que se encontraban en Milán en el momento del robo, con las que habían estado en Estocolmo, se confeccionó una lista de cincuenta y cinco personas. Esa lista se comparó luego con la de las inglesas que se hallaban en Irlanda con oportunidad de una estafa, y los nombres quedaron reducidos a quince. Trignant le entregó el papel a Cooper.

—Voy a comparar esos nombres con los de Berlín, y...

Daniel Cooper levantó la mirada.

—No se moleste.

El nombre que encabezaba la lista era_ Hermione Granger._

Interpol se puso en acción. Se enviaron circulares rojas de suma prioridad a todos los países de Europa, recomendando estar alerta ante la presencia de Hermione Granger.  
>—También enviaremos comunicaciones verdes —le dijo Trignant a Cooper.<br>—¿Verdes?  
>—Utilizamos un código de colores. Las circulares rojas son las de máxima prioridad: las azules son para requerir información respecto de algún individuo; las verdes son para advertir a la Policía de que debería vigilarse a cierto sujeto sospechoso, y las negras son para averiguar datos sobre cadáveres no identificados. La señal «X-D» indica que el mensaje es muy urgente, mientras que «D» es simplemente urgente. Cualquiera que sea el país adonde se dirija la señorita Granger, apenas pase por la aduana quedará en observación.<br>Al día siguiente Interpol recibía telefotos de Hermione Granger, provenientes de la penitenciaría de Luisiana del Sur.  
>Daniel Cooper llamó a Reynolds a su casa. El teléfono sonó doce veces antes de que lo descolgaran.<br>—Diga.  
>—Necesito cierta información.<br>—¿Es usted, Cooper? Por Dios, son las cuatro de la madrugada. Estaba dur...  
>—Quiero que me mande todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre Hermione Granger. Recortes de diarios, fotos, vídeos, todo.<br>—¿Qué está pasando allá?  
>Cooper ya había colgado.<br>Algún día mataré a este hijo de puta, se dijo Reynolds.

Hasta ese momento, Cooper había sentido sólo un interés formal por Hermione Granger. Ahora, por el contrario, esa mujer constituía su misión. Pegó las fotos de ella en las paredes de su hotel parisiense, y leyó lo que los diarios habían escrito sobre ella. Alquiló un magnetoscopio y pasó repetidas veces los noticiarios donde aparecía Hermione al salir de la cárcel.  
>Permaneció sentado en el cuarto a oscuras, hasta que su primera sospecha se convirtió en una certeza.<br>—Usted es la banda de mujeres, señorita Granger —dijo en voz alta.  
>Luego rebobinó la cinta y volvió a pasarla. <p>


End file.
